Apples and Ravens
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: Ella and Jacen Emrys are twins with magical powers. When they come to Hogwarts, they find themselves amongst a sea of muggle-borns, more of which are popping up every year. The twins find themselves in a quest for ancient artifacts and begin to see the dead rise again. But what is the price that they will pay? Do the ends really justify the means? Sequel to Apples and Snakes.
1. Prologue

**AN: Weclone to Book 2 of the Apples trilogy. For those of you who have just found this, this is the sequel to _Apples and Snakes_ , a story about Alice Potter, the Angel with a Shotgun, the Girl-Who-Lived, aka Harry's twin. I really reccommend it, you're going to want to read it to understand the events they make a reference to. **

**For those returning from Apples and Snakes, welcome back. I hope you'll enjoy Ella and Jacen just as much as you did Alice. Don't worry, she'll have a few chapters from her perspective- after all, big things are happening in the magical world.**

* * *

Everyone expected great things from us, even when we were small. After all, Mum was the Angel with a Shotgun, the Savior of the Wizarding World, the Head Auror, Heiress of Slytherin, and the most powerful witch in the world. Daddy was Voldemort's apprentice, as well as Mum, and he was responsible for huge attacks on muggles, robbing Gringotts, and was known to be the most powerful wizard alive. Uncle Harry was the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Horcrux Hunter. We were related to the Weasley family, which was full of powerful witches and wizards on our side.

We came from a powerful, influential family, so everyone thought that we'd be powerful and great witches and wizards someday.

 **They weren't wrong**

Thanks, Jay. As I was saying, there were a lot of expectations. I wonder if maybe that's why things went the way they did. Especially with Jacen.

 **Hey!**

Maybe, just maybe, if there had been a little less pressure on us, the Golden Wonder-Twins, I wouldn't be feeling this guilt and devastation tonight. I wouldn't be all alone, and I wouldn't have this emptiness.

Depending on one person for greatness... It's lonely. Am I sure that I want that? No. Is it the only path I have? Yes, essentially. I just hope that it won't all fall apart like I sense it will. The scales are about to tip against our parents, and I don't think that things are going for the better.

 **So basically, we're screwed.**

Pretty much.

 **Good to know.**

Read my story- I mean _our_ story, Jacen, and take it with caution. We're all going to Hell anyway.


	2. Hogwarts Express

**AN: Due to the fact that both twins' perspectives may be needed, I'll underline the name of the twin narrating, and that's also so you don't get confused when the wild Alice chapter comes around. Also, I'm bolding whenever a twin who's not narrating has a comment. Okay? Good. Italics also means twin telepathy as well as thinking. Got it? Good.**

* * *

Jacen

September 1, 2016. It was amazing, how blue the sky was that morning. Not a cloud in it. Ella and I were going to Hogwarts at long last! I was excited, but really nervous. Particularly about my house.

You see, at a young age, we became very acquainted to our history. After all being the son of a hero and a villain as they were painted by the textbooks, it meant that I would be subject to the results. The first thing that Daddy taught me? Winners write the textbooks. Mum rolled her eyes, though, and said that the winners in this case were the only ones who kept records.

Yet I knew what he was getting at. According to the history books, Daddy's a murderer who escaped punishment. It sounds really harsh like that, but what else can I really say? I knew, even as a child of eleven as to what was going on.

It's really okay, don't pity me. I'd rather know what's going on, or what really happened, than be in the dark. I'd rather question and doubt than have blind faith. It's just my nature, okay?

From when I was little, I questioned things. Mum would always smile and say that I'd be a Ravenclaw like Daddy. The thing is, with Daddy's reputation and the whole house's reputation in general, I didn't want the stigma. I didn't want to be considered evil. I didn't want to be some tall, dark, mysterious mad scientist.

 **Yeah, great job on that one, Jay.**

Ella! Stop spoiling! Sorry about her. Anyways, I had all that in mind when we went through the barrier, and onto Platform 9 and 3/4. There was steam everywhere and it was hard to see. There were also all these kids in non-magical clothing.

 _There's a lot of them,_ I noticed. _I didn't know there were so many muggle-borns._ Mum kept a hand on my shoulder and a hand on Ella's, and ushered us through the crowd, which pulled away, naturally, with my mother being the legendary Angel with a Shotgun. We finally stopped in front of Grandromeda, as Mum had called her for forever and a day, and Teddy.

"Teddy! Grandromeda!" Mum called.

"Hello, Als," Teddy said, using his affectionate nickname for Mum.

"I love the blue hair," she said. "I can't believe that this is your last year at Hogwarts."

"Me too," he admitted. "Too bad Victoire doesn't graduate until next year."

"Ooh, Victoire Weasley?" She asked.

Teddy blushed furiously in response.

"Tell her mother that I send my love. We really should have a Triwizard reunion, and chat about the good old days," Mum said.

"Will do," he said, now much more at ease. He knelt down to Ella and me. "So, are you two finally old enough to go to Hogwarts?"

Ella bounced up and down excitedly, with a frantic nod, but I nodded slowly and seriously.

"What house are you hoping to be in?" Teddy asked.

"Slytherin," she said decidedly. "I don't want to be in Ravenclaw, even though Daddy says I'm one through and through, as well as Grandromeda and Uncle Harry."

Daddy looked significantly guilty.

"I'll probably be in Ravenclaw," I pouted.

Mum sighed. "Ella Rhys Emrys and Jacen Remus Emrys, look at me right now."

We did so, blinking innocently.

"Ravenclaw is a good house," Mum said. "They just had some members that made some mistakes."

I nodded seriously. "Daddy was one of those members, wasn't he?"

Mum smiled ruefully. "At one time, yes. He thought he was doing the best for his family, but he made the right choices later. Remember, no matter what anyone gives you if you do end up in Ravenclaw, that you get to decide who you are. After all, I reformed the Slytherin house, didn't I?"

We both nodded dutifully. "Promise to write me every day?"

"Yes, Mum," we chorused.

"Good," Mum said with a smile. "Now go have an adventure!" We got on the train after getting our luggage into the luggage car, and I boarded the Hogwarts Express with my sister.

We sat down in a compartment where there were three other kids sitting in there, a boy and two girls.

We waved at Mum and Daddy, who were easy to spot because of Mum's purple hair. Some people said that it didn't look right on a mother, but Mum was never one to care what the good press had to say.

Finally, the Hogwarts Express pulled out of King's Cross Station, and we began through the city, to Scotland. Ella and I fell back against our seats in unison.

 _Hogwarts at last, Els._

 _I know, right!_

Ever since we were small, Ella and I were able to communicate with our thoughts- sometimes by accident. According to Mum and Daddy, that's normal for magical twins.

"Hello," the boy finally said. He was wearing non-magical clothing and had short brown hair. "Are you guys all muggle, too?"

The girls nodded, but Ella and I shook our heads-in unison, again.

"Whoa," the redheaded girl said. "So you guys are the kids of a witch or a wizard?"

"Both, actually," I said quickly.

 **Wow, even then, even then. . .**

Shut up and let me tell the story! Anyways:

"A witch and a wizard," she said. The dark-haired one looked down at the ground, her hazel eyes nervous and fearful.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What do you mean, 'what's wrong?'" The dark-haired girl asked, looking up quickly with a slight blush.

"You looked upset," I said with a slight shrug.

"Oh, well," she said, looking a little anxious to get the attention off of her. "I just don't know anything, but I want to know, I want to know more about this world. I'm gonna fall behind, I just know it."

"You're not," I said quickly, and I placed a hand on her arm. "I promise, you'll do just fine. Hermione Granger was a muggle-born, and she was the brightest witch of her age. My dad was a muggle-born, and he's the most powerful wizard alive."

"Most powerful wizard?" The redhead arched an eyebrow. "You're just saying that because he's your dad."

"I wish he was joking," Ella jumped in.

"Are you twins?" The dark-haired girl asked, her curiosity piqued.

We nodded. "Yep."

"Cool," the dark-haired girl said, almost wistfully.

"My name's Jacen," I said.

"And mine's Ella," Ella said, jumping in.

"What's your names?" We chorused.

The trio burst out laughing. The boy was the first to recover.

"My name's Rowan Skywalker," the boy said. "I'm a muggle-born, as they say it here, and I've always been lucky. I couldn't believe that what I'd been doing was really magic! Then again, it did explain a lot."

"I'm Marlene Jade Evans," the redhead said somewhat snobbishly. "But feel free to call me Mara-Jade."

"They call me Kieran," the dark-haired girl said softly. "Kieran Holly."

"Nice to meet you lot," I said. "I have a feeling that we're gonna be good friends."

"So, could you tell us a bit more about the magical world?" Kieran asked. "I heard something about a war?"

"Yeah, some You-Know-Who, I think," Mara-Jade said. "Well I don't know who, thank you very much."

I laughed. "People are just scared to say his name because the wizard brought a lot of damage."

"It's been eighteen years," Ella said. "It's fine to say his name now. Lord Voldemort."

 _Any evil descending upon us yet?_

 _Ella! Come on, be respectful!_

 _Respectful to whom?_

 _Voldemort!_

 _Ha! You said it!_

I glared at her, and the other three looked a bit lost.

"You were talking to each other in your heads, weren't you?" Kieran asked.

"Yeah," Ella and I chorused.

They all burst out laughing again.

"Could you tell us more about the war?" Rowan asked, his eyes blazing with curiosity.

"You-Know-Who gathered a following of witches and wizards about forty years ago," I explained.

"They were called Death Eaters," Ella added.

"You-Know-Who wanted to kill off muggles and muggle-borns, and wanted to rule the Wizarding world," I continued.

"Until about thirty-four years ago," Ella picked up.

"You- Know-Who went to the Potter cottage in Godric's Hollow," I finished. "My mum and uncle, Harry and Alice Potter, at that time, were attacked, and somehow survived the Killing Curse. Apparently our uncle was the Chosen One of some prophecy that said that he'd kill Voldemort."

"It left our Mum and Uncle with lightning scars," Ella continued. "However, about twenty-one years ago, Voldemort was resurrected. That's where our dad comes into it."

"Your dad? The one that you said was the most powerful wizard alive?" Mara-Jade asked as she balanced her elbows on her knees, her chin on her fists.

I grinned. "Pretty much. You see, my dad and my mum were his apprentices. There were these wicked experiments done on them to increase their magic. That's how they got so powerful. But you see, Mum ran away because he'd asked her to do something she didn't want to, but Dad stayed."

"Fast forward a bit, Mum led a full scale rebellion called the Spark," Ella said. "Dad was recruiting for the Death Eaters, Mum for the Spark. That all changed when the Battle of London Bridge came around."

 _Oh no._

 _The worst part of the story._

 _By far._

Mum was always sad on the anniversary of the Battle of London, and she always Transfigured her hair blond. Dad was always quiet, and those days always reminded me and Ella that the war wasn't that long ago. After all, it did affect our parents in a pretty big way.

"Our father was responsible for a massacre. Did any of you ever hear about London Bridge crashing, about twenty years ago?" I asked.

"Oh my God!" Kieran's hands clapped to her mouth. "He really caused that?"

"You aren't screwing with us?" Rowan asked.

"Yes to Kieran, and no to Rowan," Ella said slowly.

"Whoa." The three of non-magical background exchanged glances.

"So, yeah, then there were all these battles," I said, trying to remember. "But then there was a big one. The Battle of Hogwarts, where our mom killed You-Know-Who."

"Use his name," Mara-Jade said. "There's nothing to be scared of from a dead man."

"You don't get it," I argued. "He could've killed your parents when they were-"

"But he didn't," she argued back. "So come on. At least once. Prove that you aren't a total coward."

"How does that make any sense?" I asked.

"You're scared of someone who's been dead for about twenty years, according to you," she declared. "Tell me how that isn't cowardly."

She's got you there, Jay.

Shut up, Ella.

"Fine," I huffed. "Voldemort."

"Anti-climatic, isn't it?" Rowan said, and he and the rest of the girls burst out laughing. I just sat there, blushing and mortified.

"Not so bad, right, Jacen?" Mara-Jade asked.

"I guess," I reluctantly agreed.

"Well, now that those intros are out of the way," she said as she cracked her knuckles, which made Kieran cringe. "Do you wizards know how to play BS?"

"BS?" I asked.

"I don't know that game either," Kieran said softly.

"Well, today's your lucky day, you lot," Mara-Jade declared. "Ready?"

"Bring it," I heard myself saying.

* * *

Ella

My brother is definitely a sore loser. Especially when Mara-Jade kept calling BS on him. Then again, he doesn't have what Rowan calls a poker-face, so maybe that isn't such a surprise. According to him, however, I do. Kinda. I swear to Merlin, though, even then, Mara-Jade was good at reading people.

"Again, Mara-Jade?" I groaned when she gleefully declared her latest win.

"Isn't my fault that I can read you like a magazine," she replied gleefully as she gathered up the deck. "Anyone up for another round?"

"Yeah," Jacen said, looking a lot more determined.

"NO!" Rowan declared.

"M-Maybe I should sit this one out," Kieran mumbled.

 _Come on, twin. Please?_

"Fine, deal me," I said.

 _The things I do for you, Jay._

Yet not five minutes later, Mara-Jade had won again.

"I'm out," I said with frustration. She smirked and took up the deck again.

"Wanna try your luck again, Jacen?"

"Bring it," he answered, and Rowan, Kieran, and I all groaned in perfect unison. Kieran looked out of the window, and Rowan had brought out a muggle device.

"What's that?" I asked him.

He looked up, staring blankly at me with sky-blue eyes for a moment. "You mean this?" He realized, holding up the sleek, shiny device with a moving picture he could touch and interact with, and a long wire with two smaller wires and little things on the end.

"This is an iPod," Rowan explained. "You can listen to music with it."

"Music?" I asked. "How?"

"It has a recording of a song on it that it plays whenever I want," he said. "I don't fully know myself, but it's like that. Want to try it?"

I nodded. He held up one of the wires connected to the little plastic device. "This is called an earbud. It lets you listen to the music without anyone else hearing it."

I nodded again, and he placed it in my ear, and put the other one in one of his ears. He scrolled down a list on the screen, and tapped one. Music streamed through the little bud into one ear.

 _"Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck, some nights I call it a draw."_

"This is one of my favorites," Rowan admitted.

"Who's the band?" I asked.

"You wouldn't know it, it's from the real- I mean, non-magical world," he explained.

"I want to know," I said eagerly. "I want to learn about the muggle world, about muggles."

It had been my obsession ever since I was a little girl. I collected muggle objects whenever I got a chance, and books, and all sorts of stuff like that. I'd either imagine what they were used for, or ask Daddy, since he's a muggle-born.

Jacen was never quite so interested in the muggle world, not like I was. It was my hobby, my obsession.

Rowan shrugged. "The band's name is Fun. The song's _Some Nights_."

I nodded, and smiled. "Cool."

He smiled back. "Cool."

* * *

Finally, the train had pulled in. I was already nervous as I departed the train, and got in the boats led by Hagrid, the giant of a man that Mum had told me was a family friend, although he was more friendly with Uncle Harry's side of the family.

Our Sorting was about to begin.


	3. Scar Pains

Alice

I didn't understand why my scar hurt today of all days. _Why? Was Voldemort back?_ Guilt surged through my veins. _I never did get rid of the final Horcrux within me. Was Harry right?_

"Would you stop?" Ky snapped.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently.

"Stop blaming yourself," Ky said as he sat down next to me.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Pretty much," he said, placing an arm around me. "You can't hide from me, Princess."

I sighed. "I just wish I knew what was going on. Did you feel anything in your Dark Mark?"

"No," he admitted. "But that might be because you're the one with the piece of his soul in you."

I sighed as I leaned against him. "Harry was right, I should've gotten rid of it," I said.

"No, he wasn't," he said firmly, and he held me a little tighter. "Besides, I still appreciate that you've got a second chance. Maybe it was sinus infection?"

"Who knows?" I shrugged. "I sure hope it is- but I remembered what Wesley had told us."

"Things are about to get ugly?"

"And we'll be around to see it," I confirmed. "Think about it, all these muggle-borns popping up. Where are they all coming from? Then there's the gang activity we keep hearing about, an extension of the Knights of Walpurgis."

"Magic might be about to take us for a ride," Ky said.

"Indeed," I agreed. "Indeed."

"But hey, at least I have you with me," he said, squeezing me close again.

I smiled, relieved. "Not sure what I'd do if I wasn't." I sighed again. "I hope the kids are alright."

"They'll be fine," Ky replied. "They're surrounded by some of the most powerful witches and wizards of their age."

"You're right," I finally agreed. "Now hold me."

"My pleasure," he whispered into my hair.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this was so short. Fair warning, the Alice chapters probably will be short.**


	4. Ravenclaw Doubts

Ella

The view was amazing from the little boats. The castle, with all of its slightly creepy low-lighting was the most magical thing I'd seen in my whole life. It was definitely worth the work of rowing, like I got stuck with. Jacen got lucky enough to get to hold up the lamp.

Once we'd docked, Hagrid got us out, and we walked up a small stone path to the castle, into the great chamber where a woman with green eyes like our mum's and graying auburn hair was waiting.

"Hello, Lily," Hagrid said. "Jus' brought in this year's firs' years."

"Thank you, Hagrid," she said, nodding politely, and Hagrid entered the Great Hall, leaving us with the professor.

"I am one of the Professor Potters," she said as a means of introduction. "I'm the one who teaches Alchemy to third-years and above. You'll have me in two years, some of you."

Everyone stared at her, most of them blankly, although Jacen had a look of pure fascination.

"You are about to get sorted," Professor Potter continued. "For those of you who don't know, there are four houses at this school. Each house encourages certain character traits. You will eat, sleep, and go to classes with your house, and earn points when you do something right, and lose points for your house when you break the rules. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

She eyed us all carefully, and I swear, there was this look of unease when she saw me and Jacen.

 _It's as if she knows who our father is,_ Jacen sent to me.

 _She's our grandmother, she probably knows,_ I replied mentally.

 _Yeah, but she hasn't ever seen us to know_ , Jacen argued.

I actually shrugged. _Who knows, Jay?_

"Some houses," Professor Potter began. "Have more respectable reputations than others. What you do, though, may ultimately result in the shift as to how your house is viewed."

"When your name is called, you will come forward, and try on our Sorting Hat," Professor Potter finished. "Good luck."

With that, the doors to the Great Hall swung open. Hundreds, maybe thousands of faces stared at us as we went in. I immediately felt nervous, even though I knew that I didn't need to feel scared of the Sorting Hat.

"The Sorting Hat is never wrong," Daddy had told us.

The Hat stood on a stool, and everybody waited until it began to sing.

 _"Another year_

 _Come to pass_

 _It's time to sort_

 _Another class_

 _Houses, houses,_

 _There are four_

 _One with a caw_

 _One with a roar_

 _One with a hiss_

 _And one with no sound._

 _Yet what are they?_

 _Let's have a look around._

 _First is mighty Gryffindor_

 _Flaming yellow and gold_

 _Those lions are chivalrous,_

 _Brave, and bold._

 _The house of heroes,_

 _They say_

 _Yet remember that not all lions_

 _Save the day._

 _Second is clever Ravenclaw,_

 _Soaring bronze and blue_

 _Creativity, intelligence,_

 _Cleverness is for you._

 _Yet some of you_

 _Quoth the Raven-_

 _NEVERMORE, you say,_

 _To this sky haven._

 _Third is sweet Hufflepuff,_

 _The earthen yellow and black_

 _Of kindness and friendship,_

 _Those badgers that never then back._

 _Talentless? Heavens, no!_

 _You just 'Puffs_

 _Work hard_

 _And have the right stuff._

 _Last but not least is shadowy Slytherin,_

 _Swimming in silver and green,_

 _Cleverness, ambition, ah,_

 _Politics are your scene._

 _Some say you're evil_

 _Don't believe them_

 _You just channel your darkness_

 _You've found your stem._

 _Now that you've learned_

 _About the Found Four_

 _Which will be your home_

 _Forevermore?_

 _Come along,_

 _Put me on,_

 _Let me take a look_

 _And I'll tell you where you belong."_

I was one of the few that clapped for the hat. Professor Potter stepped forwards, and read the names off of a list from a man in glasses with black hair like mine and Jacen's, the type of messy that could be called wavy, that sort of perfectly messy.

"Alvarez, Lolita."

A girl of Hispanic descent bravely ascended the steps. Within a few seconds, she was sent to Gryffindor.

I lost track quickly of the names. There were so many of them, mostly common muggle names. There were actually a few with the same last names.

"Emrys, Ella!" Profesor Potter barked. I jumped, and scurried up to the stool. There was laughter from the students. My face turned red, and I clenched my robes in my fists as I sat down on the stool.

 _"Ah, Miss Emrys at last. You really are your father's child,"_ the hat said to me in a small voice.

I _don't know. I'm often much happier than he is._

 _"That you take from your mother. She's definitely the optimistic one."_

 _Well, what house do you want to put me in, then?_

 _"You're curious, you're intelligent, and you have a zest for learning. All the markings of a Ravenclaw."_

 _No, please not that._

 _"Why not?"_

 _Most of the Death Eaters were from Ravenclaw._

 _"Trust me, Ella."_

 _Fine. Doesn't mean I have to like it._

 _"You'll thank me later."_

 _"RAVENCLAW!"_ The house shouted for the whole hall to hear. My tie and the lining of my robes turned blue and bronze. The Hogwarts badge on my robes turned to a Ravenclaw crest.

I stepped down, and sat at the table with the other Ravenclaws.

"Emrys, Jacen!"

 _Good luck, Jacen,_ I sent to him.

 _Thanks_.

Jacen

 _Good luck,_ Ella had sent to me.

 _Thanks_ , I'd replied, as I stepped up onto the stool where my grandmother, Professor Potter, placed the Sorting Hat on my head. I closed my eyes, unable to take in the eyes of the Great Hall.

 _"Ah, clever boy,"_ the hat whispered. _"Studious, and such curiosity, such zest for learning, and such deep-thinking skills. A real philosopher. Why don't you want to be in Ravenclaw?"_

 _I'm scared that I'll go bad,_ I thought. _What if I get enamored by the dark arts? What if I start looking for forbidden knowledge? What if I-_

 _"Why all the doubts, Mr. Emrys?"_ The sorting hat asked.

I sighed.

* * *

 _I am in Mr. Ollivander's wand shop, getting my wand. "Switch," he says, looking at me and Ella._

 _We look at each other, and exchange the wands we were trying. Immediately, I feel warmth in my hand, and joy, and sparks shoot out of both of our wands._

 _"I thought those wands were made for twins," Mr. Ollivander says, looking us over. He places Ella's in a box and brings it to his cash register. He comes back for mine, and freezes, looking at me apologetically, with a look that says "I am so sorry."_

 _"Take heed," Ollivander whispers, looking at me with those unblinking silver eyes. "I sense a troubled path ahead. A path in darkness, Mr. Emrys. Watch what you choose."_

* * *

I remembered the incident with shame. I had some wand destined for evil or something. Anyone else would worry. I definitely did. I didn't even want to touch it, because of the warning. I sometimes was up at night, just thinking about the things that might happen.

 _"You get to choose what happens, Mr. Emrys,"_ the hat said, now sounding sympathetic. _"But I know your house for certain."_

I nodded.

" _RAVENCLAW_!" The hat shouted out. My tie, robe lining, all of it, changed to Ravenclaw colors and markings. The Ravenclaw table cheered especially loud, now that they had the Wonder-Twins of the wizarding savior and widely considered blood-traitor (Daddy definitely brought a different perspective to it, let me tell you that).

I sat down next to Ella and hugged her.

 _I'm so happy that we're in the same house._

 _Me too._

We separated and turned in time for the next name.

"Evans, Marlene-Jade!"

Mara-Jade tossed back her dark red hair, and sat down on the stool. Despite how proud she looked, there was nervousness in her amber eyes. Hers seemed to drag on and on, and she looked more and more panicked.

" _SLYTHERIN_!" The Sorting Hat had finally cried out. She reluctantly stood and went over to the mass of green and silver.

 _We can still be friends, I hope,_ I thought.

 _Wow, you really liked her, didn't you, Jay?_

I cursed under my breath. _Shut up, Els._

There were more names, until another one we recognized came up.

"Holly, Kieran!"

Kieran had walked up. As soon as the hat touched her head, it shouted out, " _RAVENCLAW_!"

We cheered as loud as anyone when she sat down, across from me and Ella.

It was a while later, though, when "Skywalker, Rowan," was called up. It only took a few minutes for the Sorting Hat to declare him, " _GRYFFINDOR_!"

We clapped for him anyway as he joined the Gryffindors.

A while later, the Sorting Ceremony had ended.

"Let the Welcoming Feast. . . Begin!" Headmistress McGonagall declared. Food appeared on the table, on dishes. First-years began to talk.

"I'm Peter," a lanky blond kid with thick dark frames said. "Peter Blackburn. I come from a muggle family. I used to be interested in computers and programming, and then I just get this letter to Hogwarts, and all that goes up in smoke."

"Well, I'm sorry," I said, not sure what else to say.

Peter shrugged. "It's fine, I guess. Being an Arithmancer sounds more exciting."

I nodded, smiling. "Peter, I think we're going to get on just fine."

He laughed. "Totally. So, you're the son of Ky Emrys, is that right?"

I nodded.

"That must be difficult- I assume you know what he's done," he asserted.

"I know enough," I said vaguely. "And no, it isn't really. Not with my mum."

"Who is she?" Peter asked.

"Alice Potter," I said smugly. I glanced up at the staff table, and at that very moment, the older two Professor Potters were staring at me and Ella, and they were definitely whispering some stuff.

 _Drop it, Jay. None of it can be good._

 _I know, I know, especially since they can't stand Daddy, but still._

"So the Potter teachers are your grandparents and uncle, respectively?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," I said. "But that doesn't mean anything in favoritism. You see, my father and my mother's family don't get along very well. Neither does Mum, come to think of it."

"Wow," he replied. "I wonder if it's because Harry Potter might've been jealous of Alice."

"I think she said something about that," I answered as I sipped some of the pumpkin juice, and nearly spat it out.

"Foul stuff, isn't it?" Ella teased.

"Yeah," I agreed. I looked over to Peter. "Peter, this is my twin sister, Ella. Ella, meet Peter Blackburn."

"Nice to meet you," Ella said, and she shook his hand awkwardly over the table. She gestured over to the two guys beside her, one with dark hair and a lop-sided smile, and another with reddish gold hair. "This is Gavin, and Tip. Boys, meet my brother of few words, Jacen."

I smiled. "Hi."

Gavin, the dark-haired one, gave me a smirk. "So, a member of magical society," he said.

I nodded.

"Must be uncomfortable, having all of these muggle intruders," he said, and I could already see that someone was intent on picking a fight with me.

"Not really," I said. "It's always exciting, meeting people from a different culture."

Ella took that quote as an opportunity to slam her head into the table.

"Are you saying the muggles are some exotic race to you?" Gavin demanded.

 _Ella, I'm gonna kill you for this,_ I sent grimly. "No, no, my father's of non-magical background. I-I like non-magical people, I really do."

Gavin looked satisfied by this answer and nodded. "Good. Lighten up, man."

With that, I looked back at Peter, who just shrugged.

Professor McGonagall stood as the dishes disappeared about half an hour later.

"Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts, for those of you coming for the first time. For those returning, we welcome you back. I have a few announcements. The first is a reminder that anything from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is banned, and being found in possession of an item of that brand is worth detention. For other banned items, please refer to the full list that is in Mr. Filch's office which is open for viewing. The second is that the forest on campus is off-limits to everyone. The third is that only third-years and above with signed permission forms may go to Hogsmeade.

"The fourth is from the Auror office, concerning the Knights of Walpurgis," Headmistress McGonagall announced with a sigh. I straightened up. At home, I heard some of the stuff about the work of the Auror office, one of which being the Knights of Walpurgis. Also, I'd seen the night-owl that would occasionally send the letter with the Dark Mark stamped on it, meant for Daddy.

"Madam Emrys would like to announce that anyone that has any information on the Knights of Walpurgis and its members will be rewarded handsomely, in house points and in galleons. She would also like to mention that with the Knights of Walpurgis as am extension of the Death Eaters, activities involved with the Knights of Walpurgis are indeed illegal and can be punished by the Wizengamot," McGonagall explained.

Ella and I noticed both the same thing on our grandparents' faces.

 _They don't like Mum all that much either._

I sighed. How anyone could justify the Death Eater cause was beyond me. Ironic, I know, when my father was a Death Eater himself at one point- but I still don't understand it, even now that I'm older.

 **Really, Jacen? It sounded a lot like you got it.**

Ella, no more spoilers! I don't do this during your turn when you narrate.

 **Yes you do.**

Not like you do. Anyways, that's not the point.

"That is all. Prefects, please guide your students to your common rooms," McGonagall said.

I followed the other Ravenclaws around until we were at the top of a tower, where there was a giant eagle-shaped knocker. One prefect, a seventh-year, I think, used the knocker.

 _"What came first, the Phoenix or the flame?"_ The door-knocker asked. I considered it immediately. Well, I think according to the Phoenix legend, they're born from hope. That's what both can become a symbol.

"Neither, hope is what comes first," I muttered.

 _"Very good use of symbolism,"_ the door-knocker answered. Everyone looked around, as to who it was that had answered.

"Who said that?" The seventh-year asked. Everyone looked around and shrugged. I slowly stepped forwards, and the crowd parted.

"I guess I did. I said that neither the Phoenix nor the flame is first- both are symbols of rebellion, which are started by hope that things can get better," I explained, feeling nervous and self-conscious.

"You're Alice Emrys's kid, right?" The seventh-year asked.

I nodded. He chuckled.

"Makes sense that it her son would talk about rebellion," the seventh-year said before he entered. "Come on in, make yourself at home."

My eyes drank in the common-room. There were beautifully laid marble floors, and Grecian pillars surrounding the main common room. There were little tiers, and there were silken chaises and polished ebony tables with dainty tablecloths on and plenty of golden astrology devices at the windows. There were little alcoves with shelves of books and throw-pillows to sit on, and there were curtains blowing with some ethereal wind that wasn't coming through the windows.

"Come along, sit down," a prefect ordered. She looked haughty and cold, with blue-gray eyes like ice and platinum blond hair in a tight, restrained bun. I did so, next to Ella, Kieran, Gavin, Tip, and Peter.

Ella

"My name is Jacqueline Zethes," the ice-girl prefect began. "Welcome to Ravenclaw. You are a part of the brightest students in a bright new generation."

We all stared up at her.

"Ravenclaw is a family of bright, curious, innovative students who bring about change, the thing that betters society and moves it forward," Zethes continued. Not always, I thought. Daddy didn't exactly bring great things to Ravenclaw.

"I understand some of you have heard the rumors," Zethes continued. "Let's start with the facts. The rumor? That we are the house of evil. The fact? In Riddle War II, the war with the Death Eaters, 80% of the house was allied with the Death Eaters. Yes, it was one change that wasn't in short term for the better, but in the long-term, it provided us with a much more adept government.

"And I know the name that many of you have heard that everyone thinks of when Ravenclaws come to mind of late- Ky Emrys," Zethes said.

I sat up a little straighter. _This ought to be good._

"Emrys was a hypocrite, a true blood-traitor," Zethes seethed. "Yes, he pursued forbidden knowledge, but we disown him."

"Excuse me?" Before I knew it, the words came out of my mouth.

Zethes glared at me icily. "Emrys's daughter, am I right?" She asked.

"Yes," I said defiantly.

"I assume then that your father hasn't told you enough, has he?" She asked.

"My mother and father have told me a lot, and when I look at the facts, yes, my father screwed up big time. The Battle of London Bridge was a tragedy. Yet my father turned himself in. Also, he helped duel Voldemort himself at the Battle of Hogwarts, and works as a renown Healer. Why shouldn't Ravenclaw be proud that one of their alumni is the most powerful wizard alive?" I reasoned.

"Because his other crimes were inexcusable, child," Zethes answered sharply. "Anyways, despite what the Emrys child might have to say, we in Ravenclaw don't condone that sort of behavior."

I tuned out the rest of her speech.

 _Els? You okay?_

 _I just can't believe her. I gave evidence and-_

 _You knew this was going to happen, though. We knew it would happen._

 _True enough,_ I sent, and I shrugged.

"Girls dorms are on the right, boys on the left," Zethes finished. I nodded, and got to my feet, as I went into the tower, and looked around for the room with my name in it. We were assigned five per room. The tower was absolutely huge. I had to believe magic was used to pack space in.

Luckily, I found that I was at least rooming with Kieran, although the other names were quite unfamiliar.

"Hopefully, this'll go okay," Kieran said, twisting a bracelet on her hand.

"Yeah," I agreed. We walked in, and I saw three other girls, one a brunette with olive skin and hazel eyes, a girl with beautiful brown skin and kinky curls, and another brunette with freckled light skin and watery blue eyes, chatting away.

"Oh, that's right, you're Ella Emrys, so that means you must be Kieran Holly, is that right?" The girl with dark skin asked.

We both nodded. She smiled.

"My name's Heather Thomas," she said. "These two are Harper Russo and

Courtney Johnson."

"I'm Harper," the hazel-eyed one said.

"So, I know that I'm a half-blood, and so's Ella, but are the rest of you muggle-born?" Heather asked.

"Yeah," Kieran, Harper, and Courtney said in unison.

"Wow," I said. "I really want to ask some questions. What's the muggle world like? What's a phone and a phone number?"

Courtney, Harper, and Kieran exchanged a sly expression. "We're gonna be up all night, aren't we?"

I nodded. "Let's get started, ladies."


	5. Shadow-Charmers

Ella

Okay, maybe it wasn't such a hot idea. I conked out before the clock struck ten. But I woke up with Kieran and her alarm clock. I got dressed, and brushed my messy black hair, and pulled it into a ponytail, and got all my books into the schoolbag my mum had gotten me with a redheaded mermaid on it, saying that it reminded her of me.

"Ugh, it's too early. . . " Heather groaned, and she threw her pillow over her head. I laughed, and went out into the common room, where Jacen was watching the sunrise, something we liked to do together, being morning people.

' _Morning, Els._

 _'Morning, Jay._

We shared a smile, and continued to watch the sunrise, until it was closer to seven, when breakfast started. I looked over to Kieran, who was looking through a notebook with many colored tabs she called. . . What was that word again? Oh yeah, sticky-notes.

"Wanna come get breakfast?" I asked. She looked up, and nervously gathered up her books, and got to her feet.

"Need help carrying those?" Jacen and I chorused.

She laughed, a little more at ease. "No, I'll have toned arms by the end of this year."

We burst out laughing, and she looked a lot more at ease. We then started down for breakfast. I stole some of the sausage that Jacen had loaded onto his plate, and he stole a slice of my toast. It was a breakfast tradition the two of us had.

"I wonder what's first today," I said.

"I'm hoping we don't have Uncle Harry," Jacen whispered.

"Don't look now," Kieran hissed, eyes wide, her spoon loaded with some sort of muggle cereal frozen between the bowl and her mouth.

We both froze and watched Uncle Harry join the staff table. He chatted with my Aunt Teddy, one of Mum's friends during the war, who taught Recent History since no would could get Binns to teach it, him literally existing only to teach the history not in the last two centuries or so.

She looked down and waved at us. We sheepishly waved back.

"Who's the redhead? Your aunt?" Kieran asked.

"Not by blood," I explained. "She was one of the co-leaders of the Spark in the war, one of Mum's best friends. Professor Fawley, teaches Recent History, so about the Riddle Wars, mostly, and Grindelwald, things like that."

"Interesting," she replied, finally eating.

"And the thing is, her title, after the war? The Archivist. She has daily records on the castle during this big barricade there was on it during the war," I explained. "I hear she begins all of her first-year classes by bringing up the day's journal entry."

"You know a rather lot, don't you?" Kieran asked, amused.

"Mum and Daddy didn't want us living on any delusions," Jacen explained. Zethes, who was up, snorted, and passed us our schedules.

 _Excellent, Aunt Teddy today._

 _Ooh, but Uncle Harry is our last class,_ I sent back.

 _At least he's last._

 _Too true, Jay._

"Well, I guess we'll be meeting your uncle, then," Kieran said.

"Meeting who's uncle?" Gavin asked as he slid next to me.

"Ours," Jacen and I chorused.

"You mean Harry Potter?" Gavin asked. Jacen and I nodded in sync.

"Wow," he said. "Harry Potter. The Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Yep," I said.

"What about Professor Potter Jr.?" Tip asked as he joined up at the table.

"We have him today," I explained, pointing out the first-year schedule.

"This ought to be good," Tip said.

"Indeed," Jacen and I chorused.

"You do that a lot, don't you?" Gavin observed.

"Yeah," we chorused again. "It's a twin thing."

 _Telepathy doesn't hurt, either._

 _Yeah, but we're just naturally in sync._

 _Too true, Els._

* * *

Our first class brought Aunt Teddy, who it was strange to address as Professor Fawley, but she was still fairly nice to everyone. Started with the Attack on Slytherin Commons, when the barricade had started. We had it with the all others in our year.

The next class had been Charms with Professor Flitwick. He was our Head of House, so I think it's safe to say that we 'Claws were all cautious, trying to impress our head, but I don't think he really was watching all that closely. We shared this class with the Slytherins, so Jacen and I were passing notes with Mara-Jade under the desk.

Our last class for Monday, and what would be on Thursday, was of course, the dreaded Defense Against the Dark Arts. Uncle Harry had been waiting for us outside of the classroom, and stared down the huge class of first-years, all of the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.

I looked over at Rowan, who was standing next to me.

"How's Gryffindor?" I asked as we waited for the others to file in.

"Interesting," he admitted. "I've got the female Professor Potter as the head of my house, and let me tell you, she's pretty vain, from what I can tell. Always telling us to put on our best appearance, care extensively for our reputation, that sort of thing."

I wrinkled my nose. "Ew. I really don't care quite so much about my reputation. I mean, yeah, I'd like to be known for being smart and kind and decent, but people are always going to dislike someone, and sometimes it's going to be me, so I might as well not sweat it."

"I see you take after Alice," Uncle Harry said, and I jumped. "It's your turn to come in, Miss Emrys, Mr. Skywalker."

I nodded, and walked through, and quickly filed into a seat next to Jacen. _Why didn't you warn me?_

 _You looked busy._

I sighed, and redirected my attention to the front of the classroom, where Uncle Harry was about to blow some whistle. I plugged my ears a split second before the ear-splitting whistle went off.

"Welcome, to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Uncle Harry said. "Before I begin, let me tell you that I will be known as Professor Potter-Weasley for your connivence, since I realize that there is more than one Professor Potter running around."

I nodded.

"Let's begin. The Dark Arts. What are they?" He asked, gesturing at us. "They're the arts that deal in acts of malice and shadow. Hexes and jinxes are often dark magic, although they aren't full on Dark Arts. They damage your soul, and come at precious costs. Do you understand?"

I nodded, but Jacen had an interesting look on his face.

Jacen

I shot my hand into the air.

Uncle Harry narrowed his eyes. "Yes, Mr. Emrys?"

I don't like you already, I decided. "But sir, what if you mean well, when you use a dark art? What if you use it for helping others? What if they're just a tool with a bad-"

"I see you've found your father's philosophy on magic, Mr. Emrys," he interrupted sharply. "It's very wrong to view the Dark Arts as a mere tool, it's so much more powerful than that."

"I see what you're saying, sir," I said, choosing my words carefully. "But isn't it the thought that counts, like the non-magical people say?"

"No, it's not, Mr. Emrys. Continue to argue with me, and it'll be a point from Ravenclaw," Uncle Harry answered.

Ella

I watched him flounder about. Time to save my twin. I shot my hand into the air. Uncle Harry did a double-take, and I saw him scan around for another hand.

"Yes, Miss Emrys?" He asked reluctantly.

"Thank you, and I'd like to ask you, Professor Potter-Weasley, sir, is it that the Dark Arts can only be used when you have cruel intent, or does it twist your intentions?" I asked.

"Look, I know you're in Ravenclaw, but if Ravenclaws are so wise, they should know to avoid knowledge considered to be taboo and forbidden. This line of questioning is quite inappropriate for your age and maturity level," Uncle Harry answered. "Does anyone else have something to do with this topic, or do I have it drilled in your heads?"

Everyone except for me, Jacen, and Rowan shook their heads dutifully.

"Good," Uncle Harry said. "Mr. and Miss Emrys, please stay after class."

Both of our faces were the exact same shade of red, and it stayed that color as we took notes on dark arts and defense magic.

We both got up, in perfect sync, and walked to Uncle Harry's desk, holding our books in our arms. _Tomorrow, I'm only bringing the books I need,_ I thought as I struggled a bit with all the heavy books.

"Mr. Emrys, Miss Emrys, please, take a seat." He gestured towards two straight-backed chairs that hadn't been there a moment before. I sighed, and sat down in one, Jacen in the other.

"I understand that your father has probably taught you some Dark Arts," Uncle Harry began.

"Well, sort of," both of us said at the same time. I itched my ear, one of my tell-tale signs of nervousness.

"What do you mean?" Uncle Harry demanded.

Jacen and I shared a glance. "We're shadow-charmers," we chorused.

"Shadow charmers?" He asked.

"Mum and Daddy are both shadow-charmers," I said.

"I haven't- um. . . Show me what you can do," Uncle Harry commanded.

 _Do you really want to do this?_ Jacen asked.

 _If he asks it,_ I replied.

We both turned into shadows, temporarily, and reappeared at the edges of the room, and walked out of the shadows. We then went into the darker corners of the classroom, and began to shade-walk, which turned us invisible. In fact, in a dim room, we were already beginning to be hard to notice.

"That's about it," I admitted as we sat down again.

"Daddy says our powers will get stronger, though," Jacen continued.

"Including possibly other languages, although he did make us learn Welsh," I added.

"Don't forget the Parseltongue from Mum," Jacen reminded me.

"What sort of languages?" Uncle Harry asked, with a look of fascination.

"Gobledeygook," Jacen began.

"Troll," I added.

"Wraith language," Jacen remembered.

"I think that's about it, right, Jacen?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Jacen finished.

"These aren't good talents for you to be developing," Uncle Harry warned. "Shadow-Charmers have been known for going dark in the past. They play with darkness, not realizing the consequences. It swallows you whole."

Jacen blanched.

"Then why were we born with those abilities if we weren't supposed to have them?" I pointed out.

"The Dark Arts are taboo," Uncle Harry insisted. "Which leads me to what I was saying before. Your father isn't someone you should look up to. You've got to have learned some of what he's done."

"He has done," I pointed out. "If I've heard correctly, he was excused from a trial and prison due to having made up for his mistakes."

"I honestly believe my sister was letting her emotions cloud her judgement on that one," he admitted. "But that's another thing entirely, my sister."

"She taught us that stuff, too," I said slowly.

"I know. Alice is. . . Problematic, in the way she treats people," Uncle Harry finally said. "But do you understand that the Dark Arts are dangerous, right?"

We both nodded. Perfect sync, yet again.

"Good. You've been dismissed," Uncle Harry declared, and we both got up and went outside, where to our surprise, Rowan, Gavin, Peter, Tip, and Kieran had been waiting.

"H-Hey," Kieran stammered. "W-We were just talking."

"What did Professor Potter Jr. have to say?" Tip asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Just that we shouldn't practice the Dark Arts, even if we mean well. Didn't exactly give us the why, yet again. I'm convinced that he doesn't really know."

There was a general murmur of assent and the nodding of heads. Except for Jacen, who was still deathly pale and strangely quiet.

 _You okay?_ I asked.

 _Just, I-_ I heard Jacen physically sigh. _Doesn't matter, Ella._

 _It matters to me,_ I assured him.

 _Just drop it, Els._

 _Fine. But I hate it when you won't talk to me._

"Wanna go to the library?" Kieran asked.

"Sure," we all chorused. We approached, where a few sixth and fifth years were studying already for exams in the spring, but went to where the librarian, Mr. Fawley, or Uncle Alex, as I knew him, was reading something.

"Hey, Uncle Alex," I said, dropping by the desk. He looked up, and smiled at me and Jacen.

"Ah, Ella, Jacen, it's been too long. You'll have to write to your parents about that. As for your Sorting, I see you got Ravenclaw. My own house, you know," he said warmly. "Care to introduce me to your friends?"

I nodded. "This is Kieran Holly, Peter Blackburn, Tip Pedersen, Rowan Skywalker, and Gavin Bueller."

They all nodded and waved at their respective roll call. Uncle Alex smiled.

"Ah, the young new generation. Makes me feel old," he said with a smile. "Anything in particular that you wanted to look at?"

We all shrugged, except for Jacen, who was considering something. "If you don't know, then maybe you should go check the student records," Uncle Alex suggested.

"Will do," I said.

"In fact, another girl, Mara-Jade, I think she said her name was, is back there. Said something about looking for an Evans," Uncle Alex said. I nodded, and began to lead the pack of friends back there, while Jacen remained behind.

"Hey, Mara-Jade!" I called. She looked up from looking through the notebooks and filing cabinets.

"Hey," she said with a bit of a smirk. "Couldn't get enough of your favorite little Slytherin?"

"Well, hey, congratulations, by the way," I replied with a shrug.

"Well, now that three-quarters of the school hate me for being a sneaky snake," she said with another shrug, although there was real hurt in her eyes.

"If anyone from Gryffindor gives you trouble, I'll set them straight," Rowan vowed. "You're our friend."

"Oh." She stopped. "You don't have to do that for me. I can take care of myself."

"We want to," Kieran said.

"Well. . ." Mara-Jade struggled for words. "Why don't you boys introduce yourselves? I'm Mara-Jade Evans."

Jacen

I stuck behind, and hesitated for a moment. "Uncle Alex?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Jace?" He asked.

"I was wondering if there were any books on. . . Magical philosophy?" I asked.

Uncle Alex smiled. "Of course there are. They're in the psychology and morality section," he said, checking down at his catalogue.

"Thanks," I said, and I started walking over to the philosophy section, and started looking through. _Cruel or Unsual? The Ethics of Animal-Conjuring_ , _Defensive Theory_ , I looked through titles like that until I found something that looked promising. _The Book of Wisdom, Volume I_. I hefted the big book onto the oak table nearby, pulled up a chair, and sat down.

 _Hmm. . ._ I looked around the table of contents, a healthy ten pages. I was going to need a table of contents for the table of contents! I looked up at the clock, and went over to Uncle Alex.

"Can I check this out?" I asked.

"If you can carry it," Uncle Alex replied.

"I can," I assured him.

"Alright, then," Uncle Alex said. I filled out the library slip, and saw the date. I had a month. Sweet.

"Thanks, Uncle Alex," I said, and he smiled as I scurried off to the common room to go put away my new book and start on a letter to Mum and Daddy.


	6. Letters and Reputations

Alice

The handsome owl we'd gotten Jacen, Caedus, swooped into the kitchen window, by the feeding station.

I smirked, and hollered at the top of my lungs, "KY!"

He tripped over a chair, judging from the sound, and came running over, worried. "Are you okay, Princess? Is something outside?"

I laughed. "No, Caedus came with a letter from Jacen, and presumably Ella," I explained. The expression on his face was priceless.

"God, you had me worried, there, Princess," he said, a hand flying to his heart. I sniggered.

"Was so worth it," I said, and I turned to detach the letter as Ky wrapped his arms around my waist. "Mm, that definitely makes it worth it." He smirked and held me close as I opened the letter, which read as follows:

 _Dear Mum and Daddy,_

 _I hope this finds you well. Ella and I have both been sorted into Ravenclaw, and we've already made quite a few friends, although I suppose it is mostly Ella's doing. I was actually the one to solve the riddle the knocker gave us to begin with. My house is already really proud of me, and Ella and I are already making a name for ourselves._

 _One girl, Jacqueline Zethes, the female fifth-year prefect says that Ravenclaw has disowned Daddy. Can a house really do that? Ella tried to stand up for you, but she got shut down by Zethes rather quickly, claiming that we were ignorant children._

 _Also, Aunt Teddy's been great. Uncle Harry. . . Not so much. I was stupid enough to ask if the Dark Arts could be used for right, and I let it slip that Ella and I were shadow-charmers. I'm sorry, Mum, Daddy, but I won't develop those powers any further. I don't want to go evil, no offense to you. According to our professor, though, there's no other way, so I'm afraid I'll have to quit training._

 _I'm sorry if you're disappointed in me. Ella I think is still okay with it, but I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry. Please don't disown me._

 _Love,_

 _Jacen_

I was amused at first, but the more I read, the higher my anger rose.

"That son of a banshee," Ky hissed.

"I'm going to have a word with Brother Dearest," I said in an icy voice. "About letting me and you teach the children about the Dark Arts, and shadow-charming. Want to come with?"

"Gladly," Ky said with a smirk. I took some Floo powder, and threw it into the fireplace, turning the flames green.

"Harry Potter's office!" I cried as I stepped in, taking care not to breathe ash in, and I appeared in his office, a neat little living place.

"Harry James Potter, get your arse over here!" I yelled, as Ky appeared behind me.

"Alice!" Harry cried nervously as he entered from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "I wasn't expecting-"

"I'm sure you weren't, even when you told my child that he couldn't train as a shadow-charmer," I interrupted dryly.

"He already told you?" Harry asked, and a shadow crossed his face. "Alice, you know how I feel about-"

"At least you didn't scare Ella as much as you did Jacen," Ky snarled. "Look, I get that you're trying to keep kids out of the dark arts, but it runs through their blood, Potter. The Dark Lord's own apprentices, and one who's infamous enough to get disowned by the Ravenclaw house, and the supposed Heiress of Slytherin, and shadow-charmers."

"All the more reason to keep them out of the Dark Arts," Harry protested. "Change the family reputation."

"Reputation?" I snapped. Memories came flashing back, sucky memories. _"Marry Ky? Sweetie, he's a Death Eater, we can't have his reputation associated with our family!"_

"You want to talk about reputations?" I asked, exhaling loudly. "I remember how when Mum and Dad cared, they ignored me, suppressed who I was, something I couldn't control, and tried to stop me from marrying the man I loved."

"Maybe you should've chosen a guy with a better reputation," Harry sneered. I slapped him, leaving red marks on half of his face.

"Insult Ky again, and I swear, you won't wake up to see tomorrow," I snarled. Ky placed his hands on my shoulders.

"He's not worth it," he whispered. "He's not worth me."

Part of my heart now hurt for Ky, as it did often, but also for Jacen. He certainly inherited Ky's knack for hating himself. Or easily doing so, judging by that stupid letter.

"I want to hear from my son that you've apologized to him and Ella," I said, drawing myself to full height (an astounding 5'3).

"Fine," Harry said, rubbing his cheek. "My niece and nephew are going down a dark path, Jacen in particular."

"Dark doesn't mean evil," I said. "Come on, Ky, we've at least attempted to talk sense into him." With that, we both went into the flames, and came out into the kitchen again.

"That went better than I expected," I said, putting on a cheerful air. "Now I'd better get started cooking, so-"

"What he said bothered you, didn't it, Princess?" Ky asked, as he took my chin into his hands. I met his dark brown eyes with ease.

"It did. Especially with sweet Jacen and bubbly Ella. They can't go dark," I said. "They're good children."

"Anything can happen," Ky replied darkly.


	7. Finding Our Place

Jacen

The next morning, I was surprised to see Uncle Harry come down to me and Ella from the staff table.

"I would like to apologize for yesterday," he said stiffly. "It was uncalled for, the long lecture. After all, you are naive children." With that, he walked away.

 _He didn't mean it._

 _What did you expect, Jay?_

 _I don't know,_ I admitted as I looked down at my breakfast. Caedus flew back with a letter from Mum and Daddy. I fed a piece of toast as reward to Caedus as Ella stroked his tail feathers, and I ripped open the envelope.

"You're a good birdie, aren't you, Cay?" Ella asked, only for Caedus to nip at her.

"Caedus!" I scolded. "We don't bite." I looked over at Ella. "You okay?"

"He broke skin," she observed, and started attacking the cut with a napkin.

"I hope he didn't contract rabies," Peter said.

"Magical owls usually don't," I assured him.

"Oh, okay," Peter replied with a nod. He went back to the copy of the Daily Prophet he was reading with the blaring headline- **ANGEL WITH A SHOTGUN'S TWINS COME TO HOGWARTS**. _Must be Rita Skeeter,_ I though with an eye-roll.

I remembered the envelope, and tugged out the letter within. Mum's messy scrawl blared out in a hailstorm of words.

* * *

 _Dear Jacen and Ella,_

 _I'm so happy to hear about your Sorting. I always knew that you were meant for Ravenclaw. At least your sister, Jacen, has knocked some sense into you and has helped you make some friends. You always were a solitary child, and that hasn't always been the best. You're happy and healthy, though, so I digress._

 _Ella, I'm proud of how you defended your father and handled your uncle's little tirade and are going to continue practicing what you were born to do. You're dismissed from reading the rest of this letter._

 _JACEN REMUS EMRYS- the rest of this is for you. I've talked to your uncle, and let me tell you, you should_ not _under ANY_ CIRCUMSTANCES _, listen to him. He's an ignorant prat, and trust me, I'm sorry that he's my twin brother. I at least take pride in that I'm the older one. Thank Merlin. The fact that they made him Defense teacher is a bit of an oversight, but it's better than him being Head of the Auror Office._

 _You_ will _complete your shadow-charmer training, despite what your uncle may have to say. If I so much as hear you talk about it again, I will march down to the school and have a nice little talk with my lovely family. You are a sweet boy, Jacen. Your abilities don't make you good or bad- it's the choices you make. As long as you continue to be a sweet boy, you'll have nothing to fear from the shadows._

 _I love you, Jacen, and we love you, but you're worrying for nothing. Honestly, I'm ready to duel my knuckle-headed brother over saying those things to you. Let no one try to make you feel bad about your father- he's a controversial figure, yes, but he's truly a hero, and trust me, I've got the best evidence to judge. You've seen him for yourself, and you know what he's really like. Don't let Zethes get you down._

 _Love always,_

 _Mum_

* * *

I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"So, how's Mum and Daddy?" Ella asked as she poured herself some water.

"Fine, except they're angry at Uncle Harry, and really mad at me, because I sent a letter to them yesterday, saying that I didn't want to continue my shadow-charmer training," I admitted.

"Jacen, she said patronizingly. "You know you can't cut that off!"

"Look, it's my choice," I argued. "I don't get the big deal."

"Is this because you want to impress Uncle Harry?" She asked, exasperated already.

"No, I just want to learn, and oh, I don't know, I don't want to be evil," I admitted.

"You're saying that because of just one professor," Ella replied dryly. "Write back to Mum and Daddy right now, and tell them that you do want to be trained in the Dark Arts." With that, she got up, and Kieran went with her.

 **You did a great job following my instructions, Jay.**

Oh shut up. I did what I had to do.

 **Did what you had to do?**

Where was I? Oh yes-

I groaned inwardly, and grabbed my books to get on to lessons. I was surprised to see Mara-Jade get up from the Slytherin table and join me.

"Hey," I said to her.

"Hey to you," she replied effortlessly.

"So, why aren't you hanging around your fellow snakes. I thought you were supposed to be brothers and sisters," I wondered aloud.

She shrugged, the only other sign of discomfort in those amber eyes. "I'm not one for convention," she said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Besides, I like my Ravenclaw nerd buddies a lot more."

"We're not _nerds_ ," I protested, although I was laughing.

Mara-Jade smirked, and we walked into Potions together. My godfather, Draco Malfoy, was standing in front of the classroom in dark green robes with dragon patterns on them.

He gave me a slight nod as I sat down next to Ella, and some more students trickled in.

"Welcome to Potions Class," he announced. "I'm Professor Malfoy, and I'm grateful that all of you made it to class on time."

Some of the late kids looked guilty and turned red.

"This is a serious class, Potions. Be careful, and try to give the potion the respect it needs. Today, though, we'll be taking notes on the standard potion ingredient. Open your notebooks, and follow me," he said.

* * *

After class, he called me and Ella to his desk.

"It's nice to see you, Jace," he said. "And you too, Bella-Ella."

We both grinned at our childhood nicknames. "Thanks, Draco," I said.

"No problem. If either of you have a problem with Potions, please, come to me for help, I'd be glad to help," he said. "Now get along, I have a class of sixth-years to prepare."

We nodded in sync, and scurried off.

Herbology was fine with Professor Longbottom. History of Magic I found absolutely fascinating, although Ella I think was about to fall asleep at the end of Binns' lecture. I know Gavin and Tip had managed to.

I get that Professor Binns is boring, but what he's saying isn't! Then again, I do love history. Maybe I'm biased- so what? It's not like that exactly matters.

 **And you defended yourself when Mara-Jade called you a nerd?**

Oh, go sleep and steal my notes later, why don't you?

 **Steal? I am hurt, brother dear.**

Fine. You know what? Fine. Any-who, Transfiguration was interesting.

 **That's putting it lightly.**

Agreed. So, we'd walked into class, which we shared with the Hufflepuffs, and sat down. The Head of Hufflepuff House, Professor Macmillan, strode in from his office.

"Welcome to Transfiguration, the most scientific and exact magical arts you'll find," he said warmly. "We will learn how to transform one object into another." He then proceeded to turn his desk to a hippopotamus and back. "You won't be able to do that until your sixth or seventh year, so don't get your hopes up. Today, we'll practice with turning matchsticks into needles. Can I get a hand to help me pass this basket out? Ah, Mr. Smith, please pass these around."

One of the boys of non-magical background went around, and gave us matchsticks. Kieran had picked hers up, when it immediately caught fire.

"Miss Holly, you weren't supposed to light the match," Professor Macmillan said, annoyed.

"I-I didn't, it lit up at my touch, I swear!" She cried.

"Drop it," I advised.

"The desk will catch fire!" Ella protested.

"Kieran, let go of the match," I said. I had a theory. If she said it lit up at her touch, logically it would go out as soon as she dropped it, right?

She let go, and it bounced onto the desk, but the flame had gone out the second she'd let go.

"That's strange," Ella observed. "It's almost like it reacts to you, Kier."

"Yeah," Kieran replied, taking a deep breath.

"If the group of Ravenclaws in the back would please redirect their attention to the lecturer, that would be great," Professor Macmillan interrupted.

We all turned red and turned to the front guiltily.

"See the similarities between the needle and the matchstick, and focus on changing the differences," Professor Macmillan said. "When you're sure you have it, flick your wand, and we'll see what happens."

I closed my eyes, and pictured a needle in my mind. I then pictured the match in front of me turning to the needle in my mind's eye. I flicked my wand, at the exact same time as Ella, and both of our matches turned to needles.

"Whoa," Peter said. "You guys got it on your first try!"

"Let me see," Professor Macmillan jogged up the steps and over to the row of desks where we were sitting. My heart pounded in my chest as I waited, as he examined the match, or what was the match.

"Perfect, Emrys and Emrys. Ten points for Ravenclaw," he said as he jotted something down on his clipboard and went to go help Gavin with his thing, some weird hybrid between match and needle he'd created in accident.

 **Oh, I was proud that day.**

I was proud of us, too, sis.

Ella

Flying lessons were the first thing on Wednesday, the day of the least classes. We had it with the Gryffindors, so we knew it had to get interesting.

"So, flying, huh?" Rowan said as we walked out onto the big lawn in front of the castle, close by the graves of the fighters who died in the Battle of Hogwarts, one of the big ones being Voldemort's own tomb.

"Yeah," I said. "I've been on a broom a few times, and I really do enjoy it. Jacen hates it, though."

"I hope I'm not the worst," he confided.

"You won't," I assured him. "Jacen'll be."

 **Hey!**

It's true, and you know it, Jay.

"Well, I guess that's true," Rowan agreed. "So what's it like, flying?" There was envy laced in his words.

"It's like falling, but knowing that you'll never come back down," I explained. "All thrill and no fear."

"Sounds wonderful," he said as we approached the laid out broomsticks.

"It is. You'll see," I told him.

"Everyone here?" Mr. Potter, my grandfather, who had silver-shot black hair and John Lennon glasses, asked. He then took the roll quickly, and had us organized by standing next to our brooms.

"Alright, put out your hand, and say 'up!' Don't be afraid- brooms can tell if you're afraid," Mr. Potter explained.

I nodded. "Up!" I said confidently, and the broom rushed into my hand.

"Up!" Rowan said. "Come on, up, ah, there we go." The broom went into his hand on the second command.

"Ugh! Up! Up!" Jacen cried, until the broom flew up in a way that it struck him across the face. I sniggered. "Shut up, Ella," he snapped, and he tried again. "Up!" Finally, the broom came to him.

Gavin's had come to him immediately, Tip's following after a couple tries. Peter took a few, too, and his broom was stubborn, but it relented. As for poor Kieran, though. . .

"I don't get it," she said, starting to cry. "I'm trying."

"You've got to say it like you mean it," Mr. Potter told her.

She assumed the cold mask that was so unlike Kieran, and commanded icily, "up." The broom slapped her palm, and she almost dropped it, but caught it again at the last second.

"Good, now that you all have your brooms," Mr. Potter said briskly. "I want you to mount your brooms, and I'll be checking your grips."

Mine got adjusted a bit, but Rowan and Gavin had perfect grips. "You must be naturals," I muttered.

Rowan shrugged, but Gavin just smirked.

 _Ready for this, Jay?_ I asked him mentally as Mr. Potter got ready to blow the whistle and set us to flying drills.

 _As I'll ever be._

I got ready, and the whistle blew. I kicked off of the ground, and I was soaring. I felt the wind on my face, and the thrilling sensation of being one with the wind and sky. Rowan was really enjoying it, though, from what I saw. It was like he belonged in the air, like he couldn't ever come back down.

Gavin seemed to be doing fine for his first time. Kieran was shaky and slow. Jacen was doing slightly less than average, but better than Kieran and Peter. Mr. Potter watched.

"Good, I'm putting the hoops up now," Mr. Potter said. "I want you to fly through each of the hoops."

I sat up straight on my broomstick, and waited as he released several several giant rings through the air. There was hesitation.

"One of you, go first," Mr. Potter barked.

I exchanged a glance with Rowan, and nodded, and I started through. I steered carefully, eventually picking up speed as I twisted and turned and went through the rings, Rowan by my side. Soon, Gavin and Tip had caught up, and we were flying through the hoops two at a time. I flew a little extra distance, and braked sharply. Rowan almost fell off when be braked, so I steadied him.

"That was awesome!" Gavin declared as he and Tip hovered over to where we were.

"Totally awesome," I agreed.

 _I need to come down,_ I heard Jacen say. I looked to see him clinging to his broom in the middle of the course, sickly pale and tinged green in the face.

 _Calm down,_ I told him. I started trying to send to him feelings of calm, of clarity, until he straightened, much to the relief of several annoyed people who he had backed up, and he finished the course, albeit with a pale face.

We landed, and while Peter, Kieran and Jacen exchanged comments on how much they exactly hated brooms, I was hanging with the boys, as we talked about Quidditch, and how we couldn't wait to learn how to play in the next class.

I was finding my place, and I liked it.


	8. Knights of Walpurgis

Jacen

I know what you're thinking- hehe, this is some cute domestic kiddie story. I _wish_. Isn't that right, _Ella_?

 **Oh come on, Jay.**

Just answer the question.

 **They'll see in time.**

The one time I ask you to- oh, never mind. Point is, it was at that point. Then we got thrown into conflict. How? Oh, you'll see.

It was Halloween. Our birthday, you see. The Day of Dark Magic. Night of the Dead.

I'd just gotten up, turned off my nightlight- and before you say anything, Ella has one, too, so don't you _dare_ call me cowardly- and come down to breakfast with Ella and our new circle of friends, and we were having a great twelfth birthday so far.

Well, we were in the common room, reading, and were a bit late to the feast. We'd started trying to find where it was, but in all the confusions with crowds we got lost, when we ended up in some back courtyard.

"This isn't the right hall!" Ella hissed in frustration. "We gotta turn around and-"

"Ah, so this is a muggle-born," we heard a deep male's voice say. "Insults to the Wizarding world. Thought you could start doing well in classes and not attract the attention of the Knights of Walpurgis? You thought wrong, Mudblood."

Ella started to move, but I pulled her down with me, and we crawled over to a part of the courtyard with low walls, and watched the source of the commotion. All these masked people in cloaks were standing with Rowan backed against the wall.

 _We've got to help him,_ Ella sent to me.

 _Working on it, Els,_ I replied, thinking.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Ella and I casted, and the spells started making quite a few of the people in the robes levitate.

Rowan looked over to see us, and turned to smirk at the guy who had to be the leader who had said those things to him, and waved his wand, and yelled, " _Ventus_!" A wind threw back the leader, and some of the others were coming back down.

 _Uh-oh._

" _Expelliarmus_!" All three of us were disarmed, and other Knights were wrestling our arms behind our backs. Fear pounded through every inch of me as some of the other members raised their wands threateningly, and yet more members had clapped their hands over our mouths. I started struggling, as did Rowan and Ella, when the Knights suddenly perked up, like hounds catching the smell of something.

"Scatter!" The leader ordered, and several of them let go, and dropped our wands. The leader pointed his at me, as the rest fled behind him. "This isn't over, Emrys," he snarled.

"I don't expect it to be," I replied quietly. Rowan picked his wand up from the grass and handed Ella hers, and gave me mine back. "Thanks," I said.

"No problem. Thanks for at least trying to help," he replied. He, Ella, and I exchanged a look. We'd always remember the nastiness, and some morbid part of us would've always wondered what could have happened if they hadn't stopped.

"There they are!" I heard a cry from Professor Potter, and she, Professor Longbottom, Professor Flitwick, Professor Macmillan, Draco, and Headmistress McGonagall rushed into the courtyard.

"We saw people in black robes floating," Headmistress McGonagall said, as she looked to the sky. "What happened here?"

"The Knights of Walpurgis tried to attack me, and they found me on accident and tried to save me," Rowan said, hands clasped behind his back.

"That was foolish, taking on the Knights of Walpurgis!" Professor Flitwick scolded. "You could have gotten yourself hurt!"

"They got something from their mother, that's for sure," Professor Longbottom muttered. "She tried to take on groups of Death Eater initiates at a time."

"Yet, one must remember that they were brave," Headmistress McGonagall said. "After all, Lily, wasn't it Alice herself who said something along the lines of that someone had to stand up for others."

"They're first years! It was stupid beyond belief!" Professor Potter yelled. "Taking on an entire group of them!"

"We were in the wrong place at the wrong time," Ella said fiercely, crossing her arms over her chest. "We got lost in the crowds trying to get to the Halloween feast, and we just happened to stumble across it."

 _It's not like we even wanted this to happen! Come on, it's our birthday, so why the hell would we want to start trouble?_ She ranted through telepathy.

 _Ow! You're shouting in my mind!_ I protested.

"Well. . ." Professor Potter turned to Rowan. "What were you doing there alone?"

He shrugged. "Same as Ella and Jacen; I got lost."

"Very well," Professor Potter said. "Come, we've canceled the feast, anyhow. Your parents will not be happy to hear about this."

We knew that. In fact, I was already anticipating a long, frantic letter like the one on the second day of our first year. _Great_. We were escorted back to Ravenclaw Tower, but Ella and I sat away from the festivities in one of the empty alcoves, where we couldn't be disturbed.

"I wonder if the Knights of Walpurgis have an agenda," I said.

"What agenda could they possibly have?" Ella asked. "All they really can do is terrorize muggle-borns, and that can't last long, not with all the muggle-borns popping up out of nowhere."

"They're trying to 'purify' the wizarding race," I argued. "They've got to have some plan for that, if they've got an adult and student armies, there's got to be some rhyme or reason behind it."

"Well, I'm going to bed, and I'm going to try to stay out of the way of those prats," she said, as she got to her feet. "I recommend the same to you, brother." With that, she stormed away. I sighed.

Ella

The next morning, there were rumors spreading like wildfire down the table.

"Apparently there was a break-in in Professor Potter Jr.'s office," Gavin said, and he threw down a Daily Prophet.

"What?" I asked. "What would be in there that would be so important for someone to break in?"

"And get this," Gavin continued. "They continued to actually steal something, something so important, that they can't actually say what it was!"

"You're kidding me!" I cried.

Why do I have an idea that I was painfully right? Jacen asked.

Shove it, I retorted.

Our other family owl, Joan, swooped down and dropped a letter in front of me and Jacen. Jacen smirked at me.

 _Your turn, this time,_ he sent to me.

I inwardly groaned, and I ripped open the envelope, and tugged out the letter. I was thankful to high heaven that it was Daddy writing, and not Mum. This would be more legible and much calmer.

 _Dear Ella and Jacen,_

 _Your grandmother wrote to us on what happened, as did your uncle. As proud as your mother and I are that you won't stand for acts of terrorism, we'd quite obviously prefer it if you didn't engage the local ring of the Knights of Walpurgis when you're only first-years and haven't learned enough spells or shadow-charming skills to take them on and escape unharmed._

 _We are grateful that you're okay, and that you did want to try to save your friend. You're braver than I was at your age, that's for sure. I suggest if you're going to be brave, don't be stupid- learn some spells. But try to avoid them in the future, if you can. You got extremely lucky._

 _Something magically important got stolen from your uncle, something that's been in the family for generations, and part of a trifecta of powerful artifacts around Hogwarts. Be careful. If the Knights of Walpurgis are the thieves, like some people think, we're about to get into a whole lot of trouble. As one of your mother's old friends from the Spark once said, "things are about to get ugly."_

 _If you could do your best to stay out of the ugliness, that would be appreciated on the parental side of the family. Keep watch, though, and if you see anything suspicious, report it, no matter what. Don't let any threats keep you from doing what's right. Someone has to stand up, and as much as I'm contradicting myself, if the opportunity is given, let it be you that stands up. Be careful._

 _Love,_

 _Daddy_

 **I was right, wasn't I?**

Fine. You were right. Happy, Jacen?

 **Very.**

Okay. Well, I just looked at Jacen, passed him the letter, and he nodded back. We're in big trouble.

"So where were you last night?" Tip asked.

"Yeah, why didn't we see you at the feast?" Peter jumped in.

"We got lost, and got in the wrong place at the wrong time," I explained.

"You don't mean-" Kieran paled.

"We met the Knights of Walpurgis," Jacen finished gravely.

"What are they like?" Gavin asked.

"Masked, hooded, and creepy," I said, shuddering.

"Did you guys get a letter from your parents, too?" Rowan asked as he came over.

"Was he there, too?" Gavin asked.

Jacen and I nodded in unison.

"We were trying to save him from attack," I explained.

"Wow," Gavin, Tip, Kieran, and Peter chorused. Rowan blushed.

"Yeah, we got a letter," Jacen added to Rowan.

"My parents were absolutely thrilled that I've gotten involved as a victim of a terrorist group," Rowan said, rolling his eyes.

"They might not just be doing terrorist attacks," I admitted. "Our father sent us a letter that told us there's three powerful artifacts at Hogwarts, one of them being in our uncle's office, and that got stolen."

"Whoa," he said, blue eyes widening. "And to think that I just came over to make sure that you guys were okay, and y'know, to thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome," Jacen said.

"Well, things got serious," Rowan remarked.

 **Yes they did.**


	9. Deathly Hallows

Alice

"Monitor suspects more closely than usual," I ordered Griffin Darklight, my head of the team that dealt with the Knights of Walpurgis, or as I had nicknamed them, Stupid Death Eaters. "Check for their children at Hogwarts. Also check into any former members, Ky Emrys's and children excluded for obvious reasons, and check into children of former members in case we can get a lead off of one of them."

Darklight nodded, and I turned, and promptly slammed my head against my desk. People were all over me for the attack on Halloween, and the raid. I checked the clock when I looked up, rubbing my head. Almost time for a meeting, I remembered, and I walked down the main aisle of the Auror cubicle space, a large, large room with the big office that was mine in the very back.

I walked into the lift, and took a deep breath, as my hair stood on end, and I felt unsettled and nervous. _Hold on, girl, it's only for a few seconds._ I closed my eyes, which made dealing with the small space all the easier.

"Welcome to the Department of Mysteries," a cool female voice from the lift said. I nodded, and walked to the main door, which was under heavy guard, where a woman with boyishly short jet-black hair, wearing a black t-shirt with a skull design on it and black skinny jeans, despite being thirty-four and a bit old to be "goth" as they said.

"Hello, Emrys-Ansel," I said, using commonplace work procedures.

Korr smirked. "It's been a while, Alice."

"I remember," I said curtly. "You said you've got information on the Deathly Hallows that could help us with what the Knights of Walpurgis want and what they might do with them?"

"Simple," Korr said with a shrug. "The Deathly Hallows can reverse death itself."

"But the Resurrection Stone doesn't fully work," I reminded her, remembering how Wesley faded after an hour.

"Not if you use it alone," she said with a smirk. "But use the Elder Wand to amplify the power, and the Cloak for the dead to rise under, and the dead can truly rise back to life."

I could've kissed my sister-in-law at that point. "Korr, you unearthed an agenda, something the entire Auror office couldn't figure out for eighteen years!" I cried.

She smirked. "Glad to do my civic duty." With that, she disappeared into the Department of Mysteries, Unspeakable once again.

I nodded with respect to the guards, and went back into the tiny lift, and back into the Auror Office. I strode over to the section of cubicles, larger than it was before, dedicated to tracking down the Knights of Walpurgis and bringing them to justice.

"Darklight, we've got motives and an agenda!" I announced. Several of the Aurors cheered.

"At long last?" Darklight asked, surprised.

I nodded. He hugged me, and we cheered, then separated. Everyone was so happy, just to have one piece to the puzzle. Something vital, too.

"So, what is it?" One of our new assignments to the case, Glen Sutherland, asked.

"They're searching for the Deathly Hallows," I explained, now serious. "The Elder Wand, the Deathstick, Wand of Destiny, allegedly unbeatable. The Resurrection Stone, with the ability to bring specters to the surface and potentially bring back the dead. The Invisibility Cloak, rumored to protect its owner from death itself," I explained.

"Like in the Tale of Three Brothers?" Jaden Korr asked, giving me an are-kidding-me look. "Look, Emrys, we shouldn't be chasing down-"

I raised an eyebrow. "Hear me out, Korr. The Hallows are real, and a desperate man's dream. Voldemort himself wielded the Elder Wand- it's in Dumbledore's grave, though, and it has the allegiance of my brother, and the Invisibility Cloak, which was what was stolen on Halloween," I continued. "The last one. . . Harry dropped it in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. That one, I don't know what will happen, since it was attached to a ring, and might be long gone. But it would be stupid to assume that the Knights can't get to it, since the dark side always has its ways."

"Still, what could they do with it?" Korr argued. "The Wand isn't unbeatable, as we all very well know, so why should we care?"

"The three Hallows, used together, can resurrect the dead," I explained. "They probably have an agenda to bring back every and any dark witch or wizard who will support them, like Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Fenir Greyback. Then they'll work there way up, like maybe some of the Korrs," I said with a glance at Jaden. "Then they'll hit the big leagues- Herpo the Foul, Morgana Le Fay, the Morrigan, Circe, Medea, Raczidian, even Voldemort himself, and worst of all, Grindelwald."

Everyone in the room paled at the idea of having to deal with all of those dead witches and wizards. _All_ of them. At the same time.

"Okay, point taken," Korr replied quickly.

"What do you want done?" Darklight asked.

"I want there to be a guard of Aurors at all time on Dumbledore's tomb. As for the Resurrection Stone, there's nothing we can do about it," I explained. "But we also want intel on those suspects. If we can get an idea of who's in the Knights, we have a chance of knocking out this scheme before it's even acted halfway through."

There were nods, and people were back to work. I sighed as I went back to my big office, and started working on the request to McGonagall to get guards to work at Hogwarts, a day staff and a night staff.

 _This oughta be fun._


	10. Winter Holidays

Jacen

The rest of the term went by quickly. Before I knew it, Christmas had come along. Aurors now guarded the tombs outside day and night. I never straight-out asked, unlike Ella, who got shot down every time she tried.

 **Is that really necessary?**

It is, Els.

I never asked, because I had a feeling that it was classified, strangely enough. Something to do with the object that had been stolen from Uncle Harry, part of three powerful objects? It sounded like the Tale of Three Brothers. But that was just a fairytale, right?

"Mars!" I cried as I ran into the student library, where Mara-Jade was.

She shelved some file, and smiled. "Mars, now?"

I shrugged. "Suits you."

Her grin grew, with a bit of sadness. I cleared my throat.

"I've got a present for you," I announced. "Promise to wait to open it?"

"Um," she said, faltering. "Of course. Just. . . I haven't exactly gotten many presents in my life."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said immediately.

She shrugged. "That's the way my life is, Jacen. It's not some fairytale, and even though I may be a street rat, I'm not destined to be some great hero."

"Street rat?" I asked. Suddenly, how she seemed to have trouble even doing things like reading the textbook made a lot more sense.

"I'm a foster kid," she said with another shrug. "You tend to run a lot."

"That sucks, Mars," I said.

"That's my life," she replied. "But thanks, Jace."

"You're welcome," I told her. We were quiet for a moment.

Aw, this is adorable.

"Well, I've got to get going, home for the holidays, you know," I said awkwardly.

"Okay," she replied, not even looking at me.

I sighed and walked to go fetch my trunk, and get started on my winter holiday.

Ella

I stepped down onto Platform 9 and 3/4, trunk behind me.

"Daddy! Mum!" I cried as I ran over to them, and hugged them.

"We missed you, fairy princess," Daddy said, and he pulled a rather reluctant Jacen into the hug. "You too, Jace."

 **I was not reluctant. You guys just looked otherwise occupied.**

Keep telling yourself that, Jay.

"Come on, we'd better get those trunks on a trolley, and get ready to move," Mum said. We did so, and went through the barrier, and down King's Cross station into the car, a grey sedan of the muggle variety.

"So, how is school?" Mum asked from the passenger seat.

"It's good," we chorused.

"Except for my prat of a brother?" Mum continued, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded eagerly, while Jacen avoided her gaze and looked out of the window.

"Jacen, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," he lied, his eyes wide.

"It's my dratted brother, isn't it?" She demanded.

He shrugged.

She sighed, exasperated. "We're still training you how to use your powers, so you can make the choice in the future as to using them, but you'll at least know how."

"Besides, it isn't all that bad," Daddy added. "Just because your skills scare people doesn't make them bad skills to have. In fact, some might add that that's a reason to keep them around. Those sort of skills are great in a bad situation."

"Too true," Mum agreed as she looked out the window. "Too true."

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and we were going to our Gran-Merry's home to meet with the part of the family we did talk to, our father's family. See Aunt Rhys, Uncle Cedric, Uncle Lux, and Aunt Korr. And of course, our cousins!

I was so excited, dressed up in dark green robes that matched my brother's, with little golden bows and such. Snow fell outside in Queensferry, where we'd taken a Side-Along Apparition to.

"Gran-Merry!" We chorused as we ran into the house.

Gran-Merry smiled and hugged us. "There you are, Ella, Jacen," she said. "Come inside, your cousins are playing Exploding Snap, I think."

"Merry Christmas, Mum," Daddy was saying behind us as we rushed into the living room, where Uncle Cedric and Aunt Rhys were sitting on the couch, reading something, and Uncle Lux and Aunt Korr were nowhere to be found.

Our four cousins were sitting cross-legged on the rug with the Welsh dragon embroidered on it, playing with the cards for Exploding Snap.

Lena, the oldest, who was a fifth-year Hufflepuff on our Aunt Rhys's side, looked up. She's the pretty one of the family, you could see that then, with her long dark hair draped over her shoulders, and rather nice golden eyes that contrasted her silver robes, and an olive complexion.

"Want to join?" She asked.

"Sure," we chorused.

Lena and our other cousins broke into laughter.

"Hey, Jacen, Ella," my youngest cousin, Genevieve said. She practically worshipped the ground Jacen and I walked on.

"Hey there, Gen," I said as Jacen ruffled her hair. "You've gotten big."

"I'm eight, now," she replied proudly.

"Eight? Already? Wow. . ." I said.

"You'll be at Hogwarts in practically no time," Jacen finished.

She grinned proudly, and we played a few rounds, until we all tired of it, and began talking with each other.

 _I think we should ask Aunt Rhys about magical artifacts, Jacen sent to me._

 _Let's do it. Now._

We exchanged a glance, and went over to our aunt, who was now staring into the flames.

"Aunt Rhys?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, yes?" She asked absentmindedly.

"We were wondering about three artifacts, magical, can only be used together?" Jacen asked.

She didn't even look at us. "Korr would know more about that," she advised us.

"But you study magical artifacts," I pointed out.

"Trust me, she has ties to the artifacts I think you're talking about," she finished, almost in a dreamlike state.

"Thank you, Aunt Rhys," we chorused. We then walked over to Aunt Korr, our gothic aunt, who smirked.

"I heard you talking to Rhys," she said. "So you two want to know about the Deathly Hallows?"

We nodded in perfect sync.

"Ah, yes, my family is involved in the tale. I assume your parents read you the Tale of Three Brothers?" She asked.

We nodded again.

"So you know the Deathly Hallows, then. The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the Invisibility Cloak," Aunt Korr said, amused. "The artifacts in use together are capable of truly bringing the dead back to life."

"How do you know?" I asked.

 **Such a questioning child, Ella. Never taking anything for granted.**

Sounds more like you.

Aunt Korr chuckled. "It's been said the Ansels are descended from Death herself. In the true story of the fairytale Beedle witnessed, my family was the one the three brothers, the Peverells, encountered. Gave them the Deathly Hallows, although the idiots that have heard of the Peverell Quest have all thought that the Peverells created the objects themselves. Yet no one ever wonders if perhaps there was even more truth to the legend than they thought."

"How do you know they're real?" Jacen asked.

"I've seen them," Aunt Korr said. "So has your mother."

"Our mother?" We chorused.

"Ah, yes, although your uncle is the Master of Death and knows the location of all of the Hallows. Well, except for one, now," Aunt Korr added.

"Dinner!" Gran-Merry interrupted.

* * *

We stayed up all night, opened presents at three in the morning, it was awesome. Pure awesome.

 **It was. I wish things had stayed that way.**

So do I.


	11. Room of Requirement

Ella

When we got back, I had an idea as to where we could find the location of the other two artifacts.

"If they played a part in the war, they'd be in the archives that Aunt Teddy has," I said to my circle of friends.

"She locks them up in the Room of Requirement every night," Rowan said. "I did a stakeout once."

Gavin, Tip, and I all stared at him.

"Rowan, why have you been out late so often?" I asked. "We found you during the Knights of Walpurgis incident, and now I hear you had a stakeout for a teacher. Is something going on that you'd like to tell us about?"

He sighed. "I've been using the Room of Requirement to practice spells and get ahead a bit. It's just that I haven't really made any friends in Gryffindor. Acquaintances, sure, but all my friends are in Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

"I'm sorry," I said immediately.

"It's not your fault," he replied darkly. "I sometimes wonder if the Sorting Hat mis-sorted me."

"Well we don't care which house you're in, do we, boys?" I asked. Gavin and Tip shook their heads.

"We need to figure out what room she's conjuring up," Gavin interrupted, getting back on topic.

"Count me out," Tip said. We all stared at him.

"This is the Knights of Walpurgis we're trying to race against," he protested. "Don't you know what they're capable? Haven't you heard what they did to some of the muggle-borns? I would've thought you, Rowan, would understand why it's dangerous to speak out against them."

"Fine," Rowan snapped. "Just leave if you don't have the guts to do something to go against the Knights of Walpurgis."

Tip glared at him and stormed away.

"Okay, now that we've got the cowards out of the way-"

"Hey, just because he's scared doesn't mean we need to bad mouth him," Gavin insisted. "He's got some solid points."

"Not you too," I groaned.

"Relax, I got this," Gavin said. "I'll be with you two. Someone's gotta keep you from killing yourself, don't they?

"Too true," Rowan admitted. "So what's the plan?"

"Easy," I interrupted. "What room do you think she's conjuring up?"

"Maybe the old base in the Room of Requirement?" Gavin asked.

"Sounds about right," I said.

"Or maybe the Room of Hidden Things," Rowan suggested. "That room's a complete mess, perfect for hiding things."

"Both sound like likely candidates," I admitted. "Let's start with the old base first."

* * *

After our classes for the day, we met up in the corridor where Rowan said the Room of Requirement.

"Let's pace now, and we'll see what happens," Rowan advised. "Just think that you need to find the HQ of the Spark."

I nodded, and the three of us paced the length of the wall three times, until big, foreboding iron doors appeared on the wall. I pushed open the door hesitantly. I'd get to see a piece of my history and heritage. The base of operations for the Barricade on Hogwarts, and the place where the Spark took on the Death Eaters by themselves.

I opened the door to reveal a large, mostly empty room with rows upon rows of hammocks in yellow, green, red, and blue, and hangings of the four houses everywhere. There was a large bathroom, stocked with showers, and a flame surrounded by a circle was spray-painted to the walls, along with the phrase, _Fire is catching_. There was a big wireless on the back wall, as well as a painting the size of a door that was an empty meadow landscape with a path in the distance, as well as a door to another room.

In the center was a funeral pyre, and names were etched on the floor around it, some of the ones she remembered from history class, like Luis Hernandez and Eileen Anders and Wesley Diggory. _Kids who died in the war,_ I remembered. _Some of them my age or slightly younger_.

I couldn't imagine the horror they lived through, day in and day out. Fighting against maybe some of their old friends, like Mum did with Jacen's godfather. Suddenly, the threat of the Knights of Walpurgis seemed greater, seeing the old rebellion against their former version, the Death Eaters.

 **Oh, yeah. I'm sure we both can imagine it now.**

 _They were just kids, fighting a war_ , I realized. _Is that why no one wants us speaking out against them, at least the adults? Because they remember this excuse for a childhood?_

 **Let's talk about what happened to us, why don't we?**

Shut up, Jay. No spoilers.

 **Why not?**

Ugh!

"Here's the files," Gavin said, and he approached a rack of archives. "I think we're looking for the May 2nd entry."

"What's over there?" I asked, seeing the doorway, an arch leading into a room of concrete, from what I could see.

"Who knows," he replied with a shrug.

"I'm going to check it out," I decided.

"I'll come with you," Rowan said quickly, and he pulled out his wand, and I pulled out mine.

We slowly approached the door, and I peeked in quickly, hiding behind the doorframe for anything that might attack us. Rowan then darted out, and hid behind the stretch of blank gray wall that led in a small corridor to the bigger room that was within. He peeked over, and gestured for me to come. I peeked over his shoulder, and saw a hug hangar. Burned-up, destroyed hunks of metal lay in several docking areas, and there was a large section behind with tools, lots and lots, and sheets and sheets of metal. There was a table along the section of the wall parallel to the one the two of us were leaning against.

On the table were blue sheets of schematics in white chalk, from what I could see. I walked over to the table and began reading handwriting that was straight and angular, with O's that looked like the center of cogs and gears.

I sensed Rowan come up behind me.

"I think these are the machines that Mum mentioned that were used in the Battle of Hogwarts," I said. I saw two initials, an E and an A at the bottom of each diagram, schematic, and manual that was laid out on the table.

"Looks like they dragged them back to the Room of Requirement after they got destroyed in the fight," Rowan said, observing the hunks of metal, some of them burned, crumpled, and there were some bloodstains.

 _People died in this ship_ , I realized as I placed a hand over what was once a cockpit. Instantly, I could sense when it was last used (eighteen years ago), who was piloting it (the same person who'd built it), and what had happened to it. I felt a wave of anger and fear and pain coming from the metal.

The creator was killed by her own machine, I knew it as I'd made contact with the wreck that remained of it. A crash that was so severe, that it would've disfigured its pilot permanently with burns and scars and. . . _The loss of limbs?_

 **I'm sure that felt great to discover.**

Yeah, it was. I eyed the machine with new respect, when I saw a name carved on the hull, in the writing of E.A.: _Deryn_.

"You're the _Deryn_?" I asked. I know, stupid, but I felt like I could almost communicate with the ship. I could sense a sort of _yes_ from the _Deryn_.

"You can communicate with it?" Rowan asked, as he touched it and closed his eyes. "I can't, that's for certain."

"I don't know how it's happening," I protested.

"Maybe it's a special ability," Rowan suggested with shrug.

"What's taking so-" Gavin burst in and gasped in a particularly girly way. "What are these? Or more, what were they?" He walked over to us.

"Battle machines from the Battle of Hogwarts," I explained. "I'm trying to get her story."

"Who's story?" Gavin asked.

"The _Deryn's_ ," I answered. "That's this ship's name." I closed my eyes. "Her pilot and creator was Eileen Anders, who was eighteen when she died, losing her arms and legs due to a crash in this. Wait, I remember her."

 **Oh, yeah! One of Mum's friends that she lost in the war.**

"She's my namesake. Ellie, she was called. She was a leader of the Spark, and died in the Battle of Hogwarts," I recalled. "She built and designed all of this." I gestured around the hangar.

Gavin whistled. "What if we fixed these up?"

"You think we could do that?" I asked.

"Sure, if a girl of eighteen could do it, couldn't three eleven year-olds-" I glared at him "-excuse me, two eleven year-olds and a twelve year-old do it?"

"But we know nothing about auto repair or computer programming," I protested.

"I know a bit on programming," Rowan said with a smirk.

"And my Da owns an auto shop," Gavin added. "We'll teach you all we know, and then we'll all learn from there. Besides, it sounds like you might have some instinct for this."

The idea _sounded_ right, _felt_ right. I nodded. "Let's get started."

 **So that's how you got all those war machines!**


	12. Victory's Anniversary

Jacen

Skip forward. It was May 2, the anniversary of the victory in the Battle of Hogwarts that officially brought the war to an end. Classes had been canceled in order to have a remembrance ceremony that was mandatory.

We were all in lines in the Great Hall, by house, year, and alphabetic order. I stood next to Ella, as always, and then there was about a foot between me and one of the Hufflepuffs in my year.

Mum, Daddy, Aunt Rhys, Aunt Korr, Uncle Lux, Aunt Hayden, Aunt Teddy, Uncle Alex, Hermione Granger-Weasley, Ron Weasley, Draco, and Uncle Harry were standing at the front, on the tier of the Great Hall where most students were Sorted. Aunt Teddy had one of her records with her.

"Welcome, students, to the eighteenth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts," Headmistress McGonagall declared. "Today, eighteen years ago, we won a war. It was one'o clock in the morning, but we had won a war. A war against racism and prejudice. Our guest speakers were key players in Riddle War II, many of which should have recognizable names. First, we have Harry Potter, Hermione Granger-Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Ky Emrys discussing the circumstances that led to the battle."

The group stepped forwards.

"The morning of May 1," Harry Potter began. "We needed to break into Gringotts to retrieve an important artifact that helped defeat Tom Riddle. It was part of a plan Hermione and Ron had helped me develop over the course of the year."

"We were captured at Malfoy Manor," Ron Weasley jumped in. "We'd gotten caught because we'd said You-Know-Who's name, which was Taboo. Harry was almost killed, which would've ended our chances in the war right then and there." Mum gave him a hard look.

"I helped them escape," Draco interjected. "I'd seen and done enough to realize that what I'd been doing was wrong. It was my chance for redemption."

"I was Alice Potter's personal spy among Death Eater ranks," Daddy began. "We were in communication throughout the past year, and under her orders, I was not to break cover. Until that day, at least. I got direct orders to save her brother. I had him pretend to Imperius me, and we got out of there pretty easily, at the price of Dobby, who died a Free Elf."

"We then robbed Gringotts for the powerful artifact, and went to Hogwarts to find the next in the series," Hermione Granger-Weasley finished.

The lectures continued all day. We only took a lunch break, and when dinner came around, the lectures were finally finished. Some of them were pretty fascinating, like the creation of the Spark. I had no idea that Mum, Aunt Hayden, Aunt Teddy, and Uncle Alex were the only original leaders left.

I lay in my bed that night, thinking it over. We couldn't let the Knights of Walpurgis win. We couldn't let it happen again, all of the racism, the evil, it just couldn't happen again. I wondered if maybe I should've been taking a more active role in trying to find the Hallows.

Then I remembered that there were Aurors who were assigned to the job. _It's not my job,_ I reminded myself as I fell asleep in the darkness.


	13. Overheard Plans

Ella

Exams were almost past, and it was a few days before our last school day, the nineteenth anniversary of the Battle of London Bridge. June 20th, it was Midsummer Night's Eve, a night of power in the magical world, but not as powerful as the next day.

I'd been working with Rowan and Gavin on my machines, and we were all learning. We'd fixed up some of the less wrecked ones, but there were still three we didn't dare touch, one of them being the _Deryn_ , as much as I felt this _longing_ coming from her.

"I wonder if we'll be done with those by our second year," Gavin said, as we started out.

"That'd be great," Rowan replied with a grin.

"We've lured them into a false sense of security, Master," a voice said. I pushed the boys behind me, and hid in the doorway, wand held aloft.

"Good," a voice said (the voice of the figurehead we'd encountered on Halloween). "We attack tonight, and another group shall charge into the forest."

"I shall spread it to the rest of our Knights," the other voice said.

"All is as planned, then," the voice said.

 **How in Heaven and Hell did you survive with that information?**

There were footsteps headed our way, and I stepped out of the way, and the doorway closed again.

"Was this door here before?" I heard the figurehead's voice say.

"I guess," the other one replied, and they walked away. I let out a breath of relief. Does that answer your question, Jacen?

 **Adequately.**

Thanks.

I looked at Rowan and Gavin. "I think they discovered the location of the Hallows," I declared.

"I think they already knew," Gavin suggested. "They can't be stupid, seeing as they haven't been caught, and they planned this. The Aurors they send are probably a lot easier to defeat, and some of them are probably careless rookies."

"Well, we've got to do something about it," Rowan said. "It's too late about the Aurors, and someone has to go get the Resurrection Stone- we know where everything is, courtesy of Gavin's research."

"We're only first-years," I protested. "We can't possibly know enough to-"

"We're first years who spent a lot of time in the library," Rowan pointed out.

"Besides, haven't you noticed?" Gavin asked.

"Noticed what?" I asked.

"You, Rowan, Jacen, Kieran, and Mara-Jade are powerful," he said enviously. "I mean, Tip, Peter and I are a bit above average, but you guys are sky high already. I think you'll be able to take them on. Besides, wasn't your mam a first-year when she helped your uncle find the Philosopher's Stone?"

"That's true," I acknowledged. "So we split into two groups to watch from a place where we can get involved when they attack Merlin's grave, and another party to find the Resurrection Stone?"

"Essentially," Gavin agreed.

* * *

"You want us to what?" Mara-Jade asked.

"Please, Mars," Jacen begged her.

"Fine, count me in," she said. "I think I have a skill that might come in handy for you guys. One of my many dirty secrets."

Kieran bit her lip. "Peter and I could cover for you in the common room," she suggested.

"Sounds good," Peter agreed, glancing over at her. "Sounds fun, actually. I love making excuses for most of my dormitory being gone."

"Come on, we have to do this," Tip argued.

"I thought you weren't one for standing up against the Knights of Walpurgis," Rowan interrupted bitterly.

"Well, I'm helping now, aren't I?" Tip retorted.

"Boys," I said, placing both hands up. "Now, for the groups-"

"I'm not going into the Forbidden Forest," Tip interrupted.

"Not me," Mara-Jade agreed.

"You can count me out of that," Gavin said.

"I'll go," Jacen volunteered. "I'll go alone into the woods, since-"

"Going into the woods alone, are you?" We turned, all of us except for Mara-Jade and Rowan, who were leaning against the wall, to see our cousin, Lena, standing there, pretty as she usually was, in her casual clothes, a floral blouse and blue jeans.

"Lena!" Jacen and I chorused.

"Don't worry, I won't tell on you," Lena said with a smirk, placing her hands on her hips. "I'd like to shove it to the Knights of Walpurgis, too. Besides, I'm not letting my baby cousin go into the Forbidden Forest all alone. I have talents that should help you survive the night. The rest of you should stay away and do whatever else it is that you're doing, since I am not babysitting a huge group of sitting-ducks, essentially."

I was a bit hurt at those words, but the grouping would work.

"Got it," I said.

"I'll come get you guys out of your dorms, okay?" Mara-Jade asked. "Just trust me on this one."

We all nodded, and eyed each other in our newfound conspiracy.

 **We were idiots.**

Speak for yourself, Sparkles.

 **I do NOT sparkle, glimmer, shimmer, or any of those other girly words!**


	14. Midsummer Night's Eve

Jacen

 _So, this is it,_ I sent to Ella as we waited in the dark common room.

Her coffee-brown eyes met mine. _Good luck, Jay._

 _The same to you, Els._

 _Please, tell me if you need me._

 _I will._ Reassured, she waited now, staring at the door as the moonlight shined through the tall glass panes and our shadows danced on the floor.

 _"Where do Vanished Objects go?"_ The knocker asked. I approached the door and opened it, to reveal Mara-Jade, with Lena and Rowan, all three grinning.

"Alright, Jacen, you go with Lena, Rowan, you and the rest'll be coming with me," she ordered, and she took her group off.

I shut the door behind me, and we began down the halls, until we were in a courtyard, and slipped out to the front lawn, where Aurors were patrolling Albus Dumbledore's grave in the distance. I eyed the sky.

"Looks like rain," I whispered to Lena as we waited for them to look away, so we could run into the Forbidden Forest.

"That could mean trouble," she said, looking up. "The fairies get pretty ticked when their night, leading to their special day of power, is missing a moon."

"Fairies?" I asked.

"Didn't Aunt Alice ever tell you?" Lena asked, confused. "Those descended of the Eleanor line have the Gift- the ability to talk to fairies. Honestly, Jace, where did you think the golden eyes came from? Father has grey eyes, Mum has dark brown ones like yours."

"I had no idea," I admitted.

"Go!" She hissed, and we started running, speeding up as much as we could as we sprinted down the Great Lawn.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell, but I didn't stop. I ran in a panic into the woods a bit, before I stopped right before a log I almost tripped over.

"Were we followed?" I asked Lena, who was doubled over, panting.

"No," she huffed, looking over her shoulder. "Good, too, seeing as we attracted Auror attention. But we should keep moving, since they might be following more discreetly."

I nodded, and we kept going, when the rain began to fall.

"They're going to love this," Lena muttered as we began to tramp through mud. I tripped about fifty times as we tried to look for the stone, and apparently allies Lena had yet to pull through.

Ella

We hadn't made it five feet, when a Prefect approached us.

"You're out of bed, that'll be f-" he began, when Mara-Jade stepped forwards and held up a hand in a strange gesture.

"We are not here," she said in a silvery, ethereal voice brimming with confidence. "You don't see anyone. You did not dock points."

"I didn't see anyone. I didn't dock points," the prefect said dreamily, and he let us by.

"How'd you do that?" Gavin asked as we began jogging to the staircase that would get us on the roof.

"I've always been able to," Mara-Jade answered with a casual shrug.

"That's a form of the Imperius Curse," I informed her. "One of the three Unforgivable Curses. Or it would be, but that doesn't seem right, does it?"

"I call it my mind trick," she said curtly, and Gavin, Tip, and Rowan exchanged smirks. I just stared at them, dumbfounded.

"Is it some mug- never mind, I don't wanna know," I said. "Still, that explains how we haven't been caught yet by anyone."

Mara-Jade smirked, and we continued onto the roof, until we were crouched behind sections of the wall that faced the graves of the casualties of the Battle of Hogwarts, and the tomb of Dumbledore, where the Elder Wand was hidden. I saw Lena and Jacen dart across the lawn, and two of the Aurors attempted to follow, but retreated five minutes later, back to their position.

"This could take a while," Tip admitted.

This is gonna be fun, I thought, focusing on those Aurors.

Jacen

"Where are these fairies?" I grumbled.

"In a hollow, where they can be protected from big clumsy folk like us," Lena answered coldly. "Try to be respectful, Jacen. The fairies are formidable foes, should they make you their nemesis. Let me do the talking. They like little girls better."

"You are in your sixth-year," I argued. "You aren't exactly a little girl."

She rolled her eyes. "Just let me negotiate. I'm the one with the Gift, Afters all, and therefore the only one who will most definitely survive negotiations with the fairies."

"Fairies kill normal people?" I asked, eyes widening.

"They don't mean to," she informed me. "Raw pixie dust is like standing right next to the sun. It's nuclear, and if you're too close, it'll kill you. Besides, fairies don't like intruders in their inner sanctum."

"How do you not get burned alive by their magic?" I demanded, curiosity kicking in.

"I have the Gift," she answered smugly.

"Okay, but how did that happen?" I asked. "I get that it's genetic, and you got it from your family, but how did it even get there in the first place?"

"My grandmother told me that I'm descended from the fairies," she replied with pride. "Just a drop, really, but that one drop gives me the Gift."

"Wow," I said. "How you would've gotten fairy blood, though, I wonder. . ."

"This is not the time to be a Ravenclaw, Jace," Lena scolded. "We're about to enter a place most mortals don't dare tread, due to fear of the Fairy Queen striking them down. That's the other risk. If she doesn't feel that you're worth it, she calls on nature to kill you and ends your life. Sometimes in painful ways."

I gulped. "She lives in the forest, then?"

"No, she has a shrine, the actual Fairy Queen lives in a hollow close to Athens, I think," she said thoughtfully.

That's when I saw the little glows of pink and green and gold, flitting around, and I saw humanoid shapes in the glow. They flocked to Lena, nesting in her hair, sitting on her shoulders, riding in her pockets, but they avoided me like the plague. Her eyes glowed as brightly as the fairies', and I felt left out. It was true, she belonged amongst the fairies.

I felt shamefully mortal, untouchable, someone that was frightening to the tiny creatures, something I didn't want to be. That is, until a little one, glowing green, fluttered over to me. I lifted my damp hand out, and she landed on the back of my hand, and stared at me.

"Hey, little lady," I said softly.

She chirped happily in response. She then made a gesture with her minuscule hand, and some of the fairies that had been flitting around us before started perching on my hands and shoulders, and a few landed in my hair, which ticked, actually. Lena looked surprised at the new development.

"They really seem to like you," she said. "They usually don't like human guys. Something about always hunting or examining them."

"I'm not like that," I assured the fairies, and they all gave little cheers. I grinned. I could understand why Lena acted like she was something special all the time- she was, if she was able to do this all the time. There was something about the fairy aura that made you feel good, like a small child, but something that made you feel at peace.

"Be careful," Lena advised, as a holly thicket opened, to reveal cool aquamarine light, coming from crystals. There were pink and purple ones, too, and a big green one floating about, but the grass and leaves, there came that bluish green glow from within the hedge.

Lena strode up to the green crystal, and tapped it. "My queen," she said.

I knelt, feeling the presence of a benevolent being, one that could liquefy my bones, that could vaporize my soul. A being who was not to be trifled with, and was most certainly not petty.

"Rise, my handmaiden, and Jacen," an ethereal female voice said. I stood, along with Lena.

She was beautiful. She had skin the color of the earth itself, and her hair, a glossy emerald green, decorated with flowers and feathers, that tumbled to the ground, and eyes that were the green of the fairy crystal with golden flecks that glittered. Her dress looked like it was made up of all the flowers in the world, with delicate colors and floral patterns that stretched everywhere. Bracelets with several jewels carved into the shapes of animals adorned her wrist. She seemed rooted to the ground, barefoot but with vines wrapped around what you could see of her legs. Her wings looked like spider-webs, and was silvery blue in color, but had glitter of all the colors in existence.

"Your Highness, it is an honor to meet you as a mere mortal," I said, trying to be respectful.

A smile played on her rose-colored lips. "There is no need to overdo it, my dear Jacen, don't you think?"

I blushed and nodded. _Did I tick her off? Did I annoy her? Please, I don't want a painful death!_

She smiled gently. "Do not worry, dear one. You have not offended me." She turned slightly to address Lena.

"My lady, the Knights of Walpurgis are working to reunite the Deathly Hallows and resurrect several evil witches and wizards to build an empire," Lena said expertly. "Millions are at risk if they are allowed to take over again."

The Fairy Queen looked unimpressed. "What do you wish for me to do?"

"Give me guidance, please, and I shall retrieve the Resurrection Stone and hide it so that no evil may befall it," Lena requested.

"Why should I get involved in a human conflict?" She asked, her voice like thunder.

 _Uh-oh._

Ella

"Where the hell are they?" Mara-Jade hissed. Tip had long since nodded off, and Gavin was long done attempting to reawaken him. "I thought we were supposed to be fighting Knights of Walpurgis, not holding a useless stakeout. Are you three sure you heard right?"

"YES!" We chorused, and then looked around uneasily, realizing how loud we were. The Aurors looked up at us, but it wasn't anything we couldn't duck and hide from. It was amazing that they could've even heard that, through the heavy rain. My hair was plastered to my face, and the lightning always made me a bit nervous, since I knew it was likely that I could get hit by lightning up there, although Rowan was practically useless from how he was freaking out.

He had his knees curled up to his chest, and his arms wrapped around them, with his wand in a white-knuckled grip on his wand, and his eyes were searching the sky full of paranoia, and was unusually silent.

A flash of lightning threw white into the sky, and thunder roared not a second after. Rowan started whimpering and shaking violently in fear.

Mara-Jade looked a bit annoyed, Gavin sympathetic. I scooted closer to him though, and put an arm around him. He jumped and looked over at me.

"S-Sorry," he stammered. "I-I just-"

"You're scared of lighting?"

"Yeah," he admitted, some pink flooding into his pale face. "Have been ever since I was a kid. Just one of those things that scared me. Well, thunder too. Just thunderstorms in general."

"It's fine," I said. "To be honest, I have a fear of the dark. So does Jacen."

"But it's dark out right now," he said in disbelief.

"Doesn't mean I'm not freaking out," I informed him. "It's not so much that it makes me immediately start screaming, I just. . ." I sighed. "This is really childish, but I always get over-imaginative and think that some wraith's going to come an get me."

"But aren't wraiths real?" Rowan asked.

My heart pounded, and my blood ran cold at the idea, of a wraith coming right now. . . _Focus, girl, focus!_ I then realized that I was hugging Rowan closer. We both glanced at each other, and it had an opportunity to get awkward, but we just kinda. . . Shrugged it off.

"Would you two stop being lovey-dovey, and come watch?" Mara-Jade hissed. "I think I see something."

We both turned to see dark figures starting down the Great Lawn. The sheets of rain made it hard to see, but they were definitely there. We waited, and watched, but for some reason, the Aurors hadn't made their move. Not yet, anyways.

Then I heard the shouts and realized the group we'd been watching was the group going into the Forbidden Forest.

"We've gotta interfere!" Gavin yelled over the howling rain. We all nodded, in sync like I often did with Jacen, but this felt somehow stronger, just as right, being in sync with the lot of strangers that were now my best friends who I was entrusting my life to.

We then leapt over the wall, and slid down the sloped roof. We jumped onto the balcony that was outside of Flitwick's office, and jumped down from there, landing on sections of roof or balcony. By the time that we hit the Great Lawn, about twenty Knights were coming at us. We drew our wands for battle.

Jacen

"Please, we need your help, your Majesty," Lena begged. That's right, my prideful cousin was begging for help from this all-powerful being that had nuclear power according to her. That meant that I was in trouble.

"You aren't giving me emotion, the thing I ask my followers to show me," the Fairy Queen declared angrily. "Show me that you mean it, that you want this."

I wasn't going to get myself incinerated so I was going to get myself involved. Might as well, since I had nothing to lose. _Right?_

"Your Highness, please, there are several people who will die if the Knights get their hands on the Resurrection Stone," I pleaded, getting on my knees, as the lectures from May 2 passed through my mind, as Mara-Jade, Kieran, Peter, Gavin, Rowan, and Tip's faces passed through my mind. My father's face of guilt whenever he did talk about the war. I could see it, and the results the war had on my parents and the Wizarding World at large. I had the chance to change things, and I wasn't going to let it happen again, not if I could help it.

"Please," I begged, realizing that I was crying. "My friends, because they have non-magical heritage, they'll die. Almost all of my friends. I can't let that happen to them. I can't watch people die, knowing that I had the chance to help. Please, help me Fairy Queen, and I'll repay you in any way I can, just give me some advice, something as to the exact location in the woods."

I felt my emotions so strongly, everything else faded away. The fear and worry, but then came the love, that seemed to define every part of me. Then I was aware of everything again, and felt the Fairy Queen's warm touch on my cheek.

"You are sincere, magi," she said in her soft voice. "I will help you, Magi Emrys." She stepped back, and twisted her hands around, until a purple crystal appeared and levitated above her hand. "This is a special jewel for you. It will glow brighter and will shine when you have found the Resurrection Stone. Go ahead, take it, it won't hurt you."

My hand closed around the crystal, which felt nice and cool in my hand like a solid summer breeze.

"Thank you," I sobbed, and I swiped at my tears.

"You're welcome, magi," the Fairy Queen said with an affectionate, sad smile. There was something in those eyes that reminded me of the changeling tricks that fairies in old stories used to play, and the Midsummer Records of Greece, with the Puck and the Fairy King fooling around in the love lives of mortals.

"We'd better get moving," Lena said, finally regaining control of the situation.

"Yes," the Fairy Queen said airily. "Now that's a good girl. Please, I do enjoy being able to save all lives."

With that, we exited. "That wasn't quite as bad as you made it out to be," I acknowledged.

"Oh, shut up, Dear One," Lena teased.

Ella

"Stand down," I ordered, sounding a lot braver and more confident than I felt. "We're not letting you pass without the Elder Wand."

"What is this?" The figurehead asked, sounding amused. "Some ploy for the Elder Wand? With Alice Emrys's daughter and some mudbloods? Merlin, this is a joke, I ask how all these first-years will take us on."

"We're not getting the wand for ourselves!" Rowan yelled. "We're retrieving it for the Auror Office."

"Interesting, is this the same mudblood we encountered on Halloween?" Another member asked.

"So what if I am?" Rowan snarled.

"We don't like nosy mudbloods, not at all, actually," yet another Knight snarled.

"Touch him and I will hurt you," I threatened.

"What is a little girl going to do against a Knight of Walpurgis?" The figurehead sneered.

" _Ventrus trio_!" I yelled, and they all went flying and fell to the ground.

" _Expelliarmus_!" We chorused, and five wands, none of them being the Elder Wand, zoomed into our hands. Groups of four came at each of us, one of them wrestling for their wand, the others trying to overwhelm us with spells.

It was all I could do to keep a constant shield, and sometimes, not even that. I had a fireball launched at me, and water soaked me completely right after it had hit my right arm, but I definitely felt the burn, and it was agony, despite being only a second.

I then summoned a wave of shadow. The Knights that attacked me were doubled over, and shivering violently, and not just because of the rain that came down. Now there were shadowy swirls on their hands, and they looked terrified.

"S-So cold," a girl stammered.

"What's on our hands?" A boy asked, staring at the black swirls staining his skin.

"Drop your weapons," I commanded, following an instinct I had. Immediately, they dropped their weapons, much to my surprise and their own.

"She's a shadow-charmer," the figurehead realized.

"Attack the other Knights," I ordered, and against their will, they began to attack the others. Thank heaven, too, since Gavin was in pretty bad shape, as was Tip. They hadn't managed to get a hit on Rowan, so far, and Mara-Jade was in decent shape, although she did have a few injuries.

The figurehead started towards me, and I began summoning shadows again. "One step closer, and I will," I snarled. "You'll be under my control, and you will do as I say. I know that you'll get kicked out of the Knights of Walpurgis if you're bonded through shadow to Alice Emrys's daughter."

"Enough of your games, little girl. _Stupefy_." All went black.


	15. Fairystruck

Ella

" _Ennervate_." I heard the word, and my eyes flew open. My body ached, and I saw that the rain had stopped, but it was still dark out. Mum was one of the many Aurors standing over me, Rowan, Mara-Jade, Tip, and Gavin.

 _Uh oh_ , I thought as I sat up. I looked over at the others. Gavin was still unconscious, Tip was just lying there, Mara-Jade was up, and Rowan was as well.

"Care to explain what happened here?" Mum asked in an eerily cold voice.

I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "We overheard that the Knights of Walpurgis were going to attack, and it was too late, an owl would be too late, so we took matters into our own hands, to keep them from getting the Elder Wand."

"How do you- scratch that, I don't wanna know," Mum groaned, and she punched the bridge of her nose. "What possessed you to make you think that it would be a good idea to confront Death Eaters, essentially?"

"We had to do something," Rowan argued. "We couldn't sit around and do nothing. You didn't when you'd heard about the Philosopher's Stone."

"He's got a point there, Madam Emrys," one man chuckled.

"Be serious," Mum snapped, finally looking up, red starting to show in her green eyes. "I'm disappointed that you didn't come to the headmistress or a responsible adult for help. We do, however, wish to commend you for your courage and attempt to stand up for what you believe is right. After all, it is stupidly courageous for five first-years to take on what must have been twenty of the older Knights involved."

"You met them?" Mara-Jade asked.

"Just after Ella and you got Stupefied," Mum confirmed. "I'm disappointed and a bit angry, but first things first. We need to get you to the hospital wing right now. Mr. Bueller's in critical condition, as are you, Miss Evans."

Stretchers were magicked up, and as soon as I was lifted onto one, I was out again from sheer exhaustion, and the pulsing pain in my arm, as well as the sting of a cut near my forehead and on my knees.

Jacen

The crystal kept pulsing, and we were going deeper and deeper into the forest. The rain had stopped, but because of the leaf canopy, we were still getting doused. Lena was about done with it all, but the Fairy Queen's touch had shot some sort of energy into me. I felt like I could run forever, and never tire.

"How are you doing this?" She huffed as she ducked under a branch. I shrugged in reply, and stopped cold, hearing footsteps. "What's-" I placed my hand over her mouth.

"Did you hear something?" A voice asked. There was silence. My heart was hammering against my ribs so loudly I thought that maybe they could hear it. _Come on, don't let them catch me, not being so close._ The stone in my hand was providing pretty steady glows. I had to be getting close to the place where the Resurrection Stone was buried.

The footsteps moved away, and I released a breath, and removed my hand from Lena's mouth, and uncovered the crystal again. I held it out, and I took only one step when it shone. Brilliant violet light made daylight in the clearing.

"It's right here," I said, and I crouched, blinking from the sudden bright light, and began digging through the mud. Lena looked around nervously.

"Hurry, I think they might be coming back soon, come on, Jacen," she hissed, looking around wildly. I thrust my hands into the luscious mud, feeling around for something metallic, something cold and solid in the goop, when my hand closed around a ring. I tugged, but my hand was in deep. I yanked it out, and mud splattered onto my face and clothes, but I didn't care. The light revealed in the greenish-black stone some scratches that were a triangle with a circle inside of it and a stick running through it.

"The symbol of the Deathly Hallows," I realized, the triangle being the Cloak of Invisibility, the circle being the Resurrection Stone, which was the jewel of the ring, and the stick being the Elder Wand.

"Mission accomplished," I said, and I placed it in my pocket.

"Good, now let's-" she began as she started to stand.

The purple crystal shining in my hand slipped, and the sharp edge of it slit my thumb, and I began to feel pain of a sunburn, starting there. I let out a scream, and I felt to the ground, feeling only the fiery pain that I was sure was going to be the death of me.

Ella

I awoke, sun shining through the hospital wing. My body ached, and my shoulder stung. I felt bandages on my forehead, and was vaguely aware of the ones padding my knees. I looked to the side, where Rowan was sitting up, looking throughly bored. I sat up, sending aches down my abdomen, and he grinned at me.

"You're alive," he said happily, with undertones of guilt and fear.

"Thankfully," I agreed. "You look like you're having fun."

"I don't get it, I'm not hurt or anything, but Madam Longbottom insisted, because she thinks that maybe I did get hit by something and it had a delayed reaction," he explained.

"How did you avoid getting hit by anything?" I asked, wincing slightly because the pain was a dull throb.

"Apparently, rowan has this thing for repelling dark arts," he said with a mischievous grin.

The realization hit me. "You have a rowan wand? That is too funny," I said, and I started to snicker.

"Tell me about it," he said, rolling his eyes, still grinning. "I thought Ollivander was trying to pull one over on me."

"I guess that also explains why nothing ever seems to hurt you," I said, more seriously.

He shrugged. "I'm just lucky, Ella. Simple as that."

"Good thing, too, since I want to have a storm of adventure with you," I replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, don't want your best friends to get fried, right?" He joked.

"Yeah, it would be bad for the dragon who did it," I teased back, and we laughed. We settled into a comfortable silence. "You are my best friend, you know."

"Glad to have that honor, Raven Girl," he retorted. "Do I get a badge with it?"

"Sure, Gryffindork," I shot back.

"Gryffindork, huh?"

"Better than Raven Girl. Our mascot's an _eagle_ for future reference."

"Why isn't it called Eagleclaw, then?"

"Because Rowena Ravenclaw's name was Ravenclaw?"

"Okay, but why the eagle mascot?"

"Actually, for your information, the founders' Patronuses are the mascots of the Houses," I informed him smugly.

"How do you know that?" Rowan groaned. "I spend all my time in the library because of you lot, and I don't know that."

"All depends on what books you read, Gryffindork," I said smugly. "You really should try _Hogwarts, a History_. It's very basic in information you probably wanted to know about Hogwarts and the Four Founders."

"Of course you know, you know everything," Rowan joked.

"Of course I do, it's my job as your Raven Girl," I threw back. "Someone's gotta keep you from choking on stupidity."

"Come on, I'm not that bad."

"Maybe."

"Come on, Raven Girl. Say it with me, 'I'm not that bad. I'm not that bad.'"

I snorted. "I can say that I'm not that bad. But I guess I can say the same for you."

He started laughing and then I burst out laughing with him. We both sobered when Mum entered the hospital wing with bags under her eyes which definitely had a glint of red in them, noticeable against the green eyes Jacen and I failed to inherit.

"Ella, where is Jacen?" She demanded, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"He's not back yet?" I asked.

"Back from where?" She demanded.

"He went into the Forbidden Forest to look for the Resurrection Stone," I explained quickly.

"He what? Harry told me the stone was lost- I swear, you and your brother and I are going to have a nice long talk once I find him. You two were stupid," she said, and she stormed away.

I closed my eyes and started reaching out in the twin bond that I'd neglected all of last night, which made me feel empty.

 _Twin? Wake up._

Jacen

Visions, confusing ones of darkness and fire and war flashed before my eyes, and faded into the shadows that were always my friends, the friends on the other side.

 _Twin? Wake up._

I groaned as I awoke to the message from Ella. My body ached, and there was still some fire, albeit fading fire, surging through my veins. The crystal lay in the mud, no longer glowing or glittering. I looked at the scar on my thumb, an outline that was almost healed, surprisingly.

I looked up at Lena and she gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up and picking up the crystal.

"Your eyes," she said, looking shell-shocked. "They're gold."

"What?" I asked, rubbing said eyes. "They can't be."

"I don't understand, how is it that you have them?" She asked, almost to herself more than to me.

"What the hell is going on?" I countered.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," she snapped. "That crystal should've drained your life force. They're pure pixie dust for mortals."

"Well, I don't know what happened entirely," I retorted. "It felt like my body was on fire. Actually, fire is too cold for what I felt."

"That's raw nuclear power, idiot," Lena informed me icily. "You should be dead."

"Maybe the Resurrection Stone helped with that," I suggested.

"Maybe you should shut up and let the expert come up with the answers," She snapped.

 _Jacen? Where are you?_ I felt panic transmitted from Ella, and I knew that I had to reply to my other half.

 _I'm awake, there's been a development,_ I sent back.

 _Please tell me that you have the Stone._

 _I do,_ I answered. _What happened to the Elder Wand?_

 _We barely survived; they got the wand._ I could feel her guilt through our bond. _Gavin's in pretty bad condition. Only Rowan was unharmed. I swear, that Gryffindork could go through a garbage processor and come out in one piece._

I chuckled. _Well, as for the Stone, Lena and I have it, but we think something might've happened to me._

 _What did you do?_

 _I didn't do anything, dear sister. The stupid crystal that we used to track down the Resurrection Stone did, though. It cut me, and let me tell you, according to Lena, I should be dead._

 _Maybe it's the Resurrection Stone?_

 _Funny, I suggested that, too. Lena says I have yellow eyes, though._

 _Whoa. Something funky must've happened. Mum is really mad, though, so I'd get the heck out to the Great Lawn._

I shivered at the idea. _I'm coming, Els._

I looked at Lena. "My mum's part of the search team, so we need to get moving," I told her.

"Fine," she snapped. "I'll research this later."

We began through the woods, when I started hearing voices. They were faint, but when I focused, I could hear conversations going on.

"Do you hear that?" I asked Lena.

"Hear what?" She asked.

"The conversations?" I asked. She placed her hands on my shoulders, and stared at me, her golden eyes piercing my face.

"You can hear them? Show me that you're not lying. Tell me who's saying what," she said.

I nodded and focused. "Good morning, my dear fellows," I heard someone say. I focused on where it was coming from, and pointed of a bushy auburn squirrel talking to another squirrel.

"The squirrels are. . .talking," I realized, my eyes widening. I backed up against the tree, the bark somehow reassuring that this was not a dream. "Squirrels are flipping talking, Lena!"

She sighed and facepalmed. "Of course the Fairy Queen favors my cousin," she muttered. She looked up at me. "I can't believe it! She prefers you over a girl of the Eleanor line!"

"I don't want to be preferred, I just wanna move on with my life," I argued. "What does it even mean, anyhow?"

"You've been fairystruck, you idiot!" She yelled. "You had to take my glory from the Fairy Queen, didn't you?"

"I didn't want it!" I protested, backing away. "I didn't want your glory! I don't get why your knickers are in such a twist. So I've been fairystruck? You still have the ancient bloodline of fairykind. I'm just a regular mortal guy."

"You're so much more now," she grumbled. "For heaven's sake, you're a shadow-charmer and you're fairystruck. How on Earth are the two types of magic not pulling you apart? Light and darkness aren't made to co-exist!"

"But they do," I argued, philosopher mode kicking into gear. "Light and dark creatures live in the same dimension, and they mostly manage to not kill each other, so technically, you're wrong."

"People don't have both magics living inside of them!" Lena snapped. "There's the needed clarification, okay?"

I nodded meekly.

"Come on, let's go find Aunt Alice before she massacres us," said Lena reluctantly, and we walked to Hagrid's Hut, where quite a few of the Aurors were waiting, the head of them having a battle-scarred face and was in his late twenties.

"Jacen Emrys, is that right?" The man asked. I nodded. He looked at Lena. "Who the hell are you, little girl?"

Lena stiffened. "Eleanor Lena Diggory."

"Ah, Madam Emrys's niece. She'll be pleased," he said with a cold smirk. He then conjured a Patronus, a hawk, and recorded a message: "I have your son and niece, Madam Emrys. We'll wait at the half-breed's hut."

I looked around, and in about fifteen minutes, Mum had come out of the woods. I gulped. _Uh-oh._

Ella

I was worried for my brother, but I had more pressing things to worry about. The ointment Madam Longbottom was using _stung_.

She gave me a gentle smile as I gasped in pain. "Sorry, sweetie," she said apologetically as she continued to apply it to my arm. "You were lucky your skin was only exposed for so long."

"I guess so," I said in a hollow voice. I looked over at Gavin, who was bruised and had several cuts and a few burns, and still wasn't conscious yet, despite it being almost noon already.

"Will he be alright?" I asked softly. Madam Longbottom glanced over her shoulder to look over at Gavin. She turned her brown eyes back to me and smiled reassuringly.

"Mr. Bueller's resilient, and I've seen worse," she explained. "He'll come out of it in decent shape, but hopefully more caution. I hope that applies to you, Mr. Pedersen, Mr. Skywalker, and Miss Evans, too."

I turned pink. "I didn't mean for them to get hurt," I confessed. "We just didn't know what else to do, and-"

"Hey, no one's discrediting your courage," Madam Longbottom interjected. "In fact, I think Professor Flitwick was boasting about it to the other professors. Of course, Professor Malfoy is rather happy with Miss Evans, and Professor Potter with Mr. Skywalker, and I may have heard her bragging about you and your twin being her bloodline."

"Now she dares?" I said, not believing it. "Earlier this year, my grandparents and my uncle wanted nothing to do with me because I was in Ravenclaw, because I was my mother's child, because I was Daddy's little girl. They hated Jacen for the same reasons."

"Now, I'm sure they don't hate you," she interrupted hastily. "Your grandparents have reasons why they don't like your father."

"The same as the rest of the world," I mumbled. "Yet when I do something that could be considered bloody heroic, they suddenly want to get to know me and Jacen. When they've never reached out before."

"You should talk to your mother about this," Madam Longbottom said. "Now I've got to go help your friend, so he can live and live his life to the fullest to do more stupidly heroic things."


	16. Fate of the Resurrection Stone

Ella

It was about one in the afternoon when Mum had me and Jacen in Uncle Harry's office, and had us sat down to have a talk. My heart was hammering against my ribs. I didn't know how she was going to react.

 **I did. She hugged me and then told me if I pulled a stunt like that that I'd be dead as Tom Riddle.**

Quiet you! I had no idea how she was going to react, since the last time I'd seen her that morning, she interrogated me for information on you! By the way, I could kill you for not responding.

 **Do we really want to go there?**

Yes. I could've killed you for that one, right then and there.

 **Love you too, sis.**

Yes, yes, well, anyways, Mum just stared us down first, and then she started bawling and hugged both me and Jacen, reaching over the tea table and everything. She then pushed us back, and her voice was stern.

"I understand you think you were playing hero. I won't say you're wrong, unfortunately. Tell me what happened, like for instance, why on Earth do you have golden eyes, Jacen?" She asked. She looked sad when she mentioned the golden eyes, as if it had some tainted memory attached to it.

"According to Lena, I got fairystruck," he explained. "You see, we were looking for the Resurrection Stone so our side could have it. We went to the Fairy Queen for help, her idea, not mine, and she gave us a magical crystal that would work as a beacon to find the Stone. The crystal cut me, and. . . " he trailed off. He unconsciously sent me a flood of painful memories of last night, of visions and and of burning.

"What happened?" Mum didn't sound like one to be trifled with.

"I-It hurt," he admitted. "And I saw strange visions. I saw red eyes and fire and fear and pain, and betrayal."

"Maybe they'll come to pass, maybe they won't," she said with a shrug. "You still have the Stone?"

"Yeah," he said, digging into his pockets, but she placed a hand up.

"You should keep it, since you're in no real danger, since Lena, your twin, and I are the only ones to know of the Stone's true location. Your friends can know that our side has the Stone, but you cannot tell them you have it, understand?" Mum requested.

We both nodded.

"Now, Ella, care to explain what happened last night?"

I explained quickly, and stopped cold at the part where I bonded with shadow those people and controlled them. _How could I do that?_ I did it because I had to, or felt like I had to then, but now I wondered if it really was the right thing.

"So that's what happens when the shadow waves hit a human," Mum mused. "I wouldn't feel too bad about it, Ella. You did what you had to do."

I nodded, and I realized that I was crying already. Jacen put an arm around me.

"It's alright," he whispered. "You'll be fine."

"Sounds like there was no right choice," Mum said with a sigh, and her eyes glazed over a little. "You do what you can, Ella, when you can, and that's the best you can ever do. There's no perfect leader formula. Trust me on that. I've made mistakes, and controversial decisions that have led to the deaths of others. I commanded the Battle of Hogwarts, as well as the barricade, and several people died from that. I'm not the one who personally killed them, but as a result of my decisions, they did die. I understand that, but it was the best decision at the time. Be lucky it wasn't anything too severe, Ella."

I nodded. "Can it be undone?"

"Wouldn't you prefer to have some spies?" Mum countered. "People you can control, people who will be on your side in any fight."

"Will they even be Knights anymore because of that?" I argued. "No smart mastermind is going to keep around people who can be controlled by their enemy."

"But they were high-ranking Knights, if I were a betting woman," she continued. "They can't let them go, since they have big secrets, including probably who the figurehead is. Remove the figurehead, and we could have the rest separate. Of course, the movement is rather well-organized, and they do have a cause that could have pretty much rolled over the figurehead. Besides, I think it's a new one every year."

"Still, they know who the past members have been, and a lot of the current Knights," I realized. "But let me guess-you don't know how to undo it?"

"Not at all," Mum said, shaking her head with a grin.

"I'm sorry I didn't go to you first," I admitted.

"So am I, Ella Rhys, but I will admit, it did turn out better than I could've hoped," Mum said. "You too, Jacen Remus. I also have to take into consideration as to what I was doing when I was twelve, so you aren't in trouble. But we do realize how serious things have gotten, don't we?"

"Yes, Mum," we chorused, and we bobbed our heads up and down.

 **Oh, yeah, we certainly did. Not! Merlin, if I really had known the truth, I would've demanded that we keep the Stone in Gringotts, that someone else take it.**

Well, it's too late. The past is past.

Mum smiled affectionately at us. "Have some biscuits, then, seeing as both of you haven't eaten in a while. Don't want you getting as thin as I was during my school years."

Jacen

The next few days were full of security checks- for everyone but me, that is. I had my new burdens, ones that only my twin knew about. I relied on her pretty heavily, in those last days of school.

 **Love you too, Jace.**

I was staring out at a parapet, when I heard footsteps coming closer and closer.

"What do you want, Ella?" I called out, not looking away from the setting sun, turning the clouds orange and purple.

"I'm not your sister," Mara-Jade said smugly. I looked over at her. She had her auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail, and was wearing a navy V-neck and jeans, and actually looked pretty cute.

"Sorry, Mars, I just-" I began, but she put a hand up imperiously.

"You're cutting everyone off," she snarled. "You're isolating yourself, and leaving your friends in the dark. We're worried about you, Jacen. _I'm_ worried about you."

"Why aren't I getting ambushed by a pack of friends?" I asked.

"Because they figured I was the only one who could knock some sense into you," she replied smugly, a teasing smirk on her face.

"I'm just thinking, that's all," I assured her.

"Can't you think in the library with your buddies?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Not with the way you lot study," I muttered.

"I heard that!" She complained.

I smirked. "I know."

She punched me in the arm.

"Ah!" I cried out. "That hurt!"

"It wasn't supposed to, you big baby!" She retorted.

"Hey! I am fragile!" I protested, rubbing my arm with another hand.

She rolled her amber eyes. "Such a baby," she said, shaking her head. "Come on, big baby, let's go to the Great Feast. I hear that they're dishing out last-minute points."

I followed her to the Great Hall, and we sat down at our respective tables. Kieran and Peter grinned at me, and Gavin gave his lop-sided smirk through several bandages and bruises still on his face, and one case of stitches on his cheek.

"You're still a mess, bro," Tip told him.

"I know," he said. "But at least we're alive, thanks to the Aurors."

"Yeah," Ella said with a shudder. "Do you think they'll really dish out last minute points like they did in Mum and Daddy's day?"

"Maybe," I said with a shrug. "But we weren't nearly as heroic as Mum was, so I highly doubt it."

"Ah-hem."

We all turned our attention to Headmistress McGonagall. She was wearing jade robes that looked absolutely splendid in the candlelight, and seemed to repel the lines on her face.

"Another year has come and gone, and many lessons have been learned," she began. "I would like to announce the House Cup as stands. Let me tell you, though, the standings are fairly close this year. In last place is Hufflepuff at two-hundred and fifty points."

We all clapped for the Hufflepuffs, despite their own sullen reaction. They were most definitely disappointed.

"In second place is Ravenclaw House, with two-hundred and seventy-five points," Headmistress McGonagall announced in a small smile. Instead of the usual cheering, there were sparing rounds of applause, and mostly murmurs. _What about third place?_

"Thar brings me to my announcement- for the first time in Hogwarts history since the school year of 1997-98, we have a tie for the House Cup! At three hundred points exactly, both Gryffindor and Slytherin have won the House Cup this year!" She announced.

We began to cheer, especially for Mara-Jade and Rowan. There were some grumbles from the table about how those two houses always got the House Cup. And I have to admit, from what Mum and Dad told me, they weren't entirely wrong.

"Congratulations, on your victory!" McGonagall decided. Red and green decorations unfolded from the ceiling, and lions and snakes embellished the colors, bordered by silver and gold. It kinda looked like a Christmas celebration, to be honest. I almost expected to see snow falling outside. Imagine my surprise when I saw snow fairies starting to come outside. My eyes widened.

 _Did you do that?_ Ella asked.

 _I don't know how, but I guess I summoned snow fairies,_ I replied, holding her dark gaze.

 _Thinking about Christmas, eh?_

 _You know me too well, Els._ I watched as some of the others went nuts over the snowfall, and a few of the teachers gasped. Lena glared at me, and I sighed. She'd been cold over the past few days, and I just couldn't handle it. Our cousins had never been that icy before. Even the Potter-Weasley Clan, although they kept their distance.

I decided to enjoy the moment, and in the heat of it, I ran over and hugged Mara-Jade.

"Congratulations!" I shouted over the deafening din.

"Thanks!" She shouted back, and we started jumping up and down, as we went to go congratulate Rowan as well. Jumping up and down with our friends, watching the snow fall, and cheering, there was no place I'd rather have been.

Ella

"Promise you'll write?" I asked our circle of friends, Kieran, Peter, Tip, Gavin, Mara-Jade, and Rowan.

"Only if you do," Mara-Jade replied.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Kieran said softly.

"No, you won't, not with the flock of owls that'll be at your house every night," Gavin assured her with a dry chuckle.

"But it won't be the same," she protested.

"It's only two months," Peter said.

"Two months, and it's back to magic and homework," Tip groaned.

"Still, two months," Jacen pointed out.

"I can't wait," Mara-Jade said. "After all, I have gotten fond of you people."

"Well, happy holidays," Kieran said, smiling sadly, and she went with a woman who looked like her mother.

"I see my Da," Gavin said. "I'd better go."

"Bye," we said, and we waved.

"Ready to go?" Daddy asked behind us. We whipped around and ran to him.

"Daddy!" We squealed, despite being out in public. Let's just say that when you're being judged by your father, despite what you truly know, you kinda miss the guy.

"It's good to see you two. I missed you," he told us.

"Oh, good, the family's all here," Mum said. "I have a surprise."

"What surprise?" Daddy's eyebrows went up.

She smirked. "Ah, well, Jacen, and Ella, you listening?"

We nodded, hanging on her every word.

"About nine months from now, you'll be having a baby brother."


	17. Best Friends

Jacen

Do I need to tell you how our summer went? It was nothing special. It was summer vacation. That's it. I was excited for our new year at Hogwarts, but a little scared, too. The Knights of Walpurgis had quieted down, and if there was anything I'd learned from the past year, it was that it was like the eye of the hurricane, the quiet before the storm.

Besides, there was the fact that I still had the Resurrection Stone. I padded the pocket that had it in my jacket, one Mum sewed especially to keep it in. You wouldn't know where it was, and it was padded so if someone touched me, they wouldn't be able to feel where the ring was.

I'd be on the target for having it, since the Knights of Walpurgis definitely had to have figured out that I, Lena, and Ella were the only ones who knew the actual location of the Resurrection Stone, and that since Lena was now training to get into the Auror Office, I would have to be careful.

Mum was getting further along in the pregnancy, and she'd returned to only working behind her desk, since she couldn't risk miscarriage, which would be more likely in the field.

That September 1st would be different. We'd be meeting our cousins on the Potter-Weasley side of the family that would be attending starting this year. Or at least, the Potter side.

Mist swirled through the station, making only silhouettes visible in the air. Mum searched through, and we briefly stopped to see my godfather, and his second son, Scorpius. Apparently their eldest, Regulus, had just graduated.

"There they are," Mum muttered as if she were about to go into battle. I then saw Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, three kids with them, and Hermione Granger-Weasley and Ronald Weasley, the trio that were important players in Riddle War II.

"Hello, Alice," Uncle Harry said coolly, meeting Mum's eyes. "Ky."

Daddy gave him a respectful nod that was met with a cool look of disdain. He eyed Alice a bit closer.

"Another, Alice?" He asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

She laughed, with an edge like a razor to it. "I am only thirty-six, you know. Perfectly fine age."

"True enough," Aunt Ginny said, and Mum relaxed a bit.

"Hello, Ginny," she said a lot more welcomingly. "Who are my nephews and niece?"

Aunt Ginny grinned. "This is Jameson Sirius, our eldest," she said, gesturing to a dark-haired boy who had an evil smile that made me shiver. Jamie Potter had harassed me and Ella a few times. "This is Albus Severus, who will be attending this year." A shy boy gave us a hard look. "And this little terror is Lilith Luna." A red-haired girl who was clinging to Uncle Harry gave a small wave.

"Nice to meet you all," Mum said.

"Now I think there was some rumors circulating about yours. Jacen and Ella, right?" Aunt Ginny asked. Mum nodded. She looked at us. "I helped introduce your Mum to Hayden Fanning and the rest of the leaders of the Spark."

 _Aunt Hayden? Your godmother, Ella!_ I sent to her excitedly.

 _I know! So awesome!_

"Good luck this year," she told us, and she started tending to her own children.

Mum looked left, then right, and leaned in as much as she could to the two of us, who happened to inherit Mum's height rather than Dad's.

"Be careful," she warned. "You've insisted that you want in on this conflict? You're in, and there's no going back. Promise me that you both won't act stupid this year?"

"We promise," we chorused.

"Good," Mum said, standing up. "Now go have your adventures!" We went onto the train, into the compartment we were in last year, where all of our friends except for Mara-Jade were waiting.

"You guys came early, didn't you?" Ella accused them as she came in.

Kieran and Peter exchanged a sheepish grin. Gavin gave us his lop-sided smirk, and Tip and Rowan were practically glowing. We sat down.

"You're looking a lot better," I told Gavin. "Everything heal up okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, I have a few scars, but otherwise, I'm pretty much done," he said, prideful as always. "Hopefully I can actually give it back to the Knights, get back at them for a few of these scars."

"If we continue our little pet project, we will," Ella assured him, and she, Rowan, and Gavin exchanged a knowing smile. I decided I wasn't going to ask. After all, my sister is a big girl.

 **Thanks, Jay.**

No problem, Els. I know you can handle yourself. I saw personally.

"Why do I think we should all just pounce on Mara-Jade as soon as she gets here?" Tip asked.

"Because she'd hate that," Peter replied dryly.

"Makes it worth it in my opinion," Gavin said.

"Of course, and it's revenge for her BS," I added. Gavin, Tip, and Peter stared at me.

"She plays a lot of the card game," Kieran interjected. Relief and understanding flooded the guys' faces.

"Does it mean something else?" I asked cautiously. All the muggle-borns in the room giggled and nodded.

"What does it mean?" Ella asked. Rowan gestured, and she leaned in, and he whispered something in her ear. She turned red. "Oh..."

"Would someone tell me what it means?" I whined.

"Tell what _what_ means?" A voice all too familiar asked. We all looked to see Mara-Jade standing in the doorway, her holly-colored curls tumbling over her shoulders. We all ran at her, and pinned her against the other compartment door in a group hug, until she started coughing, and we released her, and started waving at the parents as the Hogwarts Express pulled out.

"Well, that was quite the welcome," she said haughtily as she sat down.

"Well, it's our second year!" Tip cheered. "Just five more years!"

"True," I offered. "And then we'll be doing some exciting Wizarding career."

Mara-Jade wrinkled her nose up at that. "Why do we have to pick a wizard career? Why can't we just do muggle jobs?"

"Because you'd use magic at some point and reveal us to muggles," I explained.

"Besides, we wouldn't have the right education," Peter remarked bitterly as he began reading a comic book.

"Why hasn't anybody ever asked this before?" Mara-Jade demanded.

"M-Maybe because the magical world is s-so exciting?" Kieran suggested meekly.

"But what if I had ambitions and things that I wanted to do, but can't now because of stupid magical law?" She argued.

"Okay, out with it Mars, what is this all about?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

She glared at me for using her nickname. "You're forcing us to use your culture! What makes you wizards so much better?"

"Um. . ." I didn't know how to answer that without sounding like a harpy.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, sounding exasperated.

"Doesn't anyone else see a problem with this?" She demanded. We all hesitated, not sure how to respond to her. "Why do we have to keep it a secret? The witch-burnings are over, and yes, there will be problems, but couldn't it lead to ultimate peace?"

"I-I don't know," Kieran stammered. "B-B-But it would o-open up a whole new s-s-s-set of problems we have to d-deal with."

"Like what?" Mara-Jade snapped.

"What about the muggles?" Ella shot out. "We'd obviously rule over the muggles, and that could lead to an unfair power imbalance."

"Why couldn't we live side-by-side?" Mara-Jade demanded. "Or the muggles could be in charge. Why would the wizards be?"

"Because they think we're gods who can do anything," Gavin said. "Trust me, I saw my Da and Mam's reaction when they heard about what I could do."

"How does that result in wizards being in charge?" Mara-Jade asked.

"People will want the gods in charge," Tip said with a shrug.

"What's this about, Mars?" I asked again. "What's wrong?"

She glared, and stormed out. Everyone stared at me. I sighed and got to my feet, feeling everyone's eyes upon me.

"I'll go talk to her," I assured them. I walked out, and grabbed her arm. "What's wrong, Mars?"

She whipped around angrily. "I don't expect a wizard to understand," she snapped.

"Humor me," I replied, folding my arms over my chest.

She blinked, and then sighed. "My foster home doesn't know where I'm actually going over the school year, you see. So the Statue of Secrecy isn't broken. I have to have a school teacher, Professor Potter, usually, come and take me to Diagon Alley and use a school trust find since I know nothing about the magical world and have no money."

"I see," I said. I waited. "There's more, isn't there?"

"You know me too well," she said, smiling ruefully. Her expression became serious. "My foster parents were yelling at me because I didn't do something, and they demanded to know why I wasn't disciplined from my strict boarding school, and told me how rotten I was. Not that that exactly bothered me, since I am rotten to the core."

"You are not rotten to the core," I told her. "Honestly, though, you tried to help save the school from the Knights of Walpurgis. Heroes never play by the rules."

"A hero?" She arched an eyebrow. "Me? Marlene Jade Evans? You sure you're talking to the right person?"

"Definitely," I reassured her. "Unless you happen to look like Mara-Jade, in which case I tip my hat to you."

"You have no hat," she retorted with a teasing grin.

"Come on, let's rejoin our friends," I told her, and I took her hand.

Ella

Gavin, Rowan, and I began working on schematics we'd stolen from the hangar in the Room of Requirement. There were some projects we wanted to tackle that year. Specifically, three of them, the ones in the hangar that were the most powerful, but by some coincidence were the most wrecked.

"The _Deryn_ , the _Leviathan_ , and one more that doesn't have a name that I don't think ever got past the prototype stage," Gavin declared, looking at the schematics.

"Ooh, can I have the unnamed one?" Rowan asked. "I wanna call it the _Millennium Falcon_!"

Peter, Gavin, Tip, and Kieran burst out laughing.

"Is this some muggle thing?" I asked.

Rowan joined them in nodding. "We need to show you _Star Wars_ sometime, Raven Girl," he said.

"Of course you do, Gryffindork," I mumbled, looking back at the plans. "I'd like to have the _Deryn_ , if you boys don't mind."

"Of course," Gavin and Rowan chorused.

"Goodie, I wanted to get the _Leviathan_ ," Gavin said, looking honestly cheerful at the prospect. "We can't fix up anything else, though, if we work on these during the rest of the year. Those ships, especially the Deryn are complete messes. Besides, I think we might want to analyze the damage so that we can reinforce the weaknesses, make things a little better, so history won't repeat itself."

"Yeah," I said, remembering my feelings when I touched the _Deryn_. Eileen Anders was killed in that cockpit, although she died in a wing of the castle, if that makes any sense.

 **Doesn't.**

Shut up, twin. I meant that her mortality was ended when she was in the cockpit, and it just took her a bit longer to die when they pulled her out, limbs missing and stuff. I had a feeling that when I cracked it open, there were going to be nasty things in it. The mere idea that my imagination was conjuring made me shiver.

"Maybe we can design our own after this experience," Rowan suggested. "I think I'll be good enough at programming by then."

"You do programming?" Peter asked. "No way, dude, you'll have to teach me some stuff."

"We'll be sure to," Rowan assured him. "You wanna help with it?"

"No thanks," Peter replied with a derisive snort. "I'm not exactly an engines and wires type of guy."

"Well, if you ever want to see us, feel free to come find us in the Room of Requirement," I said. Peter nodded, and went back to reading his book.

"This year is going to be awesome!" I told my two best friends.


	18. Recruitment

Ella

Let's be honest, the Sorting and welcoming feast weren't really anything worth listening to or recounting, except for perhaps when McGonagall gave out her reminders that if we saw anything related to the Knights of Walpurgis to report it. Confession: I was worried about Jacen. He had the Stone, and he was in possible danger by the Knights, more than we were last year.

In the Ravenclaw common room, we sat around in the alcoves talking about the new year and what we thought we might be learning, in Peter, Kieran, and Jacen's case, or trying out for the Quidditch team in the case of Tip, Gavin, and I.

"I'm guessing you got a broomstick?" Tip asked.

"The one of my childhood, a Sun Crusher," I said proudly. "What model did you lot get?"

"Nimbus 3002," Tip said.

I nodded. "Nimbus, great series. Gavin, what's your model?"

"Cleansweep 39," he recited. "I've been practicing whenever I could during holidays. I signed up for tryouts, did you two?"

We nodded.

"I signed up to be a Beater- what did you two sign up for?"

"Seeker," Tip said, sitting up proudly.

"Chaser," I informed them. "My grandfather was one, and my Uncle Lux was one."

"But you've got optimal Seeker potential," Tip pointed out. "You're tiny, and wasn't your Uncle Harry the youngest Seeker in a century for Gryffindor?"

I frowned. "I don't want anything to do with Uncle Harry."

"Oh." We were quiet for a bit.

"I guess we'd better get up to the dorms," I finally said. "I'll talk tomorrow morning, when I'm more coherent." I rejoined Kieran in the dorms, and while other girls gossiped, I buried my face in the pillows.

* * *

In the morning, I checked the announcements board, and signed up for tryouts, and began to brave the day. That day, I had Sprout, Draco, and Binns, which was a simple day within itself. What was disturbing was when I went back up to my dorm to change into casual clothes with Kieran.

I had grabbed a pair of jeans, a tank top, and a loose button-down, and was just starting to strip, when I saw on my bed a scroll of black paper. I reached towards it, and it unrolled, hovering in midair.

Green ink in drippy letters spelled out an interesting invitation:

 _Dear Ella Rhys Emrys,_

 _We of the Knights of Walpurgis request your presence at the mural of the Dark Mark in the dungeons. We will be waiting for you there. Do not bring an adult, or we will make you pay. This letter will self-destruct within five minutes._

 _We'll be waiting,_

 _Knights of Walpurgis_

With that, it disappeared quickly. I changed quickly, and sent to Jacen, _I got an invitation from the Knights of Walpurgis. What about you?_

 _I did too,_ he replied. I could sense his fear and worry, especially with the ring being at stake for him in particular. _What do we do, Els?_

 _Tell McGonagall,_ I decided.

 _But they'll make our lives hell, they said so._

 _They'll make our lives hell anyhow. They'd hurt our friends, remember?_

 _Still, maybe we should fight them on our own._

 _Ugh! Why am I still reasoning with you?_

I stormed out of the common room, and started towards Flitwick's office to report the invitation, when masked people in black cloaks appeared out of nowhere, it seemed.

"Ella Emrys, you are not accepting, are you?" One asked, a female.

"How is that your business?" I snapped.

"Trust us, it's our business," the other one said. "I'm sure a naive second-year like you can at least recognize a Knight."

"Are you stupid?" I asked. "What are you doing, strolling about in masks and robes in the light of day, where anyone can see you?"

"We're not," the female said, fingering a chain that was mostly hidden under the collar of her robes. "We're more careful than you would know, Emrys. We know where you're going, because this is the path to Flitwick's office. We're not going to let you get away with this."

I backed away, a little intimidated by the two older students. I drew my wand, as much good as it would do.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!" I cried, and they rose immediately hitting the ceiling, and they stayed there, much to my surprise, and weren't coming down, from what I could see. I wasn't about to stick around and find out, though. I started running down the halls, and into Flitwick's office. I slammed the door behind me and panted for breath.

"Miss Emrys, what a pleasant surprise," Professor Flitwick said, looking up from his paperwork. "Why didn't you knock? And why did you shut the door behind you?"

"They're...after me," I managed through breaths that heaved my chest.

"Who?" Flitwick asked.

I forced myself to swallow. "The Knights of Walpurgis. They tried to invite me into their ranks, and I refused, and went to report it, and two Knights tried to attack me."

"Sit down, tell me what happened," Professor Flitwick said, and I sank into an armchair across from his desk. I recounted the story, and he became concerned.

"He targeted both you and Jacen? I wonder why..." He said, and then shook his head to clear it. "I'll tell Madam Emrys, she won't be happy about this, her own children being recruited for the Knights of Walpurgis. You said Jacen refused as well?"

"Yes," I confirmed.

"You made the right choice," he assured me. "I'll put you and Jacen under protection. You were right to come to me. Hopefully they'll get sloppy and we can catch them."

 **They definitely underestimated them.**


	19. It's a Boy!

Alice

"Princess, I'm home," Ky called as he entered the house. I smiled over at him from my desk.

"Good to see you home," I said, and I got to my feet, and kissed him, a reassuring thing to me after all of those nights when I still remembered heartbreak and loss as fresh as the Battle of London Bridge. How things have changed since that day.

"How's the baby?" He asked, his second question every single day since I'd announced the pregnancy.

"He's doing fine," I informed him. He blinked.

"He?"

"I went to the ward in St. Mungo's, and got it checked out by the doctor. It's a boy," I told him, with a casual swat of the hand.

"That's wonderful," he said, and he hugged me. "Why didn't you stop by to tell me earlier?"

"You work in the emergency ward," I reminded him. "I couldn't exactly stroll down there, and I know lives depend on you. I didn't want to bother anyone."

"You're right," he agreed, and he kissed me again. "I can't believe it, a baby boy."

"Neither can I," I said, smiling wryly. "I've officially gone to doing desk jobs, and being just the Boss, which can get boring, but it's better than a miscarriage."

"True enough," he agreed. "So, I was thinking, I heard about these things called naming seers, and how they'd tell you an appropriate name for the child and quite possibly their future. I was thinking, maybe for kicks and giggles we visit one."

"I don't know," I said, remembering some stories. "Maybe we shouldn't ask about his future, I'd rather watch it unfold, and for him to take control of his own destiny."

"Seers don't get everything right," he reminded me. "They're mostly frauds, anyway. We don't even have to actually use the name. We didn't do it for the twins, so why not just once?"

"Fine," I agreed. "For kicks and giggles."

"Now, what are we making for dinner?" Ky asked, now that we had the important discussion out of the way.

* * *

We were just sitting on the couch, reading together, when the owl came in. I found a letter from Professor Flitwick on how our children had been approached and had almost been recruited into the Knights of Walpurgis.

"Something reeks of a plot," Ky said after reading it himself. "There's something the Knights know about the twins, and they want after them. Could it be?"

"They know about the Resurrection Stone," I whispered.

"Or they know that the twins know the location," Ky suggested. We then exchanged a glance. "That doesn't help anything, does it?" I shook my head, and we sat up in a let's-get-business-done way.

"They've got to be careful," I said. "I don't think they're going to stop at a simple rejection. The Knights of Walpurgis will do anything to get what they want."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Ky replied, shuddering, and his eyes filled with memories. "They did gruesome things back when they were the Death Eaters. I did plenty under the guise of the Dark Lord's apprentice that I'm not proud of." Our eyes flicked down at the Dark Mark. At home was the only time Ky wore short-sleeved shirts anymore because of it, or when we were in the muggle world, and that was kinda iffy. At home, neither of us cared about scars from our past like that.

"I wish they'd been permanently gone," I admitted, as we resumed a snuggling position. "Even though I would be out of a job."

"There's always more evil witches and wizards out there," he said as his hand found the scar over my cheek from that day of turning. "But I do agree, I wish this particular branch was gone. Our children shouldn't have to deal with them."

"They're younger than we were when we started having Voldemort problems," I said softly. "I was fourteen. They're only twelve, for Merlin's sake. They shouldn't have to fight another war."

"Who says they will?" He asked. "For all we know, we could steal back the Deathly Hallows, and it'll be the end of the Knights."

"Maybe," I agreed. "I just pray we make it through this, all of us." I gazed down to my baby bump.


	20. Schoolyard Blues

Jacen

"Hey, Mars!" I called, about a week into school. She'd been avoiding us after the first day, when Peter, Kieran, and I were busy studying. I'd been seeking her out, trying to apologize for whatever offended her, but she never made it easy. She turned, tossing her curls over her shoulder, amber eyes glowing with frustration.

"'Lo, Ace," she replied sullenly.

"Ace?" I asked.

"It's in your name, isn't it?" She shot back.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I just came to apologize for being busy on Monday. What's wrong, Mars?"

"I'm busy," she hissed. "I'm part of the stupid Frog Choir now, and I'm falling behind on homework, and I need help!"

"Do you want me to help?" I asked. She froze for a moment, holding onto her pride, and then she sort of relaxed and gave me a relieved look.

"Please?" How could I resist those amber eyes? We sat down at one of the empty desks around the library, and I pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"What are you having a problem with?" I asked, deciding to start with her worst before her best."

"All of it! I have a stupid essay on the Founding Four, which I can't even remember, thanks to that freaking ghost, and I can't remember the Transfiguration formula, and I can't keep straight what happens in which Riddle War, and I don't remember which Charm we're studying," she ranted, and she looked about ready to cry. She lowered her head into her hands, and her shoulders started shaking and water began dripping onto the desk.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," I told her, putting an arm on her shoulder. "I took notes on the Four Founders, and the Transfiguration Formula, and you forget, I have family history in the Riddle Wars, so I can help you there."

"You're sure?" She asked, looking up. I'd never seen her look so vulnerable. Mara-Jade was one of the strongest people I knew. She still is.

"Mars, why are you trying to do the Frog Choir? You seem overwhelmed enough as it is," I told her.

She mumbled something I couldn't really hear except something with blackmail. I decided to let it go, since she wasn't telling me anything.

"Well, let's get started on Recent History, shall we?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. She wiped away her tears, and we started on which generation of my family did what in the wars.

Ella

 _This is it,_ I thought, Saturday morning. I'd polished my broom, checked my gloves and body armor, and tied my dark hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of my eyes. I'd ditched the button-down shirt over my tank top since it was hot out, for one, and two, it would get rid of any aerodynamic advantage my broom would give me.

Funny thing was, I think I caught Rowan and Gavin _staring_ at me. Just staring like they'd never seen the likes of me before. I seriously wondered if it was the tank top. I was almost thirteen, after all. _Just two months to go,_ I reminded myself cheerfully.

Rowan was watching in the stands with Jacen, Kieran, and Peter. Mara-Jade couldn't make it since she was always busy in our second year. The Quidditch Captain, Marius Fossil, marched down the lawn, watching all of us, lined-up.

"I want one fly-around the pitch!" He ordered. "There's not too many of you, so go!" I mounted my broom, and kicked off, shooting into the air. I was grateful I didn't have my grandfather again that year. I just didn't like my maternal family all that much. I could easily see why Mum disassociated herself from them.

I circled around the pitch with ease, and descended gracefully when I'd completed my lap. It came as easily as breathing to me. Fossil eyed me with newfound respect as the others landed a bit behind me.

"Emrys, right?" He asked. I nodded instantly. "Interesting. Neither of your parents were Quidditch players in school."

"I'm not my parents," I told him bluntly.

He grinned. "Good girl, Emrys. I think you've got Seeker potential."

"Wait a minute, _Seeker_?" I raised my eyebrows in a fashion I'd adopted from my dear mother. "I was trying out for a Chaser."

"Emrys, you finished before anybody else did, and don't tell me that it's the broom, because you surely remember the restrictions passed after your uncle brought in a Firebolt in his third year," he replied. "Trust me, you'd make a great Seeker."

I glanced over at Tip, who was looking furious. "Honestly, I don't think I will," I argued.

Fossil chuckled. "Just wait until the Seeker trials. Trust me, you'll ace them," he told me, and I got back into line as Tip and Gavin were watching me with suspicion on Tip's part and curiosity on Gavin's part.

We sat through Chaser, Beater, and Keeper trials (turns out our Captain was a Beater). I'd moved to the Chaser section, when Fossil just gave me this look.

"Nuh-uh-uh," he scolded, putting a finger up. "I want to see you in the Seeker section, Emrys." I'd gone back, embarrassed, especially with Tip's glare.

"I tried," I told him, but he didn't meet my eyes, and seemed pre-occupied with looking away. Of course, then the Gavin made it as the second Beater, which I congratulated him for. Tip was still too busy being ticked at me to even acknowledge that.

Then came the Seeker Trials.

 **Oh boy.**

You're telling me. Fossil was dropping golf-balls and having us catch them. Gavin got two out of five. Better than the other guy who was in his sixth year and only caught one. Then came my turn.

I was swooping and turning quickly to grab them, and definitely working up a sweat. One after the other, and before I knew it, all five balls had been dropped. In my flurry, I only missed one. _One_. Out of _five_ , and maybe it's Mum's Auror sense rubbing off on me, but I had a feeling Fossil had pushed me harder than the other guys.

"You've got real talent, Emrys," Fossil said approvingly as I landed, and handed him back the golf balls. "Congratulations, you made the team. Go into the locker room, we'll get robes and equipment in a moment."

I started towards it when Tip glared at me pretty visibly. "You did good for a position you said you didn't want," he hissed.

"Blame Fossil, not me!" I snapped. "I just wanted to play the part of Chaser, not the Seeker. I knew you wanted it, but he wouldn't let me try out for Chaser, you saw that!"

"Still..." I rolled my eyes.

"I've gotta go, Tip. We'll talk about this later, I promise," I told him, and then I walked into the changing room, where Gavin, a lanky third-year named Florian Rolfe who was Keeper, Juno Marek, Renee Cullen, and Elizabeth Ridley were the Chasers. Ridley was seventh-year, Renee and Juno were fourth-years.

"Welcome to the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team," Fossil began. "Feel free to call me Marius, titles and last names make me crawl. We're going to go over rules, make sure you have the right equipment, and give you a practice schedule."

Actually, it was fun. I was starting to not regret a thing.


	21. The Naming Seer

Alice

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Ky.

"Positive. He's got a good reputation with Naming Seers," he assured me. "Remember, this is just for fun, Princess."

"Yeah, says the one who's never read the horror stories that have come from Naming Seers," I grumbled. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and I relaxed. "Fun, yeah."

We walked into the booth. The receptionist, a pretty blonde wearing eccentric jewelry looked up from a book. "Hello, my dears. Do you have an appointment?"

"Emrys," Ky said, striding forwards without missing a beat. "Ky and Alice."

"I have you right here," the blonde replied with a smile that now seemed forced at the mere mention of Ky. _Even nineteen years after the war,_ I realized with an audible sigh. "Mr. Hammond will be ready for you in a moment."

"Alright, thank you," I told her, and Ky escorted me to the chairs that had sunflowers pasted all over them. We smiled at each other, and I squeezed his hand.

"We're going to be parents again," he said happily. "I'd forgotten what it was like to have a baby again."

"I think there's a reason why," I said dryly, remembering some of the unpleasant side-effects that started up again and had stirred up some rather unpleasant memories.

"Still, it is indeed exciting," he remarked. The blonde came back into the room.

"Mr. Hammond will be seeing you now," she told us. Ky stood, and I took his hand up, and we followed the blonde into a room that was soft and padded with pastel colors.

Mr. Hammond was a man in purple robes that looked a bit too eager to get our money, just too eager. There was something insane in the depths of those turquoise eyes, and I didn't like it.

"Give me your hands, if you would," he said, pulling out his own. I studied them hesitantly. _At least they're clean._ I thrust mine out, grateful the only jewelry was my wedding ring, and my locked with the promise ring was around my neck, buried under my shirt. He turned the palms up, and closed his eyes.

"Your son... He'll have a good future, I'll tell you that much. Bello Luis would make a good name for him. After a hero and beauty. His future is eclipsed, however, by your other son's. I can't get a good reading," Mr. Hammond said, unibrow furrowing. "You daughter and son have greatness ahead of them... But it is darker and darker. Choose carefully, Madam Emrys. Your son is heading down a dangerous path, and your daughter an equally dangerous one."

I yanked my hands away. "I'm not taking the word of some fortune-teller as to what my son's future is!"

His eyes opened, and he cocked his head. "Why did you come here?"

"The prat that is my husband thought it would be fun," I said, jerking my thumb at Ky, who was pale at the declarations of Mr. Hammond. "We'll pay you, and we'll all get on with our lives, although I do like Bello Luis Emrys. Sound good?"

He nodded, and I forked over the Sickles, and Ky ushered me out quickly before I could do anything rash. We walked down Diagon Alley in the setting sunlight, and considered what had been said.

"Do you believe that it'll happen, what Hammond said?" Ky finally asked me, his arm around me. I fiddled with the silver chain to my locket.

"I firmly believe that prophecy only counts if we want them to," I said. "After all, I wasn't the Chosen One and I still got rid of Voldemort. Horcrux or no."

"I'd forgotten about the last one," he replied, nodding slowly.

"I can't," I said bitterly. "Brother Dearest keeps reminding me that he could come back, and it could be my fault, although with that new revelation about the Deathly Hallows, I guess it could happen whether or not I destroy it."

"You can't risk it, not with the baby," he told me quickly. "Besides, what if it went wrong? What would happen?"

"That's why I'd rather wait until I die of natural causes," I informed him dryly. "Then at least it's expected."

"True," he agreed. "Bello Luis Emrys. I really do like that name."

"Me too," I agreed. "Definitely sounds good with Ella Rhys and Jacen Remus."

"We have a good family don't we?" He asked, pulling me closer.

"Yeah," I agreed. "It's better than I could've hoped for. I remember twenty-one years ago, when we were fighting a war in our school."

"We've grown together, haven't we?" He replied, smiling at me despite the nasty looks coming his way. "I remember back when we were fighting, and when we used to be downright mean to each other."

"Things definitely changed," I mused. "I remember back when I hated your guts."

"I never hated you," he said softly. "But you had every reason to hate me. Sometimes I still wonder how you ever chose me."

"As opposed to who?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Wesley when he came back, and then later some war hero like Neville Longbottom," he said with a shrug. "Just someone with a boring job who was good and kind."

"Nah, I like interesting people," I teased. "Boring? Honestly, could you see me being saddled up with some mundane muggle working an office?"

He squinted, thinking it through. "No," he admitted. "You've got way too much life for that."

"Well thank you," I said, still blushing a little at his little compliments even after being married for fifteen years. "Give yourself some credit, Ky. You're everything I want, charming and smart and headstrong. I love everything about you, even those archaic manners."

"Archaic, are they?" He asked.

I shrugged. "A bit old-fashioned for my taste, but since you use them, I don't mind."

"Well, if it pleases the princess," he said, giving a mock bow. I rolled my eyed and laughed. "Things are going to be just fine, Princess. Trust me."

"I already did," I assured him.


	22. Radiant Crystal

Jacen

I thought things were going fine.

 **They never are.**

No kidding. What happened was that I was just sitting in the dorms, when pixies started floating right through the window. Tip and Peter were in there, Tip sulking about my sister's success, and Peter was scribbling things down, a mixture of fanart and fanfic- I think that's what he called it.

 **Yeah, he's a brony.**

A what?

 **Go ask Kieran.**

Why?

 **It's a muggle thing, okay?**

I'm just gonna roll with it. So we just saw these fairies floating in the flipping window. I fell off the bed in surprise.

"You okay?" Peter called, not looking up from his doodles. I glared up.

"I'm fine," I snapped, and I got to my feet, and looked at the fairies. "What can I do for you ladies?"

"Ah, Sir Jacen, we have something to show you," one of the fairies said.

"Sir Jacen?" I raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Okay." I then pulled on my trainers and started for the common room.

"Where are you going?" Tip asked, oblivious to the fairies that had now flittered away from the windows.

"Out for a walk," I half-lied, and I tugged my collar almost instinctively.

"Have fun," Tip said, and he flopped back onto his bed rather pathetically. I sighed and went out to the common room, and out to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, where the fairy flock was waiting for me.

"Where to first, ladies?" I asked, rubbing my palms together.

"Just follow us," the blue one chirped, and I started running after the wicked fast sprites that were leading me deeper and deeper into the forest, until I recognized where we were going. The fairy hollow.

"What does the Queen want?" I wondered aloud. The blue one stopped until I caught up to her.

"Not the Queen, Sir Jacen," she explained. "We have a ceremony to complete, one that will seal your powers, and will help you learn to control them."

"And if I don't participate?" I asked out of mere curiosity.

"Two things could happen. Your magic could overwhelm you and spiral out of control, or you could lose it entirely," she explained.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Shiara," she replied, giving a little twirl and smile. I grinned.

"Thanks, Shiara," I told her. We continued into the hollow, in front of the green glowing crystal. "Let's get started on this ritual."

The radiant green crystal then floated to me, glimmering and shimmering. My skin was _sparkling_ from the green light. Like those stupid _Twilight_ vampires Kieran likes.

 **It isn't that bad.**

That's a lie, and we both know it. What happened next, though, was that I made contact with the crystal, and funny thing is, I saw a face in the crystal. Mara-Jade's. I didn't know how or why, but I did.

 **You know now, though?**

Yeah, but that would come years and years from then. When I opened my eyes, the crystal was hovering in its usual place, and my hand was still out. On the palm of my hand was a mark of a darker patch of skin shaped like fairy wings.

The fairies looked amongst themselves, smirking wryly. Finally, Shiara flew over to me.

"Congratulations, Sir Jacen. You have passed your ritual," she cheered. "Your abilities will begin to multiply. You'll find yourself with abilities that may contrast your shadow-charmer abilities. I have an idea, though, in which direction your inner light will manifest. Try growing that seed over there."

I saw a patch of ground. "You want me to speed-grow it?"

Shiara nodded. "Just listen to your heart, Sir Jacen." I stared at the patch of ground, and outstretched my hand, and then closed my eyes, picturing a tree blooming. I lifted my hand, palm up, and outstretched my fingers, imagining life surging through the the fingers like branches. I then rapidly flipped it over, drawing my fingers close again, and quickly spread them out, imagining my hand being the roots this time.

Satisfied, I opened my eyes, and to my surprise, an apple tree was right there. I walked up to it, and plucked an apple. Like my mum, I always enjoyed the taste of red apples. It tasted like home, like family, like love. I closed my eyes, and all my nostalgic childhood memories of playing with Ella (since we were the children of the Angel with a Shotgun, we lived in solitude, but we only needed each other) flashed before my eyes with such strong emotion, it was like I was living them all over again. Then it was gone.

Shiara smiled. "I can tell you have a way with nature, Sir Jacen. Perhaps your realm is magical creatures, light and dark."

"We'll see," I replied. "Thank you, Shiara." With that, I began walking back to the castle with the newfound revelations. _Maybe I have a shot against the Knights of Walpurgis,_ I thought with a grin as I padded the spot where I knew the Resurrection Stone was.

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapters lately, guys. Don't worry, the next one should be longer, since we have Quidditch!**


	23. Quidditch Matches of Death

Ella

Oh boy. The Quidditch Season traditionally starts off with the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. We were all down there because Rowan would be the Gryffindor Seeker, and we wanted to cheer him on. Even Tip got out of his funk and decided to talk to us again so that he could cheer one of our best mates on.

I'd borrowed one of his scarves, and one of the t-shirts they sold at the campus store full of stuff to cheer on our teams and such. Zethes, it turns out, was narrating the Quidditch Match with her clear, clipped voice.

"Welcome, Hogwarts, to the first games of the season! We're witnessing the ultimate school rivalry, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Good luck to both teams!" She scanned down the lineup. "Let's look at the stats, shall we?"

"In Slytherin, we have Albus Potter as the Seeker, due to his pure talent, according to Professor Potter-Weasley, although Professor Malfoy doesn't look entirely happy about it. Mr. Potter is most definitely following his father's footsteps as a young Seeker in his first-year. On the opposite, we have Rowan Skywalker, muggle-born second-year, whose records have not been shared with us.

"As for the Keepers, Evanna Lynch and William Wood are definitely giving the other a round for their money. This year is the last shot for both of them to get the House Cup. But who will? We'll just have to wait and see.

"The Chaser lineup for Slytherin has a bit of muscle, but definitely have some speed on them, Quentin Addams, Lindsey Lockwood, and Lucy Carlyle. On Gryffindor, we have Hal Jordan, Peter Parker, and Bruce Wayne, a strangely male assortment.

"For Beaters, on Slytherin we have Miles Johnson and Cygnus Malfoy. On the Beaters, Demetria Romanov and James Macmilllan are in Gryffindor.

"Captains Evanna Lynch and Cygnus Malfoy now must shake hands." The two captains looked ready to break each others' wrists. I kept my eyes on Rowan, who looked determined, with a slight spark of ease in his sky-blue eyes.

"Let the games begin!" Mr. Potter announced. Fourteen brooms shot into the air, and the Quaffle began to pass hands.

"Lockwood has the Quaffle, and she's going, she's going- ooh! Wood blocked the shot, a real chip off the old block. Now Parker has it, he passes to Wayne, who continues- that was a direct shot from Romanov, Wayne's dropped it, now Addams had the Quaffle!"

I looked over to see number twenty-three in his robes, floating around.

"Addams shoots, he scores! Five points to Slytherin!" Zethes announced. The green and silver sections of the stands cheered, most of the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins themselves, while those in red and gold booed.

"Alright, Jordan's got the Quaffle, he's trying to go solo, I think, and Lockwood and Carlyle are blocking, what will Jordan do?" He attempted a throw to Wayne, but Carlyle caught it expertly, and tossed the Quaffle to her partner in crime, out of the range of Jordan's half-hearted hands.

Then Macmillan shot a Bludger that hit him in the arm, causing Parker to steal if, and for Gryffindor to score five points. We cheered for Gryffindor, despite some of the weird looks the other Ravenclaws had.

"And the Golden Snitch has been spotted by Skywalker! But Potter hadn't noticed, not until this commentator called it out. He's swooping down, he's going for it-"

I was on my feet, cheering like Gryffindors in a mindless roar, watching only him as he got so close to the Snitch-

None of us saw it coming. We were so focused on Rowan, we didn't see who hit the Bludger that hit him right in the head and knocked him off of his broom. I leaned over the row of seats on tiptoes, and was screaming his name.

Madam Longbottom ran out on the field, and I started down immediately, slipping away from my friends, and I burst out onto the field, my friends behind me by a few feet, to where they were carrying Rowan off via a stretcher. He was unconscious, and bleeding heavily in the head, and his right arm and right leg looked bent in an unnatural position that made me feel sick just looking at it.

The replacement Seeker merely mounted her broom, and Rowan's was carried out, and the game was going to continue. I didn't care about that, though, and neither did the rest of our friends. We wanted to make sure that Rowan would be okay. He was just so still.

"He's not dead," Madam Longbottom finally announced. "He's in the Limbo, though. We need to fix him up quickly, there will be internal damage, I'm guessing some organs crushed in the process. You can watch, but not interfere. Understand?"

Jacen, Peter, Kieran, Mara-Jade, Tip, Gavin, and I all nodded in sync. She smiled reassuringly, and then cast a spell that allowed her to see into the bones and organs, and go deeper and deeper in. It was disgustingly fascinating. I almost threw up at the sight of his splatted organs.

"Dear Merlin," Madam Longbottom murmured.

"Oh my God," Kieran whispered, her hands over her, mouth and her face pale. Tip looked a little green.

"Can you fix it?" I asked. Madam Longbottom's eyes were full of panic. She was in over her head, I'd realized. Jacen stepped forwards, much to our surprise, without saying as much as a word. He placed his hand on Rowan's chest, over where the splatted organs were. The spell still in effect, I saw golden light coming from Jacen's hand, and injecting into Rowan's bloodstream, repairing the organs and knitting the broken bones together, even healing the the head wound. When Jacen let go, his eyes opened, and he sighed, visibly sinking. I could feel his exhaustion through our twin bond.

 _Thank you,_ I sent to him.

He looked at me with the golden eyes that startled me after almost thirteen years of coffee-brown. _You're welcome,_ he replied. _Rowan's my friend too, you know._

"That's amazing!" Madam Longbottom stammered as Jacen sank into a chair, and closed his eyes. "You've obviously inherited your father's talent for healing!"

"Not...healing," he gasped, taking effort to produce every syllable. "Fairystruck powers. Just... Give me a second. I'll gain my strength back."

As soon as he finished, Rowan's blue eyes opened, in a sort of fluttery moment, jittery, like his eyelashes were trying to take off. He stared up at the ceiling, and we all held our breath, just waiting for him to say something. Say anything, I mentally begged.

"W-where am I?" He frowned, and tried to sit up, only for Madam Longbottom to push him back down. There were cheers, and I hugged him as best as I could from where he was lying down and I was standing.

"Some Beater almost killed you with a Bludger," Peter explained from the center of the foot of his bed. Rowan narrowed his eyes.

"Johnson," he muttered.

"What?" We all chorused.

"Johnson was the one who hit it," he said, finally propping himself up on his elbows, and Madam Longbottom was hanging on so tightly to his words that she didn't try to reprimand him.

"How do you know that?" Tip asked. "Nobody saw who hit the Bludger, we were so busy watching you beat Albus Potter's arse to the Golden Snitch.'

"I swear, he was glaring at me the whole time, and he kept firing Bludgers towards me. I'm positive that he was the one who hit that Bludger," he said with obvious rage.

"Doesn't mean he was the one who did it, though," Mara-Jade argued.

"Who knows, it could've been Malfoy," Gavin said. "He's got enough reasons to hate any Gryffindor who comes his way."

"Any Potter," Kieran corrected. "Gryffindor, maybe, but can't you see it? Professor Malfoy and Professor Potter-Weasley hate each other. Perhaps he meant to get Albus?"

"His own teammate?" Mara-Jade raised her eyebrows. "I know most people are pretty split over Slytherins, but we don't betray one another or stab each other in the back, unlike what I've heard of Ravenclaws."

"We're not all disloyal," Jacen replied quietly, and I remembered first what my father said about family, and then about us. We were loyal to each other, other Ravenclaws.

"But that's the stereotype," Mara-Jade continued. "Besides, why would Malfoy want to sabotage his own teammate? Nope, that theory can be crossed off."

"Why do we even care?" Tip interrupted. "So he hit you, what makes this such a special occasion?"

"He almost killed me!" Rowan shouted, his eyes flashing dangerously. "If it weren't for Jacen, I wouldn't be here to argue about this right now!"

"Quidditch is dangerous," Kieran pointed out. "I-It could be that he didn't mean for it to hit hard, e-either of them."

"He does have a point," Peter admitted.

"Whose side are you guys taking?" Rowan cried. "The one of guy who tried to kill me? Some friends you are."

"We don't even know that it was a murder attempt," Gavin said. "I have to go with Pete, Tip, and Kier on this one."

"And where do you stand?" Rowan asked the rest of you, but his gaze was piercing right through me like a sword, and I considered each word carefully, and I thought about what I witnessed.

"I believe you, Gryffindork," I told him.

"At least one Raven Girl's loyal," he retorted, and his stare bore holes into the two who hadn't picked sides. Mara-Jade finally stood up.

"I don't have time to do this right now," she said. "I have to go finish up on homework before practice with the Frog Choir."

"I'll go help her," Jacen said quickly.

"Cowards," Rowan shot at them.

"Yep," Jacen replied meekly, and Mara-Jade rolled her eyes and pushed Jacen out of there.

"Just wait, you'll see," Rowan vowed.

* * *

The second match of the year, Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff, was in motion. I was waiting to mount my Sun Crusher and start searching for the Golden Snitch. I waited for Mr. Potter to blow his whistle, and the game had begun. I'd borrowed Rowan's iPod, a trick he swore worked (we'd re-worked it with magic to work on the grounds), and kept it buried beneath my robes, in my pockets, with an earbud in. It helped block out the commentary, and I could still hear if there was a whistle or my teammates needed to compete.

The Beaters were actually pretty fierce for Hufflepuffs, and we couldn't land one hit on the hoops. The Keeper was really good at defense. Makes sense, hearing from Aunt Korr what Hufflepuffs are like, and Mum on a good day. Any other type, she never talked about badgers.

I had a feeling the strategy at this point was for me to end it quick, so I kept looking for the Snitch, felt like my eyes were sharpening. I finally spotted the glint of gold, and flew to the flash, and the other Seeker, Terra Williams, glanced at me, straightened her tortishell glasses, and started a few seconds too late. Just as my fingers closed around the Snitch, from the direction of where most of the Slytherins were, a Bludger came. It had come towards the audience, and something had redirected it at higher speeds towards me, unavoidably.

It barreled towards my ribs with a sickening crack, and I fell off the broom, the Snitch still clutched in my hand, and the music in Rowan's iPod still blaring into my right ear. _So this is the end. Goodbye, cruel world!_ That was my only thought after _AAAAHHH!_

I felt someone on a broom catch me, Marius Fossil, and he landed quickly, setting me down on a stretcher that apparently had been brought out.

"We won," I said weakly, and Marius gasped, and pried the Snitch out of my fingers.

"You did a good job, kid," he said as the teachers carried me away. All of them followed me into the hospital wing. That's when I knew that Rowan was right. Someone had tried to kill me and him. Well, that, and the fact that it was redirected when the stands would've been safe.

"Someone tried to kill her and Skywalker," I heard Draco say. "Remember their little stunt on Midsummer Eve last year, and how those two and their buddies held off some of the best Knights of Walpurgis on their own? I think they want them dead now. They were the easiest to get to because they played Quidditch, their deaths could easily be an accident."

"But what if it is just that?" Professor Potter argued. "Honestly, it's just Quidditch, there's bound to be mortal injuries every once in a while."

"It was no accident," I snarled. They all turned, reminded that I was there as Madam Longbottom mended my ribs. "It was soaring right over the stands when it abruptly came for me. Someone in the stands redirected the Bludger, I know it."

"How do you know that?" Professor Potter asked. "You're just stressed. After all, you did catch the Snitch, so you couldn't have been watching the stands, surely."

I knew how Rowan felt in that moment.

 **Yeah, I'd imagine.**

I knew right then that he was right, and so was I. Someone tried to kill both of us in the easiest way to blow off, and not many people seemed to believe us. I knew why they wanted to kill me, and Rowan, but some things weren't adding up.

Gavin was in the game, and no bloody Bludger tried to kill _him_. No, there was something special about Rowan. After all, he'd been targeted in our first year in the incident that got us into the mess we were currently in, he had something special the Knights of Walpurgis wanted him dead for.

I knew they wanted me dead so they could threaten Jacen or Mum with the location of the Resurrection Stone, but where Rowan came into play, I had no clue. Right on cue, Rowan, Jacen, and the others burst in, red from running in the cold.

Are you okay? Jacen sent.

I'm fine, I replied, and I managed a grin.

"You scared the carp out of us!" Kieran cried.

"Seriously, you Seekers have a penchant for near-death accidents, don't you?" Gavin said, shaking his head, but at least grinning a little bit. Rowan's gaze met mine at Gavin's last words.

"It wasn't an accident," I informed them.

"You too?" Tip groaned. Peter looked thoughtful.

"Maybe they're right. Or it could be coincidence," he suggested.

"I don't believe in coincidences," Rowan snarled. "Everything happens for a reason, especially where the Knights of Walpurgis are involved."

"Are you sure? That is a dangerous accusation," Headmistress McGonagall said, taken aback.

"Let's look at the facts," Jacen said calmly. "We told on them, we've defended the school against them, and among other things, are their biggest opponents. They want to get rid of that."

"Not to mention that Rowan and I play Quidditch, and the Seeker, too, the most vulnerable position. We would be easy to kill and make it look like a tragic accident," I added.

"Well..." Headmistress McGonagall watched us with unease, as the others finally realized that we were almost murdered.

"We'll investigate this as best we can," Professor Macmillan said. "We'll be fair, and we will bring the person who is doing this to justice, if it is a murder conspiracy."

With that, all of the teachers walked away to discuss the threat they'd been completely inept with.

"We'll prove it," Rowan vowed.


	24. Book of Prophecy

Jacen

I was working with Mara-Jade on Transfiguration once again when we came across the book. It was from the Divination section, but had been left on the table where we were studying.

"What's this?" Mara-Jade asked, as she pulled it out from under the edition of Transfiguration Today from about fifty-three years ago we'd been using. The book was a blue silken tome with golden corners and a lock, with jewels placed around the cover. There was a photo in the oval, and pictures shifted from three Pygmy Puffs to some weird mouse thing to a grindylow.

"A prophecy journal," I told her, remembering Aunt Korr talking about those. "It has records of prophecies. I'm guessing Uncle Alex has the key and only lends it to those with signed notes for Divination class."

"I could mind-trick him into forking it over," Mara-Jade suggested.

"And we'd get in trouble when he came to his senses later," I told her.

"No, he wouldn't remember the experience," she argued.

"Still, I think I know a simple way in," I said. I then focused on the locking mechanism, picturing it in my mind, and imagined it unlocking. I moved my hands like I would guide a pin through it, and I heard a click. I opened my eyes, and Mara-Jade pried the book open. There was a table of contents written in elegant indigo script, reading of who the prophecies were about.

 _R. Skywalker,_ one read. Mara-Jade and I exchanged a glance and started flipping frantically to the page with the prophecy we expected about our friend on it.

"The prophecy of the two with power," she said, reading the official title. Her amber eyes were like candlelight to mine. "Do you want to read this?"

"It might explain why Rowan's being targeted by the Knights of Walpurgis," I said with a shrug.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"The book was left out, so someone needed to borrow it in a hurry," I explained. "Someone from the Knights of Walpurgis read this."

"You are smart," she almost exhaled the words.

I shrugged and turned pink. "I have logic and reasoning skills, something most wizards don't have."

"I don't have them," she replied quietly.

"I think you do," I said. "After all, you've talked about living it a bit rough, it always sounds like you have street smarts."

"That's nothing compared to book smarts," she pointed out. She sighed, and placed her head in her hands. "It's so overwhelming, y'know? Being one of the special snowflakes that gets to go to this school, and you don't know how to cope with any of it."

"You're coping," I told her, putting an arm around her.

"No, I'm barely swimming," she replied. "I'm a horrible student, and I don't have many study skills, and it's just too much! All these essays and tests and formulas and wand movements and incantations, and GAH!"

"Mara-Jade, look at me," I ordered.

She met my eyes, and I saw the tears starting to drip down her cheeks.

"You are really smart, and we're going to get through with it. You're going to be a great witch someday," I assured her. "You can do stuff no one else can, with that mind-trick."

"Thanks," she said, after a few more tears, and she managed a weak smile. "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you, y'know that?"

"Thanks," I replied, and we both looked down. "So are we gonna read this or what?"

"Let's see," she said, smirking like she usually did. " _There will be two that are one, one with shadow and sun, the other with code and gears._ "

" _The inner eclipse will face his worst fears,_ " I continued. " _Mystery shrouds his fate, yet his sister will cry for the late._ "

" _There is a hope in the Sky Walker_ ," Mara-Jade picked up. " _For he will rid the death-stalker, and has the power of the stars, as does the girl of Mars. They will save the sun and moon from their choice, and give the dead their last voice._ "

I tugged a scrap of parchment paper and wrote it out. I felt a sense of dread, and we started going through it line by line.

"The two that are one, sounds like twins," she said.

"It sounds like us," I realized. "Shadow and sun, that's me, being both shadow-charmer and fairystruck. Gears and codes, I know that Ella's working on some tech project with Gavin and Rowan, so I think the first two lines are referring to me and Ella."

"Okay," she said. "He will face his worst fears... His sister... Eclipse? It sounds like something's going to happen to you, Ace."

"Okay, keep going," I said, feeling unease churning in my stomach. I really didn't want to dwell on lines about something bad happening to me.

"Sky Walker refers to Skywalker," she said, with a teasing eye-roll. "He's got some special power, and will get rid of the Death Eaters."

"It works," I said with a shrug. "If a Knight of Walpurgis saw that, they'd want to off him, so they never get defeated."

"That explains him," she said. "But why Ella? She doesn't really have a huge role in this prophecy. Why would she-you know something, don't you, and they want to threaten you into giving it up, don't they?"

I blanched at the idea at that they would _kill_ Ella if I didn't fork over the Resurrection Stone.

"You know something! Let me guess, the Resurrection Stone?" She demanded.

"Um, no comment," I replied awkwardly.

"Come on, you can trust me!" She argued.

"I don't want you getting hurt!" I blurted out, and then frowned. Where did that come from?

"I can handle myself," she answered coldly, regarding me with a look that sent shivers down my spine.

"It's too dangerous," I argued.

She smirked. "Says every hero, Ace. Just trust me."

"Why do you care so much about getting it out of me?" I countered, as a realization hit me.

She frowned. "What? Are you calling me a traitor? You think I'm allied with _them_?" She stood up abruptly and gathered up her books.

"Where are you going?" I asked quickly as I got to my feet hastily.

"I'm going to the common room, where people actually _trust_ me," she snarled, and before I could do anything, she was gone.

 **You're stupid, Jay.**

Ouch. No need to rub it in my face, Els.

 **Still, that was a stupid move.**

Okay, okay, I get it. Are you done?

 **Let's go with that.**


	25. Faith, Trust, and Machine Rust

Ella

We were just screwing around in the shop. Gavin, Rowan, and I. It was great, being a teenage girl for once, playing around with these machines. I couldn't wait for the day that the _Deryn_ was operational, and we could fly, using our machines.

"So, what does the Knights of Walpurgis want with you two?" Gavin asked, as he climbed down from the cockpit of the Leviathan.

I had a pretty good idea as to what they wanted from me-information. As to Rowan, I still had no idea what the hell the lovely Death Eat-I mean, Knights, wanted with him.

"Well, my Mum's the Angel with a Shotgun, I got pretty close to beating their forces last summer, and do have some interesting information, so that might explain a bit," I decided.

"Plus, a meaningful scare tactic," Gavin finished, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "They must be clever, those Knights. Still doesn't explain what's going on with you, Rowan."

Rowan, who had been cleverly leaning against his _Millennium Falcon_ , looked up innocently. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Come off it, mate, what did you do to tick the Knights off so badly that they tried to kill you?" Gavin asked.

"I don't know," Rowan said, with a shrug, and the left corner of his mouth twitched, and he tugged on his right sleeve.

"You're lying," I accused. His blue eyes widened in shock.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"Your mouth twitches and you tug your sleeve," I explained. "Those are your tells. Jacen tugs his collar. I tend to run a hand through my hair. I'm your best friend, Rowan, I know when you're lying to me, especially since you're honest most of the time."

"Look, I can't tell you," he said, looking away.

"What do you mean, can't tell us?" I demanded.

"What the hell, just tell us, Rowan!" Gavin exclaimed.

"I can't," he said, desperately.

"To hell you can't!" Gavin snarled. "I don't know what's up with you lately, but seriously, you've gone dead quiet ever since they tried to kill you."

"Come on, you've got to understand at least, Ella. You know what it's like to have a secret you can't tell anyone, right?" He asked, meeting me with those blue eyes I just couldn't say no to.

I folded my arms over my chest. "What are you talking about, Rowan?"

"I know you know the location of the Resurrection Stone," he said flatly. I ignored Gavin's aquamarine eyes that were boring holes in me.

"How?" The word was quiet, soft, and definitely had the shadow of the white flag within it.

"Well, Jacen was the one who went for it, and as soon as he was found, you were pulled into a meeting with him and your mum, and it'd be stupid if you didn't talk about the Resurrection Stone," Rowan explained. "So logically, Jacen found the stone, and you, Jacen, and your mum are the only ones who know where it is."

"Maybe," I lied, and instinctively, I ran a hand through my wavy black hair.

"You just lied," the boys chorused.

I smirked. "I know. Off the record, you know what I'm really saying, but on the record, I'm not confirming or denying it."

"Well, Ella came out with her big secret as to why the Knights of Walpurgis are trying to murder her," Gavin said, and we both stared Rowan down. "You need to start talking."

"It's something stupid, just trust me," he replied, averting our eyes once again.

"I want to trust you," I said, taking his hands into mine. "I want to help you, too. I don't want one of my best friends dead. So please, if you know something that can help us, I'd appreciate it."

"I've been targeted by the Knights of Walpurgis since I was a little kid," he began. "I didn't know they were wizards and witches, but they would show up out of nowhere, and I'd see them stalking me, and accidents would happen. I don't know why they started at such a young age, but I was always lucky. In other stuff, too, but I was a bit more than they could chew. In the muggle world, they walked freely, so they weren't wearing masks."

"So you know who a lot of them are," I finished.

"That, and whatever compelled them to kill me in the first place," he replied with a shrug.

"Blimey, that's a huge burden for a little kid," Gavin remarked.

"We appreciate you trusting us," I said softly.

"We appreciate your trust," Rowan replied. "Now, Gavin, any secrets you have?"

Gavin smiled sadly. "I'm not exactly special like you lot."

"You're special to us," I assured him, and I put an arm around both my boys. "Group hug!" We were like that for a few minutes, when my watch beeped. I glanced at it, and saw that I was late for a meeting I'd arranged with my dear twin to collect our research and talk about stuff, because as fun as talking telepathically is, I liked hearing my brother's voice every once in a while.

"I've gotta go meet Jacen," I told them apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, I'm about to close shop," Gavin said cheerfully. "Rowan and I'll take care of it, seeing as you do most days."

"Thanks," I told them with a grin. I took my wand, shoved it down my front pocket, and had just stepped out of the door when a hand shot over my mouth, and forced my wrists behind my back.

"You're coming with us," a male voice hissed cruelly. With that, a few more Knights appeared out of the shadows, and one produced a key, and placed it into the castle walls, and a doorway opened. The Knights shoved me forwards, still keeping a tight grip on my, and my hands away from my wand.


	26. Drowning

Jacen

I'd been communing in the forest with fairies, when I saw them. A group of Knights, guided by their figurehead, dragging a struggling Ella to the lake _. It's freezing this time of year,_ I thought, remembering the first snowfall being just the day before. _What are they doing?_

I ran out, and Knights surrounded me, but didn't try to hold me down or anything like Ella. The figurehead had a proudness about him.

"We know that you hold the key to our plan, Jacen Emrys," the figurehead sneered.

"What key?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, definitely an expression I got from dear old Mum.

"Nice try, Emrys," the figurehead said patronizingly. He turned to his Knights. "Hold her in the water." She was thrust into the water, and held there by the Knights of Walpurgis. I could sense her fear and panic. I started towards her, but the Knights surrounding me pushed me back and waved their wands threateningly at me.

"Let her go, she hasn't-" I stopped short. She had done some stuff. The figurehead knew it, too.

"We can't have that nosy Emrys girl running around, such a tattle-tale." The figurehead clucked his tongue. "We will spare her, however, if you tell us the location of the Resurrection Stone."

The realization pounded in my head. I could feel her losing oxygen. _Jacen, don't do whatever they want you to!_ She communicated to me.

 _I can't lose you,_ I told her. I had to make a decision that I could live with, and quickly.

Ella

The water was freezing. It clung to every pore, and drenched my clothes, and made every part of me feel weak and cold and slow. I struggled to find my way to the surface, but strong hands kept me down, and they were thick gloves. The people keeping me in my water prison weren't feeling any sort of pain at all.

It was fine, for the first few seconds. Then I felt the need to exhale and inhale. I refused to do so, knowing that water would surge into my lungs and I'd be dead. My hair slipped free of its ponytail and billowed out in wisps.

My heart hammed against my chest. _Jacen, don't do whatever they want you to!_ I urged him mentally.

 _I can't lose you_ , I heard him reply. I felt my last breath exhale.

 _Tell Mum and Daddy I love them, and that I'm sorry. Tell Mara-Jade, Kieran, Peter, Tip, and Gavin that I'm going to miss them and I appreciate them in my life. Tell Rowan that I do have a crush, and tell him to be safe._ I sent it in, resigned to my fate. I felt almost numb, despite the hammering in my chest.

Jacen

I heard her communication, and I knew what I had to do. I pulled the Resurrection Stone out of the pocket where it was hidden the whole time.

"So you had it," I heard the figurehead say thoughtfully.

"Take it," I told him. He reached out, only for me to close my hand and dodge a spell, and I ran for the guards that were attempting to drown Ella. I focused, and a snarling wolf from the forest leapt out, sensing my need for help, and she began mauling the guards. I shoved the ring back in the pocket where it belonged, and pulled Ella out. She gasped for breath, and was dripping, as well as ice-cold. She didn't lose her head, and pulled her wand out. We were surrounded by Knights of Walpurgis.

"It was a stupid trick, you useless boy," the figurehead snarled. I raised my eyebrows.

"Useless? You say to the boy who you can't steal a ring from," I retorted. I then remembered a trick Mum had told us about.

 _Ella, remember how you can turn into shadow?_

 _Yeah,_ she replied.

 _We're going to do it now,_ I told her.

Right on sync, we then turned to shadow, and the curses and such passed through us. We ran through them, a good five seconds, and turned solid again. We dodged spells and kept running into the castle. Bad choice. There were more of them sprouting from the walls, and we had to Disarm five of them, and levitate a good twenty apiece. Part of me marveled as to how many there were of the Knights of Walpurgis. Maybe that's why they were such a threat to the Ministry.

 **Just hurry up.**

Okay, okay, Ella! Geez...

We finally got to the Ravenclaw knocker. _"When the bird sings what will happen when the tide rolls in?"_

Ella glanced at me. "I have no idea."

We both started knocking rapidly at the door and looking at the advancing horde of Knights.

"LET US IN OR WE'LL FLIPPING DIE!" We screamed in chorus. Finally, Gavin pulled open the door, and we stumbled in the common room. Kieran had the foresight the slam the door shut right before any Knights could come get us.

"What happened?" Kieran asked.

"It's the ring, isn't it?" Gavin asked softly.

"How do you know?" I demanded.

"I told him," Ella panted. She was still shivering. Zethes, who was the prefect on duty, came forwards.

"What happened?" She asked imperiously.

"Kn-Knights a-a-attacked, tried to d-d-d-drown me," Ella stammered.

"What is it with you and the Knights of Walpurgis," Zethes grumbled, as Kieran helped Ella to her room. I shrugged, since I couldn't tell her the bloody truth!

"Go to your dorm, I'll go speak to Professor Flitwick," she decided. I was about to protest, when Tip, Peter, and Gavin came up to me, and I knew they'd want details.

We walked together back to the dorm. We four were lucky to have a four-person dorm, since apparently there was an odd number of Ravenclaw boys in our year.

"What happened?" Peter asked. "Gavin said something about the Resurrection Stone-"

"The Knights of Walpurgis thought I knew where it was, and tried to drown Ella to get me to reveal its location," I half-lied. I'd tugged in my collar instinctively, and Gavin smirked, but kept quiet.

Mum was not going to be pleased.


	27. Vengeance

Alice

Needless to say, I was not pleased when McGonagall reported it to the Auror a Office. I slammed my head against a desk and immediately regretted it in my frustration. I looked at the headmistress with disbelief and frustration and fury.

"What do you _mean_ one of the Knights of Walpurgis tried to drown my kid?" I demanded. "What the hell for?"

"Jacen says they wanted some sort of information, on the Resurrection Stone, it's rumored," McGonagall explained, looking awkward and a little bit afraid of what I might say or do next.

I groaned. Of _course_ , Jacen must've spilled. What the hell was I thinking, trusting a kid, my own son with the Resurrection Stone? _Calm down,_ I reminded myself. I knew this wouldn't go over well if I tried to attack the headmistress over this.

"Would you like to see them? I can arrange a meeting, Madam Emrys-" McGonagall finally said.

"Do it," I ordered. "Also, stand by for Aurors. They may be necessary for the students that were almost killed by the Knights of Walpurgis." She nodded, accepting my imperious presence, and went back through the fireplace.

I started writing down more notes for my group that was working on the Knights of Walpurgis so that they'd know that once again the Stone was in jeopardy. We had made sure that Rita Skeeter hadn't interfered, once again. Of course, sometimes she still wanted details on my relationship with Ky (she always crowed about how she was the first to see it coming and that I should be grateful for her successful matchmaking skills), so it wasn't always the safety of the magical world in jeopardy because of her prying eyes.

"She's in her office," I heard Darklight say to someone, and I looked up to see Ky storming in.

"I just got a notice from McGonagall on an attack on the twins," he announced. "She said one tried to drown Ella. Is it true, Alice?"

I scowled. "Yes, she's getting the two of them now. I don't know what we were thinking, letting them get involved with this whole crisis. They're just kids."

"They inherited your heroic nature, Princess," he said, lightening up just for a second. "I doubt we could kept them out of it."

"They inherited your nosiness," I retorted,

"I prefer curiosity," he said, putting his hands up in surrender. "Besides, they targeted them, for the most part. If it weren't for that Halloween attack, they wouldn't be involved."

"Still," I sighed as McGonagall returned, brining the twins in behind her. Ella ran up to me and hugged me as tightly as she could with my baby bump. I felt fiercely protective of her, and a piece of my heart broke. Like me, my daughter was tough as nails, tender as kittens, and seeing her broken like that broke off a piece of me. I vowed to make the Knights of Walpurgis pay for this.

"Mum, Daddy," she sobbed. Ky stroked her hair.

"It's okay, you're safe now, we're here," he reassured her. Jacen stood next to him awkwardly, a hollow look in those golden eyes that reminded me of Wesley, although the pangs of first love no longer rang in my ears.

"Come here," I ordered, and we just hugged as a family for a moment. Then we separated to talk, and the three of them sat in the plush green chairs on the other side of my desk.

"Jacen, first things first," I told him, jumping into business mode. "Do you still have the Resurrection Stone?"

He pulled it out. "They know I have it, though."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "What happened?"

He explained how they'd basically done psychological torture to make sure that he told them where it was. My eyes narrowed with every action retold, until my eyes were slits at the end of the story.

"They're using magic keys to get around?" I finally asked. "Okay, I'll make a note of that. I think you two, and Mr. Skywalker need some bodyguards. The Knights of Walpurgis, especially now that they know you hold the Stone and will guard it with your life, will try to kill you. You're going to have Aurors with you night and day."

Ella in particular looked relieved to have protection from the Knights. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It will get better, I promise, my fairy princess," I told her. "Just be on your guard, and I'd suggest learning some spells. In fact, for both of you-" I pulled out my spellbook after all these years, and made two duplicates. "Learn the spells in this book, and you'll be as good as my best Aurors, maybe even better."

They nodded, and I assigned them their guards, and sent one for Rowan Skywalker.

"I'll see you during the holidays," I assured them before they left. Ky out an arm around me.

"They should be fine," he assured me.

"I know they will be," I replied. "I can't help but worry, though."

"Come on, let's get home," Ky suggested. I pulled on my cloak and followed him to where we could use the fireplace to go home. It was great, being able to move a bit, even though for the most part, I'd been spending my day sitting down.

* * *

"Princess, they are so yours," he teased as we sat down for dinner.

"What makes you say that?" I asked as I speared some asparagus with my fork.

"They've got your hero complex, as I said before," he answered thoughtfully. "And they're recklessly brave, much like you."

"You've got courage, too," I told him. "They've got your brains though."

"I was stupid enough to join the Death Eaters," he shot back. "Stupid enough that my entire house disowned me."

"Forget about that," I advised him. "They don't deserve you if they won't own up to having the most powerful wizard alive today."

"Easy for you to say," he replied, becoming quite serious. "Angel with a Shotgun."

"What's wrong?" I asked, becoming frustrated with his self-deprecating attitude. "You've been putting yourself down all day. What happened?"

His dark eyes looked up at me with hurt. "I-It was nothing, just a stupid comment at work."

I merely raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay," he surrendered to my stare. "Just, Jack Evans, one of my initiates, you remember me telling you about the time that he flipped out when operating on Fay Dunbar? Well, today we had someone who got attacked by the Knights of Walpurgis, one of the Aurors on your latest a stakeout on the Lestrange Estate, when he got pretty badly messed up."

I nodded, remembering the incident report Darklight had to file.

"Well, I was about to get started, when the Auror told me that it was all my fault, that the Death Eaters were still continuing, since I'd recruited so many kids into the Death Eater ranks, or at least to sympathize with them, and Evans told me to 'buzz off, blood-traitor,'" he finished, with a small tear starting to go down his cheek.

I took his hands into mine. "Ky Marco Emrys," I began. "I know it hurts, what they say about you, and that it hurts because part of it is true. But know that I love you and believe in you. So do your kids. So does your brother and your twin and your mother. Do you know what your mum said to me once, right after the Battle of London Bridge?"

He shook his head.

"'He's a good man, deep down,'" I remembered. "And you _are_ , Ky. Yes, you did stupid stuff when you were seventeen, but you redeemed yourself. It's not your fault that the Death Eaters continued. Racism will always be a problem."

"Thanks, Princess," he said, finally getting a grip. He kissed me. "I love you, too."

"I know," I informed him. "Trust me, I've known for seventeen years." Bello them kicked rather strongly, leaving me gasping for breath.

"Are you okay?" Ky asked.

"Baby," I explained. He placed a hand over the baby bump, and felt him kick again, and his eyes lit up. I'd almost forgotten all the excitements of being a parent to a baby, although thirteen-year-old twins were challenge enough.

"He'll be just as beautiful as you," Ky said, and I grinned.


	28. Aftermath

Ella

I knew the next morning that my life would never be the same. The bodyguard waited outside of the showers, as I took my uniform and got in a stall. I'd turned on the shower head when I started to panic, remembering the sensation of the water all around me, plugging my lungs up, making it impossible to breathe...

I forced myself into the shower, and every nerve was afire. I got in and out as quickly as I could, and brushed out my dripping hair with relish and tied it back, although every hair on my neck went up when the residual drops would ride down the back of my shirt.

 _I'm afraid of water now,_ I realized hauntingly. Kieran just gave me a sympathetic look, while the other girls in our dorms just eyed me as if I were some broken toy, or I'd cracked or splintered. I hadn't, but there were definitely chips in me after that.

My bodyguard, a gorgeous woman by the name of Lucy Rain, a gothic beauty who would make any boy's head turn-even my brother's, actually. He had a man in his forties named Clarence Prentice, who was stiff and firm and silent, only speaking when spoken to, and you rarely remembered that he was there.

"What are we up to, first?" Lucy asked, rubbing her palms together, her denim-blue eyes bulging enthusiastically past her black and silver eye makeup.

I glanced at Jacen. _Breakfast?_

 _Breakfast,_ he replied, and we looked back at Lucy. "We'd like to go to breakfast, please," we chorused. Clarence nodded politely, and Lucy smirked.

"Is that a twin thing? Wow," she muttered, but she allowed Tip, Gavin, Peter, and Kieran to accompany us, having decided that they were safe, especially because they were muggle-born, and therefore wouldn't logically become Knights.

At the breakfast table, we saw Rowan with his guard, a man who was in his early thirties, and everyone avoided him like the plague. He looked lonely, so I encouraged Lucy to let me come over to the Gryffindor table. I took my breakfast that had been specially checked for poisons and sat down next to him.

He looked up at me as our Auror guards exchanged respectful nods.

"Hey there," he said, a bit of relief in those blue eyes. "There were rumors going around that you'd drowned, and you weren't allowed out of the Ravenclaw Tower, so I didn't know if you were alright."

"They're true," I replied dryly as I plucked a strawberry off of his plate.

"Hey!" He protested, and in retaliation, snuck a bacon strip off. I laughed, and pretended to swat him away when he tried to have another piece.

 _Having fun with your crush?_ Jacen sent, and I saw him smirking at me from the Ravenclaw table.

I made a face at him. _Keep that to yourself, idiot._

 _Oh, don't worry, it's more fun torturing you mentally with it._

 **It was.**

Oh, shut up. I'd just made a face at him, and I went back to chatting with Rowan.

Jacen

I had things I had to do. I went into the library, and Clarence mostly just stayed behind a good twenty feet while I looked for the person I wanted to talk to. I'd made an apology card, enchanted and everything in the most spectacular way I knew how, and I wanted Mara-Jade to know that I was sorry for accusing her of spying for the Knights of Walpurgis.

I caught a flash of cherry-red curls, and quickly followed to see Mara-Jade whip around, carrying books, her shoulder-length spirals bouncing with her every movement.

"Where's your Auror buddy?" She hissed angrily, like a cat.

"Twenty feet behind me, pretending to pay no interest in this discussion at all," I informed her. "I've got something for you."

She softened, and looked at me. "Do you? Let's see it, then." I set the paper down on top of her stack of books, and backed away quickly like it was a grenade that Daddy had told me about.

She watched as paper butterflies sprouted out and fluttered in wonder, and read the glowing text in a wondrous blue. She grinned, looking up at me, and hugged me. I awkwardly patted her back, and she then pulled away, her cheeks a red that rather matched her scarlet hair.

"Thank-you," she said, her amber eyes shining with honesty. "No one's ever done so much for me."

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry, and I wanted you to forgive me," I explained as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Well, I forgive you," she said, and then she grew more serious. "I was worried when I heard what happened to you and your sister. I hope you're alright."

"I am," I assured her. "Ella's going to need a little time, though."

"Poor girl," Mara-Jade remarked.

Ella

Christmas break was one of those great things. I had fun with my family, but worries still ran under my skin. About me, about Jacen, about Rowan, about the world in general. I came back to school ready to face them, though, head-on.

We were still allowed to play Quidditch, but games were heavily supervised. January and February stretched on. Gryffindor won against Hufflepuff, and Slytherin lost to us, so Gryffindor would be going against us in the finals. It was a March game, Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin.

Fossil was rather pleased with my record of always catching the Snitch. He let me practice by myself, while he worked on Beating with Gavin or watched the Chasers and Keeper in action. I also watched Gryffindor practices whenever they weren't top secret, and Rowan was never in any of the public ones, sadly.

Quidditch had become a friendly rivalry between the two of us, since we'd be facing off against each other.

"Bet you'll fall off your broom," Rowan would taunt teasingly as I'd walk by.

"Not if you do first," I'd retort, and we'd burst out laughing, much to the confusion of his Auror guard and Lucy. Everyone was waiting for the build-up of the game, even those who weren't Quidditch enthusiasts. Bets were being made, and the stakes were growing higher and higher by the day.

I had a feeling it would be a match to remember.


	29. The Birth of Bello Emrys

Alice

In the early morning of March 29, 2018, Bello Luis Emrys came into the world. He was a healthy boy, from what I could see, and his blue eyes were much lighter than the twins'. We had a feeling he would be the only one to have green eyes in our branch of the family.

"He's beautiful," Ky said as I held Bello in my arms. "Little Bello."

"Well, his name does mean beautiful," I remarked as I rolled my eyes and passed him to Ky. "It's only fitting that he's a beautiful baby."

Ky was at a loss for words for once as he held his third child, his second son-our second son, in his arms.

"At least it didn't hurt as badly as it did with the twins," I muttered. Those were fun times, let me tell you. Fun times.

"I have to take him back now," the Birthing Healer said apologetically as she took Bello back.

"Thank you," I told her. She smiled back.

"It's what I do, Madam Emrys," she replied, and she exited. Ky took my hand into his, and smiled at me.

"I forgot how nerve-wracking this was," he said. "And exciting."

I raised an eyebrow but grinned. "So did I," I informed him wryly. "So did I."

"Good thing I was home when it happened. I would've hated to miss this because of work. He's a bit early," he replied.

"I'm glad I had you here," I told him with a relieved smile. "I just hate that our kids missed the miracle or life."

"Maybe it's better that they didn't," Ky said, looking a little green at the memory. "No child wants to see that."

"True enough," I replied, remembering the painful process in which life came about.

"Still, they have a little brother, now," he said as I squeezed his hand, not quite as tightly as I had three hours before.

"I bet they'll adore him," I predicted. "After all, who can resist that cute little baby?"

Ky laughed. "I never thought I'd see you get sentimental about babies, Princess," he said. "Especially when I remember back to the days when you hated my guts and were running a rebellion like a warrior queen."

"People change," I mused. "Always developing. After all, you did."

A bit of guilt flickered in his eyes. "True enough, Princess."


	30. Revenge of the Rogue Bludger

Ella

Imagine my surprise when I found out that I had a brother! Mum and Daddy sent pictures of our new brother, Bello, although Jacen found him to be wrinkly mess, I thought he was adorable. Maybe it's a girl thing.

"Ready to go?" Fossil asked. I shut my locker, with the pictures taped up. It was mid-April, and time for the big match.

"You know it," I assured him, pulling my Sun Crusher close to me.

"Good. We'll be counting on you, Emrys," he said seriously, and I nodded. I had a bet going with Rowan that I wanted to win-we'd actually bet a request that we'd find out. Maybe I was being a bit forward, but I knew what my request would be...

"Don't worry, I know Skywalker," I assured him.

"You are friends, aren't you," he mused. "But don't go easy on him."

"I never do." I joined the Quidditch players and marched out onto the field where the Gryffindors were lining up, and I stared Rowan down with a smirk. He grinned back at me, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Welcome to the Quidditch Finals," a new announcer, a male Slytherin by the name of Roland Nott announced. "Competing for the House Cup is Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. I wish the best of luck to both teams."

"Ready?" Mr. Potter bellowed. We mounted our brooms, and he blew the whistle, and we kicked off as the Bludgers and the Snitch, and the Quaffle was thrown up in the air. Rowan and I both circled the pitch as the game played out.

Jordan picked up the Quaffle and attempted to pass it to Wayne as Gavin hit a well-time Bludger causing Wayne to duck and drop the ball, which was effortlessly picked up by Juno, who then tossed it to Elizabeth and was guarded by Juno and Renee as they made their way to the Keeper. Romanov and Macmillan kept trying to hit their Bludgers, but Elizabeth scored her goal against Wood. I cheered for her as I kept circling the pitch.

Then Romanov hit the Bludger, and it barreled straight for me. I dodged, but it came back, trying to knock me off, and then it circled over to Rowan, and he barely evaded it, but only Gavin and Fossil were trying to do anything about it for both me and Rowan. Well, there was also Macmillan, but he was busy working with the other Bludger. Romanov was working with the other one, too, and none of them seemed to notice that the Ravenclaw Beaters were saving the Gryffindor Seeker.

Fossil called for a Timeout, and he, Gavin, and Macmillan all barely managed to wrestle the rogue Bludger into the case.

"What the hell is going on?" Fossil demanded to Parker. "Your Seeker almost got murdered again, same as mine."

"We were a bit busy working with the other one. It was trying to murder the rest of my team!" Parker shouted. "Your Seeker jinxed them!"

"Why would I want to kill my best friend?" I demanded, not letting it sit around any longer. "Or better yet, why would I allow it to kill me. Someone here is a Knight of Walpurgis!"

"Well, how do we figure it out?" Romanov demanded, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"We need to continue playing," Gavin said, now in thinking-mode. "We'll find out who the Bludgers avoid, and we've got our traitor."

"Are you sure about this?" Fossil asked me and Rowan. We exchanged a glance with each other, then Gavin, communicating with our eyes. We trusted Gavin. We nodded.

"Okay," he said uneasily. "I'll do my best to keep you two alive, but if I feel like you're going to die, I'm calling off the game, understand?"

We all nodded and murmured our assent. It was a plan to do two things at once-win the Quidditch Cup, and get rid of our murdering traitor. I mounted my broom and kicked off. Rowan and I flew together, knowing that that was the only way we were going to get through it. Gavin kept nearby, with his bat. The Bludger came at us with violent cracks and snaps, and I found myself constantly dodging the attacks, right before Gavin would come in and delay the Bludger for a little while.

The other Bludger was fierce, but not as fierce as the one trying to kill me and Rowan. I noticed one Beater that was pretty still, considering all the action as points kept getting scored on both sides, pretty even, to the point that it was anyone's game. I honestly didn't care who got the Cup at that point, I just wanted to live to be able to compete another year.

I looked at Rowan. "We have to find the Snitch!" I yelled. He nodded, and we stuck close, searching for the Snitch. Finally, he saw a flash of gold, and we both went for it. I let him glide ahead, since he had the advantage, when I saw the Bludger. There was no time for Gavin to defend him, and it was aiming for his head.

I tackled Rowan, throwing him off of his broom and swooping into a dangerous dive, barely missing the Bludger as I pulled Rowan onto my Sun Crusher. Mr. Potter blew his whistle, and a penalty went to Gryffindor because I saved Rowan's life. Hmph!

 **I thought it was noble.**

Well unfortunately, you weren't the referee, now were you, Jay? That's what I thought.

Fossil rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Just try to end the game at all costs, Ella. Do anything to get the Snitch, to end it before you or Skywalker dies."

"Was already planning on it," I informed him. "We're sticking together."

"Good," Fossil nodded his approval. "Now hop on your broomstick and get this over with."

 **Why on Earth didn't you end the game?**

We wanted to find the traitor!

 **At what cost, Els? Your life? Please tell me you wouldn't have let it go that far.**

No comment. As I was saying, I'd kicked off into the air, and it hit fast and hard once again! but even harder than last time. I think we were all trying to call it quits at that point, but we just couldn't do anything about the Bludgers. We spiraled in corkscrews around it, and did Serpentine motions, when both of us finally spotted the Snitch again.

We dived under the stands, past the sheets, and weaved in and out of the rafters, the Bludger nimbly following us, and not destroying the stands, much to our relief. I don't think either of us would've been able to sleep at night, knowing that the whole school might've been injured in accident we would've caused.

We followed it out, the Bludger ripping a hole in the sheet that covered the structure of the Quidditch stands. We shot off into the air, after it once again. We were not going to lose it again. We were right next to each other, neck-in-neck, but I was the slightest bit faster, and grabbed the Snitch. Right as my fingers closed around it, I saw Romanov snake-eye a Bludger and hit it towards me. It was all going too fast for me to do anything, but I caught all of it in my adrenaline as the Bludger raced towards me and hit me in the ribs. I fell right into Rowan's arms, as Macmillan and Fossil wrestled Romanov to the ground, and the Auror guards came out, and handcuffed her.

Rowan carried me down to the ground and Gavin with the help of all the Chasers and both Keepers managed to get the Bludgers back into the cases. I held on tightly to the Snitch.

"Hey, you won," Rowan said. "I guess I owe you a request."

I moaned in pain because of my broken ribs. He looked concerned as I once again left the stadium on a stretcher. Mr. Potter pried the Snitch out of my fingers, and I reached out to Rowan, only to get pulled away.

Madam Longbottom easily mended my ribs ("honestly, letting rogue Bludgers go free, in my second-year, Harry Potter was just as stupid") and let the others in to see me, including Rowan, Jacen, and the rest, as well as Lucy.

"Turns out Romanov was behind it all along," Lucy explained when I asked her what had happened. "She is a Knight of Walpurgis, and a middle-rank one from what we could tell. You guys got lucky. They underestimated your abilities."

"Thank God," Kieran said, clutching her hands to her mouth. "I thought you were dead, Ella."

"It was just a few broken ribs," I reassured her.

 _You scared me,_ Jacen sent.

 _You shouldn't be scared by now. You know I can handle myself,_ I admonished.

"Thanks," I told Rowan. "They would've succeeded if it weren't for you."

"Well," he replied with a grin. "You're the reason I was still around to save you."

"It was no problem," I replied modestly. Lucy grinned a little too enthusiastically. "I guess your job's done?" I asked her.

"Not a chance," she replied. "Romanov was only one plot. Knowing the nature of our foe, they have several more plots to get rid of you three."

"Of course they do," I groaned, flopping back onto the pillows.

"Your mother wouldn't exactly be pleased if you were killed, you know," Lucy admonished.

"Well, it doesn't matter right now if I were, now does it?" I replied haughtily.

"She is her mother's child," Clarence mused. "Has Madam Emrys's fire."

"Indeed, she does," the third Auror guard said. At this point, I was a bit annoyed. I never was my mother, and I never pretended to be my mother.

"Ah, well, we'll let you talk in peace," Lucy announced, and she and the other two left the room to guard the hospital wing.

"You were lucky, it was hard to keep up," Gavin declared.

"I know," Rowan and I chorused. We all burst up laughing, and went into a tense silence.

"You know, I think I have an idea as to when the Knights will strike again," Peter announced.

"Yeah, Pete, Kier, and I've been working on it," Tip added.

"What is it?" I asked.

"They'll attack on the night of May 2nd, probably, for symbolic reasons," Kieran declared. "Plus, it might help fully raise the dead."

"It would explain a lot," Mara-Jade said with a shrug and she folded her arms over her chest. "Besides, we know they like to wait to lull us into thinking they're gone."

"We'll be ready this time," Jacen announced.


	31. Trials and Interrogations

Alice

Auror work had rid me of my curves rather quickly, and I'd lost the weight needed rapidly. I strode down to the Ministry holding cells, where I was to interrogate the Knight that had been caught. Her trial would be soon, but we had a pretty clear-cut case.

 _Go light on her,_ I reminded myself, despite the rage that this girl dared to hurt my daughter and her friend. _Ky was the same way when it happened. He was young and stupid, and he changed, didn't he?_

The guards nodded in respect. "Madam Emrys." I nodded back, and strode in to where Demetria Romanov was being held. She was in good hands, thanks to Minister Shacklebolt's prison care laws that had abandoned the cruel system that doomed people to Azkaban.

"What do you want?" Romanov snarled as I walked in. She was taller than me, and was pacing the length of her cell like a caged animal.

"I wanted to talk to you," I said, forcing myself to give a soothing voice. "I just have a few questions I need to ask you."

"Yeah, I'm a Knight," Romanov blurted out defensively. "Muggles are beneath us. Not that you'd know, with your stupid mudblood mother, and blood-traitor children."

"What do you mean? They have three-quarters muggle blood," I replied, confused and repressing the other nastiness of her comments.

"You still think your husband's a mudblood?" She laughed. "His abilities make him obviously a pureblood."

"It's funny, how people still believe the lies he created to BS his way into the Death Eaters to save his family from being killed by Death Eaters," I mused. "Even though we've been disproving this for years."

"Just wait and see," she replied with an equal smirk.

I stared her down. "Demetria Romanov, I knew a boy who was once like you. One who made the wrong decisions. He thought he was doing the right thing, but he wasn't, and he got good, innocent people killed. He would live to regret it for the rest of his life. He did his best to make up for his mistakes, though. You can, too. You haven't made as big mistakes as he did."

"You're talking about your husband, and he didn't choose wrong-he was weak," she snarled.

"There are two boys I knew who that applied to," I corrected coolly. "Indeed, I knew Professor Malfoy back when he made all the wrong choices."

"Oh, the blood-traitor," she said, as if it made sense to her now.

"Look, I know you're angry, but that doesn't give you an excuse to insult my family and my friends," I replied, letting my temper flare and get the best of me.

"Why don't you just go and work in your office, Emrys. I'm not betraying my cause, and I'll suffer for it. You're all going to Hell anyway," she said confidently. I groaned. I gave up and stormed out.

I looked at Darklight when I got back to my office. "She actually admitted to being a Knight. She won't tell us anything, unless we give her Veritaserum."

"We can after her trial," Darklight assured me. "I plan on making heavy use of it when she gets imprisoned in Erewhon."

"Only the required amount," I told him sternly. "Too much, and we break her mind. We can't do that."

"It wouldn't matter if we did," Darklight replied with a shrug. "She's a Knight of Walpurgis. We could do without some of them."

I stared at him, not sure how to respond. "Check your temper, Darklight," I ordered, and I walked back to my office to prepare for May 2nd.


	32. Phoenix Society

Alice

I looked over my notes, and glanced through. It was just me speaking that year, although the others were meeting up for the reunion festivities. I opened my locket. The center of my locket had been switched out for a picture of the twins, but the wings of it were still the same-the two boys who held my heart always-Wesley and Ky.

"It's been twenty-one years since your sacrifice," I said sadly to Wesley's picture. "Twenty-one."

"Are you ready?" Harry asked. I quickly closed my locket, and looked up.

"Yeah," I lied. I could never be ready for these. I just had to roll with them, usually. I stepped out of the Harry's office, and walked into the Great Hall, where everyone was sitting and waiting.

Like at my wedding, everyone stood when I came in. I strode to my platform, and got behind the giant owl-shaped podium, and set my notes down. " _Somnus_." My voice became louder.

"Good morning, boys and girls, to the twenty-first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts," I announced, looking around at the sleepy and bored faces. "I know many of you are bored. Another year of listening to babble about the battles that haven't affected you yet.

"But they will!" Every head in the Great Hall shot up, and every butt was hanging off the edge of their seat. "Many of you have witnessed the attempts on Rowan Skywalker, Ella Emrys, and Jacen Emrys's lives! You have heard of them, and you know who's really behind all of them! The Knights of Walpurgis, the continuation of the Death Eaters."

There were whispers, but I had their attention. "You will have to fight the fight we did soon. I can tell. Society is like a Phoenix, and we need to burn to ashes to rise once again in flaming glory. You will have the honor of changing and rebuilding society as we know it into something bigger and better than before, fixing the problems of the last generation and creating new ones along the way that your children will fix."

I scanned through the faces. "History repeats itself. You might be able to change things for good, though. Choose wisely, and try to know who your friends are. You are the next generation."

Applause thundered through the Great Hall, and I grinned. Nice to know that I'm not losing my touch, I thought wryly as I stepped down. The ceremony was over, and classes were cancelled for the day. Ky walked up to me, little Bello in his arms.

"That was beautiful, Princess," he told me as he handed Bello to me, who was squirming and kicking.

"Thanks," I replied, and I kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go find our darling children, why don't we?" I then took off into the crowd, Ky darting after me until we found the Auror guards with Ella, Jacen, and the other kid they attempted to murder, Rowan, I think it was.

"Hi, Mum, Daddy!" Ella squealed, and she and Jacen rushed forwards.

"Hullo, sweetheart," I replied as I gave her a kiss on the forehead. "How has it been in school?"

"Life's been a lot better since I haven't had my life at risk," she replied with a shrug and a mischievous smile.

I grinned back. "You are my daughter." I looked at Jacen. "How have you been, Jacen?"

"No better or worse than usual," he answered.

"I-I-I forgot your mum was M-Madam Emrys," a girl with long brown hair like Anne Hathaway stammered.

"Call me Alice," I said with a laugh. "You're one of Jacen's friends, right?"

"Kieran," she answered shyly.

"Well, Kieran, I'm not the Great Madam Emrys now. Just Jacen's mom," I assured her. She looked relieved, and after brief introductions that definitely pressed my memory a bit, Ella stepped forwards as the rest conversed amongst themselves.

"Is that my baby brother?" She asked, and she nodded at Bello.

"Oh, yes," I remembered. "Ella, this is Bello Luis. Bello, meet your big sister."

"Bello." She seemed to be tasting the words in her mouth. "Can I hold him?"

"He's fussy," I warned her, and she took him gently. Just like that, he calmed, and stared at her with those big blue eyes. "He likes you," I remarked.

"I guess he does," she replied in an almost sing-song voice. Very lyrical and and full of ethereality. She cradled her little brother almost instinctively. Ky put an arm around me.

"Our little family," he whispered, and I grinned.

"Our little family," I repeated.

It was odd, sitting at the Ravenclaw table for lunch, but it was nice getting to know the twins' friends. Apparently they had about the same circle of friends. One prefect, a total ice queen from what I could tell, approached Ky.

"What are you doing here?" She snarled in a way I couldn't have imagined a sixteen-year-old talking to an adult man of thirty-seven. He looked up, the picture of utmost innocence, and the table suddenly went quiet. Ella and Jacen's eyes were bulging, and their friends were exchanging nervous glances. Apparently, something was about to come out.

"I'd come to talk about the war, and now I'm talking to my children," he said quietly. "Is something wrong?"

"Why do they let you go free?" She demanded. "You killed almost a hundred people! You spilled secrets to the Death Eaters! You oppressed your own kind! You don't deserve to sit at this table!"

"First, it's ninety-seven," he snapped. "Don't act like I don't remember that, every time I fall asleep, every time I save another life. I remember it in almost every waking moment. As for the secrets to the Death Eaters, I was _asked_ to spill those. I was _ordered_ to. Yes, I did those things to muggles. I'm a hypocrite. There. Does that make you happy?"

The girl narrowed her eyes, and I remembered Jacen's letter in his first year.

"You're that prefect, Zethes!" I cried.

She cocked her head. "How do you know that?"

"My son mentioned you," I answered.

Her attention returned to Ky. "You don't deserve to be a Ravenclaw."

My eyebrows shot up. "He never claimed to be Gryffindor, did he? Leave him alone, he has just as much right to be here as you do. The Sorting Hat put him in Ravenclaw when he was eleven."

"So you're defending the hypocritical mass murderer," Zethes replied. "I see what's happened to the Angel with a Shotgun. She's too afraid of a wizard much more powerful than she is."

The whole hall went silent at those implications, and all eyes were on me, Ky, and Zethes, and none of us were going to back down at this point.

"You don't know everything," I snarled. "He's paid for his mistakes. Don't think for one second that I've ignored the things he's done. I lost my boyfriend in the attack you're talking about. I've been hurt by other students because of it, and I know we started the war in Hogwarts. I know what's been said and done. You don't know everything about the war. You weren't there. He dueled Voldemort, for Merlin's sake! I'm going to ask you one last time, Miss Zethes. Please leave us to eat in peace."

"Your boyfriend? Don't tell me that you're still sad about it." She then looked over at Ky. "Does it hurt, competing with a ghost?"

"What do you want?" Ky demanded, exasperated. Ella, surprisingly, got to her feet. Lucy tried to grab her arm, but she jerked it away. Jacen stood, too, and they shared a glance, and I knew they were telecommunicating.

Zethes ignored this, though, and slapped Ky. Red marks stood out on his cheek, and he placed a hand over it, looking down.

"Leave him alone!" The twins chorused, just standing there.

Zethes glanced up at them.

"No, don't get involved," Ky hissed.

"It's us you're going to have to deal with," Ella snarled as she drew her wand. "You've been rude about our parents since day one, and you don't get to hurt my father!"

"Why would I be scared of some second-years?" Zethes sneered.

I blanched, remembering the spellbooks I gave them. She ignored Zethes and instead raised her wand, as did Jacen. " _Tantellegra,"_ theycasted. Zethes was forced to start dancing, so I quickly intervened and undid the jinx. She looked up at me gratefully.

"I'd better not see you mess with my family again," I growled. "Do you hear me?"

She nodded meekly and scurried to another position at the table. Harry came over to us, and I steeled myself.

" _Accio icepack_ ," he said, much to my surprise. He handed it to Ky, who was shocked into silence as he pressed it against his cheek. Ella and Jacen had sat down, although they looked like they were still on edge. Uneasy chatter and whispers filled the Great Hall.

"Thanks," I told him.

"I'm sorry about Miss Zethes. I will give her detention for provoking a very important guest," Harry told him.

"You don't need to do that," we chorused.

"No, it's completely necessary," Mum assured me, jumping in. Sensing my tension, Ky took my hand and squeezed it over Bello's portable crib. I met those emerald eyes I hadn't had the courage to face in eleven years.

"Hello, Mother," I said quietly, aware of the children's unblinking gaze. "It's been a long time."

"We haven't talked since the twins were one," she replied, equally as quiet. I stared her down, not sure how to continue with an audience.

"Well, thank-you," Ky interjected. "Look, this isn't the place to be having this conversation. But this is Bello."

Mum looked down, and scooped up little Bello, cradling him. "He's beautiful, Alice."

"Thank-you," I whispered, and we were both smiling, and I was restraining tears. The war might not have left Hogwarts, but I knew my family wouldn't repeat history.


	33. Fight for the Stone

Jacen

It was late when I saw them. The dark cloaks. I tapped Clarence on the shoulder.

"Knights of Walpurgis," I hissed. He looked, but they were gone.

"Come on," he urged. "It's just your imagination. Now you'd better come say goodbye to your parents." He started forwards. As soon as his back was to me, I started running, and Stunning-spells went by me, and I kept running. If Clarence wouldn't listen to me, I would get there myself to stop the Knights of Walpurgis.

I turned shadow to run through the walls, and found myself running alongside Ella. We exchanged a dark-eyed glance.

 _You spotted them too?_ I asked.

 _Yeah. Lucy didn't believe me, and I'm guessing Clarence didn't either._

 _You know it._

We burst out the big doors. The Knights were recklessly out in the open. Okay, what we did was equally as reckless, we ran into it. They were ready for us. We were Disarmed immediately, and were left to fight it out the muggle way.

I punched one in the face, and Ella kicked the legs out of another. We were back-to-back, ready to punch and hit and kick and bite to get out of this mess. This was a trap for me, I realized.

I kicked a guy in the place where it would really hurt for guys, and punched another, then brought my elbow back on a lady's chest, and shoved away another Knight. Ella judo-flipped one, did a double kick on another, hitting the stomach and chest, and she brought her knee up.

" _Rictusempra_!" A girl shouted, and I fell to the ground, with the awful sensation of being tickled. Another curse brought Ella down, and we were physically restrained, and the figurehead marched over to me.

"Ah, Jacen Emrys. So blandly predictable. You and your sister, for that matter," he drawled, and his hand reached out for my jacket, but I twisted.

"You're never getting the Stone," I snarled, as I writhed away from the figurehead's grasp.

"Hmm, but I will," he said, reaching, when I noticed Ella staring as if she were focusing like she was trying to telepathically communicate with me. But it was something different, I realized. It was as if she were trying to call something... _Call something!_

I whistled, and wolves, fairies, and a couple trolls came out of the forest at my call, and marched towards the Knights of Walpurgis, ready to fight to free me. I'd surprised them enough that I stepped on one of my two captors' foot, and stamped on the other quickly, threw my elbows into their chests, and ripped out of their grasp, and Ella judo-flipped one of her captors and wiped the other on the floor, and we started to run.

"Get ready for plan B!" She yelled.

"Plan B?" I yelled back. She smirked, and I was wondering if it was a bad idea to trust my twin with my life. I had to have lost my sanity.

 **Hey!**

Well, that was then. Now I know for sure. When we started running, more spells got thrown at us, until I slammed against the castle wall, and Ella fell to the ground, screaming horribly and writhing in pain in the grass as raptors swooped around her.

Out of nowhere, I heard a roar, and wondered if it was the end, when I saw three war machines that were in some of the pictures of the war, repaired and beautiful again, coming out. There was never a more beautiful sight. Gavin was piloting one, Rowan another, and Peter yet another. Mara-Jade, Kieran, and Tip were with them in the cockpits.

"How'd you get here?" I asked as Mara-Jade hopped out and helped me to my feet.

"Ella managed to activate some device Rowan and Gavin had, and they realized that you two were in trouble, and they found the rest of us and we found Gavin, Ella, and Rowan's little projects," she explained.

"Little?" I blanched.

She grinned. "Is the mighty Jacen Emrys scared of his sister's war machines?"

"Yeah," I admitted, my cheeks flushing. I looked over to see Kieran and Rowan helping Ella up, who held her stomach and the grass where she'd laid was stained crimson.

"Hold it right there!" The figurehead had come up over the hill, where we would make our final stand. Gavin had the head to drive his forward, and despite no one being in the cockpit, the one Peter wasn't in, the Millennium Falcon, surged forwards, and Ella had that look of focus again.

The Figurehead marched forwards despite his troops, who were struggling immensely with the war machines. I stared him down, as Mara-Jade took control of one of his five assistants, and Kieran and Rowan drew their wands to protect Ella.

 _She's controlling the machine,_ I realized with a jolt. I'd had no idea that she could do that.

 **Well, I kinda discovered it right then and there, so...**

Okay, I feel a little better about that. I was ready to put up a fight. I took a shot at regaining a fighting chance. " _Accio my wand and Ella's_!" I cried, and like torpedoes, the two wands that I recognized so well shot into my hands. A part of me was amazed that it had actually worked, the other part almost knowing that I would, and I remembered then something I'd heard as a small child.

* * *

 _A woman with blond curls and flamboyant red glasses approaches me, her maroon talons clutching a paper and an acid-green quill. Mum stiffens, and Daddy places a hand on her shoulder. Ella looks up at her defiantly and untrustingly. Who this woman was, I didn't know, but I didn't like her._

 _"Ah, so these are the little children, Ella and Jacen, right?" She asks, not really waiting for an answer. She looks right over to me. "Jacen, tell me, what is it like having the most powerful parents in the Wizarding world?"_

* * *

I remembered it seeing my own power. _Did I inherit their powers?_ I was starting to believe that, although I had heard the whispers of the teachers after classes.

I sent a flurry of the hexes in the direction of the accomplices, incapacitating them. The Figurehead blocked my hexes, and kept storming forwards. Kieran let out a snarl, and lifted her hands in a clawed position, and flames rose out of the ground in a circle around us. There was a fire in her dark eyes, and it wasn't going out any time soon from what I could see.

Now flickers danced on her fingertips, and a ball of fire was forming in both of her hands. She launched it at the Figurehead, who ducked and continued. Mara-Jade was incapacitated in trying to control the assistant, and was taking on some of the people who had escaped the ring of fire and had ditched the legion dealing with the trio of war machines.

Kieran then conjured streamers of lava and fire, and spun them in a combative dance, deadly and beautiful at the same time. I was amazed at what I was watching her do. The Figurehead finally blocked the attacks, and Kieran smashed against the wall. There was blood close to her cheekbones.

The Figurehead looked over at Rowan, who was too busy supporting Ella to do anything against him, and then he looked at me.

"I may be convinced to spare you and your sister if you give me the Stone," he hissed. "All you have to do, boy, is hand over the Stone. I know you still have it. I can see it in your eyes, you're confirming it as you meet my eyes."

"Never!" I spat. " _Furnucula_!" Boils sprung up under that mask, but he wasn't deterred by that.

" _Rictusempra_!" I dodged it quickly, in no hurry to re-experience that.

" _Tantellegra_!" He blocked my spell with a silent swish of his wand.

" _Sectumsempra_!" A gash spread through my chest with a burst of pain, andI felt the warm red spread down my shirt and pants as I fell to the ground. The Figurehead sneered, and ripped the secret pocket from my shirt, and pulled the ring out of it.

"You stupid mudbloods," he taunted. "None of you are worthy of the name of wizard. Watch as your time ends, as it should've a long time ago." He then ran up the hill, vanquishing the fire. I focused on minimal healing for myself, just enough to stop the bleeding and repair internal organs, and ran over to Ella, who was still bleeding pretty badly.

"Hold still," I told her, and she went deathly still. I placed my hand over the wounds, which was surreal and a bit gross, and I focused on transferring my energy to heal her.

 **So that's how you do it!**

Yep, so I continued to heal Ella, and then I helped her to her feet. She looked over at Gavin and Peter, who were busy in the war machines, and the Millennium Falcon, and over to me.

"Thanks." She then started running to the hill, and I followed on her heels, praying that we weren't too late.


	34. Long Live Evil

Ella

Feeling re-energized by the fairy magic, I ran as fast as I could to the tombs, where the Knights of Walpurgis who weren't dealing with magical creatures and the _Deryn_ , _Leviathan_ , and _Millennium Falcon_ were gathered around the Figurehead, who had the Elder wand. The Invisibility Cloak was on the ground, and the Figurehead turned the ring over three times, then slammed it onto the Elder Wand. He then stuck it into the wand, and threw the cloak over it.

I watched as a jet as green as my mother's eyes, as the Killing Curse, shot into the sky, and an impressive rumble of thunder rang through the valley. The earth shook, and I tumbled down towards the graves.

Out of the Invisibility Cloak stepped three figures. One was a handsomest dark-haired young man with lean, handsome features, except for his eyes, the color of the Killing Curse and had snake-slits for pupils, in plain black robes, holding a wand with a bone handle.

The second was a young woman with reddish brown curls streaming down her back, pale skin, and aristocratic features, wearing an azure robe with golden embroidery that looked to be from the medieval era, and the same deadly green eyes.

The third was a blond in militaristic uniform and a sharp nose with a merry grin, and he also had the eyes the color of death.

"So this is what has become of Hogwarts," the woman drawled in a fey voice. "How it has expanded since my day. Oh, how good it will be to be back."

"Ah, yes, but all this has done is given me a new body. Thanks to that Potter girl, I have seen time pass by throughout the years," the dark-haired one said with a smirk. "You are Morgana, am I right?"

"That is correct," she answered coldly. "Who are you?"

"I am called Lord Voldemort," he replied with almost a sort of swagger about him.

"Ah, yes, I think I've heard plenty of the dead cursing your name," Morgana shot back, and she gave him a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. "Well done, my dear sir."

"Thank you, Lady LeFay," Voldemort answered with a bow. They then turned to the blond. Voldemort paled considerably. "Y-Y-You're-"

"Grindelvald?" The blond raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Yes, yes, I am the one who you killed to try to get the Elder Wand!"

"Erm..." Morgana backed away, while Voldemort and Grindelwald stared each other down. "Look, we've finally got the chance we've all been waiting for. We can rise up against the mudbloods and actually win this time."

"How?" Grindelwald asked, purely interested now.

"If the boy will bring back more of our old compatriots, we will have an army of the most powerful dark witches and wizards of all time, and we will be able to defeat the useless muggles. As for the other witches and wizards, they will cower at the sheer force of us all. If they try to kill us, we can be summoned back from the dead. Besides, we can always make more Horcruxes," he explained.

 _Horcruxes?_ I asked Jacen. He shrugged in response. The Figurhead then coughed loudly.

"Perhaps first we should get rid of these meddling children," he suggested. I drew my wand, ready to put up a fight.

"Ah, the brats of the Potter girl," Voldemort sneered. "We should send them in a box to their dear mother."

"Not if I can help it, Riddle," I sneered, and I fired off a Jelly-Legs Jinx, which he blocked effortlessly.

Jacen whistled, and fairies came out. Morgana laughed. "You think your talents can compare to mine, my dear boy?" She laughed a melodic laugh, and fairies drifted to her side as if in a trance. Jacen stared at her, wide-eyed.

I glanced at him, and we both began summoning wraiths. Grindelwald laughed cruelly.

"You think your friends on the other side will help?" He asked, amused.

"I know they will. They're dark, not evil," I replied, and shadow-creatures launched themselves at the dark witch and wizards. The fairies Morgana controlled went to combat them, and all the creatures ended up dying from touching each other.

"Their natures are not meant to connect," Morgana chided. "One species being inherently light, the other dark. One born to be destroyers, the other creators. You are naive children indeed. I will enjoy slaying you."

"Then do it!" Mara-Jade barked. She then outstretched her hand, and expressions of horror filled the faces we could see of the trio.

"Get out of my head," Voldemort screeched, clutching his forehead. "I can't take it anymore, little girl!"

"You will leave my friends alone," she commanded, full fury in her amber eyes.

"I-I vill... I vill..." Grindelwald looked up at her. "You haff talent I haff never seen before, little girl."

"I've been told," she replied coldly. "Stand down."

"No!" Morgana snarled, and Mara-Jade fell back, gasping for breath. "You will see what will happen to insurgents like you."

"Not if I can help it," Rowan said. "I'll make you a deal. Fork over the Hallows, and I'll let you leave this place alive."

The trio burst out cackling, but from what I could see of the Figurehead's grey eyes, he looked nervous, and fiddled with his gloved hands and twisted his wand around.

"Who are you to be making deals, boy?" Voldemort demanded.

Rowan's blue eyes stayed firm, though, and his two-handed grip on his wand was steady. "I'm the one with the power of the stars in my hands." Patterns of the stars and a nebula formed in his darkening eyes, and a pale blue jet of light shot into the air. The stars to the Ursa Major connected with pale blue light, and in a pale blue flash, a giant bear with stars in her fur appeared before us, and she bore her teeth at the dark witch and wizards. Now there was real fear.

They began combatting her, trying to bring her down with spells, while we tried to go for the Hallows, but the Figurehead was guarding them zealously.

"You will not get the Hallows!" He snarled.

"We will," I vowed, and I reached for the Hallows, but he swooped them up and kicked me back. Rowan ran to my side, while Jacen dueled the Figurehead with Mara-Jade.

"You okay?" Rowan asked.

"I'm fine. I thought you were helping the Ursa Major fight," I said as I sat up, and he pulled me to my feet.

"I was, and I will," he vowed, and he quickly came in to deflect a curse shot at the Ursa Major. I looked at him.

"Together?"

"Together." We jumped in, dueling alongside the Ursa Major against the witch and wizards, throwing around moderate hexes and jinxes. Ursa threw out the most damage in our team, Rowan was the one who shielded and healed us, and I was the prominent distraction.

Voldemort was all flashy displays, Morgana was a subtle, draining force with the healing of the fairies, and Grindelwald was the brains of the operation, from what I could see.

I then saw Jacen and Mara-Jade lying crumpled on the ground, and the Figurehead running away with the Hallows, so I exited the duel and ran after him. _If he killed my brother, I will have his head,_ I vowed.

 **Aw, you do love me.**

Of course I do, Jace. I always have an always will. I ran after him in attempt to avenge him, when he turned around.

"What do you Emrys scum want?" He growled.

"We want a better society," I shot off. "Something you won't make, even with the most powerful artifacts in the Wizarding world."

"What makes you better?" He snarled, taking a step back.

"The fact that I'm not damning a group of innocent people," I replied calmly.

"Mudbloods? Innocent?" He laughed.

"They never did anything to you!" I shouted.

"How do you know that?" He replied, but reading his body language and eyes, I could tell I had him nailed.

"You've never so much as met a muggle," I guessed. "What in Heaven or Hell makes you think that you're right?"

"I'm not having this discussion with a blood traitor," he said, and I lunged for the mask, and ripped it away to see that it was Cygnus Malfoy.

"Your father would be ashamed!" I cried out.

"It's because of my father I joined!" He shouted. "Don't you know how children of Death Eaters get treated? I'm bullied every day, because my father joined the Death Eaters. I have to pay for my father's mistakes when he was my age! Maybe I'm repeating them, but so what? I'll actually be accepted in the new empire! I won't be the weak one anymore!"

With that, he shot sparks in the air, and Knights of Walpurgis started running off into the forest, along with the trio of overlords, and before I could do anything, they were gone.

I ran over to Rowan, who was touching the Ursa Major's snout, and I watched as she returned to the stars. He stood and came over to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Now that my adrenaline was running out, I felt sore all over from my injuries, even if most of them were healed, there was still a phantom pain in my body that left me breathless.

"I will be," I promised. I looked over to Jacen and Mara-Jade, and helped them sit up. Jacen looked over to Mara-Jade, and focused on the healing process again. She looked better, but he looked much worse with his injuries.

Gavin hopped out of the _Leviathan_ , and Peter out of the _Deryn_ , carrying an unconscious Kieran.

"You lot look bad," Gavin remarked.

"Yeah," Peter chimed in as he set Kieran down on the grass.

"You'll need to go get help, and fast," Rowan said, after examining Jacen. "He's fading fast. I think he's going into some sort of trance. He'll need help quickly."

I nodded, and I hadn't run far, when I found Lucy, Clarence, and Rowan's Auror with Mum and Daddy and Uncle Harry. Uh-oh.

"What happened?" Mum asked, fearing the answer clearly.

"The Knights of Walpurgis took the Resurrection Stone, and brought back Morgana, Voldemort, and Grindelwald, and they fled. Kieran and Jacen are hurt. Cygnus Malfoy was the leader of the branch at the school," I explained in quick, panting breaths, as I bent over to place my palms on my knees to catch my breath.

"Take me," Daddy ordered, and I quickly led the group of qualified adults to where the Leviathan and the Deryn were parked on the hill.

"Ellie's dream," Mum murmured when she saw them. She looked over at me. "How'd they get there?"

"Rowan, Gavin, and me were fixing them up over the past two years," I explained hurriedly.

"You did that?" She asked, amazed. I nodded. "Your namesake would be proud. She's the one who built them."

"I know." I continued to lead them over. Daddy dived right in and began healing Jacen and Kieran.

Mum looked at me, Rowan, Gavin, and Peter. "There was something spotted by the first-year Astronomy class. What happened?"

We explained what happened in detail, and about my newfound tech abilities, Rowan's starry abilities, and how the resurrection process worked.

"The Department of Mysteries should find that interesting," Lucy remarked. "So you two really did see something."

I folded my arms over my chest defensively. "Of course we did. We wouldn't lie about something as important as the Knights of Walpurgis."

"It's alright," Mum said, jumping in before a fight could break out. "We're all a bit exhausted right now. Let's talk about this tomorrow morning."

"Fine," I huffed. She arched an eyebrow.

"Don't get sassy with me, young lady," she admonished.


	35. Bubble, Double, Toil and Trouble

Jacen

I woke up aching the next morning badly. Mara-Jade looked over at me from the other hospital wing bed that I was facing.

"Afternoon, idiot," she said softly.

"Afternoon?" I mumbled. "Don't ya mean morning?"

"No, it's two in the afternoon," she snapped, her amber eyes fierce with. . . Worry?

"That's great," I muttered, and I sat up, pain shooting through my limbs and abdomen. I found myself leaning against the fluffy pillows again, gasping for breath, and waiting until I could see another color than red.

"You were so stupid, trying to heal me when you were in such bad shape," she scolded.

I glared at her. "All I could think, Mars, was that you were hurt. Excuse me for doing something about it."

"Thank you," she whispered, softening right before my very eyes. I almost couldn't believe what I was seeing, except for that one day in the library at the beginning of the year...

"It was nothing," I told her.

She raised an eyebrow in response. "Really? Nothing? Jacen, we thought you were dead. Thank God your dad got here when he did."

"Daddy?" I muttered in surprise.

"Yeah, turns out, he is really good. You kinda take after him, being a healer and all," she remarked, smiling a little now.

"I guess." I tried to shrug, but ended up wincing. "Be honest, how bad does it look?"

"Pretty bad," she admitted. "I'm not so sure there isn't an inch of you that isn't bruised."

"How do you six always end up in the hospital wing?" Lucy asked, and I looked up to see her and Clarence and Rowan's guard guarding the doors to the hospital wing. I looked around to see Ella, Rowan, Tip, Peter, Kieran, and Gavin also in the hospital wing.

"Madam Emrys will be glad to see you awake," one of the Aurors (Darklight, I think) said, and he left to go presumably find my mother. I looked over at Ella.

 _I'm glad you're still alive,_ Ella sent to me.

 _So am I,_ I replied.

 _What happened to the giant bear, by the way?_

 _Rowan sent it back into the sky._

 _Whoa._

 _Yeah..._

I sighed. Rowan had not one scratch on him, somehow, Peter and Gavin had a few scratches and some bruised hands, but nothing too serious. Ella definitely had a few minor wounds, as did Tip. Kieran was in just as bad shape as I was, and her head was bandaged up. Mara-Jade was looking better.

"You were the worst," Ella answered aloud to my thoughts. "You used up too much energy."

"I'm sorry about the fairies betraying us, guys," I announced guilty, remembering Morgana's attacks.

"Don't you know her legacy?" Tip asked. "She was reported as the Queen of the Faerie at one point, and was thought to be an Ancient One."

"What's an Ancient One?" Rowan asked.

I looked at him, remembering a fairy terminology that had been come across. "Human-sized fairies. Only the Fairy Queen really is one, though," I informed him. "I'd guess that Morgana is a Friend of the Fairies, or is fairystruck."

"What's the difference?" Rowan asked, wrinkling his nose in frustration.

"Friends of the Fairies have fairy blood," I explained. "But if you're fairystruck, you've been marked by the fairies." I remembered how that basically translated to that the Queen wanted me to prick myself on the crystal that led us to the Resurrection Stone. _The stone._

"I'm sorry I couldn't get away in time," I muttered. "I led us all into a trap."

"No, no, no, no, and no!" Ella put a finger up. "First off, Brother Dearest, we both attacked. Second, I led them all into it. Third, how were second-years supposed to know better?"

I found myself at a loss of words, and Ella and Mara-Jade smirked at each other. I groaned. I did not need my sassiest lady friend and my sister ganging up on me.

 **Sassiest lady friend? Geez, at least I was in the open about it.**

About what?

 **Ugh, never mind!**

Um... Okay.

"Fine," I grunted. "It's not my fault."

"There you go," Mara-Jade said encouragingly. "Now let's go for a second time. 'Not my fault.' Say it, say it!"

I found myself laughing, and she was smirking smugly.

"Hello, Jacen, Ella, and co.," Mum announced as she strode into the room in her purple and blue business suit, her purple hair left flowing in a ponytail. "We heard all about your exploits last night."

I turned red at the memories. "We-"

"We at the Auror Office will be awarding you Service to the School awards, and McGonagall has decided on heavy point awards for all of you," Mum interrupted. "I personally would like to thank all of your for your bravery in the face of danger, and your courage to stand up for what is right."

Suddenly there came a bang, and a green light flashed. I looked around to see what had happened, but everyone seemed fine. Mum sighed, looking annoyed.

"What's going on?" Ella asked in a shaky voice as she clutched the side of her bed with white knuckles.

"It's been like this for a while," Mum informed me. "Ever since the resurrection. It's harmless, for the most part. It's magic, in its purest, most chaotic form from what your Aunt Korr told me, but they're continuing an emergency study down in the Department of Mysteries."

"Magic?" I asked.

"How?" Gavin asked.

"Why?" Tip added.

Mum sighed, closed her eyes and counted to ten. "Voldemort broke a bunch of laws of magic when he created the Horcruxes and extending his own life, and accelerating mine and your father's potentials. Magic doesn't like to be messed with. It is an uncontrollable, chaotic force that should not screwed with."

"And it's been screwed with, so now it's displaying its real power," Peter finished.

"Exactly, Mr. Blackburn," Mum confirmed, smiling just a little bit. "Of course, Korra Emrys is leading the study in the Department of Mysteries, and they'll be releasing that file to the public, since it is a possible danger to everyone, including possibly the muggles."

"The muggles?" Rowan looked worried.

"It's alright, they'll be looking into protection," Mum assured him quickly. "There will also be announcements sent out to all homes about the return of the three most powerful dark wizards of all time."

We let those words sink in. The three most powerful dark wizards of all time.

"Luckily for you, we can help."

We turned to see seven mostly-solid looking figures float through the doors. Mum gasped, and gaped at the figures.

The first was the youngest, a sixteen-year-old with dirty-blond hair and bright golden eyes in rather formal wear, sweater-vests and all. He seemed to only have eyes for Mum. The second was a girl of eighteen with a brown ponytail and a freckled face, in a flight suit, with a grin, and she looked a bit like Ella. The third was a Latino boy with dark curls and dark eyes with bronzed skin wearing a Ravenclaw uniform. He seemed more serious, and observed the room carefully.

Four and five were a couple I'd seen in a few of the pictures hanging from the ceiling, of a brown-haired man in shabby clothing and a punk woman in pink hair. They gazed at us lovingly.

Six was an arrogant boy of seventeen with piercing blue eyes and auburn hair in old-fashioned hairstyle and a plum suit, and seven was a dark-haired youth in robes embellished with the Welsh dragon, and clever grey eyes.

"Who are you?" Tip asked, his blue-grey eyes burning.

"I was known as Wesley Diggory," the first said proudly.

Mum smiled sadly.

"My name's Ellie Anders," the girl of eighteen said with a cocky expression. "Nice to meet the little girl that was named after me, and seems to have inherited my talents."

Ella grinned.

"Luis Hernandez, at your service," the Latino announced. I nodded. The Arithmancer.

"Hi, Ali," the punk woman said. "I'm Tonks, and this is Remus Lupin, as I'm sure you know."

The ones who Mum and Daddy inherited their house from, I remembered.

"Albus Dumbledore," the arrogant one said. Mum let out a snarl.

"I didn't ask for you to show up," she growled.

"You need my expertise," Dumbledore argued.

"No, I don't. We don't," she argued.

The last one coughed. I was interested as to which war hero this one would turn out to be.

"You all know me as Merlin Emrys," the youth informed us. "I've come back since even if most of us, excluding Sir Diggory, of course, don't have any powers to help, we do have information that can help."

"For instance, I battled Voldemort for years," Dumbledore explained. "And I dueled Grindelwald. I know their weak points, and how to beat them."

"I can help you, Jacen, develop your talents," Wesley said to me. "I had similar abilities to yours, and I think I can help you achieve your full potential."

"I can help both of you with your shadow abilities," Merlin added. "Also, I know of several powerful artifacts, including some I created, and a few that may be able to destroy the Deathly Hallows."

"I know how to use muggle mechanics to give us the advantage," Ellie boasted.

"I know how to have more powerful spells," Luis told me. "I can help you all boost your spells' power, to create the effects you want."

"We just want to advise and help as we can," Remus said. "Whatever can help, we will help with."

"Thank you," Mum said softly. "We're going to need all the help we can-"

We covered our ears too late as wacky whistling pierced our eardrums.

"Can get," I finished hastily.

"That much is obvious," Luis muttered.

* * *

Ella

The End-of-Year banquet was decorated with bronze and blue and had eagle banners soaring everywhere. Hufflepuff was thrilled that a house other than Gryffindor or Slytherin had won for once.

Rowan came over to me in celebration as the bronze and blue confetti rained from the ceilings.

"Too bad they aren't ravens for a Raven Girl," he teased.

"Too bad I can't teach you that they're eagles, Gryffindork," I shot back with a playful grin on my face.

"Great job, by the way," he said, offering an outstretched hand. "You're really cool, Ella. Able to control machines, and with all the hexes you know. Plus you're a really fast seeker."

"You would know, wouldn't you," I teased him. "But thanks." I was about to take it, when the world shook around us as if we were in a snow globe getting shaken by a child with ADHD. I fell right into his arms, and only realized it when the shaking stopped. Some whispers started, and things were awkward and quiet.

I realized what I was doing, and stood up quickly, blushing furiously. I looked to see him blushing, too, and we glanced at each other, and then laughed a bit nervously, but settled into a somewhat comfortable silence.

Jacen

Kieran, Peter, and I were arguing good-naturedly over the pros and cons of necromancy, when Mara-Jade tugged on my arm.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" She yelled over the deafening roar of the Ravenclaw table. "YOU GUYS WANNA COME OVER TO OUR TABLE WHERE IT'S QUIETER?!"

I looked over to Kieran and Peter. Peter pushed his tortishell glasses up his nose, and Kieran shrugged and nodded. We stood, and we were just about to walk over to the Slytherin table when a curvy blonde with sea-green eyes, about fourteen or fifteen, came over, grabbed me by my tie, and kissed me full on the mouth.

 _My first kiss..._ I thought blankly. Never thought it would be like this. She pulled away, and grinned, and then pulled me away from my friends. I was too twitterpated to fight her, and go back to my friends, and she dragged me to where a bunch of other fourth-year girls were waiting, all of them pretty and popular in the common room. But none of them were quite as striking as the girl my age who stared me down from the end of the table. But I was too late.

 **Great job there, genius.**

Shut up, Ella. Wasn't like you were doing any better.

 **But I was.**

Shut up!

 **I'm hurt, Jacen.**

Well get over it, then. Besides, do you really wanna go there? That's what I thought.


	36. Child Soldiers

Alice

During the summer, I let Jacen and Ella be with their cousins and muggle friends' houses. I had work to do.

I marched down to where the Department of Mysteries representative would wait to explain to me their analysis of the Deathly Hallows and the magical impact we were dealing with. I dodged a bluebell flame that randomly shot over my head, and stared down Korr.

Despite how often we were working together with our situation, and being in-laws, I still was finding myself being creeped out by those dark blue eyes that had wisdom beyond years, and an over-eager curiosity and excitement.

"Madam Emrys," she said with a nod.

"Unspeakable Emrys," I replied curtly. "What do you have for me, Korr?"

"Everything in this file." She tossed it to me. I caught it, right before the floor titled, and I found myself sliding until I hit the wall, and when it turned back, I landed flat on my chest, and found myself gasping for oxygen.

"Ow," I moaned as I got to my feet, still clutching the file. "Thanks, Korr."

"No problem. Old rebellion leaders and family members stick together," she replied casually.

"Of course they do," I muttered, and I hurried back to the Auror HQ, where I'd gather up my notes for my private meeting with Minister Shacklebolt, to work on any emergency legislature and measures that might need to be taken in order to handle the crisis at hand.

Darklight approached. "Madam Emrys, your meeting is in five minutes."

I groaned. That meant that I'd have to leave that second in order to get there on time, since lifts only go so fast.

"Here's our report on the crisis," he said, handing me a Manila folder, and I nodded, and began to the lift. It shot up faster than usual, and I looked down to see purple flames shooting under it.

 _No wonder I'm going so fast._ I grinned. At least magic was being pretty sweet to me.

 _Bang!_ I went to a stop, about five feet above the right door. There was enough space for a petite person... I began panicking, and knew I had to jump.

I attatched the files to my jacket with magic, and jumped down to the ledge, dangling off of it. I looked down to see dark red liquid slowly rising...

I swung myself up, and watched as the red rose to cover the doorway. I reached out to touch it, but it was only an illusion. It wasn't really there. I sighed in relief, placed my files back in hand, and began into the office. Auror guards stood in front of the door in the lobby, and a secretary, Astoria Malfoy, was watching me.

"Did you get here alright?" She asked behind bright red glasses that contrasted sharply with her pine-colored jacket and pencil skirt.

"The lift's down," I said breathlessly. "I'm here for my meeting."

"Minister Shacklebolt is just inside," she said, and the guards watched me in a stalkerish-way as I strode into the office.

Except for the papers all over the great mahogany desk, it was nice and neat, with mint colored walls, and rich oriental rugs that completed the Old World London look. Minister Shacklebolt was in royal blue robes, and looked neat.

"Madam Emrys. Please take a seat," he said in his deep, reassuring voice. I did so in the straight-backed salmon chair across from his sea of paperwork.

"Thank you for your time, Minister," I told him respectfully. "First order of business. We've done some looking in, and one of the other minor groups we've been dealing with, the Cult of LeFay, has joined forces with the Knights of Walpurgis. We've also corresponded with Headmaster Poliakoff at Durmstrang, and some pupils there have taken off. I've also got reports from the Bulgarian Minister of Magic on Aurors investigating disturbances from former followers and descendants of former followers of Grindelwald. I think he's recruiting up north. I've got similar report from the Norwegian, Finnish, Swedish, German, and Icelandic ministries."

"Interesting," Shacklebolt said, stroking his chin. "What is the plan of the Auror Department for this crisis?"

I took a deep breath. "We combined the manpower working on the Cult of LeFay and Knights of Walpurgis, so that helps. We've reduced staff on the Cult of Ragnos, and the Dark Convention, since they are minor threats, and we suspect they may eventually ally themselves with the Knights of Walpurgis."

 _Now the bad news._

"However, with the strategy of battle you and Mr. Darklight have suggested, we are understaffed," I explained.

"I think I know how to solve this problem," Shacklebolt said immediately.

"You do?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. We've got a pool of talented witches and wizards at Hogwarts that are of age or almost of age," he answered. "We can cut the Auror training programs and get them out there."

"Those programs are there for a reason!" I cried angrily. "Those kids are going to get themselves killed! And that's only the tip of the dung heap! They're _kids_!"

"Seventeen is of age," he reminded me. "They'll be informed of the risk, but plenty will wish to help fight this war."

"Emphasis on _war_ ," I argued. "I remember being a child soldier. Remember how scarred our generation was? We were child soldiers, fighting when the adults didn't have the courage. I'm not putting these children through what we had to."

"It should be their choice, and it will give us the resources we need. Honestly, it's not like we're giving the first-years the opportunity to use the Killing Curse," he said firmly.

"You say that now," I mumbled under my breath. "Fine."

"Thank you, Madam Emrys," he said. "Also, I'd like to station Darklight at Hogwarts to recruit and send out missions."

"I can do that," I replied. "He knows enough, and he does usually head Auror training, so it'll be fine."

"Good," he replied. "With the Hydra Plan, we'll be done with this war in two-three years."

"Thank you for your time, Minister," I said reluctantly, and I strode out. I couldn't believe what I was being forced to authorize. _This can't be happening to me._

 _But it is. It always is._


	37. Insanity

Ella

Mum and Daddy had it set up so I could Floo to Rowan's house for the day. I was a bit nervous as I stepped through the fireplace, my dark hair stuffed in a teal knit hat, and I tugged on the red flannel button-down over my gray tank top, and straightened my ripped-up jeans continually. I knew that Rowan had seen me looking like that, but his mum and his half-sister? Nope. I didn't want them to find me too raggedy, but didn't want to freak Rowan out.

 **Hehe.**

Yeah, so finally the time came around, and I threw Floo Powder into the fireplace, and called out the address I remembered. I stumbled out onto a clean beige carpet, in a plain living room where Rowan was waiting, hands in his back pockets, a sign of nervousness, I'd learned in the years.

"Hey, Gryffindork," I said teasingly as I strode forwards.

"Hey you, Raven Girl," he shot back, a grin on his face. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Me too," I replied shyly. We shifted into a comfortable silence, when a girl of sixteen came out, her blond hair fluttering in the breeze in the house, and was playing around with a cellphone, a muggle device Rowan had told me about, twiddling her thumbs-no, texting, I reminded myself seeing letters appear on the screen.

She was stylish, with bright red lipstick, a black blouse, and earbuds hanging around her neck, and skinny jeans that hugged her rail-like legs, and black flip-flops. She had bright green eyes, and looked nothing like Rowan.

"Oh, Alyssa, this is my friend, Ella," he said, and the blonde looked up.

"So this is your little girlfriend?" She asked dryly. "The one you met at that special school? Is she as screwed up as you, with your little delusions about 'magic'?"

Rowan turned red from anger and embarrassment. "She's not my girlfriend, and neither of us are 'screwed up' as you put it."

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Only the insane believe they aren't." With that, she walked away, the picture of teenage muggle girls.

Rowan stared after her, bright red, with his hands clutched into fists, chest heaving. He looked down at his dirty red trainers, and finally calmed down, and looked over to me.

"Sorry about her, Ella," Rowan said quickly. "Alyssa... Well, I'll tell you outside, okay?"

I nodded, and followed him down the stairs, to a kitchen where a woman with light brown hair like Rowan's in a flowing ponytail, and in a smiley-face t-shirt and light jeans stood, washing plates.

"Hey, Mum," he said gently, and she turned around, and I saw Alyssa's green eyes staring me down, with her round, freckled face. She had the same nose as Rowan, though, but other than that and the hair, it was clear to me that he got most of his features from his dad.

"Hello, sweet," she greeted us in an almost sing-song voice, airy and sweet. "Is this your friend from your boarding school?"

"Yes," Rowan answered.

"I'm Ella," I introduced myself quickly, and I stuck a hand out.

She quickly dried her hands off, and her damp, calloused hands clasped over mine and shook my hand heartily. She smiled.

"I'm Gwen," she answered. "I'm so glad that Rowan's made friends at his special school. He speaks of you a lot."

" _Muuummm_ ," he drawled, starting to go a little pink.

Her smile widened. "I'm just playing, sweet. You two can go outside. I'll call you when we need to use the fireplace."

"Okay, thanks, Ms. Gwen," I replied, remembering the muggle title Rowan had taught me.

She smiled and turned away. Rowan was looking a little more relaxed, but his hands were still in his back pockets. I strode over to the back door, and began to open it, when his eyes shot wide open, and he ran over.

"Everything okay?" I asked with a gentle laugh.

"Sorry, I was gonna get that for you, but I got... Distracted," he admitted, turning a bit pink.

I pulled it open. "Distracted by what?"

"Um..." He turned so red, I decided not to press him.

"What happened up in the living room?" I asked, as we walked on the bright emerald grass in the fading picket fence.

"Oh, that," he said, looking a bit more comfortable. "Alyssa...she's been bitter about the boarding school. She's been resentful about the fact that I'm the youngest child, and that I was always so lucky. Then she found out it was magic, and. . . She's jealous, Raven Girl. She's jealous of powers, jealous of a chance to get out of Cromwell Road, and the fact that I've got some great destiny, according to the Aurors."

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. "So she's convinced herself that you're just crazy, and you're going basically to an asylum school?"

"Pretty much," he agreed, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

"Enough about Alyssa," he said sharply. "I just wanna have fun with you."

I grinned. "Okay."

We sat down in the grass, listening to music and just talking about stuff. You know, friends, family, stories, ambitions, life in general. He was just so easy to talk to, which only made me fall harder. Not that he ever seemed to notice.

"How did you do that stuff with the stars?" I asked, a question that had been burning my lips since the night of May 2nd.

"I've only done it then, but I've heard this lullaby my whole life," he explained, lying back with his hands under his head, staring up at me. "This one my mum would sing about the Sky Walker having the power of the stars in his hands. You know how you have that connection with machines?"

I nodded.

"Ever since my first Astronomy class, I've had a similar one with the stars," he finished. "I just kinda did it on an impulse, instinct. Like you did when you summoned the Deryn, Leviathan, and Millennium Falcon and the ignition keys."

"That makes sense," I mused. "I wonder what it all means. Malfoy looked really scared when you said it."

"I think Jacen recognized the words, too," he confessed.

"Hmm..." I replied. That was the first time I began to worry about Jacen and what was becoming of him. It wouldn't be the last.


	38. Darklight

Jacen

Things were different on Platform 9 and 3/4. There were Aurors everywhere, checking through luggage, checking over people, padding down and that sort of thing. Mum wasn't all that pleased.

"Merlin, I told them not to be that aggressive," she growled at the last checkpoint before our luggage got taken to the train. Uncle Remus (as we'd learned to call him) floated up to us.

"Don't worry, Alice, I'll make sure I watch your children," he promised.

Mum cradled Bello a bit closer, and nodded. "I just hope that they haven't disregarded all of my rules. If they have, I swear..."

Daddy then kissed her on the lips, and she went quiet with a sort of dazed smile. I'd begun to have dreams of doing that sort of thing to the girls at the Ravenclaw table from the End-of-Year Banquet, although more often, a certain redhead haunted my sleep in her absence when I was awake. It scared me a little bit, especially when said redhead approached me at the platform.

With only a shabby trunk, Mara-Jade approached, her curls in a ponytail, spiraling down her back in a way that put every nerve on its highest setting, and those amber eyes made me feel alive.

I felt a smile creep onto my face. "Hey, Mars."

"Ace," she replied smugly, almost as if she knew about what I was thinking and dreaming of just then.

"How was summer?" I asked conversationally.

She shrugged. "As good as it gets for foster kids."

"What does that entail?" I asked.

"We only had two runners, and both of them were me," she answered brightly. "Also, the government check increased, so we got more food!"

My eyes widened. "That sounds horrible, or at least has. . . implications."

"It's the hard-knock life," she replied with a shrug, and she turned around, whipping her crimson ringlets in the air, and I could smell watermelon shampoo coming off from it, a scent that gave me that butterfly sensation in my stomach.

 **You've got it bad.**

Shut up. You got a whole chapter to prove how bad you had it.

 **Touché.**

Daddy caught my expression, and pulled me aside.

"Heroes always go for the redheads, son, and that's how I know that you're one," he said, patting my shoulder with a knowing smile. "Well, that, and your antics, but you're definitely a hero if you want a redhead."

"But Mum was a hero," I protested.

He ruffled my hair. "Only applies to the male ones. Look at your Uncle Harry, with his ginger wife."

"Oh.." I realized, and he chuckled.

"May the odds ever be in your favor, Jace." He brought me back over to Mum and Ella and baby Bello.

"Be good this year, and remember a few defensive spells," she told me and Ella. "Try to keep heroics to a minimum, understand me?"

"You were our age when you fought in Riddle War II," Ella argued, eyebrow dramatically arched.

"Correction, I was _fourteen_ ," Mum said, her voice as hard and cold as steel. "Not thirteen."

"We're almost fourteen," I added, when Daddy gave me a glare to stay out of it.

"Still, we were _children_. We weren't having some happy adventures, fighting dragons and having the time of our lives. We were fighting a _war_ , we were child soldiers, for Merlin's sake. I don't want you to have the same nightmares I still do," she said, and shuddered.

"Nightmares?" I asked.

"I see them every night," she said, closing her emerald eyes. "The Carrows, the first people I ever killed. The people who died during the maintaining of the barricades. The ones that I killed."

I looked at her with a new interest. Despite all I knew, it didn't really wrap around my head, my mother killing people, especially other child soldiers. I guess it was easier to accept it with Daddy, since it had practically been hammered into us since birth.

"That's why I don't want you in this war," she finished, opening her eyes again. "I know what war does to people, and you aren't ready for that yet. No child should have to kill."

I didn't know quite how to respond to that.

Daddy coughed uncomfortably. "Perhaps it's time that you two got on the train." We hugged him one last time, and promised to write.

As soon as we got in the compartment where we sat yet again, Ella and Rowan started sharing his sleek non-magical device and talking animatedly about non-magical music artists. Tip and Gavin began nudging each other and laughing hysterically. Peter was working on his Arithmancy textbook, and Kieran was scribbling something down in a flower-covered notebook. I played BS and then began to learn poker from Mara-Jade.

* * *

At the Welcoming Feast, you could see the changes. Yes, there were the magical decorations and everything. There weren't Aurors everywhere, but Darklight was. That scared me a little, remembering my encounter from two years previously with the guy.

He surveyed all of us like a hawk as we sat down at our respective tables, except for the first-years. Professor Potter brought out the Sorting Hat, and escorted in the flood of first-years.

"There seems to be more and more of them," I heard Peter whisper.

"A-All of them seem muggleborn," Kieran noted.

"Where are all of them coming from?" Ella asked.

"Good question," Gavin replied.

"Good question indeed," Tip finished, and the two boys smirked at each other.

"Ah-hem!" Professor Potter gave a cough and the rumors died.

 _"My dears, you see,_

 _We have fallen to war._

 _Twenty-three years ago_

 _We werere._

 _Child soldiers were the_

 _Only ones daring_

 _Enough to_

 _Fight for sharing_

 _Their knowledge with those_

 _Who have no magic in their blood._

 _I fear for you all,_

 _Hold onto your love_

 _For it may be the only_

 _Thing to save you_

 _In the end._

 _Band together in lieu_

 _Of being a house divided_

 _Against itself_

 _And put the old_

 _On the shelf._

 _Some of you may understand_

 _In due time why night falls_

 _Be careful, Hogwarts_

 _Down will come your walls."_

There were uneasy whispers around the room.

"That doesn't sound good," Ella hissed to Gavin.

"No kidding, it sounds like it's trying to warn us," he replied.

"But of what?" Tip asked.

The three of them shrugged in unison.

"I-I-It sounds like it's t-talking about someone going 'dark'," Kieran said. "Wh-Who would that refer to?"

"Prophecy is never a clear thing," Peter said, resting his chin in his hands. "Besides, we have free will. None of that will happen unless we want it to."

"Well, the Knights of Walpurgis and the Cultists of LeFay want it to," I muttered as Darklight shot sparks into the air to shut us all up. The first name got called up, and the room was ultimately silent. Name after name came, and everything was silent and tedious. Honestly, I was about to die of boredom, since I couldn't drift off into the space of my own mind, not with the way Darklight was eying me, Ella, and our friends. It was like he had a grudge against us or something, unnatural interest at least.

 **No kidding. It was creepy, how he was staring us down. I honestly wondered if talking bothered this guy that much, since you were the only one who talked to him, Jay.**

Finally, the last name had been sorted, and Darklight took to the owl-shaped podium, and scanned over us like we were his soldiers. The comparison and Mum's statement from earlier scared me.

 **No kidding. It was starting to become a bit more real to me right then and there.**

I think it was for all of us. I just remember how unnerved I was, how on edge I was in anticipation to hear what he had to say to us.

"Students of Hogwarts," he began. "You probably do not know who I am. I am Griffin Darklight, a senior Auror and I head the operations concerning a certain dark arts group you may know as the Death Eaters, or perhaps the Knights of Walpurgis."

 **That sure got everyone's attention.**

No kidding. Everyone sat up straighter, which I didn't think was possible for those of us he'd been staring down.

"Therefore, it is my job to see that you students remain safe this year. However, I need cooperation from you in order for that to happen. If you see suspicious activities, please report them to me or your Head of House immediately. Unless your Head of House is Slytherin."

I frowned. Sure, like my own father, my godfather had made mistakes, but he hadn't even made as bad mistakes, but had made it up mostly, more than Daddy ever could. _Why would they act like this now when it had been twenty years since the war ended?_

"Anyways, I have another offer. If any of you wishes to help the war effort, you may come to my office, if you are of age. You will be paid a sum for assisting the Aurors, and will have basically a job in the Auror office," he finished. "If you can do that, we can win this war."

 _War._ The word echoed in my head. We were in a war. Basically an extension of the Riddle Wars. _What was this, Riddle War III? Or was it a new war entirely? Did I even care- scratch that, I obviously did._

The dishes then appeared on the table, and none of us ate much, I think. We were all too on-edge. Honestly, I was grateful when we were told to go to our common room. _Maybe I'd be able to think there._


	39. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Ella

In the Ravenclaw common room, Fossil beckoned over to me.

"Sit down, Emrys, I wanted to talk about Quidditch this year," he said with a grin.

I nodded in response, and sat down on the poufy magenta seat, and leaned forwards.

"Get over here, Bueller!" He called out. Gavin came and sat down across from Marius, who grinned at the two of us.

"I'm definitely keeping both of you on this year, after your successes last year with the rogue Bludgers and all," he said. "Ridley graduated last year, and that means we need a new Chaser."

We nodded.

"Well, tryouts will be on Thursday, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about completely," he said, eying around the room suspiciously. He looked back at the two of us. "I don't trust Darklight."

"Neither do we," Gavin said, glancing at me.

"Yeah, he was staring at us kinda creepily the whole time," I added.

"That's what concerns me," Marius told us. "Something's up with him. I think he's one of those guys that has an agenda that only benefits him. I don't think he really dared about the rest of us, to be honest."

"I guess we'll see in time," I said with a shrug.

"Also, just the way he brushed off Professor Malfoy was tactless," Gavin noted. "Does he have something against Malfoy?"

"I don't know," Marius answered.

"I could ask my family if they know something where Darklight is concerned. Aunt Teddy might tell me something if I asked," I suggested.

"You mean Professor Fawley?" Marius asked, eyes widening.

I nodded. "She's a friend of my mum and dad's."

"I'd forgotten, she and her husband had important roles in the war," he mused.

I shrugged. I'd grown up among war heroes.

"Alright, that could help. I want to find out more about this guy, because stuff isn't adding up," he explained.

"No, I get it," I assured him, and I glanced over at Gavin, who nodded rapidly.

"Sorry, I wanted to get another opinion," Marius said quickly. "I'd briefly discussed it with Juno, and she said he seemed fine to her, and I knew I couldn't be the only one seeing something wrong."

"You're not," Gavin assured him as he fingered his wand carefully. "Something's up with the guy. I can sense it. Jacen's met him, and he doesn't like him much."

"Your twin?" Marius asked in surprise.

"Yeah," I confirmed. "I trust his judgement."

"Wasn't saying I didn't," he amended quickly.

"Sorry," I said quickly.

"No, it's fine," he said. "Well, I guess we are agreed." We all nodded, feeling uneasy. Marius gave a smile, and then walked off, leaving the seat open for Tip to plop into. We began to talk and laugh, until we figured it was time for bed. We had no idea what was to come the next day.

* * *

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Darklight was at the head of the class. Harry looked a bit unhappy, and we all sat down, waiting.

 _Something's up_ , I sent to Jacen, and I glanced over at Gavin, Tip, and Rowan, and they all met them with the same unease and fear. Once again, we were on edge.

 _Yeah, and I don't think I'm going to like this, he replied_ , and we turned our eyes forward after hearing Darklight rap his wand against the blackboard. Others jumped, and I think we were proving to be a very jumpy class indeed.

"Hello, students," he said. "I have been in the Hufflepuff and Slytherin defense class just now. Pleasant students, really. I see that you are the third-year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Good."

He tapped the board. "These students will report for a schedule change immediately. We in the Ministry have evaluated the known talents of the students at Hogwarts, and if we feel that you would do best in alternative classes where you will be trained to help your Ministry better."

There were whispers of excitement, and I felt a little excited. _Trained? Like in some adventure?_ It sounded like that. I'd always heard of my parents' adventures, and I'd enjoyed hearing about and longed to have for myself.

Darklight tapped the board, and the chalk floated, and I read the names off the board.

 _Ella Emrys_

 _Jacen Emrys_

 _Rowan Skywalker_

 _Gavin Bueller_

 _Tippett Pedersen_

 _Kieran Holly_

I stood up, my knees shaky, as did the others, and on my way out, I saw Peter give us a nasty, jealous look. I flashed a sympathetic look at him and continued outside, barely able to contain my own excitement.

He took us to a previously abandoned classroom, where other students from other years, most of them being fifth, sixth, and seventh years, with two fourth years, one other third-year, and a terrified-looking first-year girl in Hufflepuff.

Mara-Jade was the other third-year, and she was sitting next to the first-year 'Puff. She gestured over to us, and we sat down, to see the little girl with brown hair and brown eyes and an innocent, freckled face.

"This is Mira. Mira Korr," Mara-Jade said.

"Hi, Mira," we all chorused, and Kieran outstretched her hand in friendship. She took it gently. Tip grinned at her, and she managed a small smile back.

"So, welcome to the party," Rowan told her with a smirk. She looked more scared at that, and managed to shake her head.

"You don't get it, do you?" Mira demanded. "This isn't some fun, happy little adventure. This is-"

"Quiet please," Darklight ordered in a cold, strange voice. "You all have either consented to or have been recruited for the Jr. Aurors. Congratulations. Let me begin by saying to those who were recruited in, you have been chosen for your abilities. The Minister himself was willing to clear you to serve because of your unique, powerful talents. You should be grateful for this chance to serve your country and have an adventure."

I was strangely excited by the prospects. It would be like being a Jedi (Rowan finally sat me down to watch _Star Wars_. Oddly, Mum was pretty adamant about me seeing it too, and I can see why, though I hate Jar-Jar Binks)!

"Good. You will report here during your usual times for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and you will be grouped off for missions," he said, and began reading off names. Mostly, the grade levels stuck together.

But the two fourth-years, a girl by the name of Juno Malfoy, a Hufflepuff with rainbow colors in her blonde hair and blue-green eyes, and Ben Darling, a serious Slytherin who seemed nice enough, were paired with us.

"I expect the best from our youngest. You're also the biggest group," Darklight announced with a smirk, and some of the smaller groups of three seventh-years were sniggering.

We glared at them venomously. I caught Kieran's glance as she looked down at the desk, relieved to not be concentrating on making eye contact anymore, and I smiled encouragingly at her.

She gave a shy smile back, and I noticed how pretty Kieran was getting. Sure, she had brown hair and brown eyes, but she had interesting shades of brown, and a light, heart-shaped face, with a decent nose and pale pink lips. She looked beautiful, even in her Ravenclaw uniform. I wasn't the only one noticing.

On the way out, one of the fifth-year boys wolf-whistled at her. She blushed, looking really uncomfortable, and looked down at the ground, letting her hair shift forwards to hide her face. Tip and Gavin stayed close to her, glaring at them, as did I, while Mara-Jade angrily pushed the guy against the wall, and Jacen shielded a terrified-looking Mira.

 **I thought it was going to get really ugly.**

Ditto. No one messes with our friends.

"Do that again, and you'll find out what happens when boys try to hurt our girl," Mara-Jade snarled, and her fist was ready to go, and she was panting, trying to decide if the boy was worth the energy and detention, and shoved him to the ground, and let him go. We formed a protective shield around Kieran until we were far from the boy's proximity.

"Th-Th-Thanks," Kieran stammered, with an appreciative smile and red cheeks. "I w-wasn't sure how to d-deal with him."

"You shouldn't have to," Gavin said simply.

"Yeah, that isn't fair that you should have to deal with jerks like him," Tip said.

"W-Well, I won't have to, n-n-not without friends l-like you," she replied, her smile growing and her blush fading a little bit until there was only a tinge of pink.

"We're glad to be there for you," I assured her.

"Trust me, I-I'm grateful," she replied, and she was practically glowing.


	40. Raid on Knockturn Alley

Jacen

I remember the first raid well. It was early October, the seventh, I recall. We were excused from classes for the day, and we were told to report to the classroom where we now took Defense Against the Dark Arts.

When I got there with Ella, Gavin, Tip, and Kieran, we realized that only our group would be going, since besides Darklight and Lucy, there were the fifth-years, Mara-Jade, Rowan, and Mira Korr.

We knew what was going on. It made my heart pump and my hands go cold and clammy and allowed a large, manic grin to spread across my face. It was exciting. We'd be having an adventure!

"Welcome to your first debriefing," Darklight announced after shutting the door. "Miss Rain will be escorting you. You will be scouting around Knockturn Alley for any Knights of Walpurgis or cultists. Your job is to investigate all strangers as quickly and quietly as you can. You are allowed access to all curses but the Unforgiveables."

We glanced at each other excitedly.

 **We were such stupid, naive fools! Ugh, I want to scream at my past self now that I know better!**

Well, that's the problem. We didn't know better. We were then taken to the fireplace, and we came out at the Leaky Cauldron. Some witches and wizards on the street eyed us warily, since we were of school age, but didn't dare confront us with Lucy guarding us.

I kept my wand out, drawn, and we turned into the section that Mum and Daddy never let us go in in the magical world-Knockturn Alley. The grin disappeared off my face the moment I crossed over, and my heart was beating against my ribs, like it was a bird trying to fly away free. My hands were glued to my wand, and every sense tingled, like it was on fire. I felt a tap at the base of my neck, and yelped, turning around to see Mara-Jade, Tip, and Gavin laughing hysterically.

"Calm down, Ace," Mara-Jade said.

"Yeah, pipe it down a bit, Pixie Boy," Tip added enthusiastically.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "May I remind you that you are here to do a job?"

That sobered all of us, and we had grim, serious expressions that were perhaps a tad too gritty. We began peeking through, silently, and kept our eyes open for anyone who would be suspicious.

Ella and Rowan kept close, while Tip and Gavin stayed with Kieran as they swept through the dark alley. I kept Mira nearby, not trusting anyone else to do the job, and Mara-Jade was pressed against my back, the eyes in the back of my head.

I kept going, until I saw the panicked face of Demetria Romanov. She started running, and shoving people in my path as I ran after her, Mara-Jade and Mira right behind me, in some sort of adrenaline-packed chase. I jumped over bodies that had fallen on the streets, and somersaulted under a peddler's cart of certainly illegal poisons, but I'd let Lucy or the others deal with arresting the vender. I had a Knight of Walpurgis to track down.

She'd hurt my sister, and almost killed her and one of my best friends, and I was going to hurt her for that. I wasn't going to let her get away after she'd done all of that. _Besides, it was my mission,_ I reminded myself when a small part wondered if maybe I had grown too vengeful with Romanov.

 **Wow...**

I know, Els, I know. I kept running after her, and turned into an alleyway between two buildings, where tattered awnings hung from broken windows from empty buildings, and puddles from dirty London rainwater added to the dark, creepy atmosphere of inescapable poverty.

 **Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, Jay! You should've known better!**

Well you know what, I was a stupid, naive kid. I should've known better in some regards, but to be honest, I couldn't have known what was about to happen next! It had looked like Romanov was standing pressed against the back wall of the alley, with no place to go.

I approached, Mara-Jade and Mira right behind me still, all of us trained on Romanov, who bared a freak grin as we got closer.

"Good luck, Auror pawns," she snarled, and we heard footsteps and whipped around to see two adult warlocks standing in the alleyway, wands drawn. Mara-Jade fired off a jinx at one, and Mira launched herself at Romanov. I watched as everything slowed down, but she was doing well against Romanov.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!" She cried, and she rocketed Romanov into a rusted balcony, effectively knocking her out, and let her tumble back down to the ground. The blond wizard cast a green jet of light that I nearly missed that brought my attention back to my duel.

" _Crucio_!" The wizard cast, and I screamed and fell to the ground in excruciating pain. When I could see again, I was on the ground, my hair set from one of the disgusting puddles in the alleyway, and I looked up, barely getting to my knees to see him standing over me.

In an instant, I panicked, and did something that I'd begin to regret for the next four years.

" _Incendio_!" I cried. What was supposed to be a little flame, just enough to distract him was a a wildfire spilling out of my wand like one of those firehoses Mara-Jade had told me about. Fire covered the man, and he let out a horrible scream that I still hear in nightmares.

I watched as he burned to death. I glanced over to Mara-Jade, just as she Stunned her opponent, and grinned with satisfaction, and turned over to me and jumped at the sight. She fumbled with her wand.

" _Aguamenti Maxima_!" She screamed, but instead of water, lava shot out of the end, and spilled onto the street. I yelped, and shielded Mira from a blast that hit me in the chest, and I yelled in the burning pain.

She tried again. And again. And again, but only managed more lava.

"Stop!" Mira yelled. "You're going to flood the streets!"

"Why isn't this working?" Mara-Jade shouted in frustration as she banged her wand against the calloused palm of her hand. She whacked it again, and purple sparks came out.

"Remember what my mum said in the hospital wing?" I shouted, mostly because in my pain all I could do was shout, plus you had to to be heard over the screaming, although it was dying at that point. "Magic has gone crazy! It won't always help us anymore!"

Right then, Kieran, Gavin, and Tip ran in, and Kieran sized up the situation. She placed her wand in the pocket of her blazer, and outstretched her hands, and I watched as the fire and lava retracted into her hands, and she seemed to glow with a fire in her eyes as if she was absorbing it. It was like she was fire in that moment, and then it was gone. She relaxed, having absorbed the fire, and the man I'd burned fell over with a nasty crunching sound.

 **Oh Merlin. Jacen...**

I know, I know...

"He's dead," Tip noted, looking down at him, and he kicked him, resulting in char marks on the toe of his filthy trainers. He looked up at me, and while he eyed us with shock, Gavin eyed us with a seriousness, and Kieran with pity. Yet none of them looked afraid, except for Mira, who was clinging tightly to Mara-Jade.

"You're safe now," I told her, bending down on my knee, and I quickly healed my burn. I outstretched a hand to her. "You can trust me, Mira. I won't hurt you."

I didn't know what I was thinking. _She can't trust you now. Not when she saw you kill a man. Who in their right mind would trust you after that?_

She took my hand and managed a trembling smile. I managed a smile back, and stood up, not letting go as Ella, Rowan, Lucy, Juno, and Ben rushed onto the scene.

"Three Knights discovered, eh?" She said, eying us with a new appreciation. "Not bad, kids." She looked down at the man who Mara-Jade had stunned. "Hmm, Francisco Atalano. Interesting. Had no idea he was involved. Madam Emrys will be pleased with a new source of information." She placed cuffs on Atalano, and walked over to Romanov, crumpled on the cold hard cobblestones.

"Good, you got the target," she continued, sounding more impressed with every word. She cuffed Romanov, and walked back over to the crisp of a man, something I never should've seen. Something I never should've caused.

" _Corpse nequit_." A glamour popped over of the man, and a name in blue sparks outlined itself in the air. "Thorfinn Rowle, eh? He's tricky. Who took him down?"

Mara-Jade bit her lip, but my hand shakily rose into the air. "A-A fire spell that went out of control, and we tried a water charm, but it made lava, and if it weren't for Kieran, w-we'd be dead by now."

Lucy had pity in her eyes now. "Well, at least this mission was a success, Emrys. You, Evans, and Korr did very well, as did Holly. The rest of you, good work as well. I hope our upcoming missions continue to succeed like this."

She looked over to Ben and Juno. "Would you two escort this lot back to the Leaky Cauldron and back into school? I've got to take care of these guys, if you don't mind."

Ben and Juno exchanged a glance. "We'll be sure to." He assured her, and then he looked over to us. "Come along, let's go." He let Juno lead, and waited until we were all following. I was the last one.

 _You okay?_ Ella asked me, her voice sounding so innocent in my head. She had no idea what was going on.

Still, I snapped, _I just killed a man! How do you think I am?_

There was silence, and half of me regretted it, but the other half just didn't care. Ben placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Emrys, if you ever want to talk about it, please, let me know," he said seriously, and then he smiled encouragingly as I shuffled forwards after the line, ignoring the dirty glares I was receiving from the peddlers I'd knocked down as they righted their carts and collected their wares that had tumbled across the street and into the sewer.

It was insulting, really, to see that huge grin on Darklight's face, that evil smirk. Didn't he know what it was like, to kill a person? I now did, and I finally understood what my parents had said all those years. But I had a feeling that I couldn't tell them. They'd be so mad if they really knew what was going on. A part of me wanted to still stick with it, so they wouldn't have more kids get drawn in, and since I already had sacrificed my innocence.

 **Oh... Merlin, Jay, I'm sorry. I had no idea. I honestly didn't then.**

I know, Ella, I know. Besides, you found out later. It's okay, it's okay.

 **No, it's not.**


	41. Conscience Afire

Jacen

 _He's all around me. Multiple flaming Thorfinn Rowles surround me, and their fiery hands are inches away from burning my skin. I can hear the horrible screams magnified, and I let out one of my own..._

* * *

I sat up screaming until I'd realized that I was doing it. My face was wet, and the blankets on the bed were too hot, too tight, binding me to the bed, practically! I kicked them off, and finally looked around, recognizing reality at last, and saw my roommates, Tip, Gavin, and Peter, staring at me.

Peter looked annoyed and irritated with some green underlying in his eyes. Gavin and Tip looked both concerned and disturbed. They exchanged a look, blue-green to blue-grey, and they walked over as I fought to take in air, and sat on the bed.

"You're going to be okay, mate," Gavin said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You're going to be just fine."

"Don't fight it," Tip added. "We're not going to give you any crap for crying right now. You need to feel. We've been worried about you, you know."

"I know," I managed between a sniffle and a sob. "I've tried to keep it together, though. I was hoping that if I did, you'd forget it."

"Blimey, Jacen," Gavin cried. "It's the fact that you're shoving us away, and pretending that you're okay that we're worried about you. You've been almost inhuman, showing no emotion for the past week."

"I didn't think about it like that," I admitted. "Just all I can hear is that scream, and I can still see him, burning up right in front of me, and I know that it was all my fault, and I couldn't help."

"You didn't mean to kill him, mate," Tip said. "It was an accident that happened because magic's all chaotic right now. You didn't mean for it to go that far. It was all in self-defense."

"All in self-defense," I repeated. I looked over to the clock. 2:17.

"She hates it, you know, being shut out," Gavin added after a few minutes of silence. "Your sister got really scared, Jace. She even sent a letter to your parents, and let me tell you, they aren't pleased, according to her. They can't even intervene, because of Minister Shacklebolt."

"She what?" My eyebrows shot up there. "I could tell, Mum wasn't supposed to know. Honestly, have either of you told your parents that you're fighting in a war already, when none of us are even fourteen yet?"

"No," Tip answered. "But it isn't as inevitable for us."

"What do you mean?"

They exchanged a glance again.

"Our families are muggle, Jacen," Tip said gently.

"We're not stupid enough to tell them what's going on," Gavin added.

"They'd freak out, and-"

"We don't want that, especially since none of us exactly signed up for this-"

"We all got drafted," I interrupted. "I never will understand why the Ministry thought it a good idea to let thirteen-year-olds into combat."

"It's our abilities," Tip answered.

"Abilities?"

"Yeah, I'm a good potioneer and alchemist, come and see," he gestured over to his bed, and lifted the trunk to reveal dozens of tiny flasks of dangerously glittering potions.

"Did you brew those all yourself?" I asked, picking one up.

"Yep," Tip said proudly. "In my spare time, I did these, and when Darklight heard about the Knight I took out on the way to contacting your mum during the resurrection last year, using one of these like a Molotov Cocktail-"

"A what?" I interrupted, confused.

"It's a bomb in a bottle that goes off when you break the bottle," Gavin explained helpfully.

"Oh." I nodded. "Proceed."

Tip let out a giggle. "Well, I got permission and brewed up some more during the summer, and now I have a bunch of potions at my arsenal. I got recruited that. You got picked up because you're the son of the Angel with a Shotgun and a mass murderer-"

I flinched at that word, murderer, not because it was being applied to my father, but now because I knew what it meant. _And that's my screwed up life._

 **Amen, Jacen. Amen.**

"I got picked up because of my abilities with machines, which is a total mystery to them," Gavin said with a sort of satisfaction. "My abilities are decent, I'd say, but I know muggle things, something that's a complete mystery to wizards, even muggle-borns after a while, since technology is evolving so rapidly. Things become outdated quite quickly. It won't be long before I'm falling behind, but I'll try not to, since it'll help me."

I nodded, regarding them all seriously.

"Can you lot pipe down?" Peter hollered, clearly irritated. He stuffed the pillow over his head.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, and I withdrew into my own bed. I heard Gavin and Tip go over to Peter.

"What's up with you?" Gavin demanded.

"Well, some of us ordinary wizards need sleep," Peter spat.

"What's wrong, Pete?" Tip asked

"Go back to your oh-so-tragic lives, having adventures and leave us ignorant mortals be," he sneered in reply. That made me shoot up like a rocket out of bed, and I glided over to stand over him.

My wand hovered shakily over his face. "What was that you said? About us having adventures?" My voice grew louder from every word, and all my fear, anger, and angst filled my voice. "It isn't some happy little fairytale, Peter! I killed a man! I'm being used to fight a war, and so are they! You should be happy that you're still innocent!"

"I know," Peter replied, even more annoyed. "Whenever you do talk anymore, that seems to be your excuse!"

"You don't get it!" I shouted. "Killing isn't as easy as the innocent believe! I didn't get it, I didn't understand until I let it happen to me! I didn't want even a guilty man to die, but I let it happen! There wasn't anything I could do to stop what I had started! None of you will completely understand until it happens to you, but right now, least of all you, Peter!" I then dove under the covers, to hide my own tears as I tumbled into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I got up earlier than usual, just to avoid everyone, and sat down at Ravenclaw table, which did have some breakfast things on it. I decided to try the coffee, and poured it like I'd seen Mum do. It was bitter, but with a little-okay, a lot of chocolate milk, it tasted pretty good, and I definitely felt awake. I needed the caffeine. It was hard, allowing myself to sleep, when I knew what nightmares were waiting for me.

There were jealous glances from some of the older students who'd raided Knockturn Alley and hadn't found a thing, and I glared right back. They were older, and they didn't understand. I picked at the porridge in front of me, just feeling too sick to my stomach and conscience to eat much, but I managed a few bites.

As I began to leave the table, I saw Kieran and Ella talking nervously, Mara-Jade at their side, until they saw me. Ella looked really mad. I kept my head down, and hurried through the doorway.

 _Where the hell do you think you're going?_ She demanded.

 _Just leave it, Els,_ I insisted, when she gave Mara-Jade this look, and she grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hallway close to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Mara-Jade then pinned me against the wall, her amber eyes full of fire and something shattered deep within.

"Listen right here, Jacen Remus Emrys," she snarled. "We are all worried about you. Your sister is panicking, according to Kieran, Rowan, and Gavin, and your mum and dad are having a fit that Darklight and Rain let this happen to you."

There was a bit of sadness and jealousy when she mentioned my parents. _Did she have parents that cared about her? Or are they just deadbeats who abandoned her? I want her to have someone who cares about her just as much._

"Also, you aren't alone," she continued, and she sounded like she was about to choke on her own words, and little drops of water were starting to form and glitter in the corner of her eye. "You think that you were all alone in that little venture? You weren't. I'm just as much to blame as you."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You weren't the one who set him on fire."

She raised an eyebrow as the tear in her left eye began to trickle down her freckled cheek. "I was the one who put lava on him, Jacen. I made things so much worse. I'm just as much to blame as you."

I shook my head. "You weren't the one who started it."

"Well, I feel the guilt and I have the nightmares, so you know what?" She asked, a fire going in those amber eyes again. "It counts. We're in this together, Jacen. Talk to me, talk to Ella. I've been talking a little bit, but as you so elegantly put it according to Gavin, they don't truly understand. But we both do. We need to stick together, Ace."

I was left at a loss for words.

"Come on, let's go out to the courtyards," she said, and she took an apple out of her schoolbag, and tossed it to me.

"You remembered the red's my favorite," I managed, staring at the apple in my hand. She pulled out a bright green one and grinned.

"Of course I did. You're my best friend, Ace," she said, the look in her eyes soft for a moment, and I felt my cheeks heat up. She then took a bite of her apple, and we walked out to the courtyards, where I saw Merlin floating about.

"I guess the son of that blood traitor inherited his father's tendencies," I heard Zethes sneer to a friend of hers, and they both looked over at me with disgust. I felt the heat in my cheeks rise again. _Is that all I'll ever be? Ky Emrys's son? I even did it for the right side, but I guess someone got it right after all._

Mara-Jade suddenly turned and nailed Zethes with the apple.

"Ten points from Slytherin for assault, Evans!" She hollered, and Mara-Jade began rummaging through her bag, causing the prefect's friend to drag her along to the Great Hall.

"Thanks," I muttered.

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "It's not fair to you. Luckily, most people aren't being prats like them, but they're just determined to see the worst in you and your father."

"I guess so," I admitted, and we sat down and began to chat. It felt great to let it all out and I wanted to listen to her, too. She had so much to say, and it felt great to listen, to interact.

 **I guess I was right.**


	42. Daisy Chains

Ella

"Thanks for helping with my brother," I told Mara-Jade as we sat out by the lake in the afternoon.

"Someone had to pull him out of his funk," she said with a shrug. "Besides, us girls need to stick together."

"We do have mostly male friends, don't we?" Kieran mused, laughter etched into her gentle face.

"Well, I am a hang-with-the-guys type," I admitted with a shrug.

"Ditto," Mara-Jade agreed. "Then again, until two years ago, I wasn't exactly the friends type."

Kieran gave another of her shy smiles. "Just, with Jacen and all, I couldn't help but keep thinking that... It could be us, soon."

"Us?" I asked.

"That we could die tomorrow, or on some mission," she clarified, hitting the target that I'd been shielding. I exchanged a look at Mara-Jade, and I knew we all felt uneasy at the idea.

"Anyways," she continued, picking at the grass. "I think we should start living it up. And I want to start by commemorating our friendship. You two are the best girl friends I've ever had."

"Agreed," Mara-Jade said.

"Definitely," I added with a grin spreading across my face.

"We should do something, just the three of us," Kieran decided. "Go into the woods, spend a night there together."

"They are forbidden, Kieran," I reminded her.

"For a reason," Mara-Jade added.

"I know," she replied, shoulders drooping. "I just want to live it up. If I die young, I want to die having done things with my favorite people."

Now how could anyone deny that?

 **Just say no?**

Such a male response, Jay. Anyways, I looked around and saw the daisies in the fields, and got an idea.

"What about daisy chains?" I asked, remembering a muggle tradition that Kieran had mentioned once that had roots in the magical world.

"What are those?" Mara-Jade asked as Kieran smiled her shy, gentle smile again.

"We'll show you," I told her, and me and Kieran began picking daisies. Mara-Jade shrugged and picked some, too. We started braiding them together, and showed her how to do it. It was just a fun little activity, but I swear, it made all the difference as we made tiaras, necklaces, and bracelets out of the flowers.

"You're like the sisters I never had," Mara-Jade admitted with a bit of a blush of her smile. "Friends that are close enough to be my family."

 **Wait, whoa-she said that?**

Yeah, I was shocked too, Jacen. I knew what it meant if she was admitting clearly to us that we were like family. I understood the gravity. Kieran beat me to it, though.

She placed a smooth hand over Mara-Jade's more rough one. "We're happy to be your family, Mara-Jade."

"Thanks," she said, blushing a little more, and she twisted her daisy bracelet, and watched it. "Trust me, I always wanted one. One that wasn't paid to be my family, that is."

"We're happy to," I assured her. My gaze strayed over to our daisies. "I was going to say we should make a wish on these, to be best friends forever, but I think we're a little more than that, wouldn't you agree?"

They nodded, and we all placed our hands on top of the other's. "Sisters forever?" I asked.

"Forever," we chorused, and we smiled. I swear, I saw our flower chains glow pink in that moment. Mara-Jade looked really uneasy, and looked around, her amber eyes flickering with paranoia.

Kieran chuckled nervous. "I guess it's just that chaotic magic thing at work, right?"

"Right," I agreed, although my tone suggested that I might not have fully believed that it was just some random coincidence.

I looked at the sky that was starting to sink a bit more in its journey across the sky.

"I guess we'd better get going," I said, getting to my feet reluctantly. I helped Kieran up, and Mara-Jade joined us, a rueful smile on her face.

"It was nice, getting to be a girl for once," she said, and then she walked away.

 **She said that?**

Shut up, Jay. I know your girlfriend better in some areas, okay?

 **Fine.**


	43. House of Rosier

Ella

Our birthday came and went by the time of our next mission. We were fourteen, and boy, I knew Jacen was feeling it.

 **You'd find out soon enough why.**

Hey! I'm getting to that!

 **Now you know how it feels.**

Okay, true. Now would let me continue narrating?

 **Of course.**

Thank you. It was November 16, and it was a frantic Friday afternoon when Darklight approached us.

"Get dressed into suitable mission clothing meet me in the Defense classroom in twenty minutes," he barked, and he walked on to find the rest of our group. I hurried up to the Ravenclaw common room with Tip, Gavin, Jacen, and Kieran, while Mara-Jade and Rowan scurried off to their individual common rooms.

I changed into my usual clothes, and tied my hair back into a practical ponytail, and made sure my laces were tied correctly. I'd've hated to trip if I were running after a bad guy.

"Good, you're quick, quicker than the others in your group," Darklight noted as we jogged in. "This is an emergency, so you'll have to go alone. All I'm doing is transporting you in. Take some Floo Powder, all of you, in case you get separated."

I took the pouch with a bit of anxiety. What are we doing in this emergency mission?

"Alright, good. Just say 'Rosier Residence' and use your best judgement!" Darklight said hurriedly as if he expected us to go right after that.

We all turned away from the emerald flames to the senior Auror, and Jacen and Mara-Jade in particular had venomous glares mixed with those of utmost confusion and bewilderment.

"You mean you don't know what you want us to do?" Her voice rose an octave.

"You're sending us into a situation unprepared!" Jacen accused.

Darklight froze, and I think he became very aware that he was alone against the seven powerful teenagers he'd just screwed with. In an instant, a new mask of bestial fury came out instead of the cruel smirk he usually wore. This face was ten times more terrifying.

"Get in the fireplace!" He snarled.

We looked among ourselves, not wanting to go in first. Rowan then looked at us, sighed, and stepped into the fireplace. "Rosier Residence!" He vanished into the flames. I exchanged a look with my sibling.

Well, someone has to do it, I reasoned, and I stepped into the flames, and was careful not to inhale any ash. "Rosier Residence!"

The world tumbled around me, and finally I hit a sooty fireplace, and tumbled out into a neglected room against Rowan. There was a fine layer of dust on the floor, the stuffing was mildewed and spilling out of the furniture, and there was a broken window and fallen leaves in the room.

I coughed, and Rowan sat up. "We're going to want to get out of the way before the others gather up courage to get here," he half-joked, and he got to his feet and pulled me up with him.

"Thanks," I said, and I looked over at the fireplace. "I don't think any of them are going to be coming anytime soon."

"No," he agreed, and we started looking around, as the silence blanketed it all. Then I heard the creak and thud of footsteps.

"Someone's here," I whispered.

"What are we supposed to do?" Rowan hissed back.

"Wait, it was an emergency and we're hearing people..." My eyes widened. "A neighbor heard something, and they needed us to investigate if there were activities in the house!"

The creaking stopped.

"Not so loud next time," Rowan muttered, drawing his wand, and I drew mine out, and began looking around. There came a creak of a door opening from behind us, and we turned around. A woman with lighter footfall and a feline grace about her entered the room.

She smirked, and her heavy-lidded eyes had a twinkle of mischief and a shadow of derision as they met ours. She twirled her prettily carved cherry wand to where it was curling her full golden blond hair. She was like a cat and we were the mice.

"So they're sending children into war now," she drawled. "Mere adolescents to battle Knights of Walpurgis? And not even a sizeable amount worthy of my time." She faked a yawn. "Oh dearie me. Goodbye, children. _Avada Kedavra_."

We barely missed death by a centimeter, both of us, and we started running down to the second exit out of the room. We ran down the corridor, only to see a woman that was her spitting image but younger, and in different clothes at the end of the hallway with a man that could be their brother.

"Ah, so these are the little children," the man said with a smirk. "Little children who think they can battle something so much bigger than themselves."

"Well someone has to fight for the side of good when good and evil go to war," Rowan reasoned.

The man and the woman laughed.

"You brainwashed children," the woman cackled. "You don't understand. There is no such thing as good and evil. There's power, and those too weak to seek it."

"There is," I argued. "Good is working to save people. Evil is hurting them."

"Save them from what?" The man asked, laughing again. "Just ask your brother. Your Ministry is only hurting people."

"So are you," Rowan and I chorused. Let's face it, we were stalling, big time, with that debate.

 **Merlin, this is painful to hear. I never heard this all in full detail.**

I'm sorry, Jacen. That's why I never told you everything. I knew you wouldn't react well.

"You'll see in time," the woman said. "Or you would, if we'd let you escape this place alive. The Aurors don't need to know that the Rosiers are acting as a base."

The man glared at her, and I took that as my chance. " _Ventus Duo!_ " Two winds with a silvery blue mist that only I could see curled around the two, and slammed them against the wall, and I gestured for Rowan to run, and I backed up behind him, and we made our way into what used to be an old-fashioned elevator shaft that operated on magic. The two were starting our way, and I looked over to Rowan, and then realized that we were on the first floor, and the car was long gone.

"What do we do?" I asked. He parted his lips to speak when water started flooding out of our wands. I dropped mine in horror, which Rowan swiftly caught with his other hand as firehose-strength jets started to blast away the man, the woman, and anyone else in the way. I was pressed against the wall, heart trying to escape my chest, and fire and ice flowing in my veins with every forced breath.

The water was now starting to flood the room. It was up to my ankles, and I was desperately wishing to be out of my body, and I just wanted out, out of the water, out of my skin, out of my life.

I scratched at my skin as the water rose to chest height, and Rowan seemed to be thinking of something, and was eying me sympathetically as I started making little shrieking noises that I wasn't making an effort to make-they were spilling out of my lips without any filter, letting the world know of my weakness.

"We need to swim," he told me. "With the water, we'll be able to swim up the shaft, but we need to swim, Ella."

I shook my head frantically. The water was up to my neck, and every nerve was afire. I wanted to rip at my clothes (but I certainly wasn't going to with a male companion present) and I settled for scratching at my skin. How I hated the water, the sensation. Hell, I barely tolerated showers anymore.

"Get on my back," he ordered, strategizing again. I clung to Rowan, too scared and panicked to enjoy it, as some people might've thought I would.

 **Hehe.**

Shut up, Jacen, the whole thing, it was horrible. I felt a little bad, later, since he was barely staying afloat- I was practically dragging him down, but in that moment, I just wanted out, just to get away from that yucky water. When we were close to the second floor, I pretty much pushed him under to boost myself up, and climbed onto the ledge. I shuddered there for a moment, until I heard some heavy coughing.

I looked down to see Rowan struggling, and I instantly felt guilty. I reached out a hand, and he grabbed it gratefully. I almost went down with the weight, but managed to stay on board. I moved that hand to the ledge, grabbed his other and fully pulled him up.

" _Accio wands_." I muttered, and the two wands flew into my hands, and had stopped spewing the devil spit called water, thankfully. Rowan coughed again, and looked up at me in a sort of unreadable way that you know is full of emotion, but you can't put your finger on which ones.

"Sorry, about back there, I just panicked, and-" I explained hurriedly, but he just put a hand up, let out another little cough, and swallowed.

"You're afraid of water, and I guess I'd be too, if I was almost forcibly drowned," he said quickly. "Just next time, if you could not push me underwater, that would be so great."

I nodded and we waited there for a moment. I then silently handed him his wand, and a mutual understanding passed through us. I didn't want to get up, since water has a way of sapping your strength, but I forced myself up, bringing Rowan with me. He managed a smile.

"Thanks, Raven Girl," he said.

"My pleasure, Gryffindork," I said.

"Well, isn't this cute?" The younger woman strutted in. "Two little romantic adolescents. Well, your journey ends here."

For me, it was a moment of panic, too. I didn't know what else to do.

" _Cael Ignis_!" Lightning, a strange green, sprang out from my wand, and the woman screamed as she was electrocuted to death. My eyes bulged. _What have I done?_

 **I know the feeling.**

Now I know, Jay.

Rowan gave me a fearful look. Then there was a thud, and we whipped around to see the man. He casted an reflexive " _Stupefy_!" The man fell into the water, and I peered as I watched him sink, the fate I could've had. I was shaking at what I'd done, at what I'd seen.

I looked over to Rowan, who was horrified, too. He caught my glance, and saw me shudder uncontrollably.

"You're not. . . Afraid of me, are you?" He asked softly. The words were childlike, and they revealed so much right then and there. So much trust, so much emotion.

"Not of you," I managed. "What you just did, yes. But never you, Rowan. I know you."

He hugged me right then and there, and I knew we both needed the comfort from that. I could feel it. We just stood like there for a couple seconds, when I heard creaking again.

"We'd better move," I murmured, and I peered into the next room, which was much cleaner than the room before. It had obviously been in use. There was firewood stacked up, the floor was swept, and there was an active candle lighting the room merrily, along with daylight. On the desk were journals. I immediately went for them, remembering something in Aunt Teddy's class about how important it was that only trusted people handle the records back during the Spark. _If I can get my hands on some Knightly records. . ._

I went over to it, and started grabbing files and journals.

"What are you doing?" Rowan hissed, looking longingly over at the fireplace.

"Getting vital information, Gryffindork," I hissed back. It was like a lightbulb went on in his eyes. "OH!"

"Not so loud!" I admonished, looking around. No one appeared to be coming, but still...

"I'll go get the fire started," he said quickly, and he turned to the firewood in the fireplace. " _Incendio_." A small jet of flame licked the firewood, and soon a fire was roaring in the hearth.

"Alright, let's-"

"Not so fast!" I barely dodged the woman we first met, who looked ticked. There was passion in her expression, and we needed to act quickly.

"You killed my brother and sister!" She shrieked, and I fended off her hexes, dropping quite a few of the books and files.

"Well, I might as well know who they were," I managed to say.

"Not so fast, you brainwashed son of a banshee!" She screamed, and Rowan quickly defended as a firecracker sound went off, startling her. I ran for the fireplace and Rowan fumbled with his pouch. The flames turned green, and he pulled me into the flames.

"Just you wait!" She screamed in frustration. "You will feel the wrath of Aimee Rosier!"

"HOGWARTS!" Rowan screamed, holding me pressed against his body tightly, and the world swirled around in green light once again. Finally, we tumbled out, wet, pressed against each other with two notebooks and a file, and we were both exhausted.

"Why aren't you telling us everything?" Jacen demanded, and he and the others looked like they'd been in a shouting match.

"Because you are-"

"Hello," I mustered the energy to say. "We're back. The Rosier house is a base. We flooded the first floor and stole some information. You're welcome."

"There's no need to thank us," Rowan added, and we both pulled up onto our knees. "No, really. While you were screaming at each other, we both killed siblings of an Aimee Rosier, and managed to almost get killed a couple times. Ella and I were the only ones brave enough to actually complete our mission. I honestly hope that makes you happy."

We leaned on each other and staggered to a stand. I practically shoved the information at a very shocked Darklight, who just took it in his surprise. I stopped leaning on Rowan, and looked Jacen straight in the golden eyes.

 _I understand now._

 _I know you do._


	44. Tied to the Throne

Alice

"So the Rosiers _are_ involved?" I asked, still cool. I no longer smiled when we got new information, or were any step closer to finishing off the Knights of Walpurgis, as much as that used to make me happy. I couldn't be.

"Yes," Darklight confirmed. "Aneas Rosier and Aphrodite Rosier are dead, as confirmed by our team. We also managed to get ahold of records of the Knights of Walpurgis that Aimee Rosier was left in charge of."

"Which child operatives should I thank for this miracle?" I asked dryly. Ever since Ella spilled the beans that Jacen had killed Thorfinn Rowle in self-defense on his first raid, with the help of Mara-Jade Evans, I couldn't help but think about what it had done, and what it would do to children.

"Your daughter, actually, and Rowan Skywalker," he answered, looking a little uncomfortable at the mention of my daughter and child operatives.

I raised my eyebrows, but since the fight I had with Shacklebolt that almost ended up in me getting demoted or fired, I couldn't challenge anything more than a distasteful look. Even an off-hand comment could go on my record and tipped the scales.

"Well then, thank you, Mr. Darklight," I replied icily. "This will help us with the war effort." I then proceeded to give them to Auror Korr, who had become a fanatic with research. He could get it done quickly and throughly.

I sighed and put my head in my hands at my desk. What happened to me? One minute I held the key and I was the one running things in the Auror Department, but everything's spiraling out of control.

Already, people had figured out about the child soldier operation, and guess who was getting the majority of the Howlers?

Yes, a stack was waiting at my desk. I just opened them all at once with a spell I'd invented after the day I needed to replace my desk due to the Howlers blowing it up. Damn, Minister Shacklebolt was not pleased.

The yells and angry words no longer disturbed any of our Aurors, but I suffered through every word. A part of me believed I deserved them, since I stopped fighting for the right thing to keep my job.

 _But Darklight would've been promoted, and now you know that he can't be trusted to act for the greater good,_ my other side reasoned.

 _He's still in charge for the most part,_ the guilty side of me pointed out. _Really, how much control do you really have in this office anymore. You're not the Head anymore._

 _Which is why I shouldn't be blamed!_ My rational side flared up. _Dammit, I don't want to be blamed for something that is out of my hands, that I haven't done anything with! Merlin, why do they make it so hard?_

I looked up to the little mirror I'd installed when I'd first been promoted to Head of the Office, back in 2007, to make sure that I had a correct glamour charm for meetings and such. Silver streaked through my purple hair, and there were dark shadows under my green eyes. I swear, I developed two new wrinkles from dealing with this.

I would've been fine with all of those changes if _I_ had made them, if _I_ had been the cause. Not some decisions I was forced to and tied to the throne while doing. Merlin, I'd've loved to expose Shacklebolt, but that would get me fired, and we needed someone with some possible restraint. _God, if Darklight had become Head of the Auror Office. . ._

I sighed, and glanced over at the pictures of my beautiful family, my sweet boy and my darling daughter, both of whom were being broken by the Auror Office. Children weren't meant to fight an adult's war. _Yet they always seem forced to._

I wanted this war over before Bello ever went to Hogwarts. I was giving up on trying to save the twins' childhood. They'd both taken the first huge step to losing innocence, the one that most people never take-they'd both killed people. In self-defense, most likely, but still. It was over, I'd failed with them. But with Bello. . . I needed to try even harder to keep him from being corrupted like they were. It wasn't their fault, it was mine. I didn't try hard enough.

* * *

That night, I stayed up, rocking a sleeping Bello in my arms. "I hope you never have to fight a war," I whispered to my sleeping angel. "You shouldn't ever have to kill, self-defense or otherwise, Bells."

I heard the footsteps coming up from behind me, just as I'd heard the abrupt change in breathing, and the rustle of sheets, yet I didn't acknowledge it in words or actions. Yet I allowed Ky to place his hand on my shoulder, his arm around my waistline.

"Can't sleep again?" He asked. I leaned back a little into his warm body.

"Every time I try, all I can see is what was in the reports-what our children have had to do," I confessed, tears starting to burn at my eyes. "Hell, I didn't kill until I was seventeen, of age. Same for you. Yet he was only thirteen. At least it waited a little longer until it happened to them. Merlin, they're only fourteen."

"I know," he said. "I know."

There was defeat in those words. Both of us had given up. There was nothing left either of us could do anymore. _What happened to us? We used to be so brave, so strong, willing to do anything to fight for what's right._

"I guess we grew up," he answered. I set Bello down in his crib and turned to him. He knew me too well after all these years, after all.

"I wish we hadn't, if this is what we've turned to," I confessed, and tear drops began to fall. From both of us, and we just held each other close. After all, our love was the one thing we still had as the world came crashing down around us.


	45. Palm-Reading

Ella

I now knew what Jacen was feeling. It was horrible.

 _I'm so sorry, Jacen. It must've hurt to go through this alone._

 _With you, Mara-Jade, and Rowan, I'm not alone anymore_ , he assured me. _Besides, someone had to be first..._

I felt so guilty that I couldn't have helped him that much with the whole thing. That I couldn't fully be there for him, not knowing what it was like to take a life. It's so quick, and before you know it, it's happened, and you can't take it back.

Still, Rowan started sticking pretty close to me after the incident, and to be fair, I was kinda sticking close, too. Just in classes, we'd sit next to each other, or we'd walk down the halls, almost holding hands, and Jacen and Mara-Jade would be close by, but not as close. I didn't need to be physically close to feel Jacen. But Rowan, without any sort of telepathic bond, I just sorta needed him close by, y'know? And he did too.

It helped, too, that we had such similar schedules. Sure, he had Care of Magical Creatures with my brother (I didn't take it since I wasn't really all that good with animals except for Caedus and the occasional wraith), but we shared Divination, and Ancient Runes.

I was finding that I had a knack for Divination, much to the delight of the girls in the dorms. I was positive Trelawney was a fraud, but when I looked in the tea leaves, I could see things, small things, a scene or two, and a day or two later, it would happen.

The only thing I disliked, though, was Trelawney's focus on me. She seemed to think that doom would pop up all around me. I'd heard about her famous predictions, and it wasn't me, but it was someone I knew.

Of course, we'd been reading the tea leaves the first day, when she glided over to Mara-Jade's cup. She looked into it, much to Kieran's annoyance (which I hadn't thought possible until that day) and gaped dramatically. Everyone, me included, I'll admit, flocked over to the table.

Mara-Jade rolled her eyes and had flipped her curls over her shoulder, and let out a sigh, and drummed her fingers against her chin, her eyebrows raised as far as they could go.

"What's wrong with my cup?" She asked, sounding bored.

"Oh, my dear, the horror! You have the Grim!" Trelawney shrieked. Rowan had looked at me questioningly, as did Mara-Jade and Kieran, with still an undertone of irritation.

"Okay, I have a Grim in my cup. What the hell does that even mean?" Mara-Jade asked.

Trelawney screamed, causing Kieran to drop her textbook and clap her hands to her ears. Mara-Jade looked _extremely_ unimpressed.

"My dear, it means that you _will_ die soon!" She explained in a horrified voice. Mara-Jade looked down at the cup, with a suddenly unreadable expression.

"I determine my fate," she said calmly.

Ever since, Trelawney kept shoving it in her face. I hated her for that, because as much as Mara-Jade pretended that nothing hurt her, she almost gave up when it came to Divination. I knew she had an actual talent, but it wasn't like there actually was something written in the stars saying she was going to die young, right?

"Today," Trelawney announced. "We will begin palm-reading. Everyone partner up, and turn to page thirty-five."

I turned to Rowan, and grinned. "Alright, Gryffindork, stick out your hand, and let's see if we can find some tragic fate for you."

He laughed, and turned his right hand over, and I took it into my right and examined it, pretty smooth for what we did on a regular basis, with a few places worn smooth from gripping his wand. I glanced over to the textbook, which he'd helpfully flipped to the right page.

"Alright, first, let's look at the lifeline," I said, and I glanced over the notes, and searched the creases on his hand for the one that mapped out the years he had to live. "It's a nice long one. I think you'll eventually be an old man."

He snorted. "Imagine that."

I laughed, trying to picture it in my head. "I'm not sure you and old even go together."

He shrugged in reply. "True enough."

"I guess next we could go to the marriage line," I suggested.

"Yes, let's see who," he said somewhat eagerly.

I rolled my eyes, and looked over at the page. "It's not like it tells you everything, Rowan. Just if you will, how long, that kind of thing."

"So no specifics?" I glanced back to his face, and he looked a bit crestfallen.

"If you'd like, I could make up a few," I suggested honestly, which cheered him up, bringing that grin I loved (wait did I just think that) back to his face.

 **You did.**

Well, Jacen, it's what I was thinking at the time. It's a part of the whole narrator duty thing.

 **Fine. I try and help narrate-**

Oh, shut up!

I checked in on the book, and then examined the "M" stretching down the middle of his palm. "Okay, so the M's there, meaning you will marry," I began, and I double-checked my meaning. "It's really long, so it'll be a long marriage as well... Merlin, it's almost as long as your lifeline. . . so I guess you'll be marrying young... Nineteen?"

"Wow," he said. "How do you know all of this stuff?"

"Well, one, I checked the textbook," I said with a small chuckle. "Two, it's just kinda one of those things I have a knack for. You know, like you and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures."

He nodded. "Yep, and let's see, anything else on the worksheet-nope, your turn," I said as I finished scribbling the answer down with a pen (my muggle friends were so right-pens and pencils are so much better).

 **Amen, sis. Amen.**

Preaching to the choir, brother.

"Alright, your turn," I said, and I outstretched my right hand, palm up. I'd recently painted my nails a navy blue that Kieran of all people owned, although she claimed it was her mother's. She at the time had been wearing a lovely mint green color.

"Nice color," he noted, which made my heart flutter. All I could think as he examined my hand and held it up was, _he's touching me! He's touching me! He's touching me!_ Y'know, in that teenage hormonal sort of panic.

 **Hehe, I know that feeling.**

Yeah, you and Mara-Jade were sure getting cozy.

 **Sis, you don't fight fair.**

That's okay, see if I care.

 **Merlin, stop.**

Okay, fine, back to the story.

"Okay, so I'm not all that good at this, but I swear, the lifeline is really short," he said. "Like, you're going-to-die-tomorrow short."

I snorted.

"I told you I was horrible at this," he said between his own snickers.

"Let's continue with your horrible fortune-telling, Trelawney's coming over," I advised.

He sobered, and looked back at the book. "My mistake, I had the right line. Honestly, all of them look the exact same," he muttered. "It's actually pretty long. Apparently you'll live to become a granny, too."

I squinted and cocked my head to the side, trying to imagine me looking that way. _Maybe. . ._

"Okay, so, um, that's that," he continued, definitely aware that Trelawney was breathing down his neck. "Um, let's go to the marriage line... I think this is it."

"No, this, my dear boy." She pointed to the M on my hand.

"Oh, um, thanks," he said, and he looked like he was about to choke from holding his breath, and pretended to be studying my hand intently while he waited for her to pass, and then let it go, quickly inhaling.

"God, her breath smells nasty, like sherry," he murmured under his breath, staring at her with disgust and unease. "Smells like she's drunk all the time."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Look, one thing led to another last summer, after you came over, and Alyssa went to a party and got high," he explained.

"High?"

"Intoxicated."

"Oh." I nodded. We both then looked down at my hand.

"Back to the marriage line, shall we?" He asked. I nodded, and his infectious smile spread across his face, causing mine to almost unconsciously rise to the surface. "Okay, so it's nice long one too, pretty close to your lifespan as well."

"That sounds good to me," I said. There was then a shocked expression, and such a girly gasp.

"I know who you're going to marry," he said with a tone of awe, and an undertone of smugness.

"You do not," I retorted, a childish smirk on my own face. "You're just screwing with me."

"No, really," he protested, although a smug grin flashed on his face. "Really, I know whose children you're going to bare."

I raised my eyebrows. "My own? Really, Gryffindork, who will I marry if you really can tell?"

He smirked wider. "But maybe I don't feel like telling you-"

I hit him playfully with my free hand. "I knew you didn't know!"

"But I do!" He protested as he held back laughter. We were getting funny looks as it was.

"You really do suck at Divination," I told him, shaking my head with an amused expression.

"Well, trust me, Hero, you're going to marry a really nice guy," he said, genuinely meaning it.

"Thanks," I replied, and it was just a quiet moment, staring at each other.

Life went on, after the first time I'd killed a person. Apparently, it somehow always does.


	46. Girl on Fire

**AN: Sorry about that, guys. Here are seven lengthy chapters on the way. You're welcome.**

* * *

Jacen

The next mission we went on was a little more planned out. We were all called down at 5:30 in the morning (much to Mara-Jade's disliking in particular) and told to put on suitable clothing, and were given the Floo Powder pouches, Peruvian Darkness Powder, and some non-magical communication devices that Ella, Gavin and Rowan wired. Darklight was a bit put-off at using non-magical communication, but Ella kinda gave him a you-owe-me-for-that-last-one look. Which he did, and I did after the situation that occurred during the twenty-five minute argument that took place.

"We'll be investigating a warehouse that there has been suspicious activity reported in," Darklight explained. "A few of our other teams will be coming with us. We'll need to check all the bins for any dark artifacts. Anything we can get our hands on will be useful."

I nodded, exchanging a look with my twin. An understanding passed through us, the type of thought that can't be really translated into words, the one of mutual love and a bond that could never be separated.

"Alright, let's go." We took the Floo Network into the owner of the warehouse who had reported the activity, a timid looking man with dark hair and amber eyes, dressed all in bottle green cloak and other clothing. Even his boots were bottle green.

"Darklight, thank you for coming," he said quickly. He looked over at all of us. "I didn't know the rumors were true."

"What rumors?" Darklight barked. The man visibly cowered and placed his hands in both surrender and protectiveness over his face.

"N-Never mind, sir," he said quickly, and Darklight relaxed some.

"That's what I thought," he said coldly. "Now lead us out to the warehouse."

The man nodded frantically, and led us back, and kept looking between us and the warehouse nervously. It was a large building-

 **Der. It's a warehouse, Jacen!**

Well excuse me for being descriptive.

 **Try again.**

Fine, it was a rusty building, with chipped pain that was once a denim blue, but now was the color of the wood that had been underneath the entire time. The man fiddled with rusty keys, and Darklight gave him a solemn nod before going in.

I was the last one to walk through the door, along with Ella, and the man stopped us, looking nervously around.

"I-I never believed that the Aurors were sending children into battle," he whispered, careful to not let Darklight hear. "Especially Alice Emrys's own."

"I don't think it was her choice," Ella said fiercely.

"Well, I don't know about that, madam, but be careful. Don't trust anyone," he said, and then he saw Darklight coming back. "I've said too much."

We sighed, exchanging the look again. _I guess we'll find out later._

 _Yeah._

 _Hey, Els, do you wonder if Mum really did authorize all of this?_

 _You didn't see her letter, Jace. She was angry._

 _But maybe she lied..._

 _I can't afford to lose faith in my mother, Jay. In our mom. Just try not to blame her too much?_

I sighed. _I'll try._

She nodded, and went off with Rowan, and I with Mara-Jade, when a Dark Mark surfaced into the air, and then a bang went off, knocking off half of the crates. I looked around, and I saw several people in cloaks trying cast spells at us. I looked over to Mira and Tip. Tip smirked, and pulled a flask out of his jacket.

"Get a load of this!" He shouted, and he launched it, and when it hit, several crates tumbled over, the lids falling off to reveal several objects that I could see shadows around.

Mara-Jade began reaching for a necklace, but I placed a firm hand over her wrist.

"Stop, it's cursed," I told her.

She looked at me, a little suspicious and confused. "There's nothing wrong with it, Jacen."

"Can't you see the shadows drifting off of it?" I asked. She gave me another baffled look, as did the others in my party. "I guess it's a shadow-charmer thing."

"Why'd you go for the necklace?" Mira asked, looking up pleadingly at Mara-Jade.

"I was curious, that's all," she said with a bitter laugh and shrug. "Trust me, it's not everyday a street brat gets to see a diamond necklace. If they're all cursed, though, then they aren't as good as they're cracked up to be."

Uneasy laughter filled the party.

Ella

Rowan, Gavin, Kieran, and I were stuck in a little enclosed area. A figure that was familiar jumped up to the top of the boxes, looking smug with a fire burning in her heavy-lidded eyes.

"Ah, Rowan Skywalker and Ella Emrys, we meet again," she said as others in cloaks jumped up next to her. "It's refreshing, to see you cornered. Makes my revenge all the easier."

"Who's this chick?" Gavin asked, his eyes not leaving her.

"Aimee Rosier," I answered, meeting the vengeful stare of my opponent.

"We. . .killed her siblings," Rowan choked out.

She folded her arms over her chest. "Couldn't admit to what you've done, I see." She tsk-tsked, and pointed her wand at first me, then Rowan, and then me again. "I will wring a full confession from both of you! You will pay for your crimes against the House of Rosier! _Crucio_!"

The wand had settled on me, and I screamed with pain.

Jacen

I could feel pain, but not quite as strong as Ella would describe it later. I gasped from the surprise of it, and realized that Ella was unconsciously reaching for me for relief. Interesting, _I'll have to investigate this when we aren't in a life-or-death situation_ , I thought as we made our way through the maze of storage, trying to find our way out. There were more of the cloaked people rushing around, but Tip smirked, and the liquid started hovering in midair.

It splashed over those it missed the first time through, with a rather acidic effect and there was screaming from our sector. We kept going, though, because no one wanted to be caught by the full-grown Knights of Walpurgis.

"Hey, y'know, some fairy scouts might be nice," Mara-Jade grumbled.

I stopped cold. "I forgot about that. Thanks, Mars." She regarded me as if she wasn't entirely sure if I was joking or not. I let out a low whistle, and focused on connecting with nature. When I opened my eyes, a bunch of fairies were in front of me and grass and dandelions were peeking through the cracks in the floorboards that had definitely not been there before.

"I need you to help me find the way out. If you can do it without getting spotted by or alerting the Knights of Walpurgis, that would be extremely helpful," I said.

She nodded. "Of course, milord," she replied in her bell-like voice, and she flittered away.

"What did she say?" Mira asked in awe.

"That she'll help us," I answered. I looked at Mara-Jade. "How's that mind-trick coming?"

"They've got strong minds," she warned. "I might not be able to have a lot of control."

"Still, you stalled some pretty strong wills last spring," I reasoned. "You've got to have some ability here."

"Fine, I'll try," she said, and she focused, the fire in her eyes growing intense.

Ella

I finally got back on my knees, and Aimee turned to Rowan, and did the same. I wasn't quite as caught off-guard, so I summoned a wraith, causing Gavin to back up, and for Kieran to set a crate on fire.

Aimee fell backwards, and the wraith leapt after her. Some of her allies went to help her duel it, but some were ready to hex and jinx us into oblivion, so we started running, as Kieran withdrew the fire. Pops and whizzes of random magic popped above our head, but we kept running, to where Darklight, Juno Malfoy, and Ben Darling were arguing with the man who owned the warehouse.

"Look!" I pointed to the people running after us, including Aimee Rosier.

 _Guess she took care of that wraith quickly._

Jacen

We ran out to where the others were gathered as my sister shouted, "Look!" I did look to see everyone running at us. I then heard the doors shut and the sound of a lock, and I turned to see that we'd been locked in.

 _Oh crap_ , Ella unconsciously shared at the same time I was thinking it. _Oh crap._

That's when Kieran became our new bestest friend. She confidently outstretched her arms, and fire came out from the ground, lighting up the crates and spreading, well, like wildfire.

There was a flame in her eyes, and I could see a confidence and a bit of arrogance I'd never seen before in Kieran. Fire began raining down from the roof, and several people started trying to escape, much to the anger of Rosier.

"Cowards!" She hissed.

Kieran slowly raised a hand, her hair fanning out behind her, looking a lot like tongues of flame, and fire formed in her hand. She shot it at Rosier, who dodged, and started running. Ella was about to go after her, but we all were surprised by Kieran's scream.

It sounded like the one that Thorfinn Rowle had given off to me-the scream of a person dying of fire.

I turned to see it spreading up her arm, and licking across her face, her clothes. I didn't know what to do. I'd never seen Kieran lose control before, like this, since she'd always retained control over her fire before.

Luckily, Tip kept his head, and uncapped his clear flask, and moved it into a ball, and dumped it over Kieran. She let out another scream, but she wasn't burning anymore. She didn't look pretty, let me tell you that. Burns everywhere, like Rowle, but I wasn't wasting any time. I began working with my gift of healing. It was taking everything I had just to keep her alive. Fire was an unforgiving element.

I looked up to Darklight. "She's flickering out, I can't keep her like this. She needs Healer help."

He nodded, and I was the one in charge then. He conjured a gurney under Kieran, and we wheeled her out and sent up the sparks that summoned St. Mungo's Emergency Responders. I had to go with them via Side-Along Apparition, which was risky in Kieran's condition.

Luckily, she made it there in one piece, and was wheeled away for Daddy to work on her.

I sat down in the waiting center. _Please, let her survive,_ I prayed. _Please._


	47. Frankenstein

Alice

I strode down to the emergency ward in St. Mungo's. Ky had sent an urgent owl saying that he needed me for a matter involving my department and my own children. I was worried. What happened for Jacen or Ella to end up in St. Mungo's.

I walked into the waiting room, where Jacen, looking very serious, had his eyes closed and his hands clasped in prayer in front of his face. I didn't even know where he would've learned that, seeing as neither Ky nor I were exactly religious. Hell, I was an atheist for the most part.

I became really concerned, though. Was it Ella who got hurt? I hurried even faster into the corridor where only high-clearance officials were allowed, where Ky was waiting for me, pacing a small length.

"Good, you're here," he said, looking instantly relieved. "Just so you know, it wasn't Ella, but another girl, a friend of theirs, came in about two hours ago."

"What happened?" I asked, only basking in the relief that it wasn't my daughter for a fraction of a second.

"Darklight took them to that warehouse that Colt Roland had reported had been broken into in the past month, and things didn't go so well. It was used, but Kieran Holly burned it to the ground to save the party," he explained. "The thing is, it burned her pretty badly."

"How badly?" My voice rose an octave.

"Jacen had to work as a LifeSupport system," he said. My eyes widened.

"How is she now? Will she live?" As a mother, I couldn't bear to think what would happen. How it would feel to be Ms. Holly.

"She'll live," he replied with a sigh, and he rubbed his eyes. "We had to do some...unorthodox methods to get her into a condition where she could live normally again."

I folded my arms over my chest. "What unorthodox methods?"

"I'm sure you've heard of that Durmstrang graduate, Victor Frankenstein?" Ky asked.

"Yeah, known for necromancy and-" I stopped cold. "You didn't."

He winced. "I did."

"Merlin, Ky, you do know how people are going to treat her now because of it? Remember what happened to the person he did that on?" I demanded.

"Well, no one was here to make the choice for her, so I made the choice to help her live. She's only thirteen. Thirteen's too young to die. Besides, she was alive when she was operated on, so things will be different," he reasoned.

"Still, people won't be kind," I said.

"No, they won't," he agreed. "But I had to do it, for her. I'm not going to be the one who tells a little girl that I'm going to leave her to die because others won't like the methods I used."

I nodded slowly. "I guess I should thank you."

"A kiss would be useful in the department," he replied, a smirk spreading across his face.

I rolled my eyes in mock irritation, and planted one on him. "Alright, show me what you've done."

"As you wish, Princess," he said, and returned to all seriousness. He ushered me over to a set of curtains around a bed.

"Why the curtains?" I asked. "She isn't still-"

"No, no one else in the ward wants to look at her," he admitted quietly.

"That bad?" I asked. He winced and nodded. I sighed. "Show me."

He swept open the curtain with a flourish, and I stepped through, Ky right behind me. He shut it as soon as he passed through. I gasped.

There were red scars knitting burned portions and some new flesh together, and there were suspiciously whole and unblemished parts, like her hands, only marred by the long, running scar keeping her whole body together. Half of her head was shaved, and the other half was choppy from cutting away the singed parts. Her eyes were closed, and she looked eerily still, only identifiable as alive by the rise and fall of her chest, which looked as if it were a fight, and the air passing through her parted lips, still a soft pink.

"Oh, Merlin, the poor girl," I murmured, as I walked over to her. I placed my hand over her unblemished one.

"We salvaged what we could, but we had to introduce new tissue, hence the scars, and some appendages we had to replace entirely. Both her hands, for instance, about a quarter of her face, and all of her internal organs," he said quietly. "One of her eyes, too, but at least it looks like the one before."

"Merlin's pants, she must've been a mess," I said.

"Jacen's the only reason she's still alive right now," he told me. "His gift is amazingly strong."

"Oh, God, I can only imagine what he's seen-"

"It's our lives now, and from what he told me, he's seen this go too far."

My eyes widened. "You mean-"

"He burned someone to death," Ky confirmed.

My eyes went wider. "Oh God, sweet Merlin-" he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down. We can't have a panic attack in the emergency ward," he said.

I sighed, and nodded. "What else will she have to suffer through?"

"Some burn therapy, most definitely," he said. "And some physical, since she'll have to get used to mostly new limbs."

I let out a low whistle. "Poor girl."

He sighed. "I know. But at least she's alive, and she'll fully recover."

"I-I will?" A hoarse voice behind us asked. We both whipped around to see her, eyes halfway open.

"You will," Ky instantly assured her. "How are you feeling?"

She let out a little cough, and managed to open her eyes a little wider. "Sore. Hot. Tired."

"All typical," he said. "You were burned pretty badly."

"I know. I felt it," she said simply. There was defeat in that voice.

"Out of curiosity, which fire spell did you use?" He asked. "It burned some of your organs but not the skin in some places."

"My own," she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I have the fire within," she answered. "I can call it to my hand. It usually doesn't hurt me." There were tears starting to form. "That's the only time the fire within ever hurt me."

"Well, for now, you're safe," Ky assured her. "I wouldn't try summoning fire again for quite some time, though."

"Is J-Jacen okay?" She asked.

"He's been worried about you, but he's fine," I told her.

Her eyes opened fully. "You're Jacen's m-m-mum."

"That I am," I replied. "If you'd like, I'll let Jacen in to see you."

I glanced at Ky and he gave me a slight nod.

"P-P-P-Please?" She stammered.

I gave her the most encouraging smile I could, and I walked out to the waiting room and over to Jacen.

"Oh, hi, Mum," he said awkwardly. "Is Kieran okay?"

"She'll live, but she looks very bad," I explained in a low voice. "I'm going to take you in, okay?"

He nodded seriously, and I escorted him in to where Kieran was. He smiled gently at her.

"Hey, Kieran. How are you feeling?" He asked.

She gave a weak smile. "A little sore, but fine."

He then hugged her. "I'm just glad you're alive."

"Thanks to you," she said. "G-God I must look like a m-mess."

"Who cares?" He shrugged. "You're just lucky to be alive, mess or not."

"True," she muttered. "True."

"So, how long have I been out of it?" She asked after a pause.

"Two hours," Ky quipped helpfully.

"Well, that's good," she said. "Did anyone...die in the fire?"

"Only some Knights of Walpurgis," I informed her gently.

Jacen and her gave me the same horrified stare, and Ky and I shared a glance. Oops.

"What happens from here?" Jacen asked, speaking for both of them.

"You'll need some physical therapy and burn therapy, but you should be find, Kieran," I assured her.

She smiled. "That's good, I guess."

"I'll let you two talk in peace," I said, and I ushered Ky out to let them talk.

"That was close," he muttered.

"Yeah," I agreed, thinking on more fronts than one. Things like this were going to happen more often, and I didn't like that.


	48. Politicians and Scars

Ella

The alarm clock of Kieran's went off, and I was relieved to hear the sound. I looked over, to see Kieran in the bed next to mine, as she stirred and began to sit up. She turned off her alarm clock, and looked over at our roommates, who were still sleeping soundly. The first thing she did was scoop up what was left of her hair, and put it in a raspberry beret. She then started digging through her trunk, and pulled out a pair of jeans, one of the few that she owned, and traded her pajama top for a sweater that matched her beret, but had no neckline and the sleeves were a bit too long.

Before, she'd told me that she hated that sweater, because it just wasn't her style, and she only kept it because her grandmother had given it to her. Her style usually consisted of pretty blouses and flowing skirts that were in a girlish fashion, often requiring tights. Also, she was wearing her floral-print sneakers, which she only had for practical reasons, often donning flats in their stead.

 _She's covering up as much flesh as possible,_ I realized as I threw on my own clothes. This was further confirmed when she pulled on gloves. Only her face and neck showed now. She looked down at her shoes, fists clenched at her sides, as she exited to the Ravenclaw common room, where Jacen, Zethes, her friend, and a girl about a year above us working on some poster, and three boys debating something in an alcove.

"Hey, Kieran," Jacen said, waving to us. "I'd heard you'd come in late last night."

"W-Well, they wanted to make a-absolutely sure that I-I-I was in good shape," she mumbled, still staring at her shoes, as she nudged the carpet with the toe of one.

"That's good to hear," he replied cheerfully. "How are you, though, Kieran?"

She looked up, startled. "I-I-I" she looked left, then right, as if she was cornered. "I should be going." She abruptly turned and walked out.

 _What's up with her?_ Jacen asked.

 _I don't know, let me find out_ , I replied, and I began walking out of the common room, and I followed her into the empty Great Hall. Dishes weren't out on the table yet, but she sat down, hands folded in her lap, shoulders trembling.

"Kier? Are you okay?" I asked as I approached slowly.

She looked up, her eyes red as she began to cry. "Do you honestly think I'm okay?" She demanded. "Tell me, if you were the shy girl who was finally becoming a swan, and then your own talent, your own special talent betrayed you, taking it all away, turning you into an abomination, would you be okay?"

I froze. I hadn't really thought about it that way before. I slid onto the bench next to her. I finally found my voice.

"Kieran, you aren't an abomination," I assured her in almost a whisper.

"I saw the stares the boys in the corner gave me, Zethes gave me, and the way the other girls in our dormitory avoided me. They think, like Frankenstein, that I'm a monster that shouldn't be alive," she confessed tearfully.

"You deserve to live," I told her in a firm tone, placing a hand on her arm. "You've got friends who will still care about you. Jacen still cares. I still care. I know Mara-Jade will still care. Best friends forever, remember?"

She sniffled and nodded. "D-Do you think Peter will still care?"

"You have a crush, don't you?"

She blushed. I grinned encouragingly. "Come on, let's go to the kitchens, and see if the house-elves can get you something."

She smiled, and followed me to the spot the Hufflepuffs told me about.

"I could eat."

Jacen

Classes were going fine, and I was on a high that felt like it wouldn't go down. I strode into the Great Hall for lunch with Gavin and Tip, and sat next to my darling sister, while Gavin and Tip sat on either end of Kieran, which had about two feet between her and the next person.

Peter hesitated, hovering over the other place next to Ella. "Do I have to sit so close to her?"

"Peter!" We all chorused, horrified.

"She's Kieran," Ella began furiously. "The same girl you've been talking to for three years. Just a little burned."

"Just a little burned?" He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Ella, I don't know how much your father told you, but he used unnatural methods to bring her back from the brink of death!"

"And magic isn't unnatural?" She retorted. "Honestly, what does it matter that new innovations were used? She's still alive, she's fine, and she's going to live a happy life!"

"She's a monster now!" Peter shot back. "The Kieran I knew would rather be dead than be transformed into a hideous shell!"

Kieran was staring at him with a fire in her eyes as she struggled not to cry.

"Get out of here," Tip snarled.

"Yeah, if you can't stand being near your old friend, then go sit somewhere else!" Gavin added.

"I will," Peter said, and he went and sat down next to other classmates we hadn't associated with much, who were glancing at Kieran with mixed revulsion and fascination and not bothering to keep their voices down.

"It's alright, honestly," Gavin said, trying to reassure her, for she was crying.

"We still think you're beautiful, Kier, and if that bloke can't see it, well, he doesn't deserve you," Tip said.

"Thanks, guys," she said between a sniffle and a sob. "I'm just broken right now."

Merlin, that hurt to hear.

 _I didn't know it was this bad,_ I told Ella.

 _And with her crush... Merlin, I pity Kieran right now._

 _Crush?_

 _Take a guess_ , she answered bitterly. I glanced over at the little traitor, and she nodded.

"I'm glad to have you guys," Kieran said softly. We all exchanged glances with each other, then looked back at her.

"We'll always be here for you," Tip promised, speaking for all of us.

Right then, I heard shouting, and everyone in the Great Hall turned to the doors. Out came a bunch of students carrying large posters with all sorts of charms that made them eye-catching.

"No more war! No more war!" The students chanted as they filed in. At the head was the girl who we saw in the common room in the morning.

Her curls were restrained in a braided hairstyle, her brown eyes full of passion as she jabbed her sign into the air. I felt breathless watching her, and she glanced over at my direction. A slight smile played on her pink lips, and then she looked ahead, marching straight for Darklight, as her followers marched and filled the spaces between the tables.

The chants died as she threw her sign back, and everyone was silent as she stared down the man, who was only about an inch taller than her. "You think it's okay to have child soldiers? Why can't you draft the adults? You are ruining children's lives! They are too young to be killing people! It screws up adults enough, but it is extremely damaging for a psyche of a child, a mind that hasn't finished developing yet!"

"What do you know, Carrow?" He sneered. "You're a child yourself!"

"I may be a child, but I am older than some of your child soldiers," she replied, not the least bit afraid of him.

"Do you know what you are playing at, Carrow?" Darklight continued. "I could report you for treason."

"What makes me treasonous? That I disagree with our Ministry?" Carrow demanded. "I agree with the people, Auror Darklight, and the people are not supportive of this war, especially the measures you have taken in it!"

"That's it! Detention, Carrow!" He barked.

I ducked down to look at my food. They were already censoring anyone who didn't support the war.

 _This isn't good,_ I sent to Ella.

 _No kidding. Goodbye, freedom of speech,_ she lamented.

"This is how liberty dies," Carrow said, her gentle voice carrying through the hall. "With a thundering applause."

"With all due respect, Carrow, you don't understand what you're talking about," Darklight informed me.

"I see that you think of me as some naive little girl who doesn't know the truth of war. But ask your child soldiers. They'll tell you that I am right," she said calmly, not bothered by his words, and she sat down, gesturing for her followers to do the same.

She scooted over to us.

"We in the Hearth were wondering if you wanted to join us," she said with a small smile playing on her lips and passion burning in her brown eyes.

"The Hearth? You've named your activist group?" I asked.

Her smile developed a little more. "Ah, yes, I named it after your mother's rebellion and my late aunt, Hestia Carrow."

"We're so pleased," Ella drawled. "Glad our mother was such inspiration."

She looked unfazed by Ella. "I organized it after I discovered the child soldiers. There's other ways to win this war without resorting to the use of children who aren't ready yet."

She then looked over to Kieran. "I'm sorry about your accident," she said sincerely. "Merlin, it's awful what happened, and how people are treating you for a situation beyond your control."

Kieran blinked.

"I'm sorry, let me formally introduce myself to you all. I'm Jezebel Carrow," she said, sticking her hand out to me. "Politician-in-training, hopefully the next Minister of Magic."

"Charmed," I replied, not sure what to make of this girl.

"I just want you to know that I'm doing this for you. Kids shouldn't have to fight wars," she said, before joining with her friends.

I didn't know what to make of her.


	49. Attack on Big Ben

Ella

Christmas was a little bit of happiness. It was great, seeing Bello, who can walk now! He even says my name. Jacen has to settle for "Jaysa" but that's okay with him, although I use it to tease him sometimes.

He was in my mind as we were called for a big operation. Apparently, a spy in the Auror ranks discovered an attack planned on January 26, near Big Ben.

"Jaysa, good luck," I told him, before I went to my post.

He made a face, teasing of course. He went off with Gavin, while Tip and Rowan went off, Kieran and Mira, and it was me and Mara-Jade with our adults. There were some others from the other groups, but mostly, I stuck with the one person I knew as we waited for some terrorist attack that never seemed to come.

It was enlightening, watching the muggles walk by as they went about their own lives, unaware of all that was going on, affecting them. I watched them and waited. It was growing later and later and the sun had gone down. I didn't believe that the attack was actually real. I thought there had been a mistake, and that I wouldn't have to go into battle that day.

That was until the explosion, though.

Jacen

Magenta light burst through the square, and someone pulled me roughly to the ground, but I was back on my feet again before I knew it, wand drawn. I whistled, and fairies came to my aid, ready to fight alongside me and my allies.

Magenta light continued to burst, throwing bodies back, and leaving corpses in its wake, as well as purple flames setting the square afire. I ran through the crowd, as the panicking muggles pushed past me, trying to escape, where the hit wizards and Obliviators were waiting for them.

It was the first time I felt bad for the muggles, really. They weren't allowed to escape because they needed someone to keep up with the secret of magic. It couldn't stay a secret with this war.

I fell back as a blast hit near me, and I fell to the ground. I clawed my way back up to my feet, and I ran for where I'd seen it come from, the rooftop. I needed to stop these attacks before anyone got killed because of the Obliviators, not just the Knights of Walpurgis.

Ella

" _PROTEGO MAXIMA_!" I screamed as a magenta blast headed straight for me and several muggles. The muggles screamed in terror, resigned to their fates, but even if the spell was as powerless as it was for the Aurors who'd sacrificed themselves to the purple flames, I was willing to give it a try.

To my surprise, the charm worked. The light dissolved as it hit my shield, becoming translucent as it impacted, and then it was gone.

 _It worked_ , I thought with joy, being ecstatic at just being alive and running on adrenaline. Mara-Jade was chauffeuring them over to areas they were setting up where we could protect then and they could get Obliviated when the attack was over.

I then saw Rowan hiding behind a crate and firing shots of starry matter out of his wand, and I dived next to him, shooting waves of darkness out of my hands. A magenta wave was coming, and I screamed out the spell again, once again stopping the attack.

"Thanks," Rowan said. "I thought I was a goner."

"I wouldn't let you," I told him, and I shot another wave of shadow, subduing the opposition for enough time for me to get my one thing I wanted at that moment before I died.

"Rowan, remember how you still owe me a favor from last year, at the Quidditch Match?" I asked.

He glanced back at me. "I don't see what that has to do with anything, Hero."

"I want to cash it in now."

"Please don't get me killed."

"I want you to kiss me."

He stared at me, and I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him. There was a moment of hesitation, but he definitely kissed me back. When I finally pulled away for air, among other things, I gauged the reaction on his face.

He was stunned, but then his lips curled into a smile. "Cool."

"Cool," I agreed, and I casted another Shield Charm, and ran out into the battlefield.

Jacen

I huffed as I got close to the top floor, where the magenta light was coming from. _I have to get to the top. I have to. I can't let the muggles suffer any longer. I've got to get the greatest danger out of the way!_

I finally ran to the top, and bent over to quickly catch my breath, when my eyes came across the one who was casting all of the horrors, a man with a cloak that threw his face into deep shadow.

"Ah, the fairy pansy has arrived," he drawled. "I'll enjoy slaying you."

" _Expelliarmus_." I said calmly, and he avoided my jet. I ducked as a green curse brushed over my head, ruffling my hair, and I got back on my feet again.

" _Flipendo_!" The man toppled off the rooftop with a smirk, and I ran to the edge, to see him slowly arising on a dragon that LeFay had most likely persuaded to join them. I decided to give my persuasion skills a try.

"Please, help me," I begged him. The dragon roared, sending fire towards me, which I narrowly missed.

"He won't help a mere boy like you," the Knight said with an air of arrogance. "You won't escape us this time, Emrys."

"I will, actually," I informed him. I then ran down the stairs, back into the building, where muggles were panicking and hiding under desks. I kept running, even though I hadn't put the lights completely out of commission.

Ella

The magenta lights had stopped firing since the dragon came along and rescued the guy who did it. The lights seemed a lot like the hypothetical fire of the Deryn and her sisters in the fleet.

I ran out into the burning pavilion, among broken glass and escaping Knights, cultists, and who knew what that were following the terrible trio. I thought I was ready for anything, even though they were all retreating.

I was wrong, nothing could've prepared me for what I saw, what the scum had dragged out of the building where the lights had been coming from, into the alleyways. I started to run after the scum trying to take my brother.

 _ELLA! HELP!_ He was screaming through our mental link.

 _I'm coming, hang on!_ I assured him, as I dived into the alleyway, and saw them cover as they dragged a kicking, struggling, and wandless Jacen away. Two members glanced at me and stopped to attack me, and we exchanged a quick, furious duel, and I channeled my inner shadow. I wouldn't let them take my other half.

I saw Jacen cause some sort of green energy field that threw back his attackers. He summoned his wand back to his hand and was about to join me in his fight when one of the attackers Stunned him. They stole his wand and dragged him off, and I was left lying on the ground unconscious.

Jacen

Of course it had to be a stupid trap! Though, in my defense, how was I supposed to know? I was running down the stairs, when I tripped because of a jinx that caused an epic pratfall, causing me enough pain and shock that they were able to take my wand, and began dragging me into the streets.

I began kicking and hitting, and screaming, just as much as I was mentally.

 _ELLA! HELP! ELLA! PLEASE, ELLA, HELP!_ I screamed mentally, over and over again, barely able to hear her reassuring reply. I was in the middle of the alley, and I saw her come to my rescue, when I drew on something I hadn't known I had, and my anger, my hatred, my fear, and blasted them away.

I almost unconsciously summoned my wand to my hand, and was about to take on my twin's second opponent, when I felt it from behind, like a bucket of ice, and I had only one thought:

 _NOOOOO!_

Then everything went dark, cold, and silent.


	50. Loneliness

Ella

I was panicking. I was entering uncharted territory. If the twin bond was as strong as I thought it was, Jacen and I were both in for a wild ride. I couldn't imagine what was about to happen to him. Why did it have to be my brother? Why did it have to be my best friend? Why did it have to be my other half?

"What do you mean, you lost fifteen people, nine of them being children? I know that ten are dead, but you lost them? How?" Mum snapped at Darklight.

I hugged my knees to my chest as I sat on the bench outside of Mum's office in the Ministry. I'll admit, I hadn't ever been there before, so I had no idea what it had looked like or anything.

"Your daughter says that people were being captured," he said in a voice that really didn't make me want to help him ever again, but the truth was, I was in too deep.

"They were," I snarled. "I saw my brother get dragged off, and I tried to fight, but I got Stunned, and barely escaped getting captured, too!"

"It was only because of Evans, that you lived, yes, but we have no-"

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" I screamed, as something within shattered. "I KNOW THAT MY TWIN IS IN TROUBLE! I WOULDN'T DARE LIE ABOUT THIS!"

"Control yourself!" He barked, and I lunged, only to be restrained by Rowan and Mara-Jade.

"SCREW CONTROL!" I screamed. "YOU TRY IT WHEN YOU'RE IN MY PLACE! YOU TRY IT WHEN YOUR OTHER HALF IS CAPTURED BY THE DEATH EATERS AND NO ONE WILL DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

"If you can't control yourself, get out!" He ordered.

I struggled against Rowan and Mara-Jade's deathly grips, and Kieran and Gavin started to restrain me as well. Suddenly, it was as if the fight was knocked out of me, and I dropped onto my knees as I fought to hold back tears.

Everyone stood around me awkwardly. I finally got to my feet, and stared down Darklight, and then ran out of the office. I had to get out of there, I had to! I was blinded by the pure emotion, deaf as well. All I knew was that I couldn't stand one more minute like that.

I rose in the telephone booth, and darted out, going into another alley, and I sat down, hugging my knees to my chest and gasping for breath. Tip was gone, too, and I was so scared for both of them.

"Why does it always have to be my friends?" I wondered aloud? "I always have to pay the sacrifice. I had to kill first, except for my brother and Mara-Jade! I had to get involved during the first year! Why did I have to get thrown into all of this? Why do I have to fight a war?"

I rocked faster and faster, and buried my face in my knees as the tears blinded me to the outside world, and a screaming rang in my own ears. I couldn't imagine going on with Jacen gone.

 **Awwww!**

Yeah. It's true.

A hand went on my shoulder, so the first thing I did was throw a punch.

"Ow!" Rowan shrieked, and I looked up to see him clutching his nose.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry!" I cried, and I pulled out my wand. "Let me see."

He reluctantly pulled his hand away, blood glimmering on his hand.

"Episky." I tapped it to the bridge of his nose, and it repaired itself.

"Thanks," he said, sitting next to me.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were there, and-"

"It's fine, you didn't mean to," he assured me, his blue eyes bright. "Your mum wanted me to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm fine," I lied.

"No, you're not," he replied instantly.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" I cried, exasperated. "You know what it was like for you to lose Jacen and Tip. Imagine being even closer with one of them. So close, you were considered their other half. So close, you knew what the other was thinking, often enough. So close, you did everything together. I'm not fine, and I don't think I ever will be until we get at least Jacen back."

"I'm sorry, Hero," he said, holding me closer, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Why do you call me that?" I asked. "I'm not a hero, I'm a soldier."

 **Merlin, it hurts to hear those words.**

Doesn't it, though?

"You try to be," he said. "No matter what, you always do try."

"I'm just doing what I have to," I replied bitterly.

"That's what heroes do, Hero," Rowan said as he straightened up and placed both hands on my shoulders. "You're amazing, Ella. You know how to do so much."

"But that isn't heroism," I argued. "It's just doing what I do best."

"Well, in my eyes, it is," he assured me, and we just stared at each other for a moment.

"Do you wanna talk-"

I let out a scream as pain overtook me, as if I were being Crucioed, but I knew it wasn't because of a curse, although I saw Rowan look around as I burrowed my knees into my chest and planted my hands in my hair.

Finally, it stopped.

"Ella! What happened?" Rowan asked.

"J-Jacen. I think I just felt what they're doing to him," I confided in a shaky voice. "I-I-I didn't know that this could happen."

"We need to tell your mum. Now," he said, and he pulled me to my feet, when the sensation of being thrown against a wall passed over me. I stumbled, surprised by it, and I placed a hand against the wall to steady myself.

 _Jacen?_ I called, terrified, and needing to feel whole again.


	51. Cold

Jacen

My body was aching from multiple crucios, and I was thrown against the wall of the grimy, icy cell. It was mid-January, and there was a thin layer of snow that had darted down from the small, barred window too high for me to reach.

The experience already could be described as hellish. I'd awoken in an interrogation room where a masked figure in white seemed to take pleasure in casting the Cruciatus Curse. I'm not going into detail, but it wasn't fun.

I curled up in the driest corner of the cell, resting my head against the wall, pulling my jacket, the one that once held the Resurrection Stone, closer around me for what little warmth it could provide.

 _Jacen?_ I heard my sister's voice in my mind, broken and scared. Just like how I felt.

 _Ella! Are you okay? Did everyone escape?_ I asked frantically.

 _We're fine. You aren't._

 _I'm fine,_ I lied with a gulp.

 _No, you're not. I could feel it._

A lump rose in my throat. My sister had felt every bit of it. She has to be so scared, not knowing why. _I have to cut the connection off. I can't put her in danger._

 _But how?_

Ever since I could remember, I could hear my sister's voice in my head and vice-versa. We were never alone. How I would go on alone, I didn't know, but I had to do it. My stomach lurched at the idea, and every hair was on edge. My head hurt from trying to figure out the puzzle, that and lack of food and the cold.

 _Jacen! Jacen!_

I heard my sister's frantic cries, but as much as it hurt, as the tears dripped down my cheeks, as my mouth set itself in determination, with cries of my own leaking out, I imagined switching off a switch, and I didn't hear her voice anymore.

I never felt so utterly alone. Before, it was like some presence was watching over me, protecting me, just being there for comfort.

 _Is this what everyone else feels like?_ I felt sorry for all the others out there who didn't have twins to give them that feeling. I burrowed into the corner, feeling so much colder.

I closed my eyes, and I drifted away into the shadowy world between sleep and wakening. Images, of Ella, Mum, and Dad and my other friends flashed in the doorway, and there was utter silence in the darkness.

* * *

"I see that you haff settled in vell," a charismatic, German-accented voice carried into the cell.

I hurried sat up, still clutching my jacket close to me. Standing in the doorway of my cell was Gellert Grindelwald, in dark robes that were surely warm and dry, unlike my clothes were from sitting and sleeping in the layer of snow on the ground.

"What do you want?" I wanted my voice to sound defiant, but it cracked.

An eerie, arrogant smirk curled up his handsome face. "Vell, young Emrys, vat I vant is information. According to Captain Duchannes, however, you haff been very rude, and denied us the answers ve need."

"Why would I help you?" I asked skeptically.

"That is the problem, isn't it?" He asked with a small chuckle as he strode closer to me in the tiny cell. "Vhy should you help us? You haff been brainvashed by your Ministry, by your poor mother."

"What do you mean?" I found myself asking. My heart beat faster, and my blood ran cold. I felt like I was at the edge of a parapet, and I was about to take a plunging freefall as my world would continue to shatter forever.

"They do not tell their soldiers anything, do they boy?" Grindelwald chuckled and shook his head. "Your mother signed the order putting you into combat. She let the Ministry do vat they vanted vith you. She doesn't care about you. She never has."

"No," I shook my head as my heartbeat became the beat of the dum I had to listen to. "No, that isn't true. She loves me, she wouldn't-"

"She only cares about stamping out the threats to her regime!" He snarled. "Vat ever made you think that ve vere the 'bad guys' as you call us?"

"Easy," I scoffed. "You don't give a damn about the non-magical or the witches and wizards of non-magical background."

Grindelwald shook his head, a sympathetic, amicable smile on his face, as he towered over me. "Vat horrible lies the vinners of the vars haff spread," he said. "I may be different from my powerful compatriots, but I haff worked for the Greater Good my whole life. I vant a vorld vithout borders. One vhere the muggles and muggle-borns know about us, and ve vork together in harmony. The time for the Statue of Secrecy has ended. Join us, and strike down the government that has drafted you into this conflict."

The worlds swirled around in my head as I clutched my temples. I wasn't sure what to believe. I know, I know, you shouldn't trust villains, but honestly, he had a point. And everyone has a point of view, thinks they're doing the right thing.

I wasn't sure this was it.

"I can't." The words slipped out of my mouth. "I am loyal to the Ministry of Magic."

"Not for long, young Emrys," Grindelwald sneered. He pulled a vial out, and shivers ran down my spine as he uncapped the vial. In a swooping motion, he knelt down and forced the vial to my lips until the whole thing was gone.

With a smirk, Grindelwald stood, and exited with a flourish of his cape.

Now sitting in complete darkness, I hugged my knees to my chest, and prayed for something to come and find me, or someone. Anything would be better than what I was feeling.

 **Jacen...**


	52. Defiance

Alice

I took Ella out of school for the rest of the week. I saw how miserable she was, and I needed to do something for her. When she got home, though, the first thing she did was run into Jacen's room and slam the door shut.

I raced after her, and twisted the doorknob only to be stopped by the lock. I let out a grunt of frustration, and whipped around, taking deep breaths. I needed to calm down. It wouldn't help me to make her miserable. _Right?_

Ky approached me. "How's Ella holding up?"

"She hasn't been doing well," I confided in a low voice, moving away from the door. "She shut me out. I don't know what to do about her. They were so close, and I don't know how to help her."

"I might," Ky said. "Rhys and I still communicate on occasion telepathically, and I know what it's like to be the one sending the messages over."

A small smile tugged at my lips. "I forgot about that."

He shrugged. "It's mostly luck of the draw and the way that you're raised. Because of. . . Lily and James, you didn't get the chance to get close enough to really from the bond."

"What if she doesn't recover?" I asked.

"What do you mean? You know grieving doesn't end overnight, better than anyone I know, actually."

"I know," I retorted hastily. "But I was coping. What if she continues to shut herself down, rather than play the part she has to?"

"I'll talk to my co-workers," he assured me. "But let's see what I can do about this." He strode past me, and rapped on the door. "Ella? Sweet? Can you please let us in?"

I heard her spring to her feet, and she opened the door, a face that had just been wiped free of tears but red from crying appeared in the crack. "Only you," she said, scowling in my direction.

Ky glanced at me, shocked by the sudden animosity, and obliged her.

Ella

I shut the door behind Daddy. I didn't care anymore if I seemed rude to Mum. I didn't trust her, and didn't want to see her face, not after the tragedy.

"Come on, let's sit," he said, sitting on his bed. I obliged, pulling my knees up against my chest and rocking slightly. I had never felt so alone before. I missed that voice in my head that had been there for as long as I could remember, I missed feeling his presence, his aura every step I went, I missed having someone who truly understood what I was feeling.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Jacen cut me off," I found myself sobbing. "I think he doesn't want me to worry, doesn't want me to get hurt."

"What do you mean, get hurt?" Daddy asked.

I looked up at him into the eyes I inherited. "He's being tortured. I don't know any particular reason, but I can feel what he feels."

"Oh, Ella..." He hugged me close. "I didn't know your bond went that far."

"Neither did I," I admitted.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my hair, repeating the words over and over as began to cry. "I'm sorry."

Jacen, please come back, I begged, but I knew my thoughts couldn't reach him now.

"When are we going to get him back?" I finally asked tremblingly.

Daddy stared at me, and I knew in the hesitation, in his expression, that there was no plan to bring back Jacen, Tip and all the others lost in action that night.

"You're just going to leave him there?" I demanded, ripping away. "After all he's gone through, you're just going to let him suffer?"

Infuriating silence was the reply. I got to my feet angrily. "They say you're the most powerful wizard in the world, but you can't go and get your own son from wherever they're holding him?"

"Ella, you know it doesn't work like that-"

"You know what I think?" I interrupted. "I think you're too afraid of what you can do, too afraid to use your powers when you're needed! I never thought my father was that much of a coward."

I turned away, and thrust open the door.

Alice

I was surprised when the angry shouts came from within and the door opened with Ella storming out.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"I don't want to talk to either of you!" She yelled, trying to move past me. I grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, trying to understand what made her so angry.

"While you sit here and whimper and fear of the Minister, Jacen is suffering!" She shouted. "I'm tired of going on missions, fighting a war that I was dragged into on accident! One that you let me get dragged into!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're the one who signed the agreement that allowed Darklight to recruit us in Hogwarts in the first place! You let it happen! You didn't have the guts to stand up for what you knew was right, and honestly? I don't think you care anymore! I think we're just your pawns on your chessboard right now, and you know what? I'm a person, and I'm tired of playing your games! I will choose my own path, not the one of war and destruction that you've brought to our doorstep!"

I then felt a push back from magic, and she ran down the steps. I started after her, when Ky placed a hand on my shoulder. "Let her go. Let her cool off. She needs it."

I sighed and nodded, turning around. "What happened?"

"She wants him back, and she doesn't understand," he said, but he looked bothered by it. "Maybe she's right though. Everyone knows I am a coward."

"I wouldn't say that necessarily. You do brave things every day. You spied during the war-"

"Yet I won't do what it takes to save my own son," he finished. "I honestly don't know anymore, Princess, who's right or wrong."

Ella

I grabbed my cloak off the hook, a starry one Rowan gave me for Christmas, matching the one I'd given him for his birthday. I stormed out into the snow-covered hills, and I stood in the snow, chest heaving, my breath fogging up the clearing in the afternoon sun.

I looked left, then right, and then pulled my wand out, and thought of my times with Jacen, Rowan and Gavin in the Room of Requirement, Mara-Jade and Kieran as my sisters, in Potions with Tip.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" A silvery dolphin swirled about.

"Come here," I said in a commanding voice. "I want you to go find Rowan Skywalker, Mara-Jade Evans, Gavin Bueller, Kieran Holly, and..." I realized that Tip was gone. "I have a message for them."

It waited patiently.

"I have a plan to get Jacen and Tip back. When I get back, meet me in the Room of Requirement. Mara-Jade, Kieran, have Gavin and Rowan tell you where it is. We'll form our plan there."

The dolphin was sent off. I watched it for a moment, and then I whipped around. I didn't want to go back home, after all of the things I'd said, mostly because I meant them. I believed them. I was done listening to them.


	53. Pawn of Shadows

Jacen

Time passed, time and time again. It continued to go on as I got thinner, and I started to fear I would never escape the horrifying prison. Occasionally bouts of magic would go off, but nothing that could ever help me escape.

I was visited less and less often except for that vial every single day. I didn't understand why it was there. I wished I could just figure out what was going on without endangering Ella. I had to be strong. Being strong sucked.

Ella

"Things changed over the days you were gone," Rowan told me when we met up in the Room of Requirement. "Everyone's been recruited into the Jr. Aurors. Jezebel Carrow tried to protest it and almost got arrested."

"What?" I cried. My plan was shot now. "What are we gonna do?"

"That's where we take a risk," Mara-Jade said.

Jacen

I was suddenly dragged to my feet around the time that I normally given the stupid vial and whatever consisted of the first meal of the day. The cloaked, masked figures dragged me along, up to a lounge room where only the three people I blamed the most for my misery were. Blue fire blazed in the fireplace and the torches, and from what I could see, the furniture glimmered of luxury.

Morgana was on a couch, in rich colors with a low-cut neckline in her robes, her hair in an elaborate hairstyle, and her green eyes watched me unsettlingly.

"Gellert, is this the boy you claim is so strong with magic?" She asked, scrutinizing me as she leapt to her feet.

"He would be," Voldemort told her, getting to his feet as well. "He is the son of Alice Potter and Ky Emrys. His parents would've passed on their own talents, inflated thanks to me."

"So it's your fault we have the most powerful wizards in the world against us?" Morgana asked dryly.

"Well, if this goes as well as Gellert says it will, we might have rectified the mistake," Voldemort answered hastily.

"What mistake?" I couldn't hold back anymore.

All three sets of glowing green eyes were focused on me.

"What mistake?" I repeated, louder, more defiantly.

"Ah, my dear boy," Voldemort said, striding forwards. "Once, I gifted your parents with powers beyond their dreams. The power had an unexpected side-effect, however. It twisted them, and continued to twist them over time. Why else do you think your own mother betrayed you and signed the agreement that put you into the war?"

"It took over my mother?" I asked, caught off-guard.

"And your father," Voldemort continued. "Work with us, and you will see how develop your own potential, and you will learn the secrets that could cure your mother and father with the help of your twin sister."

"Just think about it, boy," Morgana said. "Power runs through your veins. Heir of Merlin, Heir to Slytherin, Son of Ky Emrys and Alice Potter, born on Hallow's Eve, with a twin, no more no less. You have so much talent. We cannot let you waste it."

"What you consider a waste, I consider a good use," I interrupted. "Why on Earth would I work for you? You're the ones who decided to try to kill people like my friends, people who just happened to be born to the wrong families!"

"You have no idea what muggles did to people like us!" Morgana snarled, and I backed away in the full fury of her acidic green eyes. "A mere muggle was the one who went to that stupid sorcerer that is your ancestor and made him give my mother love potions! That's how that so-called mighty king came into this world. And do you know what he did? The boy king murdered the fairies with his iron sword, and destroyed the first pixie crystal. I still wear the shards to remind myself that I failed!"

A pale yellow gem with a pink glow radiating off of it hung prominently over her chest, and I felt something like my magic within it.

"Things have changed," I said when I finally found my voice. "More are born with magic every day-"

"Which is why we must kill off this invading species," Voldemort snarled.

"I don't think so! They're just like us!" I protested under the fury of the three sets of glowing green eyes.

"They are not one of of us, any of them," Gellert said coldly. "You are running out of chances, little one. You haff two options-join us, or rot in that cell for the rest of your life."

"We may not even grant you that," Morgana interrupted. "We may be forced to kill you."

"Then kill me!" I stretched my arms wide open.

The three suddenly looked nervous and were whispering. I waited uneasily. What was I going to do?

"I'm sorry you feel that vay, then," Grindelwald said, turning to me with an amiable look that set every nerve afire. He raised his hands, and I cringed as shadows came out, and passed over my body. It felt like ice, and when I looked back, there were black marks on my hands, like what my sister had done to Knights of Walpurgis in our first year.

"What have you done?" I cried.

"You vill serve us now," Grindelwald said with an infuriating smirk. "Bow to us, Jacen Emrys."

Immediately, without any choice in the matter, I bowed, and then got on my knees.

"Good job," Voldemort said. "Hopefully this will turn out better than your last time."

Grindelwald scowled at him, and Morgana stepped between the two of them. "He has succeeded. The boy is ours to control."

I glared up with fury. "I hate you," I snarled.

"Oh, do you?" Morgana's voice was dripping with syrup. I felt my hand come up and slap my own cheek hard enough that it was stinging and I knew without looking at a mirror that it was bright red.

"I see what you mean, this is quite fun," Voldemort observed.

I was forced to sit there, unable to defend myself, and I wouldn't dare open my mind up to Ella now. Not with the newfound dangers.

Ella

"Let's go," Gavin said, and we quickly got going out of the common room. It was impossible to really slip off unnoticed, so we had to move fast into the Room of Requirement. We darted through passages, keeping as quiet as possible.

My heart pounded in my eardrums, and I felt alive at the idea of being able to see my brother again. At the door of the Room of Requirement was Rowan, Mara-Jade, and Kieran.

"Good, you're all here," I said. "Follow my lead, we don't have much time before we're noticed."

"What are you doing?"

I cursed under my breath, and turned around to see Peter pointing a wand at all of us.

"Get out of here," Gavin snarled. "You don't want any trouble."

"You're about to disappear and desert, aren't you?" Peter asked, stepping forwards. "I should've known. You all think you're so special, you being the first to be recruited. Freaks, all of you."

"Peter, stop." Kieran's voice carried even with its quiet tones.

"Shut up, you little freak," Peter said.

Something inside her broke right then and there.

"Freak, am I?" She demanded. "A freak for something I can't even control? I didn't mean to get hurt! I was born with these powers, for Heaven's sake, Pete! The moment I get in an accident, you desert me! You're a coward!"

"I'm not, little freaky Frankenstein! The real Kieran would rather have died than let herself continue in this half-life!" He protested.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Kieran was confident in her fire this time, and she was really a girl of flame, bright, with no screaming or signs of pain. This was Kieran in her purest form.

Peter got the message, and he ran as fast as he could. Kieran took control of the fire again and was back to normal except for her eyes, which had a little flame flickering inside them.

"Come on, let's get going before that snitch rats us out," she said, and we walked into the Room of Requirement, into the hangar.

"I'm taking the _Deryn_ ," I announced. "Rowan, take the _Millennium Falcon_ , Gavin, the _Leviathan_. Mara-Jade, board the _Three Hecates_ , and Kieran, take the _Selene Shadow_."

"Ay ay," Mara-Jade agreed, and we hopped into the cockpits, and opened the hangar door.

"Alright, let's do this," I said. "This is Hero, ready for launch."

"This is Gryffindork, ready for launch."

"This is Flyboy, ready for launch."

"Girl on Fire, ready for launch."

"Do I have to do this? Fine, Street Rat's ready."

"Okay, launch," I said, and I began pushing the buttons and pulling the levers and placed a hand firmly on the joystick. All at once, our war machines were flying over Britain.

 _Jacen?_ I tried again. I closed my eyes, and let a twin sense guide me.


	54. The Victims

Jacen

I heard Ella's call. _I've got to resist._

It had been three weeks since I'd been enslaved to Grindelwald. Already, I'd been forced to quiet rebellions in Bulgaria and Norway, countries that already had been overthrown by the Angel Mafia, as it turns out the whole thing was called.

I was standing against the wall as the new Supreme Leaders of Germany, Norway, Sweden, Iceland, Switzerland, Bulgaria, the Ukraine, Denmark, Belgium, and Austria began to chat with the three leaders of the Angel Mafia.

Grindelwald smirked knowingly, and a sense of dread filled my stomach. I didn't really have a poker face, which made things about ten times worse than they could've been if I'd had a straight face.

"Thank you for that enlightening discussion." Grindelwald glanced over at me and a lump rose in my throat. "I however have other plans to attend to."

"Of course, Lord Grindelwald." The supreme leaders all bowed before exiting the lounge. Grindelwald then walked over to me.

"You've made contact with your sister, then?"

"Yes." The word slipped through my lips before I could fight it.

"Contact her, and don't inform her of the plot. Ve'll drop you off where ve can use you to our best advantage." He exited, and I nodded, and bowed.

 _Ella?_ It all felt rusty and distant from the lack of contact in the last few weeks.

 _Jacen! Hold on, we'll rescue you._

 _Thanks, Els._

 _No problem. W-_

I cut off the connection, having done the bare minimum, and I slid down the wall as my legs collapsed beneath me. My hands shot out to catch my fall, and my eyes began to burn with tears.

It wasn't fair! What made me so important that I had to live to do the dirty work of Grindelwald in particular? What was so special? I didn't want to hurt my sister, I didn't want to hurt my friends, I didn't want to fight for a cause I didn't truly believe in.

"Come along, Little One," Morgana stood in the doorway. I didn't rise, since I didn't have to obey her. Any bit of defiance was satisfying on my half, since I didn't have many other choices.

"Come now." I resisted despite the menacing undertones.

"I think I'll stay here, thanks." I hugged my knees to my chest.

"Don't make me sic my apprentice on you," she drawled, a hand on her hip that was glittering with odd jewelry.

"Apprentice?" I raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what resulted into this mess, according to you guys?"

"This is different," she claimed haughtily. "But since you insisted. . . Speil!"

"I'm coming, Milady." The voice of a young girl about my age or younger had come from a particular bracelet of Morgana's.

I raised an eyebrow and waited as the minutes ticked off until a girl with dark hair and eyes like a thundercloud entered the room. Her presence made me fear for my very life.

There was no soul in those eyes, I could tell that much already. Only intense hatred could be gleaned from her indigo eyes. She wore only black robes and a bracelet that matched Morgana's.

"You must be the other apprentice," she sneered. "Yes, the Lady told me all about you and your evil ways. Good that you finally get to see what good truly is."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The Spark is evil! They have corrupted the Ministry, and they will kill us all because we have different ideas! Don't you understand that?" She shrieked.

"Because killing off muggles is wrong." I cocked my head to the side. Was she really that racist?

She now looked confused, and looked over to Morgana. "H-He's wrong, right? W-W-We protect muggles, right?"

"Yes, we do, Speil," she assured her. "This boy is spreading nasty lies."

Her face hardened. "Then he must pay."

To be fair, I should've seen it coming. I screamed as she conjured a Crucio beyond what I'd ever felt before. I wanted to die right then, I swear I did. It danced across my skin, and I saw that soulless look on her face... That had to be one of the most terrifying things I'd ever seen.

"Good. Now get up, boy!" Morgana barked. "We have work for you."

I stood out in the snow, waiting. I would go with my sister, and then the real fun for them would begin. I hated this, I hated being stuck, I hated having no control anymore.

Ella

Finally, I landed right where he was. He was standing alone in the field.

"Jacen! You escaped!" I cried as I ran over to hug him.

He was stiff in my arms. "You shouldn't have come."

"Jacen, what are you talking about?" I was confused. "You replied to my call, I thought you-"

"Look, I can't tell you everything," he said, his golden eyes focused onto me. "But please, leave me behind, please."

"What happened?" Who was this person in my brother's body.

"I-I-I-"

"Well, guess what? We're taking you anyway," I decided. "Come on guys, let's load up." I pulled Jacen along, and he went at least somewhat willingly with me. When I dragged him into the cockpit, though, the first thing he did was shove his wand into my hands and have me tie his hands together behind his back.

"Why do you need me to do this?" I asked, looking up at his face when I did it.

"Just trust me, Els." He wouldn't look at me as he said it.

"Fine," I grunted, and I got ready for the journey back home. "Did you ever find out what happened to Tip?"

"I don't know."


	55. The Homecoming of Jacen Emrys

Jacen

As soon as I got the chance, I ran as fast as I could till I was in a secluded corner. I couldn't be trusted around any of them. Not with what Grindelwald was doing. I didn't know when it would come, but I knew sometime soon I would be forced to betray them all.

 _Jacen?_

I tried my best to shut her out but I couldn't. I could hear her begging me to stay, begging me to talk to her. I burrowed my head into my knees, and hugged them tightly. I could see the green eyes glowing every single time I closed my eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mara-Jade towered over me, her amber eyes blazing.

"Mara-Jade," I said hoarsely as I scooted myself farther away. "You shouldn't have come here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She strode over to me with the regal imperiousness of a queen and the ice of a killer.

"Look, I-" I sighed. "I can't tell anyone, but you're all in-" immediately, my hand shot up to my mouth, and in attempt to try to spill my secret, to try and save everyone from myself, I bit my hand. Hard.

I pulled my bloody hand away.

"Jacen, what are you doing?" Mara-Jade's face reflected my own horror within. "Something isn't right. You've changed."

"What do you think happened?" I snarled. "Honestly, what was your first clue?"

She shook her head, sending her curls swaying over her chest. "You need help, Ace."

"Tell who you want, I'll only be able to tell them as much as I told you. Which was nothing. I can't," I tried to explain. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

Annoyance and anger surged into her face, and she raised a clenched fist, when she stopped, her chest heaving, and much to my surprise, sat down beside me, and took my hand into hers, and held her wand over it, biting her lip in concentration.

" _Sapis_." The skin instantly knitted together in a scar that would fade in time. For a moment, I had a good look at her hands, calloused and scarred, but capable.

"What are you looking at?" She began to unwrap her hand when I tried to hold it a little tighter and her face softened.

"Look, Ace, you need to talk to someone." I looked away.

"I can't."

"I don't care, Ace. You've been in a prison for four months, pretty much. It's almost the end of the term, and you've hidden in a back corridor, trying to keep away from everyone, and you're hurting yourself! I can't let you sit back and act like this!"

" _Mimble Wimble_!" Her hands went to her mouth. I clapped a hand to my mouth, too late. I had been controlled again for whatever reason.

"What the hell was that for?" Fire danced in her eyes and hair, and a part of me regretted doing that to Mara-Jade.

"I-I-I-"

"Save it, Jacen." She stood up and narrowed her eyes as she whipped out her wand. "I can see now that you've changed, and it's not in a good way. Something dark is within you, and I'll tell you right now: you're going down the wrong path!"

"You think I don't know that?" I resisted the urge to leap to my feet. "You think that maybe that's why I hid here? I know! As much as I can't tell, I don't want to-"

My hands clapped to my mouth, and I took them away.

"Seriously, Jacen? Go die in a hole," she said, and she rolled her eyes and walked away.

Ella

I was distraught to hear what became of Jacen.

"He cursed you?" I cried.

"Yeah, I can't tell you what he was up to," Mara-Jade stormed, pacing the lengths of the balcony.

"This isn't good," Kieran offered.

"We got that," Mara-Jade snapped, and Kieran didn't shrink for once, like she usually did. Instead, she eyed Mara-Jade rather coldly for a girl on fire.

"No need to be mean about it," she scolded. "I'm just trying to help."

"Bickering won't help us," I interrupted, placing both palms up. "Where is my dear brother?"

"Last I checked, in some back corridor," Mara-Jade informed me with a mixture of a glare and regret at Kieran, who had fire and ice in her eyes.

"Alright. I'm going to take care of him," I promised. "Try not to kill each other." I closed my eyes and let the twin sense take over. I stumbled through the crowds of the students, trying to get to him. I finally opened my eyes when I was outside, smelling the sweet scent of apples, and I looked to see him hugging his knees to his chest, and vines were wrapping around him as fairies rested in his shoulders, nested in his hairs, and other magical creatures were drawn to him, despite his shaking chest.

I dived in on my knees, and they all flocked away, and I put my arms around him, and I tried to penetrate his mind. I missed being fused together with my brother, I missed being with my best friend all of the time.

"Ella-you-shouldn't-have-come," he managed through thick sobs, trying to push me away. I only held him closer, placing my chin on top of his hair determinedly.

"Let go," he sobbed. "Let me go. I'm not-"

"Never," I promised, and tears of my own were falling. I could sense it, he wanted to reach out to me, but for some reason, he couldn't. Then the penetration hit, and I could feel his emotions like tidal waves, regret, fear, self-hatred, remorse, guilt, and sorrow, but for what exactly I didn't know.

"Y-You won't tell anyone, will you?" He finally asked, golden eyes into mine.

"Tell anyone what?" I asked, confused.

"Tell anyone that I cried," he finished, sitting up.

"You know I wouldn't."

For the first time since he came home, granted, only a few hours before, he smiled.

"Want to meet some of my friends?" He asked.

"Of course," I said, a grin spilling across my face, and I got to my feet with him.

Alice

"My son is back?" My knees felt weak as I held my other son to my chest. Ever since Jacen's disappearance, I'd dismayed nannies and such, and insisted on taking Bello with me to work. I could afford to stay in the office. I wasn't needed in the field anymore.

"Your daughter and her friends went against orders and disappeared, but they brought him back from Germany, they say," Darklighter told me.

"T-This is wonderful!" I cried, and I forced myself to sit down before I dropped Bello. "I can't wait to see them."

"I'm glad to hear that, Madam Emrys. Now, about the child army-"

"I don't have much choice about that, do I?" I demanded coldly. He looked like he'd been slapped. "You have been making the choices for the most part, and I have no power around here."

"Alice, I-"

"Don't you dare refer to me by my first name ever again," I snarled, holding Bello protectively close. "Never again, not after you sent my children to war, not after you let my son get captured. You will only address me by my proper title and surname if you want to keep your fingers."

He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, and disappeared into the fire.

I sat down as Ky brushed past Darklight into the main office slightly out of breath.

"I-heard-that-Jacen's-back," he panted as he stumbled over to my desk.

"He is," I confirmed with a small smile.

"Th-That's wonderful." He rested against the wall that wasn't glass, and managed a smile as well.

"Hopefully Ella will be better," I added.

"Eywa an' Jaysa sad?"

I was startled to hear it was Bello talking.

"They were," I told him, looking him in the green eyes. "But they're happy now."

"Yay! Yay Eywa an' Jaysa!"

I smiled at his childish innocence, and back up at Ky, who scooped the little guy up in his arms.

"They're coming home," Ky said.


	56. Forest of Secrecy

Ella

Summer vacation was a relief, partially because I wasn't sure I was going to survive the school year. Jacen and I had taken to tramping through the woods with Caedus and exploring the little property that we'd had since we were raised on since we were little kids.

One hot day in July, we were sitting under the shade of a tree, Caedus perched on my arm.

"I wonder sometimes, where our childhood went," I admitted.

"Same," he agreed. "Honestly, I wonder why we even bother with all of this stuff."

"Being out here?" I asked, sensing his feelings on the subject.

"It's not like we're ever going to be able to fully enjoy it again," he said as he stroked Caedus, who then flew off, and I looked over at him.

"What's going on, Jay?" I demanded. "You've been like this ever since you got back. Why are you so depressed all the time? What is wrong? You can tell me, I can help you for Merlin's sake!"

"What's going on here?"

A hand flew to my heart as I saw the translucent Wesley Diggory standing over us, looking the same as he did the day he'd died, and an interesting expression on his face.

" _Merlin_ , Diggory, you scared us half-to-death!" I cried as I let my heart rate settle down. Wesley sat down, although there weren't any shadows and you couldn't hear any movement.

"Jacen, do you want to tell her, or do you want me to tell her?" He asked.

Jacen panicked. I could feel his panic and I could see his golden eyes widen, and he braced himself against the tree, and then I could see his gloved hands despite the intense heat.

"A _shadow bond_?" I lunged and tried to place my hands on his shoulders, but he withdrew, hugging his hands close to his body. "You got a shadow bond?"

"I didn't!" He protested, glaring at Wesley. "I didn't do it! You have no proof!"

"The way you're reacting tells me that it did!" I grabbed his hands and pulled off his gloves, revealing the shadowy swirls that I'd caused to the Knights in my first year that I'd attacked.

" _Mimble Wimble_!" He cried, and the magic surged straight from the bonds, and I could feel my tongue curl up.

"JACEN!" I screamed as soon as it unfurled, and I yanked my hands away. "How could you?" I looked over to Wesley. "Begone!"

Wesley's eyes widened, and then he faded.

"What was that?" Jacen demanded.

"Dismissing spirits," I said. "A shadow-charmer ability, like one that the one who gave you that for crying out loud would be able to do!"

 _"Ella, please."_ He said it mentally and physically, and I could feel the guilt, the fear, the self-hatred and disgust flooding in, and I almost couldn't take it. How did he stand it all?

 _"Jacen._ " I tried to hug him but he shoved me away.

"Don't touch," he warned. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I am more than capable of fending you off, Jacen," I assured him.

 **Hehe. That's really funny right now, you know?**

Shut it, Jaysa.

 **Whatever, Ey-wa.**

I then wrapped my arms around my brother as he began to shake, sobbing.

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry._ The words like the waves in the ocean kept crashing over me, but I just let myself be there, someone who could forgive, someone who could give him some reassurance.

"It's alright, you're going to be alright," I assured him. "We'll get through this together, okay?"

"O-O-Okay," he stammered. "Don't leave, Ella. Please."

"I won't. We'll figure this out on our own."

Jacen

"Jacen, I need to talk to you for a moment," Daddy said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Look, some things just aren't adding up," he began. "You're spending so much time alone, and you're wearing gloves all the time. What's going on?"

"Nothing." My hand reached for my wand, and I struggled with my fingers, trying to keep them from clenching around the wand, but it wasn't happening. "Nothing's wrong."

"You're not acting like it," Dad continued. "Jacen, we can help you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." My stomach plummeted.

"Your mother and I have both been through situations like yours," he continued. "Please, Jacen, we just want to help."

I hesitated. "What do you mean?"

Dad sighed. "Our family doesn't talk about these things a lot, but have you ever wondered why Mum is so upset by small spaces?"

"She was imprisoned, too?" I realized.

"Four months with the ministry, two weeks with the Death Eaters. I spent about two months in Azkaban." For once in my life, I finally saw the haunted look in Daddy's eyes. I finally saw the ghosts and demons I faced every night in his face, and I finally understood.

"Dad, I-"

"It's alright." He hugged me. "We're right here for you."


	57. Sacrifices

Ella

Hogwarts wasn't the same anymore. I had more responsibilities from being in the Jr. Aurors the year before and from watching Jacen. I kept alert to his thoughts, tried to strengthen our connection.

For instance, I was in the middle of Divination class when I saw in my mind him slipping off down the hall, wand in his hand towards the new force I was in charge of-the Anders Squadron.

My eyes opened quickly, and I focused on becoming one with the shadows, and traveled right out to the hallway where he was. I came out of the wall when he was struggling to step forwards.

"Jacen, stop." I wordlessly summoned his wand to my hand, and stuffed them down my robes. His hands lunged for me, and I snatched his wrists quickly. Relief and fear at the same time pulsed in our two hearts as one, and I could see the ghosts in his eyes.

"Just let me know when you're ready." He nodded, and he took deep breaths in and out, and I didn't let go no matter what, no matter how hard he struggled.

"Thanks, sis," he said when it was over. "I'd better get back to class. You should, too."

"You're welcome," I whispered, and I slid back into the shadows.

"Where have you been?" Trelawney demanded.

"Does it matter?" I snarled back.

She trembled, and everyone stared at me. "D-D-Detention."

The things I do for you, Jace. I nodded and took my seat, only for the bell to ring a few minutes later.

Rowan approached me.

"Are you okay, Hero?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I snapped.

"You don't act fine," he snapped back, walking backwards in front of me. "You haven't talked to any of us that much, and neither has Jacen. You're both so alone. We want to help you. Mara-Jade swears you and Jacen are up to something but she can't say anything because he cursed her."

I said nothing and his eyes widened. "He cursed her? But I know he loved her, why would he curse _Mara-Jade_?"

"I can't say anything either, he cursed me as well!" I protested angrily.

"Why are you still hanging around him, then?" Rowan demanded.

"He's my brother!" I shouted. "I can't leave him alone!"

Some people looked over at me, but I didn't care.

"I can't tell you everything, but I need to be there for him right now," I snapped, and I began to walk past him when he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Get out of my way, Rowan."

He stared at me, and gave me a brief, tantalizing kiss, and walked away. A part of me wondered, _what have I done_ , but my anger and stress took over, claiming that he couldn't possibly understand and that he just didn't get it.

* * *

"We need to do something about Jacen," Mara-Jade said upon approach. "I know you know more than I do. If we can work together, we can find something that will help us."

"Can we talk to each other about it?" I asked.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But we have to try. Keeping what we know a secret won't help Jacen in the long run."

I nodded. "How much do you know?"

"I-" she frowned, clutching her throat. "I- Dammit, Jacen!"

I then slapped my forehead. "I'm an idiot!"

"Enlighten me then." Mara-Jade crossed her arms over her chest.

"Pen and parchment." I pulled them out of my Little Mermaid bag. "Alright, you first."

She took the pen and began scribbling down words. Never had there been a sight more beautiful.

 _I know that there are marks on his hand and he can't control himself anymore. He actually bit himself to keep from telling, and he didn't do it willingly. Your turn?_

I nodded, and scribbled down my answer.

 _He has a shadow bond to Grindelwald._

Her amber eyes scanned over the page, and then stared me down. "We're f-"

"Yeah," I agreed. "We're screwed."

"Why didn't you tell any-" she stopped. "That was stupid of me to say."

"We've both been stupid," I said.

"So what do we do now?" Mara-Jade asked as she began to pace.

I placed my index finger against my chin as I began to think. "Mum didn't know how to undo the bonds, and I doubt Daddy does either. I think we should try to find a cure in the restricted section. I could get Uncle Harry to possibly slip us a pass, but I'm not sure what else we can do right now."

"We've got to try," Mara-Jade said determinedly. "Do you think we should alert the Ministry?"

"They'd punish him for it. If it was mere captivity in Erewhon, I think he would be fine, but I doubt Darklight would be that lenient," I said.

"True," she noted. "So all we've got is the restricted section? Great."


	58. Battle of Hogwarts

Jacen

It was an ordinary day in November. All that I know is that sirens were going off, and I felt that lure of the shadow marks, of that awful voice in my head. I started running in the shadows, wand out, dreading about what I'd be forced to do next. I ran headlong into a dark figure, knocking both of us down.

I made contact with amber eyes I knew so well, and Mara-Jade helped me to my feet.

"Come on, Jacen," she said. "We've got to fight."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Your sister's in the air, they decided to attack the school," she explained. "Apparently, there's important artifacts and prophecies they want that are at Hogwarts."

"What kinds?" I asked.

"There's some sort of Starblade," she mused, thinking it over as she pulled her scarlet curls back. "Something that Skywalker can use."

"Starblade?" This was news to me. "How'd you find out?"

"Wisdom of the crowd," she explained. "It's a really useful tool on the street."

"You sure do know a lot," I marveled.

She shrugged. "At least I talk to people."

 **Ouch**.

"So we need to find it before they do?" I asked, unease growing in my stomach.

She eyed me carefully. "I know what's going on, Ace, and I trust you. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you, Mars." The words slipped out without hesitation.

"Then that's all I need," she said, and she gave me a quick peck on the cheek before taking my hand and pulling me along.

Ella

When the sirens came along and I saw the panic as people fled from the Great Doors with the army led by the young redheaded woman, I caught Rowan, Gavin, and Kieran, and we all nodded. I looked over to Mara-Jade as she ran off.

We ran for the Room of Requirement, and into our hangar. We jumped into the cockpits, and took off as quickly as possible. We started to circle around the school.

"This is Hero, do all of you copy?" I asked in my earpiece as I hovered over Nortb Tower.

"This is Gryffindork, read you loud and clear, Hero."

"Girl on Fire reads you both loud and clear."

"Flyboy thinks your codes are stupid."

"Well, let's show these pansycakes what muggle technology with magic can do," I replied. I then began firing blasts of magical energy, chaotic and unpredictable except in aim down as the crowd began to enter Hogwarts.

The Battle of Hogwarts had begun.

Jacen

Mara-Jade and I entered the library, and ran to where we'd found the book of prophecies before that had given us the information about what the Knights wanted.

"It's missing!" I declared after what felt like forever of searching through books and the firing of the machines above the castle and the screams of battle.

"We don't know that!" Mara-Jade snapped.

"Well, we don't have much time!" I cried.

"The Starblade will be protected as long as Ella defends the castle," Mara-Jade replied decidedly.

"But people will die!" I cried. "I'm going to stop what deaths I can. I'm not letting myself have any more blood on my hands."

"Wait, the prophecy. . ." She closed her eyes, and outstretched her hand. Her fingers twitched, and suddenly, her eyes flashed open. "I think I know which book we're looking for."

She ran across the library, and the book was lying on the floor, buried under other toppled books. I pulled it up, and she unlocked it with her mind, and the book flipped open to the prophecy page. The words rippled, and there was a second part.

 _The Sky Walker will_

 _Use the blade of stars_

 _Hidden away_

 _In the golden Mars_

 _The Master of Death_

 _Will find her path_

 _The Chosen One_

 _Will face the Death Master's Wrath._

"Golden Mars?" I thought about it. "Maybe the Astronomy Tower?"

She frowned. "I know I've seen a golden cast of Mars before in this damn school," Mara-Jade admitted as she began to pace. Then she stopped. "We've got to get to North Tower. Trelawney had a huge set of the galaxy in the rafters."

I followed her as the clock ticked.

Ella

I dived down into the crowd that scattered, when something hit the Deryn. I felt it again, and looked to see some of them launching potions that were a startling shade of green, more acidic than the color of the resurrected's eyes. I felt and watched as another shattered on my wing, and I watched with horror as the potion dripped onto the wing and began to erode the metal right before my eyes.

Then it came- a huge hit, and I smelled smoke. Kieran's fighter was spraying fire out, and a huge chunk had been caught onto my tail.

"I seem to have all the luck today," I murmured.

Jacen

I collapsed on the floor from running so much, and panted as Mara-Jade hopped onto a desk and looked down at me imperiously. Her countenance then softened, and she hopped down and offered a hand up. I accepted, and a small smile spread across her features.

"Come on, we'd better keep going," she finally said, and we got up on the tables with hideously intricately embroidered tablecloths, and she looked at me expectantly, hands on her hips.

"What?" I asked.

"Boost me up," she ordered as if it were blatant that I should do so.

I quickly helped her into the rafters, and scrambled up after her, when a bang went off, and one of the rafters collapsed. I gave Mara-Jade a burst up to the Mars statue and fell to the floor hard.

She grunted. "I can't open it!"

I'd been refusing to use my shadow-charmer powers ever since the shadow bond. I looked down at my gloved hands, and then I began struggling up the rafters again. I had to get it to stop them.

Ella

I started pulling down blindly. The acid and fire was mixing, and it turned the flames that nasty color. I heard screams, and smoke clouded my windshield, making me blind. I hit the ground hard in my landing and heard more screaming. I coughed as the smoke crowded the cockpit. I could barely see the glass and the cracks in it. I tapped into my desperation and I tapped the glass for it to shatter completely away from me.

I ran out of the smoking remains of my fighter, and pulled my wand out from a pocket in my sleeve and ran inside, where a battle was taking place. It was my job to end the fight.

Jacen

I jumped over to where Mara-Jade was, and felt for the lock. I stuck my finger in it, and the lock sprang open, throwing both Mara-Jade and me off of the Mars statue. Out of the sphere, a crystal blade with the imprint of stars across the blue-black sword fell into our hands, but something didn't feel right about holding it.

"We've gotta get it to Rowan," she said quickly.

"Agreed. Where is he?" I asked.

"Fighting in the sky," Mara-Jade said.

I then felt something on my sister's end. "Ella's in trouble."

We bolted down the stairs and tripped at the exact same time before getting on our feet again.

Ella

I saw from Gavin's office as several people, including my mother with Bello on her back charging in with the rest of the Aurors. Still, the fight went on strong. The fight is in my hands.

With the surge of responsibility, my senses felt heightened, and I sensed it, turning around to see my mother turn around, hearing the death cry, and a green jet of light hitting her square in the face. Bello wailed as she fell on her side.

"MUM!" I screamed, and I shook her, knowing it was no use. I unstrapped my little brother, and felt my rage, my anger, my grief, my love, and passion building in my heart, boiling in my blood, setting my nerves afire.

Hadn't they taken enough from me? They'd taken our innocence, my brother's free will, and now they had taken Mum. I'd had enough.

With my brother on my back, I felt a strange wind from inside, and an explosion of shadow around me in a thick waxing and waning aura of pure darkness. Purple light flowed from my hands, lightning of a sort, and several of the Knights of Walpurgis nearby crumpled to the ground. Several began to back away in fear as my rage took on a physical form that felt so good, yet so dangerous, the thrill of walking on the edge of a cliff, instant satisfaction and the underlying fear of it all catching up to me.

I strode forward to a redheaded girl that was clearly in charge that had tried to escape up the great staircase with a dark grace and a deadly calm that was faster than a normal walk or even a normal sprint by me.

I knew that this was the girl that had cast the Killing Curse at Mum.

Jacen

I ran down with Mara-Jade, and we stopped cold at the sight of Ella fighting. Pure shadow radiated off of her, and purple light that matched her glowing purple eyes were neutralizing Kai Speil's spells. I went into a brief shock upon recognition, but Mara-Jade nudged me and was looking up. I then saw the Millennium Falcon dive into a patch where no one was fighting, and he jumped out of a flaming cockpit with a nasty burn down his right arm.

I started running him, when I felt the lure of the shadow bond.

Mara-Jade saw me stop, and she grabbed my arm. "Fight it, Jacen! I know you can!"

I shook my head, and she pulled me along with more force than I could've imagined, and then she fell over, with a gaping stomach wound.

"Mara!" I cried, suddenly afraid for her.

"I think I can help you," she said through gasping breaths, and I felt her presence in my mind, fighting the influence of the shadow bond, telling me to do the exact opposite of what Grindelwald was telling me to do. The choice was all mine, now.

I ran to Rowan, and he was panting, nursing his arm.

"What's that, Jacen?" Rowan asked, confused.

"The Starblade," I explained. "The Sky Walker, the one with the power of the stars in their hands can wield it."

He took it, and held it, wincing because of his arm. Then, it lit up and I could see the star pattern in Rowan's eyes like I had two years ago. He raised it to the sky, and the blade glowed, sending a light down from the sky, and his whole body was a glowing sky blue. He advanced through the crowd, and between him and my sister, the crowd retreated.

Within minutes, only the injured students of Hogwarts and the casualties were left.

Ella

The redheaded girl was a coward, and had left with the others, as soon as Rowan had brandished his sword. I was exhausted from the use of my powers.

 _Jacen, Mum's. . ._ I gulped. It wouldn't seem real until I admitted it. Stating it made it irreversible.

 _Oh no_. I could hear his reply, and both of us exchanged feelings of sadness. Healers ran in, and Daddy went straight for Mum, and felt for a pulse. He visibly relaxed.

"But she was hit with the Killing Curse," I murmured to Jacen who was now beside me.

Daddy looked up and took a deep breath. "She's in a coma right now," he explained. "Where's Bello?"

I turned around for a moment to show him that I had him, and turned back around.

"That's good," he said slowly. "Alice will be in a coma, for a while, but I promise, she will come back."

"How?" I asked, confused. "No one survives the Killing Curse. Only our uncle has."

Daddy laughed bitterly. "That's what they tell you, but I promise, there's more to the story." He looked around. "More that I'll tell you when you're alone."


	59. Curse of the Netherworld

Alice

That dratted girl! I had awoken in what looked like the library in Malfoy Manor that I'd met Ky in all those years ago. I quickly requested clothes, mentally, and they appeared, combat boots, leather jacket, and a dark purple dress.

I looked around, and heard footsteps. Coming closer was the man I hated the most. Albus Dumbledore, old as ever once again.

I folded my arms over my chest. "What do you want, old man?" I called out.

He shook his head with that calm condescending smile that infuriated me. "Ah, Alice, it is sad to see you here now."

"I see. Now tell me how I return," I snapped.

"But, Miss Potter-"

I raised an eyebrow. "It's Madam Emrys," I snapped. "I have children and a husband I need to get back to. I have _children_!"

"That's the thing," Dumbledore said sadly. "The Deathly Hallows have been used to return some of us to the Netherworld, and is blocking your portal out."

"So I'm stuck here?" I growled.

"Unless you move on," he confirmed.

I growled, and began to pace, when I saw Wesley come over.

"Well, I'm back because your daughter learned how to banish ghosts," he explained.

"Why would she do that?" I asked.

"I was going to tell you a secret that she, Jacen, and Mara-Jade cannot tell," he said sadly.

I placed my hands on my hips. "Care to tell me now, Wes?"

"Remember the shadow-bonds Ella created?" Wesley asked.

"Oh no, which one?" I asked, feeling blood drain out of my face.

"Jacen," he replied solemnly. I facepalmed. I was so stupid, the signs were practically shoved in my face! I was a horrible mother, not watching out for that sort of thing!

I looked to Dumbledore. "Can I at least watch the mortal world?"

At my words, a large window that showed me lying in a hospital bed in St. Mungo's with Ky, Jacen, Ella, Harry, Mum, and Dad around me. Ky and Harry looked hopeful, Jacen and Ella distressed, and Mum and Dad were already mourning.

Ky walked closer, and took my hands into his. "I just want you to live," he whispered, and I could hear it both as if I were in the room and as if he was speaking directly to my ears. "I love you, Princess. What's taking so long?"

Mum and Dad looked at him. "This is all your fault," Dad finally said with a glare. "Maybe if you'd convinced her to stay home-"

Ky sighed tiredly. "Don't you think that if I knew this would happen, I would've done so? Besides, no one could talk her out of it. She knows her duty, and she'd never turn down adventure. Princess is a woman of action."

Harry nodded, agreeing.

Mum went over to Ella, who was holding Bello. "Do you want me to take him?"

Ella turned away from her and shook her head violently. "I'm _fine_."

I turned back to the other ghosts. "Do you see? I need to return."

"You can't," Dumbledore said sadly. "You can't."


	60. Requiem for Mara-Jade

Jacen

Learning that Mum was a Horcrux was hard. Finding out that I was going to the Ministry for some medal of courage during the fighting was much harder. I wanted nothing to do with that battle.

Dressed in some jade-colored dress robes, I was marched down to the fountain the Ministry had rebuilt, with some of the heroes of the last generation-Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, our uncle, our mother, and our father. It was interesting, watching water spring out of their wands, and knowing what an impact our parents had.

Of course, Mara-Jade, Kieran, Rowan, Ella, and Gavin were all there. There was another girl, however that surprised me. Jezebel Carrow.

In her burgundy dress robes, she blushed. "I led the ground assault inside," she admitted to me as we'd gone down the elevator into the Ministry. We were led to the exact same stage, according to a plaque in the corner, where the Battle of London Bridge had started. Where my mother was almost executed.

They were running late, and I had a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Hey, tell them I need to use the bathroom," I found myself saying to Jezebel, and then I'd slipped off, hearing the voice in my head, telling me exactly where to go. With dread, I realized that it was the Minister's office.

There were guards in front of the office.

"Hey, what are you doing here, kid?" I realized that Clarence Prentice was one of the guards. My former guard. My arm stretched out of its own accord, my wand aloft.

"Mr. Emrys, back away or we will be forced to Stun you," the other guard ordered. I closed my eyes.

" _Avada Kevdavra_." Clarence crumpled to the floor like a piece of paper. The other guard looked at me, horrified, and spells began to be shot. I wasn't in control, and soon enough we were both shooting to kill.

"Jacen!" I heard the scream behind me, and turned to see Mara-Jade in her dark blue robes running up to me. "Please, don't do it." I could hear the two voices now, hers and Grindelwald in my head, fighting for control. I was sick of not being able to make my own decisions, I was so sick and tired of it!

Taking the pause as an opportunity, the guard fired a Killing Curse. Mara-Jade, to my horror, jumped in front of it, and fell to the floor. I felt rage, and darkness surrounded me. In a blind rage, with amber energy much like my own sister's fury, I aimed at the second guard and killed him.

I felt sick at what I had done. I got on my knees as tears fell, as I held her in my arms. I'd _killed_ for her. Guilt surged up, and kept hitting me like waves on the ocean.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, rocking back and forth on my knees with her in my arms. "I love you, Mars. I'm sorry."

I felt that voice forcing me to my feet, and I struggled, but it was no use. I walked easily into Minister Shacklebolt's office, where he'd been signing papers of some sort, unaware of the struggle outside.

"Mr. Emrys," he said slowly as he got to his feet. "You can end this here. Drop your wand."

"I can't," I confessed. "I'm sorry, Minister."

Before realization dawned on him, the Unforgivable was on my lips, the green light done. I started running, running for one of the lifts. I ran to an empty one, when there were jets about to come at me from Ministry guards.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The words came out every single time, every damn time. But still, I did my best to speed up the lift. I wanted no more blood on my hands. My hands were shaking violently as I ran out of the lift, onto the streets of London. I shoved people to the side in attempt to delay a time of capture.

I was now a fugitive on the street, all because of the devil within.


	61. The Unbreakable Vow

Ella

"Will Ella Emrys, Ky Emrys, Harry Potter, James Potter, and Lily Potter come to the new minister's office, please?" A ministry notice asked.

Daddy and Uncle Harry simultaneously groaned and facepalmed.

"Of course, Umbridge was put in charge," Uncle Harry groaned as we began walking that way. "We're screwed."

I kept silent. To be honest, I was heartbroken for my brother, and Mara-Jade. Everything in my life I once trusted was crumbling around me. I was walking on a cliff in a hurricane, and one of these days I was going to tumble down.

Umbridge was a woman in all-too-saccharine clothes that made me want to punch a baby.

"Come in, we have a lot to talk about," she said. She looked around. "Jacen Emrys is guilty of killing two guards, Minister Shacklebolt, and Mara-Jade Evans."

I clutched my fingers to my mouth on the last one. "No, I knew she was dead, but he'd never, he'd never-"

"We thought he'd never do any of these things," Umbridge said coldly. "Jacen Emrys has turned and is beyond redemption."

"What gives you the right to decide that?" Daddy shouted angrily. "You don't get to decide who's beyond redemption, _Minister_."

"Oh, but I do," she replied. "Your boy has betrayed us utterly, Healer Emrys. I see evil runs in your family."

I felt rage within me begin to boil to the surface when Daddy put a hand on my shoulder, and I tried to relax. My muscles were still tense, though. Jacen was blocking himself from me, and all I could sense from him was his great guilt and shame. I wanted to give comfort to my other half, I wanted to give him respite, forgiveness, but he had exiled himself from those comforts.

"He's just a boy, and a good boy deep down," Uncle Harry said, much to my surprise. There was regret in his face. "Jacen wants to be good. He can be reasoned with if captured."

I felt the curse on my tongue once again, and I cleared my throat, trying to catch Umbridge's attention, but she plowed right through.

"He may have just been a boy, but he is the child of Emrys and Potter. He has unusually strong powers. He just can't be contained or left free," she said in a falsely sympathetic voice.

"He _can_ ," I found myself saying. "Merlin knows that the Knights of Walpurgis kept him locked up for five months. I think he can be captured successfully and held in confinement. He'd come quietly, too."

"Who says he wasn't training for the Knights of Walpurgis those five months, and that's why it took him so long to escape?" Umbridge asked.

I felt the blood drain from my face. "No, he wouldn't do it on purpose. Jacen would never-"

"And yet he _did_ , Miss Emrys," Minister Umbridge interrupted with that annoyingly fake smile. "You have to let go. Your brother isn't the same person he once was. Jacen Emrys has fallen and he is beyond redemption or capture, which only leaves one option."

"What if I had proof as to why he did it?" I asked as my temper took the reins. "What if I could tell you what's been going on?"

"How much have you been hiding?" Daddy suddenly asked.

"Jacen put a curse on me and Mara-Jade. But I think I can write it down," I said.

"I can see that I need to question your loyalties as well, Miss Emrys," Umbridge said, her ruthlessness beginning to show. "You insist on a known deadly traitor being worth keeping alive and have been hiding information from the Ministry and the Auror Corp. I think I know just the right test for your loyalty."

The blood drained completely from my face. "No, please, no."

"Yes," a sadistic smile spread across her toady face. "Your mission, Miss Emrys is to rid the world of Jacen Emrys."

"He's my twin brother! Please, don't make me do this!" I begged, and I stumbled to my knees. "There is good in him. Let me find him, and take him alive. I promise, I will, just please, don't make me kill my own twin brother."

"I'll do it," Daddy said with a sigh, and he seemed to age fifty years in that moment. "I might not like it, but Ella should be spared the job."

"You're under strong suspicion, Emrys," Umbridge interrupted. "You would probably join him at the dark side."

"And she won't?" Daddy shouted.

"She has too much here, doesn't she?" Umbridge smirked, and it was like a cat about to eat her prey. "Mr. Skywalker and Mr. Bueller, Miss Holly, and her promotion she'll receive if she completes her mission as a leader in her air squad."

"You hateful toad-faced witch!" I screamed as Uncle Harry and Daddy forced my arms behind my back. "You want me to kill my own brother, and you expect me to be happy about some goddamn promotion at a time like this? You're heartless!"

"Get ready to go, Miss Emrys," she said calmly. She then stuck her hand out. "You will make an Unbreakable Vow to me. Otherwise, I will have you committed to Erewhon. I swear, I will."

I tugged my hand free, and slapped hers. "Hateful witch."

"Be careful there, young lady." One of her guards stepped forwards, and every word of the ceremony was agonizing. "Do you, Ella Rhys Emrys, promise to kill Jacen Emrys?"

I paused, but I had to. "I do." The words burned like Hell in my mouth, and were like thumbtacks to my lips. Golden strings bonded it, and I would have to carry out the order. I finally understood how Jacen felt, truly, not just the twin bond.

I turned to see a bag being made up by one of the other guards, and I looked at Daddy. I hugged him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and tears fell from both of us. I broke away and nodded.


	62. Last Breath

Jacen

 _Mara-Jade glows with a light, the only hope in a world of chaos and shadows. Her voice whispers and echoes, and I try to go to her. Behind her, more lights that turned to the color of blood. The figures are all those that I killed, the blood on my hands._

 _"You killed us," they began, leading with Mara-Jade's voice._

 _"I didn't want to!" I protested. "I had no choice! Please."_

 _"You killed us," they continued to moan._

 _"Please! He made me! I didn't want to! I'm sorry!" I cried, holding my hands out as the red glows burned close to me to defend myself, and I then caught the red slick color on my hands and the rusty odor filled my nostrils._

 _"I'm sorry!"_

I awoke in the cold sweat despite the snow around me, and my cloak wrapped around me. Nightmares like that came all the time. I pulled at the bare rosebushes to get up, and got back to my feet. I pulled the backpack that I'd acquired in Albania.

Months on the run, and time passed. I didn't know who they had after me, but I had a dreading in my stomach. I began to start off, when I heard footsteps that weren't my own stepping after me in the snow.

"Jacen?" I froze at my sister's voice. I heard the footsteps come closer, and I turned around to see her standing there, crying as she drew her wand.

"Ella?" I asked, both terrified and relieved to see my sister there.

"I'm sorry, Jacen," she said in a whisper that echoed through our twin bond. "She made me make an Unbreakable Vow."

"No," I shook my head stepping backwards. "Why? Why would she make you kill me?"

Then my arm drew my wand, and I knew Grindelwald was in charge now, and neither could live while the other survived. Neither of us could leave this place until the other was dead. Twin vs. twin. Brother vs. sister. Two halves of the same heart pitted against one another.

The wind picked up as the snow swirled around both of us, but the cold didn't bother me much. Shadowy auras surrounded both of us as ancient winds blew. Amber and purple light surged out of our wands, and met right in the middle.

It took concentration to keep it going. I stared into Ella's purple eyes, and I could see her own sorrow, guilt, and shame, the emotions I'd felt.

"At least it was someone who loved me," I called out. "At least it was someone who tried to save me that finished the job."

"What?" In shock, she stopped, and I only regained control to just shut my own power off after I was forced to let a blast hit her. She shuddered, and screamed in the pain I could hollowly feel. I didn't want to hurt her, I didn't want to kill her.

I knew she felt the same, but she had an Unbreakable Vow. I knew who couldn't leave the clearing. I felt a strange, sad peace, and with conviction, I threw my wand aside and walked over to her.

"You hurt me," she said in a hollow voice. "Jaysa..."

I closed my eyes. "Tell Mum and Daddy that I love them. I love you, too, Ella."

I then felt the iron-clad punch of the Killing Curse, and something disconnected completely. There was a light, and then I was in a clean room that looked like the Ravenclaw common room. I saw one figure approaching, one that I'd dreamed about for a month.

"Mara-Jade!" I cried, and I ran to her and embraced her. To my surprise and delight, she hugged me back. "I'm sorry," I told her. "I'm sorry."

"I missed you, Ace," she whispered back. "Don't worry, here, we forgive."


	63. Unhappy Ending

Ella

I cried as I cradled my brother's body in my arms. It was so stupid, how fate had manipulated us. I already missed him, already felt guilty. Umbridge would never have to carry it around with her. She'd never have to think every night of how she killed her own twin, and she'd never have to deal with the consequences.

Finally, I got up, and carrying the body with me, shadow-traveled to Umbridge's office. I was deterred to right outside, but the guards were quick to let me in upon seeing that I had completed my mission, as stupid as it might've seemed.

"Are you happy?" I spat, as I laid my brother's body down onto the pink carpet that I hated with everything I had within me. "I killed my own twin, who was not acting of his own accord due to a shadow-bond enslaving him to Grindelwald in his captivity! I couldn't say anything because he was forced to curse me to be silent! I hope you're happy!"

Tears fell even more, and I could see the shadows at the edge, just ready to spring out of my skin. I glared at the toad, who just looked shocked and inconvenienced, which just infuriated me even more.

I found myself shaking her hard before one of her guards wrenched me away and she glared at me distastefully.

"Mad, lying girl," she muttered. "I can see now that I should give the order."

"What order?" I stopped struggling.

A sadistic smirk spread across her face, and I wanted to smack her more than anything, and I would've if I didn't need to know.

"I can see that your father has been a bad influence on you both," she said, shaking her head in fake empathy. "You can still be rehabilitated though, with lots of therapy. He, I can see, should never have been released for his war crimes."

I shook my head, and the tears came harder. "No." My voice was just a raspy whisper. "No. No! No! Nonononononono!"

"NOOOOO!" It erupted into a scream of rage, and I punched the first guard in the face, administered an elbow to the gut of the second one, and grabbed the violating wrist of the first guard, and judo-flipped him. I then turned around and kicked the legs out from the second guard, and kicked him down until I could hear moans, and I was ready to start towards Umbridge herself when another grabbed me around the waist, despite my kicking and screaming.

"Control yourself, Emrys," the guard whispered in my ear.

I think I heard screaming in the background, and my face still felt wet and hot, and I just felt like a blaze of fire and emotion and everything was just coming out.

I was finally beginning to stop, and the screaming had stopped when they pulled my father in. I could already see police brutality at work and a bruise on his face.

The guard's grip on my was too lax, and hadn't noticed when I'd abruptly stood up.

"Daddy!" The cry escaped my mouth, and he looked over to me, and I could tell that my father was struggling not to cry.

"Mr. Emrys, if you'll look at the carpet," Umbridge said, and she had her hit wizards push him down so he could see the face of his dead son better.

"He doesn't need to see it," I managed in a relatively calm voice. "What's wrong with your twisted brain, Toadface? Making a girl kill her brother, making a father watch as his children are pitted against each other?"

She walked over to me, and slapped me, hard.

"You insolent little girl," she growled. "I hope the therapy does a number on you."

I was ready to punch and hurt and explode all over again when I could feel Daddy's eyes upon me. I looked over at him, and I sighed, settling to glare at Umbridge as she walked over to my father.

"Hopefully, the judges will believe you worthy of putting in the remains of Azkaban," she snarled. His face went pale, and suddenly the hit wizards were pulling him away.

"Take her away," Umbridge ordered with her wicked satisfaction. I sat outside, and I almost expected to hear Jacen replying to me, soothing me. Still, I was forced to sit outside and wait for whatever family they were going to stick me with showed up.

I almost expected him to show up every waking moment, expected to hear his voice in my mind, expected to feel the shadow and echo of his emotions. But I couldn't. For the first time, I was utterly alone.


	64. Epilogue

Ella

 **And there you have it.**

Yeah, Jaysa. I'm so sorry.

 **We were both forced into this, Ey-wa.**

I feel like a fool, letting it happen. Everything I'd taken for granted had fallen apart. Friends were already losing to the war. I still don't know Tip's fate. Kieran lost her beauty,and all of us lost our innocence and a chance at a childhood. To anyone who wanted this to be some domestic story, you have no idea what it's like.

 **No kidding.**

My father has been imprisoned, my mother in a coma, and my brother dead. I'm just broken eggshells and still frames and a bunch of dark, bottled-up emotions. I'm done with the Ministry and the Jr. Auror Corps. No one else should have to suffer like we did.

The next time I fall, there will be angels with me.


End file.
